Los dos que dan por sentado
by Apolonia86
Summary: Goku y Videl son no deseados por sus parejas, y una noche del destino, se confortan uno al otro. Ahora están envueltos en un verdadero complicado romance. La pregunta es: ¿cuánto tiempo podrán seguir así? ¿Y que corazones destruirán? Un fic de Pareathe.
1. En mi puerta otra vez

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Los dos que dan por sentados**

_(The two they take for granted)_

Un fic de Pareathe

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

**Notas de Apolonia**: Antes de prejuzgar mal la historia (sí, suena extraña... Goku y... ¡¿Videl?!), echen un vistazo y digannos que les parece ;) Traducción dedicada para mis amigas Saiya Elite y DioXa... y para mi hermana de un "universo alternativo" (tu me entiendes) Metitus ^^.

* * *

¿Por qué me hago esto a mí misma? No es como si mi mirada fuese a alejarlo de la maldita computadora portátil más rápido.

¿Tal vez si suspiro un poco más fuerte?

Nada. Maldito, Gohan, ¿no puede siquiera mirarme?

Por supuesto que no. Ya no me mira más. Está demasiado ocupado - con el trabajo, con la escuela, con Pan - con todo y todos. Bueno, todos excepto yo. ¿Y por qué debería prestarme atención? Sólo soy su esposa, después de todo... Shimatta, ya es medianoche. Es demasiado tarde para hacerme esto ahora mismo. Me rindo. Me voy a dormir.

¡Por fin! Sus ojos finalmente han logrado salir de su regazo y mirarme. Tal vez ... Oigo el suave llamado de la puerta. Me lo imagino.

"Yo iré," me ofrezco en respuesta a su tácita súplica. No puedo sentir los niveles de energía al igual que mi marido, pero no es necesario este momento. Ya sé quién es. Rara vez tenemos compañía que sea la familia, y sólo hay una persona que pueda venir después de nueve de la noche.

Parece que Chi-chi está en pie de guerra de nuevo.

Su atención ya volvió a lo que sea que estaba trabajando antes de la interrupción. Uno de estos días voy a tener que conseguir a alguien que me enseñe la manera de lanzar un disparo de ki. Tal vez eso llame su atención.

Me pongo mi bata y zapatillas antes de ponerme de pie con rigidez. Maldición, me estoy volviendo vieja. Tal vez por eso Gohan ya no me quiere más. Oh bien, mejor no dejo a Goku esperando en la puerta. Kami sabe que probablemente haya pasado lo suficiente hoy por lo que anda sucediendo.

Hago mi camino con cuidado por las escaleras hasta que estoy frente a la puerta. A través de la pequeña ventana veo la sombra de los picos adentrándose lejos en todos los sentidos. Abro la puerta, y no puedo evitar la sonrisa que se forma en mis labios. Él no ha cambiado desde la primera vez que lo conocí casi quince años atrás. Malditos Saiyajin. El hombre tiene más de cincuenta años, y no hay una arruga o cana o menos que tonos perfectamente situados en su cuerpo. Juro, si él no fuera mi suegro, odiaría su coraje por ser tan malditamente impecable.

Él gira alrededor y me destella la torpe sonrisa que parece estar permanentemente pegada en su rostro, y me pregunto, no por primera vez, si esa expresión es genuina o es más un hábito.

"Hey Videl. Lo siento... Sé que es tarde..."

"Vamos, entra," interrumpo mientras me muevo a un lado para que pueda entrar. "Todavía estábamos despiertos."

Él camina tentativamente, lo que me parece bastante divertido. Quiero decir, él es el más fuerte ser conocido en el universo, y tiene miedo de caminar en la casa de su propio hijo. Por supuesto, sé lo mucho que odia hacerlo. Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que Gohan trajo a su padre después de más de una de sus discusiones. Corrección: una discusión _de ella_. He visto pocas en mi tiempo, después de todo, y siempre habían sido de una cara. Es realmente triste. Chi-chi suelta la manija sobre lo que sea que le molesta ese día, y Goku sólo se sienta ahí y lo acepta. O se disculpa mucho. Teniendo en cuenta la hora, puedo adivinar porque fue esta pelea. No sería la primera vez que ella lo envía fuera de su cama arrojándolo fuera de la casa. Es suficiente para hacerme querer asfixiar a la menopáusica jovencita. Simplemente no sabe cuán afortunada es.

Tal vez es por eso que Gohan no tiene ningún interés en el sexo. Tal vez es genético; lo recibe de su madre. Esa sería mi suerte.

Goku solía quedarse en el bosque cuando Chi-chi lo echaba. Por supuesto, cuando Gohan se enteró, insistió que su padre se quedara aquí en cambio. No me molesta en lo absoluto. Sé que Goku puede cuidar de sí mismo, pero él es de la familia. No debería tener que acampar en el bosque. Me pregunto si Gohan hubiera sido tan generoso si hubiera sabido en aquel momento con qué frecuencia Goku acabaría quedándose aquí. Diablos, vive aquí tanto como lo hace en la casa de al lado en estos días.

Lo conduzco la cocina en lugar de la habitación de huéspedes como hago normalmente. Él normalmente termina aquí, de todos modos, y de esta manera no tengo que preocuparme por él revolviendo los armarios después de que todos nos dormimos. Además, es perjudicial para la salud de mis aparatos pedirle que se valga por sí mismo y cocine. Doy las gracias a Kami mi previsión cuando escucho un suave retumbo detrás de mí. Me doy vuelta y él me da una sonrisa en disculpas mientras su mano frota su estómago. Lo hace ver tan joven e inocente a pesar de todo lo sufrió en su vida. Es realmente bastante adorable.

Se sienta a la mesa y espera pacientemente mientras calentar una sartén de sobras de lasaña de la cena. En un momento, saco lo que necesito para hacer pan de ajo. ¿Por qué no? No es como que tengo otra cosa que hacer. Gohan probablemente ni siquiera haya notado que me fui.

Puedo sentir sus ojos en mi espalda mientras extiendo una capa de mantequilla en una rebanada gruesa de pan casero cuidadosamente antes de rociarlo con polvo de ajo y un toque de sal.

"¿Estás bien, Videl?"

¿Por qué estaría preguntándome si estoy bien? Yo no soy la que no tiene hogar por la noche. Entonces siento una pequeña gota de agua caer en mi mano y me detengo. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar hasta que él dijo algo. Ahora siento el ligero temblor de mi cuerpo y la opresión en mi garganta. "Estoy bien, Goku-san." Oh, eso fue convincente... tal vez no sonó tan mal para él como lo hizo para mí.

"¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Interrumpí algo?"

Kuso, supongo que no. "Iie, no interrumpes nada," le digo honestamente. Ahora la mentira. "Creo que sólo estoy cansada." Maldición, no sólo eso fue una patética excusa, sino que lo hará sentirse mal, también. Dios, estoy en un rollo esta noche.

"Oh." Oigo la silla deslizarse hacia atrás y luego una cálida mano sobre mi hombro. Extraño, a través de mi bata puedo sentir la fuerza que posee mientras incluso me da un suave apretón. "Bueno, si en algún momento quieres hablar de ello, estaré encantado de escuchar."

A veces es fácil olvidar que mientras que Son Goku pueda no ser el más filoso cuchillo en el cajón, puede leer auras y por lo tanto su intuición está en segundo que nada. Sabe que estaba mintiendo, ¿pero debo hablar con él acerca de esto? Nunca he hablado realmente a fondo con el padre de mi marido en lo absoluto. ¿Por qué no? Necesito hablar con alguien.

"Es difícil de explicar," reconozco suavemente. "Me he estado sintiendo..." Bueno, quizás esto no es tan buena idea.

"¿Sola?"

Wow, estoy impresionada. Ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo describirlo hasta que lo dijo en voz alta. Asiento casi de manera imperceptible.

Todavía está de pie detrás de mí, pero saca su mano de mi hombro y retrocede lo suficiente para que yo me de vuelta. Aunque no creo estar lista para mirarlo a los ojos todavía. A diferencia de él, no estoy estoy acostumbrada a hablar abiertamente sobre asuntos privados. Él no ha dicho nada todavía, y empiezo a preguntarme si tal vez ha cambiado de opinión también.

"¿Por qué?" indaga él.

Claro, la pregunta es bastante simple y sin embargo, todavía no tengo ninguna respuesta. Quizás es porque me siento un poco incómoda hablando de esto con el padre de Gohan, o tal vez es porque es simplemente vergonzoso admitir que tu marido no tiene ningún interés en ti además de la cocina y la limpieza. Goku no sabe nada acerca de eso. Su esposa parece de la edad suficiente para ser su madre, y él todavía la desea. Entonces lo entiendo. Claro, él la quiere, pero no puedo recordar la última vez que ella le permitió tocarla. Al menos no que yo sepa. Sé que intenta, pero teniendo en cuenta que está aquí ahora en lugar de estar en la cama con Chi-chi, tal vez comprenda mejor de lo que yo le doy crédito.

Sigo haciendo el pan de ajo mientras considero mis palabras. Para mi sorpresa, él se mueve para ponerse de pie a mi lado e imita mis acciones mientras espera que continúe. Al carajo, ya he abierto la lata de gusanos, podría al menos dejarlos retorcerse.

"No creo que Gohan me considere... atractiva." Ahí, eso no estuvo tan mal. Escucho a Goku ahogarse. Incluso suelta el cuchillo que sostenía. No era la reacción que yo anticipaba. Tal vez no debería haber sido tan contundente después de todo. "Gomen, Goku-san..."

"Iie," me detiene moviendo la mano, "Estoy bien. Sólo no estaba esperando eso."

Obviamente no. "No debería haber dicho nada," digo rápidamente. Tengo mi orgullo, y me gustaría mantenerlo lo más intacto posible, así que me ocupo poniendo el pan en una sartén y deslizándolo en el tostador.

"No, en serio... yo sólo..." tartamudea como si luchara para reunirse. Su rostro se pone reflexivo mientras sus ojos se mueven sobre mí a propósito. Kami, tiene ojos hermosos. Son tan... abiertos. Luego su mirada se vuelve para encontrarse con la mía y se encoge de hombros. "No puedo imaginar por qué Gohan no te encuentra atractiva, Videl. Quiero decir... eres hermosa. Tendría que ser ciego para no notarlo." Veo un ligero rubor aparecer a través de sus mejillas por la admisión. Sé de hecho que nunca había visto _eso _antes.

Sin embargo, no hay duda en mi mente de que el ligero rosa en su rostro no es nada en comparación con el rubor que siento aumentar en el mío. Probablemente me parezco a Piccolo cuando se avergüenza, haciendo brillar ese bonito color púrpura. ¿Por qué me estoy sonrojando? Probablemente sólo está diciendo eso para hacerme sentir mejor. Quiero decir ... Tengo treinta y dos años. Demonios, Goku se ve más joven que yo, ¡por el amor de Kami!

El horno hierve. Oh sí, la lasaña. Bueno, salvada por la campana. Abro de nuevo el horno, y afortunadamente Goku vuelve a su lugar en la mesa. Tan pronto como el olor me golpea, me doy cuenta que yo también estoy hambrienta, así que saco un pedazo pequeño y lo coloco en un plato antes de poner el resto en un plato para el Saiyajin detrás de mí. Luego salgo el pan de ajo y noto con satisfacción que está ligeramente dorado. Perfecto.

Ahí es cuando oigo el crujir. Tercer escalón de la parte inferior. Sigo olvidando de pedirle a Gohan que lo arregle, no es que él pueda de todos modos. Mi marido puede ser un hombre brillante y un experto luchador, pero Señor que lo Arregla no es.

Cuando quieras despertar a Gohan, trae la pasta. Tal vez esa es la clave. La próxima vez que esté en el estado de ánimo, me cubriré de fideos, salsa de tomate y queso derretido. No estoy segura si reír o llorar por la imagen en mi cabeza. El queso quemaría como el infierno, de todos modos. Oh bien, tanto para otra gran idea.

"Hey, 'tousan," saluda Gohan antes de venir a mí y darme un beso en la mejilla.

Yo sonrío dulcemente, aunque la ceja ligeramente levantada de Goku no pasa desapercibida por mí. Por favor, Kami, no lo dejes decir nada.

"Hey, Gohan. Siéntate," ofrece a Goku asintiendo. "Estábamos a punto de comer."

"Lo sé, lo olí todo el camino arriba y mi estómago comenzó a gruñir tan alto, que no pude concentrarme," Gohan responde de buena manera mientras se sienta. Luego mira al reloj. "Wow, no me di cuenta de que era tan tarde," nota antes de acomodarse de brazos cruzados a la mesa.

Goku me mira de nuevo antes de mirar a su hijo. "Entonces, ¿qué estabas haciendo?"

"Trabajando," Gohan responde. Luego se quita sus gafas y se frota el puente de su nariz ligeramente antes de ponérselas de nuevo en su rostro en un suave movimiento.

"Tal vez estás trabajando demasiado," Goku dice con una leve sonrisa.

"Dile eso a mi jefe."

Goku se encoge de hombros. "Voy a hablar con Bulma si quieres. Necesitas unas vacaciones, Gohan. Ve y aprovecha esta hermosa mujer tuya por un fin de semana. Sabes que Chi-chi y yo estaríamos contentos de cuidar a Pan por ustedes mientras no están."

Me llamó hermosa. Sabía que había una razón por la cual me caía tan bien Goku.

"No puedo ahora," Gohan le dice a su padre con un encogimiento de hombros propio. "Quizá el año que viene te tendremos en en eso."

Wow, Goku parece a punto de retar a un pequeño cachorro. Sería realmente divertido si no supiera sus motivos para hacerlo en primer lugar.

"Me gustaría que lo reconsideres," Goku dice con firmeza. "La vida es preciosa, hijo. No debes tomar a nada ni a nadie por sentado mientras estés aquí."

La verdad y la sabiduría de esas palabras mueve algo dentro de mí, así que cuando mi esposo ríe, toma cada poco de la voluntad que poseo para no golpearlo hasta cansarme. En cambio llevo la comida a la mesa para ocupar mis temblorosas manos. ¿No entiende cuanta razón tiene Goku? El hombre ha muerto dos veces. Si alguien conoce el valor del tiempo que tienes cuando estás vivo y entre los que amas, sería él.

Lo peor es que Gohan parece decidir no reconocer la declaración en lo absoluto, sino que hace una pregunta propia. "Entonces, ¿qué pasó con 'kasaan?"

Miro la frente de Goku levantarse ligeramente. Lo hace ver tan inocente cuando hace eso. Más como el hermano pequeño de Gohan que su padre. "No estoy seguro. Un minuto, estábamos en la cama y yo la estaba besando, y la próxima cosa que sé, ella me empuja hacia el piso y me dice que tome una ducha fría. Cuando le dije que eso nunca realmente funciona, me echa."

Sofoco una risa a la imagen mental que veo en mi cabeza.

"Bien, vamos, ¿qué esperabas, papá? Ustedes no son más chicos, sabes."

Me alegro de que ya bajé la comida. Sé que la hubiera dejado caer, y llenar de salsa de espaguetis los azulejos y baldosas sin que sea resbaladizo después es una pesadilla.

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso?" Goku pregunta inocentemente.

Me gustaría saberlo yo misma...

"Bueno, tennos en cuenta a Videl y a mí, por ejemplo."

Oh no, no lo haría...Entonces recuerdo de quien estoy hablando. Malditos Son y su maldita carencia de inhibición al hablar de asuntos privados. Esta no es la primera vez que una conversación como esta ha tenido lugar alrededor de mí con tanta franqueza. Simplemente nunca había estado directamente relacionado conmigo. Primera vez para todo, parece, y casi vale la pena por la mirada del rostro de Goku ahora mismo. No creo que haya visto al hombre parecer tan... conmocionado.

No parece perturbar a Gohan en lo más mínimo. Por qué debería, no es como si tuviésemos una vida sexual por la que estar preocupados en revelar realmente.

"Bueno, somos más joven que tú y mamá, y sólo tenemos relaciones sexuales... ¿qué? ¿Dos veces al mes tal vez?" Y el hombre tiene el descaro de mirarme para verificación.

No estoy segura de lo que es peor, el hecho de que lo dijera en absoluto, o el hecho de que lo exagerara un poco. No estoy a punto de corregir ese error, así que en cambio asiento.

"Estás bromeando."

Divertido, no fue una pregunta. Oh cómo desearía que lo estuviera, Goku-san.

Su tenedor cae con un fuerte 'clank' contra su plato. "¿Lo dices serio?"

Wow, parece que esta noche está solo llena de primicias. Goku parece haberse olvidado completamente sobre la comida delante de él. ¿Dónde hay una cámara cuando la necesitas? Si no tomo una foto, nadie lo creería nunca.

"Por supuesto que lo digo enserio," Gohan responde con una risa. "No somos tan jóvenes como solíamos ser. Quiero decir, entre mi trabajo y Pan, sólo tenemos demasiado que hacer como para divertirnos como adolescentes. Estoy seguro de que 'kasaan siente lo mismo."

Goku sólo mira horrorizado a su hijo. Estoy segura de que yo también lo estaría si yo no fuese la víctima de esta conversación. Luego esos ojos ónix se giraron hacia mí, y no puedo evitar sino bajar mi mirada a mis manos. Ahora entiende lo que quise decir antes. No estoy segura si estoy feliz de eso o no.

"Siento que te sientas de esa manera, Gohan. Kami sabe que si Chi-chi me permitiese, le mostraría cuánto la amo en cualquier oportunidad que pudiese."

"Creo que eso es maravilloso, Goku-san. Chi-chi es muy afortunada."

Oh oh, ¿acabo de decir eso en voz alta? Bueno, es verdad, por lo que podría decirlo también. Tal vez Gohan entenderá el mensaje.

"No lo incites," Gohan regaña en broma. "Sé que suena romántico, pero ambos sabemos que no es práctico."

Si lo estrangulo, ¿me pregunto si podría reclamar locura temporal? Su señoría, no he tenido relaciones sexuales en semanas, y en mi frustrado estado sexual, la mención de la falta de importancia del amor físico de mi marido me llevó al límite... Probablemente no, pero valió la pena. Kami sabe que esta situación no es ni un poco graciosa. Sólo realmente, _realmente_ necesito encontrar algo que me haga sentir mejor.

Gohan terminó su lasaña y se levanta y pone su plato en el fregadero. "Me voy a acostar. Tengo que estar temprano para una reunión de personal." Me mira con esa maldita indiferente mirada. Cuanto más la veo, más me enfada. "No te quedes despierta hasta muy tarde, ¿de acuerdo cariño?"

Kisama, soy tu esposa, no tu maldita hija."Muy bien."

* * *

Gohan se va, y me encuentro a solas con un recién iluminado Goku. Esto debería ser fuera inteligente, me despediría y me iría, pero es demasiado malditamente tarde, y quiero la compañía.

"Tu lasaña se está enfriando." Tengo que decir algo, el silencio me está matando.

"Oh... bien."

Doy mis pequeños normales mordiscos mientras él devora lo que queda de la comida sobre la mesa casi de inmediato. ¿Acaso respira cuando come? Asumo que no, teniendo en cuenta que su plato está vacío junto con la sartén de pan de pan de ajo antes de que se incline la y deje salir un largo respiro. Luego sonríe.

"Wow, ¡eso fue fantástico! Domo Arigato, Videl."

"No hay problema." Termino mi parte también, y tomo los platos vacíos y los pongo en el fregadero mientras le robo de un vistazo al reloj sobre la estufa. Una treinta de la mañana, y todavía no tengo sueño en lo absoluto. Tal vez un poco de aire fresco ayude. Goku sabe donde queda la habitación de huéspedes, de todos modos."Voy a ir a dar un paseo," le digo mientras termino de enjuagar lo que queda de nuestro tentempié colectivo de medianoche."¿Necesitas algo antes de queme vaya?"

Me mira intensamente por un momento, y yo me siento temblar ligeramente. "En realidad, ¿te molesta si voy contigo?"

Espero no verme tan sorprendida como me siento. Tal vez debo estar incómoda, pero la idea de un paseo tarde en la noche con él en realidad suena bastante atractiva. No puedo evitarlo. Soy curiosa por naturaleza, y el hombre está demostrando ser bastante un enigma. No me molestaría averiguar que hace que al salvador de Chikyuu entretenerse."No, en absoluto."

La mirada desaparece, sustituida por la estúpida sonrisa. Entonces es una máscara... ¿Me pregunto qué esconde detrás de ella? ¿Y por qué?

Hago esos pensamientos a un lado por el momento mientras lo sigo fuera de mi casa y bajo un dosel de ramas y hojas. Él conoce estos bosques mejor que yo, así que lo dejo guiarme a donde él decida que quiere ir. Probablemente me perdería por mí misma de todos modos, sobre todo en la negra oscuridad que cubre todo a esta hora. Incluso ahora, él está siendo considerado. Sus piernas son mucho más largas que las mías, demonios, el hombre me lleva casi dos pies de altura, pero nunca da más de dos pasos por delante mientras medidas cuidadosamente su ritmo.

No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo estuvimos caminando, pero valió la pena cuando nos detuvimos y miramos el paisaje ante mí. Es una escena de una de esas revistas de la naturaleza. Hay una corriente fluyendo suavemente entre los pequeños cantos rodados y sobre los guijarros que han sido suavizados a lo largo de años y años de la persuasión líquida. La hierba es tan espesa que es como una alfombra de color verde esmeralda profundo, incluso bajo la manta de la noche, y sólo quiero quitarme mis zapatillas y cubrir mis dedos en ellas. La pequeña cala está rodeada por árboles antiguos y nuevos brotes por igual, aunque me doy cuenta que esta zona parece haber sido limpiada a mano. Probablemente con las de Goku. Es obvio que nadie más ha estado aquí.

"Es hermoso, ¿no?"

Goku es conocido por su habilidad de entender lo obvio. Sin embargo, supongo que es adecuado. Palabras sencillas para describir la belleza simple. Supongo que explica por qué este lugar parece adaptarse a él tan bien. "Hai."

Él señala a un lugar justo en la orilla, lo suficientemente cerca de mis pies en el actual runrún. "Siéntate," él ofrece. Me veo en el terreno por un momento. Si mancho con césped esta bata blanca, nunca saldrá. Por otra parte, él se tomó el tiempo y el esfuerzo para traerme aquí;me veré como una tonta sino acepto su oferta.

Supongo que descubrió por qué me estoy estancando porque se quita la parte superior del traje naranja y lo pone en el suelo. Maldición, una mujer podría acostumbrarse a esto. Acepto con una sonrisa y me siento tan delicadamente como puedo teniendo en cuenta mi atuendo. No se me ocurrió cuando acepté la compañía de Goku que, bajo esta bata, todavía estaba usando sólo mi endeble y de gran escote camisón de seda de alto dobladillo que inicialmente estaba destinado para llamar la atención de Gohan fuera de su trabajo. Realmente debería haberme tomado cinco minutos extra antes de salir para ponerme algo decente, pero es demasiado tarde para hacer algo sobre eso ahora.

Un poco de suciedad no molesta ami compañero en lo absoluto. Él sólo se sienta, dejando sólo unos cuantos centímetros entre nosotros, con una gracia que debe, a decir de todos, ser imposible para alguien de su tamaño.

Así que nos sentamos. Goku está mirando a las estrellas mientras yo me saco mis zapatos y deslizo los dedos de mis pies en el agua, al mismo tiempo corriendo una de mis manos a través de la manta verde que cubre el terreno. Ninguno de nosotros estamos diciendo una palabra, aunque tengo que admitir que sólo estar aquí entre el suave bullicio de la hora del crepúsculo es mucho mejor que mirar la espalda de Gohan la en mi habitación llorando hasta quedarme dormida. Hago eso demasiado en estos días en realidad. Cuanto más lo pienso, más me pregunto por qué estoy llorando en esas noches cuando las lágrimas sólo no parecen dejar de correr por mi cara rostro y empapar mi almohada. No es sólo porque mi marido ya no parece atraído por mí. Es... todo, me doy cuenta. Ya no hablamos más. Recuerdo cuando Gohan y yo podíamos hablar durante horas de todo y de nada. Otra cosa es que él nunca me toca a menos que sea para darme un rápido beso en la mejilla, al igual del que me dio antes, o para empujarme y llamar mi atención. Cualquier otro tipo de contacto es accidental, y cada vez que dice que lo siente cuando lo hace, sólo quiero gritarle que no debe pedir disculpas. Demonios, yo vivo de esos errores.

Con el paso del tiempo, mi curiosidad toma lo mejor de mí, así que decido correr el riesgo de arruinar la calma que nos rodea. "¿Qué es este lugar?" Pregunto indecisamente al observador de estrellas a mi lado. Se ve tan pacífico, casi lamento interrumpirlo.

Sus ojos caen lentamente hasta nivelar los míos, y una vez más recuerdo de donde mi marido y su hermano heredaron sus atractivas apariencias. Nunca me he tomado el tiempo de estudiar a Goku como cualquier cosa aparte de mi suegro, pero ahora lo miro, y es un hombre. No, eso no está bien. Eso ni siquiera comienza a describirlo correctamente. Nada humano podría compararse a lo que veo delante de mí.

Él permite mi escrutinio por varios silenciosos momentos antes de contestar a mi pregunta original. "Aquí es donde solía venir cuando Chi-chi y yo peleamos," explica solemnemente. "Aquí, con el agua fluyendo y el canto de los pájaros y las hojas moviéndose en la brisa, supongo... creo que no me siento tan solo cuando estoy aquí."

"Veo lo que quieres decir." Y lo veo. Es pacífico aquí, sí, pero no es silencioso y vacío como la nada. No, hay vida por todos lados aquí, y esos sonidos ya han empezado a filtrarse en mi alma y calmar el dolor dentro de ella. No es un sustituto para lo que no he tenido, pero es definitivamente mejor que nada.

Entonces me sorprende. Este hombre tuvo la amabilidad de mostrarme este lugar, **su** lugar, conociendo la belleza y la serenidad de este refugio podría haber seguido siendo un secreto para siempre. "Gracias, Goku-san." Kami, en la oscuridad que nos rodea, Goku todavía parece brillar ligeramente. Es como si fuera un ángel que fue puesto fuera de lugar entre los mortales. "Gracias por traerme aquí."

Él asiente una vez, y sus labios se curvan ligeramente hacia arriba. No es la sonrisa inocente que usa la mayor parte del tiempo. No, esta ligera sonrisa es mucho más sabia, nacida de años de experiencia y de oposición. "Bueno, después de haber oído hablar esta noche a Gohan, supongo..." Su frente se surca ligeramente, y no estoy segura de si no puede encontrar las palabras adecuadas o si sabe exactamente lo que quiere decir, pero no está seguro de si debería.

De cualquier manera, quiero saber lo que está pensando. "¿Qué?"

"Supongo que me imaginé que tal vez, ya que ambos parecemos estar solos, que... podríamos estar solos juntos."

Lógica simple. No puedo evitar sino sonreírle, incluso aunque su rostro delata su confusión en sus propias palabras. Supongo que es confuso, pero me he sentido indeseable durante demasiado tiempo como para que me importe ya donde encuentro mi comodidad. Si mi marido no me la da, entonces la obtendré de donde pueda conseguirla, ya sea de un contacto accidental, los suaves sonidos de la vida dentro de esta cala, o la presencia de alguien quien puede identificarse con mi desesperanza. Además, la verdad es que no me he sentido tan bien como en este momento en un muy, muy largo tiempo.

¿Ha estado esto de cerca mío todo el tiempo? Nuestros cuerpos que casi se tocan de repente registran en mi mente mientras su constante ligera respiración acaricia de mi rostro. Tal vez es por la forma de la combinación de los árboles y las estrellas emitiendo sombras a lo largo de sus angulares facciones, o quizás son esas insondables profundas orbes de ardiente medianoche que hace que mi corazón de repente golpee como un tambor en mis oídos y mi piel de repente se sienta tan imposiblemente caliente en contraste con el frío aire nocturno. Kami, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que algún hombre, demonios nadie en absoluto, me miró de tal manera?

Tal vez esto es un sueño. Tal vez mi mente me está jugando una cruel broma, ya que parece casi imposible que yo pueda inspirar tanta atención de alguien. He sido ignorada durante tanto tiempo que comencé a creer que no era capaz de ganarme tal reconocimiento abierto de otro, sobre todo de alguien como el hombre delante de mí. Ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que mi mano se ha movido desde la hierba hasta que la veo ligeramente sosteniendo su mejilla. Kami, ¡esto _es_ real! Su piel es tan suave y tan increíblemente cálida en la palma de mi mano mientras él se inclina en ella. Cierra sus ojos, y las imposibles gruesas pestañas serpentean juntas y lo hacen verse tan pacífico y... delicado. Tengo la sensación de que si aplico demasiada presión al semblante, se destruirá en un millón de piezas que coincidirán con el corazón dentro. Es irreal, que un ser tan poderoso pueda estar tan roto por dentro como una simple, débil, mujer humana como yo. Y, sin embargo, henos aquí. Ambos solos, ambos heridos, y ambos necesitados. ¿Cuál de nosotros arrojó la primera lágrima? Siento la ligera cosquilla a lo largo de mi mejilla incluso mientras veo una sola gota brillante caer de su rostro para bautizar mi pulgar.

Luego esos interminables negros ojos se abren lentamente, y por primera vez esta noche, reconozco la mirada que me da. Sé que debería irme ahora mismo. Esta mirada, esta pregunta silenciosa y tácita súplica es mi señal para levantarme e irme antes de que esto llegue demasiado lejos. Demonios, ya ha ido demasiado lejos, pero en este momento no hay nada que se pueda deshacer e ignorar posteriormente. Él también lo sabe. Sus ojos me lo dicen también, ¿entonces por qué no estoy en movimiento? Pregunta simple, y hay una respuesta sencilla: he estado sola durante demasiado tiempo.

Mi conciencia está tranquila extrañamente en virtud de las circunstancias. Sé que está mal, pero... necesito esto.

Me siento y permito que mi otra mano se una a la primera al otro lado de su rostro. He dado mi respuesta, y sus ojos se amplían muy ligeramente. Por una fracción de segundo, me siento terriblemente asustada. ¿Tal vez malinterpreté sus acciones? ¿Tal vez soy sólo un tonta que está tratando de leer algo que no está ahí? Quiero decir, ya he demostrado que no estoy pensando claramente, ¿verdad? ¿Qué si me estoy engañando a mí misma, y-

Todas las dudas de su intención desaparecen mientras él cierra la distancia entre nosotros. Cuando sus labios rozan sobre los míos, me asombro por cuan suaves son. Es como satén contra la tierna carne de mi boca mientras se mueve hacia adelante y hacia atrás acariciando suaves como pluma. Esas tortuosamente ministraciones de coqueteos se convierten en lo que fue una vacilante flama en fuego casi instantáneamente, y el instinto me impulsa a profundizar el contacto entre nosotros. Él me obliga de inmediato mientras uno de sus brazos se enrolla alrededor de mi cuerpo mientras yo muevo mis manos de los lados de su rostros para envolverme alrededor de su cuello. Una de mis manos hila su camino en su imposiblemente espesa melena de caos ébano. Kami, ¡es casi tan suave como su boca! Dejo a mis dedos jugar a través de los flexibles mechones, maravillándome en la sensación y la textura, preguntándome cómo se eleva contra la gravedad cuando es tan flexible en mi mano.

Un aterciopelado tacto acaricia mi labio inferior, y gimo agradecidamente mientras permito a su lengua explorar los contornos de mi boca antes de reunirse con la mía en lánguido duelo. No permanece de esa manera mucho tiempo antes de que nos acerquemos tan juntos como dos personas sentadas al lado de la otra pueden y profundicemos el beso, nuestras bocas trabajando casi frenéticamente unas contra otra.

En el mismo momento en que decido utilizar mi agarre en su cuello para girarme y apoyarme sobre mis rodillas, siento sus dos manos rodear mi cintura y levantarme como si yo no tuviera peso alguno. Nuestras bocas se separan, y yo instintivamente muevo mis manos a sus bíceps para sostenerme aunque lógicamente sé que es completamente innecesario. Sólo Kami sabe cuántas veces lo he visto levantar un pequeño bosque del valor de un trozo de leña con estos mismos poderosos brazos, así que puedo imaginarme que levantarme es el equivalente de alzar una hoja de papel. El ardiente fuego en las oscuras profundidades de sus ojos envía un escalofrío por mi columna vertebral. Hay tanto allí - dolor, nostalgia, necesidad, pasión, deseo -

Goku me pone en su regazo de modo que estamos cara a cara, obligando al sedoso material de mi bata caer justo debajo de mi cintura mientras mi bata está atrapada bajo mis piernas. La brisa del otoño golpea la enrojecida piel de mis hombros y espalda y de repente me doy cuenta de que mi bata ha sido desatada en algún momento y ahora está totalmente abierta, siendo sólo sostenida por mis brazos que están cerrados en el hombre delante de mí. Jadeo al contraste del aire frío contra mi piel calienta mientras se me pone la piel de gallina en la expuesta parte de mi cuerpo.

Todo es olvidado mientras Goku vuelve a lo que dejamos momentos antes, un artísticamente cincelado brazo capturándome y llevándome contra su pecho mientras que la otra mano se encuentra con la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, aplastando nuestros labios juntos por segunda vez. Yo reacciono a su repentino fervor con una intensidad que había olvidado incluso que poseía. Este beso es mucho más profundo, mucho más audaz, y - Santo Kami-sama, ¡ayúdame! - me deja completamente sin aliento, deshuesada y sin sentido. Ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que mis manos habían encontrado su camino bajo el resto de la camisa que lleva, sacándola para que pueda correr mi palma a lo largo de los músculos duros como roca calentados por la carne que se encuentra debajo de ellos. Sólo lo registro después de que mi uña roza un pezón, y él gime suavemente en la parte de atrás de su garganta enviando una ligera vibración en nuestras bocas unidas. Por supuesto, ahora que lo sé, me aseguro de hacerlo de nuevo un poco más duro.

Goku renuncia a mi boca con un profundo gruñido antes de devolver el favor, ¡y oh Kami! Quien decidió que 'la retribución es una perra' nunca ha estado en esta situación, ¡eso es por seguro! Cuando sus dedos encuentran mi montículo excitado a través del material de mi camisón, es todo lo que puedo hacer para no soltar un buen trozo de su pecho y hombro cuando mis manos están tan tensas como cada músculo de mi cuerpo. Mi cabeza cae hacia atrás por su propia voluntad, y antes de que pueda levantarla de nuevo, su cabello hace cosquillas en mi mejilla y frente mientras todas las herramientas maravillosamente talentosas de su boca están jugando estragos a lo largo de la línea de mi mandíbula, mi cuello siendo víctima justo después. Cada beso, lamida y mordisqueo va directamente a mi vientre mientras las conocidas sensaciones envían zarcillos de electricidad a través de mis extremidades, drenando cada onza de fuerza de ellos.

Su sensuales dedos se retiran, pero sólo para bajar mis brazos para que él pueda quitar la bata que ha estado colgando de ellos. Saca el resto de debajo de mis piernas y lo deja caer a un lado antes de inclinarme hacia delante, su boca moviéndose a lo largo del escote de mi camisón, luego sumergiéndose más abajo, sus dientes ligeramente raspando todo el tejido suave en el valle de mis pechos. Soy totalmente incapaz de hacer nada más allá de agarrar su cabello y retorcerme como un pez fuera del agua. Siseo entre dientes mientras él toma un pezón en su boca, mordisqueando ligeramente antes de tirar de él entre sus labios.

El suave sonido de desgarro me dice que está cansado de la barrera entre él y el objeto de sus atenciones mientras la ahora arruinada prenda de vestir cae lentamente detrás de mi espalda. No podría estar más totalmente de acuerdo, y le digo lo mismo mientras me levanto para agarrar la parte inferior de su pesado traje de entrenamiento y consigo quitarlo fuera de mi camino. ¡La maldita cosa es más pesada de lo que parece! No importa, él me libera y lo pasa por encima de su cabeza casi más rápido de lo que mis ojos pueden seguir, desechándolo con un movimiento de su hombro.

Cada centímetro de mi piel grita en protesta por la repentina falta de contacto. Es hora de cambiar eso. Me agarro de sus hombros para sentir su cuerpo presionado contra el mío, y presiono mi pelvis hacia abajo sobre el bulto que ha estado rozando contra mí. Reacción instantánea, y sin duda alguna la más bella vista que creo que he presenciado. Sus ardientes ojos se cierran fuertemente mientras él lanza su cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo mi nombre sin aliento mientras sus dedos se hunden en mis caderas, empujándome aún más duro sobre su empujón en respuesta.

Antes de tener tiempo a parpadear, él nos da vuelta, la exuberante hierba bajo mi cuerpo amortiguando mi cuerpo contra su asalto. Mi mente se apaga mientras su bendita boca trabaja furiosamente contra mi carne, y yo me retuerzo contra él. Entonces siento dedos correr un agonizante camino hasta mi muslo interior hasta que llega a mis bragas. Cuando su mano maniobra bajo ellos, yo grito, cada ápice de mi ser enviado a un olvido casi doloroso con necesidad de ser llenado.

Mientras él se mueve hacia atrás y sus labios rozan mi mejilla en un intento de tomar otro beso, yo desato la banda en su cintura y sonrío tan ligeramente cuando él no parecer ni siquiera notarlo.

Es hora de hacerle saber.

Mis dedos se deslizan bajo el cinturón del uniforme y boxers para recoger mi premio con un firme agarre. Sus anteriormente medio cerrados ojos se abren y sus descubiertos caninos parecen brillar en la tenue luz que nos rodea mientras él clama, resistiéndose instintivamente en torno a mis dedos. Yo corro arriba y abajo el largo de su erección al compás con sus movimientos, disfrutando ambos el hecho de que parece incapaz ahora de torturarme como lo estaba haciendo, y que todo su cuerpo está temblando con creciente deseo, los músculos en sus brazos y pecho moviéndose en una hipnótica exquisita manera. Hay algo sobre ver a un hombre ardiendo con esa intensa pasión y hambre y saber que es tu tacto que lo llevó a ese cenit erótico que es un afrodisíaco por sí solo. Definitivamente me está llevando mientras redoblo mis esfuerzos, tomando la primera la humedad que él libera y frotándola en lentos círculos a lo largo de la punta de su palpitante excitación mientras mi otra mano comienza bajando sus pantalones y ropa interior por una de sus estrechas caderas. Una vez que una parte se bajó lo suficiente, trabajo en torno a la otra, hasta que finalmente él es libre de la barrera de la tela. Él los contornea hasta rodillas y se los saca pateándolos con un gruñido impaciente antes de echar un vistazo a la única otra cosa en el camino de nuestro mutuo deseo.

Alguna vez una costosa prenda de seda, ahora nada más que cintas sin valor.

Él se inclina hacia abajo y reclama mis labios hambrientamente mientras mis piernas se envuelven fuertemente alrededor de su cintura, pero el beso dura sólo un momento antes de que él se mueva hacia atrás. Estamos los dos jadeando empujándonos uno contra otro, y mis ojos se han cerrado en preparación para lo que he anhelado desde que su mano se apretó suavemente en mi hombro en mi cocina.

Sin embargo, no viene.

Cuando doy una mirada valiente, mis ojos se atrapan en los suyos, y veo la razón por la que está esperando. Kami, ¡ningún otro hombre vivo en nuestra situación dudaría ahora! Sin embargo él lo hace. Su mirada se ve ensombrecida con demasiado, yo tengo que estudiarla literalmente por un momento para capturar las emociones que corren a través de las rampantes abrasadoras orbes ónix. En su mayoría sin embargo, está inseguro. Entiendo lo que está tratando de hacer, y lo felicito por que en lo profundo de lo que queda, que no es mucho, de mi proceso de pensamiento racional.

Pero si no hace algo _ahora mismo_, mi cerebro va a explotar.

Engancho mis tobillos juntos en la base de su columna vertebral y traigo toda su longitud en mí en un fluido movimiento que al mismo tiempo fuerza un animalístico aullido de su garganta y un grito roto de la mía. Incluso se pierde hasta el punto de que cae de sostener sus manos apenas sosteniéndose en su codos por encima de mí. Pero es todo el convencimiento que necesitaba al parecer mientras su ardiente mirada observa en virtud de su bien preparada frente para adentrarse en mis ojos. Luego está robando mi aliento en el más apasionado abrazo que he experimentado mientras se mueve hacia atrás. Todo se convierte en borroso mientras se mueve hacia adelante de nuevo, llenándome más completamente de lo que he experimentado nunca mientras que obstaculiza mi vocalización con el exigente beso.

Justo cuando creo que no puedo conseguir nada mejor y mi cuerpo comienza a temblar en preparación de mi liberación, él quita su rostro de nuevo y se sale completamente de mí. Yo gimo en protesta sólo para tener una risa francamente saludando a mis oídos mientras coloca mis piernas sobre sus hombros.

Gracias a Kami que no tomé un profundo respiro en ese momento, o bien Dende mismo habría sido capaz de oírme gritar cuando su tensa hombría se enterró dentro de mí más profundamente que antes. Todo pensamiento cesa y ambos parecemos ir en piloto automático mientras nuestros cuerpos empujan y se alejan uno a otro en un baile primitivo de éxtasis. Él entierra su rostro en mi cuello mientras yo me sostengo en su espalda como una cuerda de salvamento, rastrillando mis dedos sobre su piel y manchando de sangre en varios lugares. Para agravar los profundos golpes de Goku con los dedos que una vez más tomaron mi seno y tiran con firmeza mi descarado montículo, rompe la barrera, enviándome en mentales adormecedoras olas de placer incomprensibles mientras se disuelve el mundo a mi alrededor y grito su nombre con toda la fuerza de mis sobrecargados pulmones. Estoy muy, _muy_ vagamente consciente del ahogado grito de Goku un momento más tarde mientras su cálida esencia se derrama en mí; todo su cuerpo se mueve salvajemente mientras se muerde su labio hasta el punto de sacar sangre para seguir avanzando dentro de mí para poder llevarnos a nuestros clímax por tanto tiempo como sea posible.

Por último se mueve a mi lado y se derrumba sobre su espalda, usando lo que parece ser lo último de su fuerza para sacarme de mi lugar sobre el terreno para ponerme sobre él en cambio. La nube que ciega mi mente ligeramente registra un lento movimiento debajo de mí y la sensación de algo cubriendo mi cuerpo desnudo un segundo más tarde. Luego el suave, arrullador sonido de su contento ronroneo nos rodea, y sucumbo a la demanda de mi cuerpo de cerrar mis ojos mientras mis ojos caen cerrados y yo caigo en el olvido.

* * *

Antes de que mis ojos se abran de nuevo, mi conciencia nota la sutil vibración bajo mi mejilla así como los suaves dedos que corren tiernamente a través de mi cabello. Me oigo suspirar suavemente.

"Videl..."

Mm, me siento demasiado bien como para moverme. Tal vez si lo ignoro...

"Videl," la suave llamada suena de nuevo, "tenemos que volver."

¿Volver? Volver a -

Y todo vuelve rápidamente como una lenta ola contra mis inconscientes facultades, haciéndome levantarme y saltar a cinco pies de distancia del hombre que me despertó de mi pacíficamente estado letárgico. Re-despertó mi cerebro con repentina e innegable culpa cuando la conciencia puso al día las últimas horas. Maldición, realmente lo hice. Tuve sexo... con... ¡oh Kami! No, no, ¡no! No pude haber estado tan necesitada... tan desesperada...

¡Tan malditamente estúpida!

El aire del pre-amanecer me hace hundirme en el suelo y doblar mis piernas contra mi pecho para cubrirme lo mejor que puedo mientras mis ojos buscan frenéticamente mi bata. Aparece frente a mi, colgando libremente de la mano del hombre que ni siquiera puedo mirar a los ojos ahora. La tomo y balbuceo un gracias antes de darme vuelta para darle mi espalda, deslizando la bata sobre mis hombros. Una vez que la cintura está atada un poco más fuerte que lo necesario, logro levantarme con mis piernas que inmediatamente me recuerdan mi actual predicamento y comienzo a buscar por mis otras prendas de ropa. O lo que queda de ellas, veo. Ah sí, es cierto. ¡Que Kami me maldiga a mí y a mi patética carencia de control!

Goku se ha alejado varios pie de distancia y - ¡gracias Kami! - se puso sus pantalones. Ahora me está mirando con una vacía expresión en sus normalmente animadas facciones, y la culpa se incrementa al punto que estoy segura que si hubiera algo en mi estómago estaría decorando el suelo del bosque a este punto. Y todavía me mira como si me estuviera mirando por primera vez. Y luego sus ojos caen.

La lógica de repente asume el poder donde las emociones simplemente no pueden funcionar correctamente, y comienzo a hacer una lista mental. Arrojar ropas desgarradas...

Alzo la vista a la primera explosión, y tomo la segunda que completamente vaporiza los ofensivos deshechos. Y la gente piensa que este hombre es estúpido...

Ducha. Mucho y mucho jabón y champú. Tengo que asegurarme que la nariz de Gohan no averigüe antes que pueda sentarme y decirle. Quiero decir, por supuesto que voy a decirle. La única vez que no confiesas es cuando o sabes que tu marido no te perdonará, cosa que no sé, o planeas hacerlo de nuevo... cosa que no haré. ¿O sí?

¡¿¡¿Nani?!?! ¿Qué carajo está mal conmigo? Por supuesto que no haré esto de nuevo. ¡Esto fue un error! Un horrible, despreciable...

Goku aclara su garganta, llamando mi atención. Luego da un tentativo paso hacia mí. Por un momento, me congelo antes de hacer la única cosa que sé que hacer.

Corro.

* * *


	2. Dos errores nunca se sintieron tan bien

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Los dos que dan por sentados**

_(The two they take for granted)_

Un fic de Pareathe

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Oh Kami, realmente lo hice esta vez.

No es mi usual error baka. No, esta vez lo jodí a una medida colosal en que podría arruinar todo lo que es importante para mí: mi matrimonio, mi relación con mi hijo mayor y su esposa...

Kuso, no puedo pensar en ella. Cualquier cosa menos ella. Vamos, Goku...

Sexo...

No..

Luchar...

Eso es casi lo mismo que sexo.

Comida...

Sí, ¡ahí vamos! La comida es buena. La comida es segura. En realidad, estoy un poco hambriento ahora que lo pienso. Esa lasaña que Videl hace realmente...

Maldita sea, esto es una locura, pero... además de esas tres cosas, no suelo pensar en mucho más.

Oh Kami...

Estoy jodido. Eso es todo lo que sucede. Soy un mentiroso terrible en sí, y sólo va a ser una cuestión de tiempo antes de Chi-chi se dé cuenta que algo sucede, ¿y entonces que voy a hacer? ¡Estoy malditamente seguro de que no puede decirle! Puedo ser uno de los más fuertes luchadores en el universo, pero mi esposa me asusta demasiado. Claro, Vegeta diría que es sólo una débil Onna humana, bla, bla, bla, pero cualquier mujer que pueda producir una sartén de Kami-sabe-donde más rápido de lo que _mis _ojos puedan seguir definitivamente vale la pena temer en mi libro. Y quién sabe lo que le haría a Videl... pero al menos Videl tendría una oportunidad de luchar.

Cómo me enfrentaré a Gohan es otra historia. No es sólo el hecho de que no creo que pudiera perjudicar gravemente a mi propio hijo, incluso si mi vida dependiera de eso. Es porque hay una oportunidad, por pequeña que sea, que sería capaz de matarme incluso si _sí_ me defendiese a mí mismo. La mayoría de la gente probablemente se reiría ante la idea de Gohan el Académico dándome la paliza de mi vida - me refiero, él exactamente no irradia energía estos días - pero yo sé mejor. Mi hijo ha sido un estudioso de los libros toda su vida gracias a su madre, pero nunca lo detuvo de poder liberarse y patear traseros cuando surgiera la necesidad.

Tengo la sensación de que esto sería una de esas veces.

Así que la pregunta es: ¿cómo demonios dejé que esto suceda? En realidad, si soy realmente honesto conmigo mismo, no sólo yo lo dejé suceder. Diablos, ¡en realidad yo lo empecé! Sé demasiado malditamente bien que Videl no hubiera considerado engañar a Gohan. He percibido su lealtad a sus seres queridos desde la primera vez que la conocí... Kami, ¿realmente han pasado ya quince años? Sí... maldición. Ella no se vé un día más vieja, tampoco. La misma belleza, sólo diferente cabello.

Y aquí es donde empieza mi problema. Cada vez que intento superar esa noche en mi mente - pensarían que después de casi dos semanas no sería tan difícil - estoy bien hasta que llego a la parte del sexo. Entonces, por alguna razón, la cabeza número uno se apaga y la cabeza número dos toma el relevo, y todo va cuesta abajo desde allí. Sin embargo heme aquí, una vez más tratando de manejar lo que pasó.

¿Por qué le pregunté qué estaba mal? Simple: porque estaba molesta. No soy el tipo más brillante del mundo, pero me pude darme cuenta de eso. Ni siquiera traté de ver en su aura. El llanto es generalmente una buena indicación de que algo sucede.

¿Por qué me ofrecí a escuchar? Una vez más, quería ayudar. Ella es de la familia... de alguna manera. Quiero decir, nunca seré capaz de pensar en ella como una hija de nuevo, pero aún así...

Maldita sea, ¿cuándo empecé a tratar de mentirme a mí mismo?.

El hecho es que siempre me ha gustado Videl, pero ella nunca logró llegar a la etapa de la hija que nunca he tenido - tal vez porque nunca he hablado realmente con ella, aunque ella y Gohan viven justo al lado. Quizás es porque cuando normalmente la veo, ya sea que estemos aquí y Chi-chi me eche a menos que sea hora de comer, o estoy ahí porque me Chi me echó, en cuyo caso generalmente ella trata de ser agradable sobre toda la situación y no decirme nada en lo absoluto más que un "Buenas noches, Goku-san" o lo que sea. Claro, hemos intercambiado cortesías y demás, pero nunca realmente nos sentamos y tuvimos una conversación. ¿Por qué habríamos de hacerlo? Quiero decir, se supone que soy un idiota, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué diablos ella iba a intentar hablar conmigo cuando tiene a Gohan o a Bulma? Aunque, he observado en más de una ocasión la forma en que parece estudiarme, casi como si estuviera esperando que yo ocultase algo.

Cosa que no estoy haciendo. Bueno, por lo general no.

Muy bien, así que no soy tan tonto como la gente cree que soy. La verdad es que me gusta un poco de esa manera. Es básicamente el polo opuesto de lo que Vegeta hace para que los amigos de Bulma lo dejen en paz. Él utiliza la mirada de ceño fruncido "no te haría enfadar si no quieres que te prenda fuego" mientras que yo pongo una sonrisa tonta y pego mi mano detrás de mi cabeza como si no tuviera ni idea sobre lo que la persona que me está hablando me quisiera decir. Y funciona la mayoría de las veces. Videl es una de las pocas personas que he notado realmente que parece no creerlo, lo cual está bien, también, porque nunca le dijo nada a nadie por lo que sé. Estoy bastante seguro de que si ella hubiera expresado alguna duda de mi falta de inteligencia a alguien, yo hubiera sido capaz de oír risas tan lejos como de la Corporación Cápsula. Sin embargo, mi reputación no viene porque soy estúpido, sino de mi tendencia de hablar y actuar antes de realmente pensar las cosas - esta situación siendo el abuelo de todos los ejemplos.

Pero eso no está ni aquí ni allí. Entonces la siguiente pregunta es: ¿por qué me asusté cuando ella me reconoció que se sentía sola? Saben, yo probablemente no debería haber estado tan sorprendido como estuve. Quiero decir, Gohan es el hijo de Chi-chi, y su influencia en él es inconfundible en tantos aspectos de su vida... ¿Por qué creí que la forma en que él maneja el amor sería diferente? Supongo que probablemente es porque siempre lo he envidiado un poco cuando se trata de encontrar a alguien como Videl. Quiero decir, Kami, ¿qué hombre - ¡especialmente un Saiyajin! - no apreciaría a alguien como ella? No sólo es bella, sino inteligente, fuerte, compasiva, enérgica, honesta, intuitiva... Kami, podría seguir y seguir. Incluso le dije a Vegeta en su boda que Gohan realmente era afortunado porque Videl tenía todas las cualidades que realmente me gustaban tanto de mi esposa como de Bulma mezcladas entre sí, todas sin los chillidos, gritos, y maldiciones con las que tanto tenemos que hacer frente. Supongo que lo recuerdo tan bien porque él realmente estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. Aunque sabía que lo estaría. Vegeta es más inteligente que el oso promedio; sabía exactamente lo que quise decir, especialmente viniendo de la idea de un Saiyajin de 'la mujer perfecta'. Chi-chi es una luchadora muy buena, sin espíritu ni pasión, y Bulma tiene más espíritu de lo que sabe que hacer con él, pero tiene absolutamente cero capacidad para la lucha para compensarlo. Videl es todo el paquete y algo más.

Sabiendo eso, simplemente no entiendo cómo Gohan pudo dejar que las cosas sucedieran como lo ha hecho. Cuando le dije que le mostraría a Chi-chi lo mucho que la amaba en cualquier oportunidad que pudiera si me lo permitiría, lo quise decir enserio. Amo a mi esposa. Claro, ella es anal... irritante... anal... impaciente... anal... gritona...

¿Mencioné anal?

Eso no cambia el hecho de que la amo. Hemos estado casados por más de treinta años, aunque creo que ocho de ellos no cuentan desde que estuve muerto, pero aún así, nunca he dejado de preocuparme por ella. Ella es quien es, y entiendo eso, al igual que yo como soy. Deseo realmente que _ella_ pueda apreciar eso a veces, pero aprendí hace mucho tiempo que cuando Chi tiene atascado en su cabeza la manera en que se supone que son las cosas, no vale la pena discutir más. Hay algunas batallas que un guerrero enfrenta que sabe que no tiene ninguna oportunidad en el infierno de ganar, y esa es una de ellas. Sólo sería otra razón para que me eche fuera de la casa, y Kami sabe que no necesito que eso ocurra de nuevo, especialmente no ahora.

Y una vez más, me estoy yendo de tema. ¿Dónde estaba?

Oh sí. ¿Por qué traté de hablar con Gohan? Eso es fácil. Él está cagando las cosas con su esposa. Es igual que su madre - está tan atrapado en todos los pequeños detalles que se está olvidando totalmente de las grandes cosas. Como prestarle atención a Videl, aunque por mi vida, no puedo entender cómo demonios cualquier hombre con ojos pueda pasar por alto a una mujer como ella...

Mis ojos caen rápidamente al bulto en formación en la parte delantera de mi pantalón. ¡Maldita sea! Bájate, ¿sí? Nadie te preguntó!

Tengo que permanecer concentrado. Respirar profundamente... soltarlo lentamente... repetir.

Bueno, eso es un poco mejor. Al menos ahora estoy pensando claramente de nuevo.

¿Entonces por qué me ofrecí para ir con ella cuando quería dar un paseo? Me ofrecí originalmente a ir porque sabía que ella necesitaba hablar con alguien. Entendí lo que quiso decir cuando dijo que sentía sola. He estado en sus zapatos... demonios, todavía estoy allí, de hecho. Supongo que debería estar feliz que no están durmiendo en dormitorios separados, como Chi y yo, pero - a veces realmente soy un baka - no pude salir lo suficientemente bien de por sí.

Pero sólo es eso, _no_ es lo suficientemente bueno en lo absoluto. Sé eso. Me mata saber que mi esposa y yo estamos tan distanciados. ¡Lo odio! No quiero que sea de esta manera, pero ella no me deja acercarme a ella. Durante el tiempo que hemos estado casados, ella me ha tratado como a su hijo en lugar de su marido, aunque en su defensa, _yo_ era casi un niño cuando empezamos. No sabía absolutamente nada acerca de ser un hombre responsable y un buen marido, pero he aprendido mucho desde entonces, y siempre he intentado hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para ella y mis hijos. Sin embargo, siempre parece que lo que hago simplemente no es suficiente para ella. He intentado descifrarlo desde hace años, y todavía no estoy seguro de qué es lo que hace que me empuje lejos como lo hace. No estoy sólo hablando de sexo, tampoco. No es que no quiera eso, también, pero eso no es lo más importante para mí. Me molesta malditamente todo más que ella ni siquiera me haya permitido abrazarla de noche por años, y apenas puedo recordar la última vez que me dijo que me amaba. Supongo que fue justo antes de que me fuera para luchar contra Cell, la noche en que Goten fue concebido.

Maldición. Eso fue deprimente.

Es por eso que realmente me carcomió cuando vi cuan separado parecía Gohan con respecto a Videl; sé lo mucho que duele tener a alguien que te importa tanto haciendo oídos sordos a tus sentimientos. Era tan obvio para mí mientras miraba a Videl, cómo le afectaba su falta de atención, y yo sólo quería retorcerle el cuello. No lo hubiera hecho, por supuesto. Quiero decir, no es realmente nada de mi importancia, aparte del hecho de que son familia y quiero estar allí para ellos si alguna vez necesitan algo.

Gracioso, no me sentía bien acerca de salir y abiertamente castigar a mi hijo por hacer caso omiso de su esposa, pero tenía muy poco problema con hablar de la holgura personalmente.

Y esto me lleva a la pregunta más grande, y mi mayor problema. Sigo preguntándome cómo permití que esto suceda en primer lugar, y siento a mis pensamientos asolándose en dos direcciones diferentes. No estoy seguro de si se trata de una cosa Saiyajin contra una Chikyuujin o lógica frente a la moral o qué, pero lo que sea, me está confundiendo como el demonio. Mi humanidad y la ética que he llevado conmigo y en la que basé toda mi vida me dicen que un hombre casado durmiendo con otra mujer está mal, al igual que un hombre durmiendo con una mujer casada está mal. Por supuesto, un hombre durmiendo con una mujer que sólo le sucede estar casada con su hijo es realmente, _realmente_ vergonzoso y deshonroso en la peor forma posible. No hay absolutamente ninguna excusa que pueda justificar ese tipo de comportamiento...

¿Entonces por qué hay una parte de mi cerebro que alberga a tantos de ellos?

Tan pronto como mi moral medio me reprende por mis acciones, otra parte de mi mente salta con todas las razones por las que fue...

¿Inevitable?

No, eso no está bien. Este pudo haber sido... _debería_ haberse evitado.

¿Plausible?

Tal vez...

¿Comprensible?

¿Es comprensible?

El día después de que sucedió, me sentí tan culpable, pero en su mayoría - Kami-sama, perdóname - no era porque había sido infiel a mi esposa. Claro, me sentí mal por eso, pero he sentido más culpa por _no_ sentir la _suficiente_ culpa más que por la obra en sí, aunque no estoy totalmente seguro por qué es así. Supongo que la parte de mi cerebro que peleas con mi idea de lo bueno y lo malo es una gran parte de ella.

Lógicamente, supongo que tiene sentido que Videl y yo gravitásemos hacia el otro esa noche, teniendo en cuenta nuestra comprensión súbita de las mórbidas similitudes en nuestras circunstancias y de las innegables semejanzas en nuestros sentimientos que han resultado de ellas. Todo el mundo necesita a alguien para compartir las cosas con una persona que entienda, y no creo que Videl o yo tengamos a alguien cuando se trata de los problemas con nuestras relaciones. Tengo muchos amigos, pero ninguno con los que me sienta para discutir de mis problemas sobre mis derechos maritales, y tengo la fuerte sensación de que Videl está de la misma manera. Ambos de nosotros sucedemos ser realmente buenos amigos de Bulma, pero no hay forma en el infierno que vaya a hablar con ella acerca de esto. Eso sería casi lo mismo que difundir mi vida personal en la red de televisión. Quiero mucho a Bulma, pero ella no podría guardar un secreto ni para salvar su vida. Todos los demás simplemente no entenderían.

Va a estar bien. Sólo permaneceré aquí hasta que pueda entenderlo todo...

"¡Goku-san!"

Tal vez no. ¿Qué diablos hice mal esta vez? Oh mierda, aquí viene...

La delgada figura de Chi-chi parece increíblemente grande mientras llena la puerta del antiguo dormitorio de Gohan... hoy en día mi habitación. Pongo mi mejor sonrisa de desarme mientras me mira por encima de mi terreno desparramado sobre la cama del tamaño de un niño. "¡Hey, nena! ¿Qué necesitas?"

¡Shimatta! No quise decir -

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así!" grita ella, haciéndome hacer gestos de dolor ante el doloroso sonido que agrede mi sensible audición. ¡_Sabe_ cuánto le duele a mis oídos cuando hace eso! "¡No soy una puta barata de la ciudad, Goku!"

"Gomen, Chi-chi. Supongo que no estaba pensando," respondo. Río, la mano detrás de mi cabeza, encojo mis hombros.

Sus angostados ojos ónix giran con impaciencia. "¿Entonces qué más hay de nuevo?" masculla entre dientes, y puedo decir que no quiso que yo lo escuchara. Bueno, lo que no sepa no la lastimará, así que deje que mi risa persista por un momento para cubrir la sensación de resentimiento que surge, aunque la alejo rápidamente. Cuando me tranquilizo, ella se cruza de brazos y golpea su pie en el suelo. "No hay manera que te lleve a la ciudad vestido _así_," sisea, apuntándome.

Teniendo en cuenta que siempre termino entrenando con Vegeta cuando vamos a las fiestas de la Corporación Cápsula, pensé que esto sería lo mejor para usar. Después de todo, si arruino otro traje, me matará. Bajo la mirada a mi traje de entrenamiento y puedo sentir esa ligera confusión concerniendo con su demanda está _realmente_ enfureciéndola, por lo que rápidamente sonrío una vez más. Debería haber sabido mejor que intentar pensar por mí mismo. "Wow, ¡tienes razón! Supongo que no debería usar esta cosa, ¿eh? Me cambiaré y me encontraré contigo afuera en unos pocos minutos." Aún sonriendo...

"Bueno, no quiero llegar tarde, por lo iré con Gohan. Puedes manejar llegar allí por ti mismo, ¿verdad?" Ni siquiera espera una respuesta. Sólo gira sobre sus talones y se va.

Gracias Kami, porque si hubiera tenido que usar esa maldita sonrisa un segundo más, me hubiera resquebrajado de seguro.

No quiere llegar tarde. Yo bufo sarcásticamente sabiendo que la fiesta es dentro de dos horas, pero al menos quiere decir que tendré un poco más de tiempo para pensar sin preocuparme de Chi-chi mordiendo mi cabeza de nuevo. Después de unos minutos de disfrutar el silencio de una casa vacía, me levanto y voy al armario, sacando la ropa Gohan a un lado para llegar a mi rara utilizado armario que está en la parte de atrás. Chi-chi se debe sentir muy bien esta noche, ya que está confiando en mí para escoger mi propio atuendo.

Suspiro desalentadamente mientras saco un abrigo de color carbón y unos pantalones negros. Aborrezco el incómodo atuendo, pero tengo que admitir que es mejor que el horrible traje marrón que Chi-chi parece gustarle tanto.

Chi-chi...

La amo, pero Kami, ¡desearía que no lo haga tan malditamente difícil! No puedo evitar sino a veces preguntarme... ¿_Tiene_ que hacerme amarla de la misma manera que lo hago en estos días? Bueno, no voy a preocuparme con cosas que no pueda hacer nada al respecto. Tengo lo suficiente como para hacer frente ahora mismo.

Como ver a Videl esta noche en la fiesta.

Creo que ya me di cuenta. Sé que voy a tener que hablar con Videl eventualmente, pero no puede ser antes de poner mi propia cabeza en orden. Se ha hecho bastante daño tal y como es, y si no soy cuidadoso... Kami, ni siquiera quiero pensar en lo que podría suceder. Sabiendo esto, se me ha ocurrido un plan. Todo el mundo ha sabido acerca de esta fiesta en lo de Bulma por semanas. Lo hacemos cada año, y cada año las mismas personas aparecen y hacen las mismas cosas, así que estoy bastante seguro de que esta fiesta no será diferente. En eso es en lo que estoy contando ahora, de todos modos. Esto significa que todas las mujeres estarán dentro y harán lo que sea que hacen, y los muchachos estarán todos en la parte delantera del césped, por lo que no debería tener que preocuparme por ver a Videl como primera cosa. La cena podría ser un poco más difícil de negociar ya que Bulma tiende a mantener a sus amigos un poco separados de los clientes de la compañía. Más que probablemente vamos a estar sentado en la misma mesa como Gohan y Videl, pero si como en lugar de hablar, nadie será el más prudente. Luego sólo me excusaré tan pronto como termine e iré a la cámara de la gravedad para esperar a Vegeta.

Bajo una camisa de botones blancos bajos mientras que busco entre las escasas corbatas que tengo. ¿Saben qué? No puedo soportar lazos en el cuello, y Chi sólo tendrá que vivir con eso. Además, sé que ni Trunks, Goten, o Vegeta llevarán una corbata, así que con suerte podré escaparme de eso. Incluso si no puedo, esta es una de las pocas cosas que haré y provocaré con ganas la ira de mi esposa.

Tengo que dejar de preocuparme, por lo que me concentro en vestirme y verme presentable. Supongo que funcionó desde que mi escaneo visual en el gran espejo se ve bien. Sintiéndome menos nervioso de lo que estaba antes mientras repasaba mi plan una vez más, pongo dos dedos en mi frente y me tele-transporto hacia la Corporación Cápsula para lo que espero y rezo será una agradable noche sin sobresaltos.

* * *

Aterrizo en el pequeño parche de color verde que marca el césped delantero de la Corporación Cápsula, y la primera cosa que noto son los camiones de catering. Gimo suavemente mientras mi atención es atraída por el suave sonido de un trueno distante. Me lleva menos de un segundo darme cuenta de que el mal tiempo está dirigido directamente para nosotros, lo que significa que todos deben estar adentro.

Juntos.

Durante toda la noche.

Tanto para planear.

Estoy aliviado por el hecho de que el gran edificio con forma de cúpula tiene muchas habitaciones así como el hecho de que habrá probablemente cerca de un centenar de personas, por lo tanto podría no ser tan malo. Además, si llega el peor de los casos, siempre puedo ir a esconderme en la cápsula de entrenamiento y entrenar un poco antes de comer...

"¡Son-kun!"

Por alguna razón, verla me hace pensar que sólo debería haberme quedado en casa después de todo, y que no me importe Chi-chi. Por supuesto, es demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás ahora, así que pego mi infame sonrisa en mi rostro y saludo a la belleza peliazul que ha sido mi amiga desde que era un niño viniendo hacia mí. "¡Hey Bulma!"

"¿Dónde has estado?" pregunta sin aliento cuando llega hacia mí. Toma mi brazo y me arrastra adentro, susurrando entre frenéticos jadeos. "Chi-chi está enfurecida. Dijo que se suponía que estarías aquí hace un rato."

No estaba tan lejos detrás de ella, ¿o sí? No es que importe. Si mi esposa dice que llego tarde, llego tarde. "Tuve problemas para decidir que ponerme."

Bulma se detiene y me mira un buen tiempo antes de arrojarme su característico guiño de coqueteo. "Bueno, creo que lo hiciste muy bien. ¡Te ves genial! ¡Es mucho mejor esa horrible cosa de tweed que usaste el año pasado. Así que, ¿qué te parece, precioso? ¿Qué dices si vamos allí y calmamos a tu esposa?"

"¿O tal vez pueda esperar en la cámara de gravedad en su lugar?" Bulma comienza a reír y palmea mi brazo por lo que ella parece tomar como una broma.

Eso es bueno. No tiene porque saber que lo dije en serio. Ya estoy en bastantes problemas.

Bulma me lleva a través de los sinuosos pasillos de la estructura que ha sido su casa, no es que necesito que me guíe a la fiesta. Puedo sentir un grupo de ki que varía, por lo que sé básicamente que están todos. Sin embargo, no protesto porque tengo la sensación caminando dentro de ella con que me salvará de algunas vergüenzas cuando tenga que hacer frente a Chi-chi. Kami sabe que a ella no le importa gritarme delante de los demás, pero Bulma tiene una tendencia a cubrir mi trasero en situaciones como esta.

Entramos en una gran sala que se ve como una especie de sala de conferencias que ha sido limpiada para permitir unas pocos filas de mesas redondas y una enorme zona vacía frente a los más grandes sistema de estéreo que jamás haya visto nunca.

"Hey 'tousan, ¡tanto tiempo sin vernos!"

No puedo evitar sino sonreír mientras Goten se apresura más y le doy un fuerte abrazo. Tiene razón, no lo he visto desde que él y Trunks se mudaron a su apartamento para estar más cerca de la universidad hace unos meses. Supongo que Bulma decide dejarnos hablar a solas, porque me saluda y se retira a través de la puerta más cercana.

Me encojo de hombros mentalmente y pongo mi atención en mi hijo menor. "Hey, hijo. ¿Cómo se siente estar fuera de los dormitorios?"

Goten se ríe y se rasca la parte de atrás de su cabeza al igual que yo. "Es genial, y el bono es que tengo a Trunks allí para ayudarme cuando no entiendo mis tareas. Además," se inclina y mira alrededor antes de darme una sonrisa conspiratoria, "las chicas les gusta un chico que tiene su propio lugar, ¿sabes?"

"Hai," respondo con una suave risa. Aunque Kami nos ayude a todos si su madre lo oye. Goten es su bebé, y se volvería loca si lo escuchara hablar de esa manera. No está feliz con él compartiendo la casa con Trunks para empezar, y tengo la sensación de que ella utilizaría cualquier excusa posible para que hacerlo sentir culpable y que regresan a casa. No es que no haya intentado ya.

Como de costumbre, Trunks y Goten nunca están lejos el uno del otro. "¡Hey, Goku-san!" Trunks me saluda con una sonrisa. Bien, ¡tenía razón! Ninguno de ellos lleva una corbata. Demonios, Goten ni siquiera lleva una camisa de vestir. Apuesto a que ya ha escuchado sobre eso, también.

"Hey, Trunks," Digo mientras lo toco en la espalda. "¿Estás mantenimiento a mi hijo fuera de los problemas?"

Él sonríe, sabiendo que soy más que consciente de que él y Goten han venido causando problemas todas sus vidas. Si la fusión nos ha enseñado algo, es que cuando se combinan esos dos, ¡le dan a las palabras como 'maldad' y 'caos' un nuevo significado! "Por supuesto, Goku-san," afirma con exagerada inocencia. "En serio, es fantástico tener a Goten como compañero de cuarto. Hemos estado teniendo un montón de diversión, aunque... erm..."

"Chi-chi los agarró," terminé por él.

"Hai," admite con un gesto dolorido.

Goten gira sus ojos. "Estábamos hablando con el tío Vegeta, y cometí el error de mencionar que Trunks y yo hemos empezado a entrenar en las tardes, y ella se volvió un poco loca."

Trunks se corre el cabello lavanda que siempre cae en sus ojos. "Pensé que iba papá iba a explotar."

"Sí, lo apuesto, pero estoy un poco sorprendido," le digo encogiendo los hombros. "Pensé que los había sobre su ropa o algo así..."

"Créeme, mencionó eso, también," Goten respondió. "Mi ropa... mi cabello..."

Veo la razón por la que ella levantó su cabello mientras él corría una mano a través de hasta que sus desarreglados picos ébano. Ella siempre lo prefirió corto, pero parece que él lo está dejando crecer de nuevo ahora que ella no está allí para que cortarlo. Kami, desearía que lo deje en paz esta noche. Sé que lo molesta tanto por que lo ama demasiado, pero ahora es un hombre adulto y más que capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Lamentablemente, no puedo hacer mucho más que darle mi apoyo personal, así que envuelvo mi brazo alrededor de su hombro. "No te preocupes, Goten. Sabes que es sólo su manera de demostrar que se preocupa."

"Lo sé, papá. Sólo espero que no me avergüence en el comienzo de la ceremonia de graduación del próximo año. No quiero que ninguna novia que pueda encontrar se espante, ¿sabes?"

Ja, buena suerte, hijo.

"No te preocupes, hermanito, soy la prueba de que puedes encontrar a una mujer que aprobada por mamá."

Shimatta, ni siquiera noté que él estaba viniendo detrás de mí. No me doy vuelta ahora que puedo sentir a mi hijo mayor acortando la distancia. Afortunadamente ella no está con él.

Goten bufa. "Sí, pero no todos somos tan afortunados como tú, niichan."

"¿Te refieres a casarte con una mujer de una familia rica?" Gohan se ríe, diversión en su voz. "Supongo que tienes un punto."

Yo hago un leve gesto de dolor. No puedo evitar preguntarme si este tipo de charlas le molestan a Videl. Sé que no estoy demasiado orgulloso del hecho de que Chi-chi admitió gustarle Videl sólo después de que descubrió que su padre era rico.

Aunque ella no esté de pie aquí, siento como que debo decir algo... En cambio, Gohan viene a mi otro lado y me codea.

"¿Cómo estás, 'tousan? No te he visto durante más de una semana, así que supongo las cosas están bastante bien, ¿eh?"

Oh sí, maravillosas. "Bastante bien," repito, con tanta alegría como puedo lograr. Realmente quiero preguntar cómo está Videl, ¿pero cómo lo hago sin parecer que estoy buscando información? Supongo que intentaré una rotonda más que preguntarle simplemente. "¿Cómo has estado haciendo? ¿Todavía trabajando mucho?"

"Sí, y va a empeorar," responde con un encogimiento de hombros indiferente, "pero vale la pena. En realidad, quería preguntarte si me podías hacer un favor."

"Claro, sabes que haré todo lo que pueda." Tal vez decidió tomar en cuenta en la oferta de cuidar a Pan por él para que pueda llevar a Videl lejos después de todo. Eso sería bueno, creo.

¿_Creo_? ¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo últimamente?

"Me voy a ir el lunes de la ciudad durante una semana a una conferencia. ¿Te molestaría echar un vistazo a las cosas mientras no estoy?"

Tienes que estar bromeando. "No hay problema," respondo con una sonrisa, "¿pero por qué no va Videl contigo?" No es la primera vez que Gohan ha tenido que hacer algún viaje, pero ella siempre ha ido con él antes.

"No, será todo el trabajo y nada de juegos. Apenas voy a tener tiempo para dormir," explica Gohan dando por hecho. "Estoy seguro de que prefiere estar en casa que sola en una pequeña habitación de hotel."

En primer lugar, sé que Videl preferiría estar con él, no importa dónde o en qué circunstancias. En segundo lugar, Gohan trabaja para la Corporación Cápsula, y nada lo que hacen es pequeño. Está garantizado que va a estar en una suite con espacio para toda la familia. Me estoy confundiendo realmente, pero me deshago de ese pensamiento mentalmente, moviéndolo tanto hasta el hecho de que mi cerebro ya está codificado; nada va a tener mucho sentido para mí de ahora en más. "Oh. Bien entonces, sí, voy a vigilar por ti."

"Genial," dice, "gracias, papá."

"No hay problema." De repente se me ocurre que todavía no he visto a Chi-chi. "Uh, ¿en dónde está tu mamá? Bulma dijo que estaba un poco molesta conmigo cuando llegué aquí."

Trunks gira su cabeza hacia las mesas. "Creo que 'kaasan la distrajo dejándola torturar... eh, quiero decir dirigir a los cocineros."

Todos sabemos que el pequeño desliz fue intencional, y todos sueltan una buena carcajada por ello. Sin embargo, no quiero prolongar lo inevitable por más tiempo. "Muy bien, que voy a buscarla. Diviértanse muchachos, y traten de no causar ningún problema."

Trunks y Goten se echan un vistazo mutuo mientras Gohan los agarra a cada uno del hombro y me sonríe. "No te preocupes, me aseguraré de que no destruyan el lugar."

Yo río suavemente. Mejor él que yo.

Sigo la pista de chaquetas blancas que fluyen hacia la gran sala donde está la comida expuesta al estilo banquete, y no estoy sorprendido cuando me lleva hacia la cocina de la familia Brief. Me dirijo a la puerta a tiempo para ver a Bulma de pie detrás de mi esposa, frotando sus sienes con irritación grabada en sus facciones mientras Chi-chi grita a un pobre chico que, estoy por adivinar lo que puede entender, sólo dejó caer una de las bandejas. Bulma alza la vista a tiempo para verme y comienza a hacerme gestos para que me vaya haciendo una acción de cruzar su mano a través de su garganta. Luego mira justo a mi izquierda y dice algo, y yo sigo su mirada para ver a Videl - Maldición, no puedo creer que no la sentí - sacando el contador y dirigiéndose a mí.

Esto no puede ser bueno.

Esta vez es Videl quien agarra mi brazo y me hace dar la media vuelta, aunque es claramente evidente que está _muy_ incómoda. Tan pronto como estoy fuera de la sala, me suelta y se aleja varios pasos. Odio esto, sobre todo sabiendo que es mi culpa que ella actúe de esta manera hacia mí. Aclaro mi garganta mientras mi propio nerviosismo aparece a toda fuerza, pero mi curiosidad es mucho más fuerte que mi temor. "¿Qué sucede?" Pregunto mientras me inclino y miro a la cocina para evitar mirar a mi nuera y hacerla sentir aún más ansiosa.

"Oh... um..." ella tartamudea difícilmente, haciéndome fruncir el ceño aún más. "Supongo... supongo que Chi-chi está enojada contigo."

"¿Entonces?" Me arriesgo a echarle un vistazo mientras ella alza su mirada del suelo, y curiosamente, una vez que nuestros ojos se encuentran, permanecen así.

"Bueno," explica Videl, su brillantes ojos azules parpadeando una vez en sorpresa, "supongo que Bulma está tratando de salvarte de que te arranquen tu cabeza."

Yo bufo una vez mientras rompo el contacto visual para llevar mi atención al alboroto en la cocina, así como a la mujer causándolo. "Como si alguien la fuese a detener," murmuro entre dientes, sin importarme si Videl escucha o no. "Prefiero tenerla haciéndolo ahora en lugar de más tarde frente a todos en la fiesta."

"Supongo que tienes razón," afirma suavemente. Puedo escucharla cambiando su peso de un pie al otro como si no estuviera segura de qué hacer ahora. No la culpo; pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto en este momento.

Lamentablemente, _tengo_ que ir con mi furibunda compañera _ahora_ antes de que Bulma enloquezca y yo esté obligado a escuchar a dos mujeres chirriando en una noche. Incluso mi naturaleza de estar de acuerdo tiene sus límites, y teniendo en cuenta cuánto ha sido probada ya el día de hoy, esa sería la gota que rebalse el vaso. "Deberías ir a la fiesta," le digo, girando y destellando mi clásica sonrisa tonta. "No es un gran problema." Me enderezo y me aseguro de que los botones de mi camisa estén donde se suponen que deben estar, pero la mano de Videl en mi brazo me deja frío. Cuando miro, me está mirando hacia abajo... o arriba, supongo, ya que es más baja que yo. De cualquier manera, es la última cosa que esperaba, y jadeo suavemente.

"Patrañas."

"¿Perdón?" Maldición, ella definitivamente tiene agallas. Después de lo que sucedió entre nosotros y a pesar de su incomodidad, está dispuesta a hacer su terreno y aconsejarme.

Videl toma un profundo respiro y traga visiblemente. "Me escuchaste. Puedes ser capaz de actuar como si nada para todos los demás... pero..." Traga una vez más mientras su mandíbula se aprieta. "Pero yo sé mejor, y tenemos que hablar de eso."

Ella tiene un punto, y dejo caer la despreocupada máscara por una expresión mucho más seria que mejor se adapta a mi actual estado de ánimo. "Hai, tenemos, pero ahora no es el momento o el lugar."

Ella realmente parece relajarse un poco cuando dejo caer la estúpida sonrisa. "Lo sé. Sólo- sólo prométeme que vamos a actuar normalmente esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? No puedo permitir que Gohan-"

"Yo tampoco," me permito recordarle suavemente, y ella asiente que entendió. Por supuesto que entiende. Es una mujer inteligente. Tomo un profundo respiro y la estudio de manera significativa por un momento, alzando una ceja ligeramente cuando se mueve y se abraza a sí misma con fuerza, mirando lejos. "Escucha, no tengo ni idea de cómo manejar esto tampoco, ¿de acuerdo?" Gracias a Kami, volvió a alzar la vista. Quiero que vea que ella no es la única insegura de cómo actuar. "Pero ahora, estamos siendo cualquier cosa menos algo normal," Señalo y estoy aliviado cuando su comprensión de lo que estoy tratando de decir se hace evidente.

"Maldición, tienes razón." Ella cierra sus ojos por un momento y parece calmarse antes de la reabrilos y nivelándolos en mí, esta vez mucho más que antes. "Gomen, Goku-san."

"Kami, no digas eso," Gimo mientras mi conciencia comienza a golpear fuera de mí. "No tienes nada que-"

Ambos de nosotros saltamos mientras la voz de Chi-chi golpea un nuevo, más alto tono, interrumpiéndonos de manera efectiva incluso desde el pasillo.

"Maldita sea, ¿dónde está? Lo juro, ¡no puedo confiar en que Goku haga nada!"

"Te lo dije, Chi-chi," la voz de Bulma se filtra a través. "Él estaba aquí, hablando con Goten de hecho."

Escucho un indignado bufido. "Bueno, si insiste en luchar con Vegeta esta noche, mejor que no arruine su traje. Es el único bueno que tiene, y no voy a pasar todo el día de mañana limpiando Kami-sabe-que fuera de él." Una pausa. "¿Sí usó su traje, ¿verdad? Si no, juro que-"

"Sí, vestía un traje. Y no te preocupes, tenemos muchos trajes de entrenamiento en las cápsulas que él puede usar," Bulma responde. "No quiero que arruine ese atuendo, tampoco. Realmente me gusta esa chaqueta gris que lleva esta noche. ¡Se ve fabulosa en él!"

"¿De qué hablas? ¿No estaba usando su traje beige?" Chi-chi preguntó acaloradamente.

Yo siseo bruscamente entre dientes y corro mi mano sobre mi rostro mientras que mi mente arroja más malas palabras de las que me molesto escuchar a la vez. En cambio, me conformo con algo sencillo. "Oh hombre..."

"Uh... no, él llevaba un blazer muy bonito gris oscuro y pantalones negros," Bulma respondió tímidamente en la cocina.

"¡Ay! ¡Le he dicho una y otra vez que no usas una chaqueta y pantalones que son de diferentes colores! Debería haber sabido que no podía confiar en él para que se vista con algo adecuado."

"¿De qué está hablando, Goku-san?"

Me volteó hacia Videl y noto que está muy cerca e inclinando su cuello para oír mejor. "No es nada. Voy allí, pero hablaremos más tarde. Lo prometo." Me reviso una última vez y tomo un profundo respiro. Aquí va nada.

Logro dar un paso antes de que Videl hable... _fuerte_.

"¡Hey, Goku-san!" casi brama.

Giro salvajemente y hago movimientos para que se tranquilice, pero me ignora por completo. ¿Qué está haciendo? Kami, sé que estoy jodido, ¿pero realmente merezco esto? Cuando ella me toma por el brazo y me lleva a la cocina, una azucarada sonrisa se pega en sus labios, todo lo que puedo hacer es rezar salir de aquí con vida.

Estoy perdiendo la esperanza cuando veo la extraña mezcla de mortificación y pura furia radiando de mi esposa en ondas mientras me fulmina con la mirada. Ni siquiera sabía que su pálida piel pudiera ponerse tan roja... pero al menos ella también parece quedarse muda.

Bulma parece que está a punto de enloquecer. "¿S-son-kun?"

"Lo noté vagando buscando por ti," Videl miente sin problemas mientras me suelta y se pone de pie junto a Chi-chi, "aunque casi no lo reconocí en ese traje. ¿Dónde lo compraste? Realmente me gustaría comprarle uno así a Gohan."

Me toma todos mis años de entrenamiento de auto-control no soltar un gran suspiro de alivio. Maldición, ¡Chi parece más confundida de lo que yo hace un segundo!

"¿En serio?" pregunta mi esposa mientras se voltea hacia Videl.

"¡Oh sí! Este es un estilo popular en la ciudad, pero no sabía que Goku-san tuviera algo como eso. ¡Se ve tan refinado!"

Esto es casi demasiado, y no puedo evitar sino sonreír como un idiota ahora.

Chi-chi parpadea dos veces antes de romperse en una importante auto-sonrisa mientras camina hacia mí y me mira. El instinto me obliga a dar un paso hacia atrás antes de quedarme quieto. "Bueno, ¡por supuesto que sí! ¿No pensaran que le permitirá seguir caminando con esa antigua cosa marrón, ¿verdad?"

¿Me importa que tome el crédito por esto? ¡Claro que no! De hecho, ¡no puedo creer lo afortunado soy! Y entonces me golpea-

A pesar de... todo, Videl acaba de rescatarme de mi esposa. Seré condenado...

Tal vez esto es un buen augurio.

Tal vez hay una oportunidad que podamos superar lo que pasó entre nosotros y llegar a una resolución con la que podamos vivir con tantas cosas que puedan volver a alguna versión de la normalidad.

Tal vez esta noche no será tan malo, después de todo.

Me doy cuenta de que habla demasiado pronto acerca de lo últimocuando el ceño fruncido de Chi reaparece; agarra la parte delantera de mi camisa y me lleva hacia ella hasta que estoy a un nivel visual con ella. "Ahora, ¿por qué no estás usando una corbata? ¡Te ves medio vestido sin una! ¿Tengo que hacer _todo_ por ti? Sólo porque creciste en la jungla no quiere decir-"

Siento su ki antes de que realmente aparezca, y todo lo que puedo hacer es agradecer a todo Dios que conozco por su impecable sincronización.

"Onna, te sugiero que salgas de aquí. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que entretener a tus empleados."

Bulma mira a Vegeta mientras él entra. "Oh, ¿todos están aquí?" Cuando asiente, ella abre y ondea sus brazos. "Bueno, ¡vamos muchachos! ¡Vamos a mostrar a estas personas cómo se tiene una fiesta!"

Luego echa a todos de la cocina, aunque Vegeta parece estar vacilando mientras me mira. Espero también hasta que somos los dos últimos en quedar.

"Salvaste mi trasero," sentencio justo encima de un susurro mientras seguimos unos pasos detrás del resto del grupo.

"Baka, estaba cansado de oír el incesante chillido de tu compañera."

Río ligeramente, tanto por el hecho de que tuve que ser salvado, no una vez, sino _dos_ veces en _una noche_, así como la inducida explicación del orgullo de Vegeta de su asistencia. Él nunca admitirá que estaba tratando de ayudarme. Aunque está bien. No tiene por qué. "Cualquiera que sea la razón, gracias. Te debo una."

Me lanza una mirada de soslayo. "Hm."

* * *

Estoy aliviado de que la cena pasó sin ningún problema. Nuestro grupo estaba sentado en tres mesas diferentes lejos de las grandes mesas de sociedad, al igual que pensé que sería. Hablé con los muchachos acerca de los viejos tiempos, mientras que Videl charlaba con Chi-chi y Bulma sobre... bueno, cualquiera cosa que sea de lo que hablan las mujeres, supongo. Los niños - bien, ya no son más niños - todos juntos, y ellos son los que están ahora en torno al estéreo.

Bulma parece notar que los estoy viendo curiosamente mientras Bra saca una gran carpeta de cuero y empieza a sacar discos compactos, asintiendo cada tanto cuando uno de los otros apunta a uno en particular. "Bra insistió en que ella manejará la música," explicó con una risa. "Piensa que estamos demasiado _viejos_ para elegir algo bueno para bailar, y ella al parecer le echó el ojo a uno de mis nuevos reclutas. Supongo que quiere lucir simpática frente a él."

Le paso una divertida mirada. Gracias a mi nieta y a su afinidad por hacer resonar su radio cuando está fuera de entrenamiento, me he vuelto bastante versátil en la música popular que la generación más joven escucha en estos días, aunque el pensamiento de tonos graves y electrónicos - me recuerdan a una de las invenciones de Bulma - que hacen la mayoría de las cosas que a Pan le gusta escuchar a la música que sale a través de los enormes altavoces es un poco penoso. Sin embargo, la idea de la festiva oujo peliazul haciendo de DJ para un encuentro de los empleados de Bulma era demasiado divertido como para ser eclipsado por algo así como la posibilidad de quedarme completamente sordo. Sería interesante ver qué tipo de música Vegeta es sometido por su testaruda hija adolescente.

No voy a estar aquí mucho más tiempo de todos modos. En cualquier momento, Vegeta se levantará y se irá - mi señal para seguirlo para que podamos entrenar, mientras que todos los demás bailan en la noche.

O así pensaba.

Lamentablemente, parece que la realeza más joven tiene otras ideas mientras carga un cartucho lleno en la máquina, le pide a alguien que baje las luces, luego se da vuelta y da unos pasos hacia nuestra mesa, la patentada postura de la mano en la cadera de Bulma con una determinada mirada en sus angostados ojos azules que son puramente de Vegeta.

Créanme, es un infierno de combinación.

Se detiene y cruza sus brazos, mirándonos a cada uno de nosotros. "Entonces, ¿quién va a bailar primero?"

Nerviosas miradas y furtivas expresiones le responden, pero, al igual que su padre, Bra está lejos de ser desalentada por la falta de entusiasmo. Por el contrario, ella sonríe. "Papá, baila con mamá."

Los ojos de Vegeta se amplían considerablemente antes de que pueda sustituir la shockeada mirada con su normal ceño fruncido. "¿N-nani?"

"Me escuchaste, papá," dice la niña con impaciencia. "Ambos pueden bailar, así que levántense y háganlo."

"Pero-" Vegeta me mira como si fuera mi culpa. Probablemente porque me estoy riendo.

"Papá..."

Bulma suspira en derrota y se levanta, en gran parte para la aparente mortificación de Vegeta, que me hace reír aún más. Es corto, sin embargo, cuando la siento agarrar mi brazo. "Vamos, Son-kun. Voy para ahí, y tú también."

"¿Quién? ¿Yo?" ¡Ella sabe que Chi odia a bailar delante de extraños! ¿En qué está pensando?

Bulma me sonríe. "Sí, tú. Los dos sabemos que puedes soportarlo allí, y ya que Vegeta, obviamente, no quiere bailar..."

Ah, ¡ahora entiendo! "Bien," respondo, empujando mi silla hacia atrás para poder levantarme.

Bra parpadea. Dos veces. "Goku-san ... ¿sabes cómo bailar?"

"Bueno, no sé si puedo seguirlos a ustedes," respondo y giro mi cabeza hacia nuestros hijos que están bailando a un tono optimista frente al estéreo.

Bulma gira sus ojos antes de inclinarse hacia su aturdida hija. "Y como es habitual, está siendo modesto. Son-kun baila casi tan bien como pelea."

"Mierda..." Luego todo el encantador rostro de la hija se ilumina cuando se vuelve a mí. "¡Impresionante! Entonces tú y mamá pueden patear traseros con nosotros."

Sabía que la idea no iba a salir bien incluso antes de que Vegeta gruñera en advertencia y se pusiera de pie, agarrando a Bulma por la cintura posesivamente. "¡Demonios que lo hará! Seré condenado si permito que Kakarotto manosee a mi compañera. Si tu madre está con alguien, será conmigo."

Tranquila, Bra se encoge de hombros. "Bien, Goku-san y Chi-chi-san, entonces..."

Normalmente hubiera descartado inmediatamente la idea, pero ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que he bailado con mi esposa, y ella fue muy buena bailarina hace tiempo. ¿Por qué no? Nunca duele preguntar, supongo. Ignoro su asustada expresión y ofrezco una sonrisa genuinamente suplicante. "Entonces, ¿que te parece, cariño? ¿Quieres mostrarles a estos niños cómo se hace?"

Bulma sonríe levemente. "Sí, ¡Chi-chi! ¡Vamos, será divertido!"

"No hay manera que vaya para allá y haga el ridículo delante de todas estas importantes personas," declara ella airadamente, su nariz apuntando al cielo. Todo el resto del tiempo, sus ojos se dirigen con esa mirada en ellos que dice 'si eres lo suficientemente inteligente ni siquiera lo harás'.

Ah bueno, valió la pena, supongo, aunque tengo que admitir que estoy un poco decepcionado. No sé por qué me molesta incluso. A veces me siento realmente un idiota.

Abro mi boca, pero antes de que pueda decir algo, Bra agarra mi brazo y me empieza a arrastrar fuera con una fuerza que traiciona su herencia Saiyajin. "Bailaré con él, entonces," sentencia dándolo por hecho como si alguien se atreviese a discutirle... incluido yo.

Apuesto a que Vegeta simplemente está amando esto... Sí, seguro. Bailar con su orgullo y alegría es sólo la motivación que necesita para reunir suficiente fuerza para lograr finalmente sus amenazas de matarme.

Una vena se hincha en la frente de Vegeta y su cuerpo entero se pone rígido. "No lo harás-" bufa él, pero se detiene bruscamente mientras ella vira su fiera mirada sobre él. A decir verdad, sin embargo, no puedo decir que lo culpo.

"Papá, es sólo bailar. ¡Relájate!"

Siguiente cosa que sé, estoy en la pista con Bra y moviéndome al ritmo de la música de una canción vagamente familiar. El grupo allá se ve ligeramente sorprendido, pero después de un momento, estamos todos meciéndonos al ritmo de la música y divirtiéndonos. Nadie está realmente bailando con alguien en particular, lo que lo hace más como un caos controlado, pero en realidad deja un estado de ánimo despreocupado, que es aún mejor.

Maldición... realmente estoy pasando un gran momento con estos chicos. No es de extrañar que todos piensen que soy inmaduro, pero honestamente no me importa ahora. ¡Esto es justo lo que necesitaba! La estoy pasando fantástico, y me doy cuenta de que, lenta pero seguramente, más y más personas se están uniendo.

No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo he estado aquí, pero hay una multitud de personas para pasar a través cuando finalmente me voy y me dirijo de nuevo a mi mesa. Siento un ligero rubor propagándose a través de mis mejillas a los sonidos de los aplausos y silbidos de todos mis familiares y amigos. Bueno, todos excepto Chi-chi. Se ve bastante enojada, en realidad.

Bueno, no es mi culpa que no se deje llevar y pase un buen rato. Además, creo que he tenido suficiente diversión para ambos de nosotros, y sonrío de oreja a oreja e ignoro su indignado bufido mientras me desplomo pesadamente en mi asiento.

Gohan me sacude su cabeza y sonríe. "Juro, 'tousan..."

Oh, ¡vamos! No tú, también. "¿Qué?" pregunto, levantando una ceja.

"Eres un niño, a veces," él responde con una risa paciente.

Me encojo de hombros y le doy un gran trago a mi... ¡Wow! ¿Qué demonios es esto? Miro al líquido borgoña en el vaso con cautela por un momento antes de entender. Oh sí, es cierto. Pedí un bourbon y una cola justo antes de Bra apareciera. Tomo otro trago aún más grande, vaciando el vaso y haciéndole un gesto a uno de los meseros que pasaba para que me traiga otro antes de hablar. "¿Qué quieres decir? Sólo estaba bailando..."

La frente de mi hijo mayor se surca, aunque todavía me está sonriendo. "Bueno, tienes que admitir que la mayoría de las personas no hubieran estado dispuestas a hacer un espectáculo de sí mismos con un grupo de personas de la mitad de su edad," afirma despreocupadamente.

"¿Qué tiene que ver la edad con esto?" pregunto, con la esperanza de poder poner la expresión inocente de 'soy demasiado tonto para entender' que todo el mundo espera de mí en lugar de la mirada de irritación de 'que mierda se supone que significa eso' que estoy sintiendo en este momento. No estoy seguro que es lo que más me molesta - que soy un hombre adulto que tiene que justificar mi comportamiento a Gohan como si fuera _su_ hijo, o el hecho de que suena igual a su madre... otra vez.

"No importa," Gohan responda moviendo las manos. "No es gran cosa, papá. Es sólo un poco raro, es todo."

"Ah." Una nueva bebida se coloca frente a mí justo a tiempo. En lugar de continuar con la inútil discusión, bebo mi segunda copa de un solo trago, ganando incluso uno más profundo ceño fruncido de mi esposa.

Gracioso, pero realmente no me importa en este momento. De hecho, creo que voy a ir a bailar un poco más.

"¡Vuelve aquí, Son-kun!" Bulma ordena mientras llega a la mesa, trayendo a Vegeta.

Parece que estamos en la misma sintonía esta noche. Asiento mientras me levanto de nuevo y me saco mi chaqueta, poniéndola cuidadosamente sobre la parte de atrás de la silla. Puedo no estar demasiado preocupado con el hecho de que Chi-chi está enojada conmigo, pero eso no quiere decir que quiero añadir leña al fuego. _Tengo_ que vivir con ella, después de todo. Una vez que estoy seguro de que no me caeré al suelo en cualquier momento pronto, le doy una amplia sonrisa a mi amiga de toda la vida y froto mis manos juntas con impaciencia. "Muy bien, hagámoslo."

"¡Espera!" sentencia y pone una mano en mi pecho. "Vegeta hizo que Bra escogiera una canción que _realmente_ podemos bailar, pero definitivamente vas a necesitar una pareja para esta."

Me lo imaginé. "Oh... eh... bueno, Chi-chi ya dijo que no quiere bailar, por lo que-"

"Entonces, ¿qué?" Bulma pregunta, interrumpiéndome antes de arrojarme un astuto guiño. "Después de ver esos movimientos que expusiste anteriormente, estoy segura de que no tendrás _ningún_ problema para encontrar una dama que quiera bailar contigo."

Sé lo que está tratando de hacer, pero a diferencia de Vegeta, esas tácticas no funcionan en Chi-chi. Por otra parte, en realidad no quiero estar allí con una extraña mientras mi esposa me mira de reojo. Sólo que no parece como la cosa correcta para hacer. No es como que importe, de todos modos.

"¡Mi Goku no va a ir ahí con cualquier extraña pícara!" Chi-chi declara airadamente.

Bulma inclina su cabeza a un lado y se encoge de hombros. "¿Entonces por qué no lo haces tú? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez moviste tus , eh?"

"¡Olvídalo! Goku puede hacer el ridículo si quiere, pero no hay modo alguno que vaya a alentarlo."

"Sabes, en realidad no es gran cosa," interrumpo mientras me pongo entre las dos y muevo mis manos delante de mí, riendo nerviosamente. "Me sentaré en esta. Vayan ustedes."

Vegeta sonríe. "Creo que Kakarotto tiene miedo de ser humillado por nosotros, Onna. Es bueno ver que finalmente está dispuesto a conceder cuando las habilidades de su príncipe superan las suyas propia."

Me río mentalmente a su desafío. Por qué tú arrogante pequeño... "Sí, lo que digas, Vegeta." Bulma parece realmente decepcionada, también. Hombre, esto apesta... Luego una idea me golpea, y me dirijo a Gohan. "Oye, ¿por qué no van Videl y tú en cambio?"

Videl muerde su labio inferior y se voltea hacia su marido, dándole una esperanzadora mirada que hace que mi aliento se quede atrapado en mi garganta. "Suena divertido, ¿no crees?"

Kami, sé cómo se siente. Vamos, hijo...

"No," responde indiferentemente. "Me caeré de cara si voy ahí y trato de bailar."

Videl mira vuelve a mirar a sus manos que están dobladas sobre la mesa. "Oh... está bien."

Kuso, nunca debería haber abierto mi bocota. Ahora Videl se ve muy decepcionada, y es todo lo que puedo hacer para no ir más allá y golpear algo de sentido en ese muchacho.

Bulma, por otro lado, se ve encantada mientras se voltea a mí una vez más. "Bien, entonces puedes bailar con ella."

La cabeza de Videl se mueve bruscamente mientras la mía hace lo mismo.

"¿Nani?" preguntamos al unísono y de inmediato nos arrojamos un ansioso vistazo uno al otro.

Bulma ríe, encogiendo sus delgados hombros. "¿Por qué no? Sé que quieres, y Videl quiere... así que ¿cuál es el problema? ¡Vamos, ustedes dos!"

Ahora tengo un _verdadero_ problema. Bulma me conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber que, en circunstancias normales, no tendría absolutamente ninguna reserva acerca de bailar con mi nuera. Por lo tanto, cualquier excusa que trate de hacer para salir de esto enviará alerta roja a su radar basura. Espero que Videl pueda salir con algo, porque si no... oh Dios.

"Lo siento, pero no me siento bien acerca de salir sin Gohan," explica rápidamente.

¡Perfecto! Sabía que saldría con algo, y ni siquiera tuvo que mentir para hacerlo.

"Adelante", Gohan responde con una sonrisa. "Sé cuánto amas bailar, y no quiero detenerte porque yo no quiera."

Todo ese cerebro, y ni una onza de puto sentido. ¿No ves cuán nerviosa está? Maldita sea, Gohan, ¡¿¡¿qué diablos está mal contigo?!?!

Videl mira entre Gohan, Bulma y yo varias veces antes de volver a poner sus ojos en Gohan. "No lo sé, Gohan..."

"Realmente, deberías," sostiene Gohan suavemente. "Pon todos esos años de clases de baile a trabajar y demuéstrales lo que tienes. Estaré animándote desde aquí."

"Oh... bien."

"¡Genial!" grita Bulma, mirando hacia la pista de baile. "Esta canción está por terminar, ¡así que vamos allí antes que comience la nuestra!"

Mierda, ¿soy sólo yo, o se acaba poner realmente caliente aquí de repente? Videl se levanta lentamente y pone su pequeño bolso en su silla mientras yo giro la larga manga de mi camisa justo por encima de los codos y desabotono los dos primeros botones para que mi ardiente cuello pueda tener un poco de aire. Sí, eso está un poco mejor. Al traer mi atención de nuevo a Videl, me doy cuenta de sus suaves manos sobre el elegante vestido negro que lleva, todo el camino desde la parte superior donde los delgados breteles corren sobre sus hombros a la ranura que se abre a la mitad de su muslo mientras mueve su peso de un lado a otro. Luego corre su mano a través de su cabello que, por una vez, se cierne libremente bajo su espalda y enmarca sus elegante características.

Bueno, quizás no.

Videl se da vuelta y se detiene delante de mí, y yo le ofrezco una pequeña sonrisa apologética mientras ella engancha su brazo alrededor del mío. Puedo decir que ella sabe, también, que si nos quedamos así más tiempo, Bulma va a empezar a preguntar por qué, así que caminamos hacia la pista. Luego la música de esta nueva canción comienza, y ambos nos ponemos rígidos por un momento.

Oh Kami... conozco ésta. Es una de las favoritas de Pan, y una de las pocas que no hacen resonar mis oídos tanto cuando ella la pone... Obviamente Videl la reconoce, también. No es de extrañar que Vegeta la escogiera, se adapta a él y a Bulma perfectamente. Se adapta a Videl, también, en realidad.

"Mira, no tenemos que hacer esto." Susurro en voz lo alta suficiente sólo para que ella escuche.

Ella toma un profundo respiro y asiente una vez. "Lo sé, pero," añade, mordiendo sus labios ligeramente, "se supone que debemos actuar natural, ¿verdad?"

"Eso fue antes de que descubriésemos que estaríamos en esta situación," respondo seriamente. "Además, si nos quedamos así de tiesos como tablas, alguien se preguntará qué pasa."

Nos detenemos, y Videl se voltea y me mira directamente, y sus ojos parecen buscar los míos por un momento. Luego una mano se levanta para descansar en mi hombro mientras que la otra toma mi mano derecha y una pequeña sonrisa se forma en sus labios. "Entonces te sugiero que trates de seguir el ritmo, viejo hombre."

Por alguna razón, ese pequeño empujón es suficiente para despejar toda mi tensión, y sonrío ampliamente y coloco mi mano libre en el centro de su espalda. "Viejo, ¿eh? Veremos eso. Sólo asegúrese de seguir mi ritmo."

Ambos Vegeta y yo al mismo tiempo guiamos a nuestras respectivas parejas a través de los primeros pasos como si fuera la entrada de una señal sólo conocida por nosotros dos. Algunas cosas nunca cambian, supongo, y él me sonríe antes enfocar su plena atención a su compañera. Yo imito su acción un segundo más tarde mientras la suave voz llena la sala.

_Tonight we dance (Esta noche bailamos)  
I lay my life in your hands (Dejo mi vida en tus manos)  
We take the floor (Tomamos la pista)  
Nothing is forbidden anymore (Nada está prohibido ya)  
_  
Hasta ahora, todo bien. No estoy sorprendido de que Videl es una gran bailarina, y está siguiendo mis acciones perfectamente...

_Don`t let the world in outside (No dejes al mundo afuera)  
Don`t let a moment go by (No dejes pasar el momento)  
Nothing can stop us tonight (Nada nos puede parar esta noche)_

Bien, Videl, veamos lo que tienes. Aprieto mi agarre en su mano levemente para hacerle saber que las cosas están a punto de ponerse en marcha, y ella aprieta en respuesta y me da una leve sonrisa entendiendo antes de aflojar sus dedos alrededor de los míos para prepararse parauna vuelta. Eh, leyó mi mente...

_Bailamos, let the rhythm take you over (Bailamos, deja que el ritmo te domine)  
Bailamos, te quiero amor mío (Bailamos, te quiero amor mío)  
Bailamos, wanna live this night forever (Bailamos, quiero vivir para siempre esta noche)  
Bailamos, te quiero amor mío, te quiero (Bailamos, te quiero amor mío, te quiero)  
_  
Oh Kami...

Claro, los giros y bajadas salieron sin problema, pero cuando la halo de vuelta y ella desliza su cuerpo contra el mío, es todo lo que puedo hacer para mantener a mis rodillas de traicionarme. Mi aliento se atrapa en mi garganta mientras ella se reacomoda a sí misma mientras el tempo se ralentiza de nuevo. Yo estaba bien cuando su mano estaba en mi hombro, pero ahora esos delgados dedos se han movido a mi nuca, su pulgar justo detrás de mi oreja.

Tengo que admitir, es algo reconfortante saber que no soy el único que está siendo afectado mientras el suave sonido de sus temblorosos respiros llega a mis oídos así como la sensación erráticas subidas y bajadas de su pecho contra mí. Y la mirada en esos magníficos ojos azules...

_Tonight I`m yours (Esta noche soy tuyo)  
We can make it happen, I`m so sure (Podemos hacer que suceda, estoy tan seguro)  
Now I`m letting go (Ahora me estoy soltando)  
There is something I think you should know (Hay algo que creo que debes saber)  
_  
Los músculos de mi estómago se aprietan casi dolorosamente con cada suave balanceo de su cuerpo. A pesar de ello, me agarro a ella incluso más fuerte que antes, mi mano en la base de su espina, incrementando nuestro contacto físico automáticamente incluso mientras su otra mano encuentra su camino alrededor de mi cuello, dejando libre la mía para rodear su cintura para descansarla justo por encima de la otra.

_I won`t be leaving your side (No me iré de tu lado)  
We`re gonna dance through the night (Bailaremos toda la noche)  
I wanna reach for the stars (Quiero alcanzar las estrellas)_

Afortunadamente el ritmo está acelerándose de nuevo, por lo que habrá un poco de espacio entre nosotros... por lo menos durante un segundo o dos. Como si eso hace un poco de maldita diferencia cuando ella da un paso atrás y ambas palmas de su mano se deslizan hacia abajo a lo largo de las líneas de mi cuello y mi pecho; estoy respondiendo casi inconscientemente mientras mis manos se deslizan a sus caderas y comienzan a moverse a lo largo de las costuras de su vestido antes de correr el largo de sus brazos hasta que nuestras manos se unen entre nosotros y nuestros dedos se entrelazan juntos suavemente juntos.

_Bailamos, let the rhythm take you over (Bailamos, deja que el ritmo te domine)  
Bailamos, te quiero amor mio (Bailamos, te quiero amor mío)  
Bailamos, wanna live this night forever (Bailamos, quiero vivir para siempre esta noche)  
Bailamos, te quiero amor mio, te quiero (Bailamos, te quiero amor mío, te quiero)_

Me considero un bailarín bastante decente, pero tengo nada de la exquisita criatura en mis brazos. Videl parece haberse relajado completamente y dejado caer bajo el hechizo del ritmo, y - ¡Kami-sama! - era genial antes, pero ahora, es simplemente... _increíble_. Sus movimientos, su sincronización... todo es perfecto. Esto me recuerda tanto a la primera vez que la vi luchar. Todavía tiene esta increíble combinación de ágil fluido y gracia casi gatuna que hace que cada movimiento casi malditamente hipnótico, y cuando combinas su capacidad física con ese tranquilo fuego interior que alimenta su espíritu, es absolutamente impresionante.

_Tonight we dance (Esta noche bailamos)  
Like no tomorrow (Como si no hubiera un mañana)  
If you will stay with me (Si te quedarás conmigo)  
Te quiero mi amor (Te quiero mi amor)_

Apenas puedo recordar dónde estoy o quién puede estar viendo en este momento. Lo único en lo que me puedo concentrar es en la mujercita en mi agarre y las sofocantes notas que nos rodean mientras hacen un crescendo para un gran final. El aire que nos rodea es espeso y caliente como el demonio, pero ninguno de nosotros parece molestarse. Todo lo que importa es que estamos totalmente en sintonía, cada una de mis acciones perfectamente complementadas por sus reacciones. Kami, la única vez que tengo la oportunidad de experimentar este tipo de entusiasmo y de libertad sin trabas en estos días es... bueno...

Nunca, en realidad.

Creo que entrenar es la única cosa que incluso se le acerca, pero la lucha incluye la necesidad de pensar. Lo que Videl y yo estamos haciendo no requiere ninguna consideración alguna de mi parte. Simplemente estoy haciendo lo que se siente natural, y su capacidad de seguir mi guía como si supiera lo que voy a hacer antes de que realmente lo haga es extraña... y teniendo en cuenta la seductora naturaleza y del baile, un increíble giro también.

Es probablemente bueno que no estoy dejando detenerme demasiado en lo que está ocurriendo de todos modos. Me siento genial por primera vez en _mucho_ tiempo, y sería una condenada pena arruinarlo ahora.

_Bailamos, let the rhythm take you over (Bailamos, deja que el ritmo te domine)  
Bailamos, te quiero amor mio (Bailamos, te quiero amor mío)  
Bailamos, wanna live this night forever (Bailamos, quiero vivir para siempre esta noche)  
Bailamos, te quiero amor mio, te quiero (Bailamos, te quiero amor mío, te quiero)  
_  
La hago girar para un tiempo final antes de sostener su espalda, y su cuerpo entero viene a descansar contra el mío, sus dos brazos alzándose para rodearse justo alrededor por encima de mis hombros mientras mis manos descansan en sus caderas; para terminar correctamente, por así decirlo, le doy una diabólica sonrisa antes de asegurarla por detrás de su espalda con una mano e inclinándome hacia ella. Una de sus manos se mueve para posarse en mi hombro mientras que la otra corre un sendero por mi garganta y se detiene en mi clavícula mientras ella misma se inclina hacia atrás, su relajado agarre mostrando completa fe en que no voy a dejarla caer.

Si supiera lo que me estaba haciendo en esta posición, con sus piernas a horcajadas en mi muslo y su estilizado cuello al descubierto seductoramente, podría no haber estado tan confiada en mi capacidad para mantener mi equilibrio mientras la agarraba.

Sin embargo, a pesar del hecho de que me siento un poco desconcentrado de repente, me las arreglo para mantenerme a mí mismo el tiempo suficiente para encorvar de nuevo su espalda lentamente hasta que nuestras narices están a milímetros de distancia y nuestras miradas están atrapadas justo mientras la canción se desvanece. Ambos tomamos varios profundos, inestables respiros, aunque ninguno de nosotros hace que algún movimiento para separarnos... hasta que los aplausos comienzan. Eso parece hacer el truco, y yo alzo la vista - shockeado como el demonio, debo añadir - para encontrar que todas las personas que habían estado en la pista cuando empezamos, en algún momento se movieron a los costados para crear un gran círculo alrededor de nosotros, dejando la pista totalmente vacía salvo por nuestras dos parejas. Videl se aleja rápidamente y se ruboriza con un color escarlata mientras que me coloco en mi normal posición con lamano detrás de mi cabeza y río nerviosamente.

"¡Mamá! ¡Ojiisan!" Pan llama, corriendo hacia nosotros, una emocionada expresión en su rostro. "¡Se veían tan _geniales_! ¡No sabía que podían bailar así!"

Bra la sigue rápido. "Wow, Goku-san... si hubiera sabido que podías moverte así, hubiera bailado contigo hace rato."

Kami, esa chica es como su madre. "Sí, bueno..." trato de decir mientras el resto de nuestros amigos y familiares nos rodean. Bueno, casi todos, pero no esperé que Chi me diese algún elogio. Para ser honesto, ni siquiera sé si vio mucho sobre la multitud que nos rodeó. No puedo evitar echarle un vistazo a Videl y notar que evidentemente está bastante avergonzada, pero al menos está sonriendo otra vez mientras Pan y Bulma la bombardean con sus elogios de lo genial que estuvo. Era hora de que _alguien_ lo notara...

Miro al grupo buscando a Gohan y lo encuentro viniendo hacia nosotros, y de repente mi estómago se da vuelta. Quiero decir, nos dejamos llevar un poco más de lo que había planeado... Oh Kami, ¿si lo notó? ¿Cómo diablos le explico haberme comportado tan ardiente y pesado con su _esposa_, de todas las personas? ¿Y cómo explico que la parte delantera de mi pantalón se está llenando de repente muchísimo más de lo que estaba hace cinco minutos?

Mierda, me gustaría haber mantenido mi chaqueta puesta. Tengo que sentarme. _Ahora_.

Me doy vuelta para hacer eso cuando mi mirada cae sobre Vegeta. Como de costumbre, se ha alejado de la multitud, pero sus ojos están firmemente puestos en mí con una mirada que envía escalofríos por mi espina. Hay muy pocas veces que él puede hacerme esto, pero ahora es sin duda una de esas veces. La manera en que parece estar estudiándome con esa profundamente grabado, disciernente ceño fruncido... Bueno, me olvido de sentarme. Tengo que salir de aquí, y rápido, antes de que él decida arrinconarme y comience a hacer preguntas que no puedo responder así lo quisiera o no.

Diablos, tengo mis propias preguntas para enfrentar, en primer lugar siendo: ¿qué en el nombre de Kami está _mal_ conmigo?

* * *

Después de darle a Chi-chi la excusa de que iba a ir a la cámara de gravedad para esperar a Vegeta y tomar mi chaqueta, comencé a caminar. Realmente no tenía un destino particular en mente cuando me fui, aunque terminar aquí es probablemente lo mejor de todos modos. De esta manera, si Chi-chi trata de darme caza, me encontrará justo donde dije que estaría. Puede que no sea el mejor lugar para estar si quiero evitar a Vegeta, pero tengo la sensación de que Bulma lo mantendrá ocupado un poco más, por lo que debería estar seguro.

Kami, no puedo creer esto. No sólo me he convertido en un viejo sucio que se excita con una mujer de casi veinte años más joven que yo que, casualmente, sucede ser mi nuera, pero ahora me estoy convirtiendo en un cobarde también.

Corrí.

Corrí de Vegeta, y corrí de Gohan. Tratar de evitar a Vegeta me molesta, sí, pero no tanto como eludir a Gohan. Al menos con Vegeta, hubiera sido sólo _él_ acosándome a _mí_, pero si Gohan sospecha algo, significa que dejé a Videl manejar todo por sí misma. Maldita sea, ¿qué clase de tipo bajo, egoísta _hace_ eso? Un verdadero bastardo, eso.

Me he convertido en ese bastardo. Ni siquiera lo pensé dos veces antes de alejarme de Videl cuando vi a Gohan acercarse. Ni siquiera una vez, y esa realización me hace sentir físicamente enfermo.

¿Tal vez debería volver? No me he ido por tanto tiempo, por lo que tal vez aún haya tiempo para hacer lo correcto. Kami sabe que nunca me perdonaría si -

El sonido de silbido de la puerta abriéndose llama mi atención, y rápidamente me muevo de la pared en la que me estaba apoyando. Sé que no es Vegeta, o de lo contrario lo hubiera sentido venir. Igual va para Gohan, o cualquiera de los otros chicos, de hecho, ¿entonces quién es?

"¿Goku-san?"

Mi boca se abre y se cierra un par de veces antes de lograr hacer salir algún sonido. "V-Videl..."

Ella toma un tentativo paso a través de la puerta y mira en torno a la pequeña, circular sala por un momento antes de mirarme. "Um... ¿te molesta si entro?"

Parpadeo varias veces. "¿Huh? Oh, sí... quiero decir no... quiero decir..." Mierda, ¡sueno como un maldito idiota! Corro una mano sobre mi rostro unas veces para despejar mi cabeza antes de volver a intentarlo. "Gomen... sí, entra." Una vez que entró, presiono el botón para cerrar la puerta antes de encararla. Estoy aliviado al ver que ella no se ve alterada o enojada, por lo que supongo que todo salió bien con Gohan. Sin embargo, me sentiré un poco mejor si lo escucho de ella. "¿Dónde está Gohan?"

"Se fue hace unos minutos," responde ella suavemente, y automáticamente me temo lo peor hasta que me da una apretada sonrisa y sigue. "Chi-chi estaba lista para irse, por lo que se ofreció a llevarla a casa."

Solté el respiro que ni siquiera sabía que había estado reteniendo hasta ahora. "Ah." Muevo mis pies por un momento animarme a hacer la siguiente pregunta. "Entonces, ¿qué dijo después de que me fui?"

Videl sacude su cabeza. "No vio casi nada. Dijo que no quería dejar a 'kaasan sentada sola."

Debería haberlo sabido. Oh bien, probablemente sea una buena cosa lo que hizo. Al menos esa es una cosa por la que puedo estar agradecido. Sin embargo, le debo una disculpa y una explicación a Videl. "Lamento haber huido," ofrezco, bajando mi cabeza para no tener que mirarla a los ojos. "No sé qué diablos se metió en mí. Entre Gohan y Vegeta, creo que sólo... entré en pánico. Sé que no es excusa."

Ella está callada por un minuto, así que alzo la vista y la veo mordiéndose cuidadosamente su labio inferior. Luego suspira suavemente y hace su camino hacia el banco frente donde estoy de pie y se sienta, cruzando sus piernas y descansando sus dobladas manos en su regazo. "Está bien. Entiendo." Hace una pausa momentáneamente, sus dedos moviéndose por reflejo. "Además, creo que nos hace incluso."

¿Incluso? ¿De qué está hablando?

Luego hace clic. _Oh_... ahora entiendo. Está hablando de cuando ella huyó, justo después de nuestra noche en el bosque. Creo que puede estar ignorando el hecho de que estas situaciones son muy diferentes. Diablos, no la culpo ni un poco por reaccionar de la manera en que lo hizo entonces. Lo que hice esta noche, por otro lado, es inexcusable en tanto tengo entendido.

"Me he estado preguntando," comienza ella lentamente, trayendo mi atención de nuevo a ella, "que era lo que ibas a decir cuando me fui esa noche."

Oh dios, eso es una buena pregunta. "No sé realmente," reconozco después de una breve pausa. "Supongo, teniendo en cuenta lo que hicimos, sólo sentí como que tenía que decir algo. Disculparme, por lo menos."

Ella asiente una vez. "Entonces, ¿te arrepientes de lo que sucedió entre nosotros?"

Allí está de nuevo. La culpa. La culpa por no sentir suficiente culpa. Maldición, no quiero mentirle, pero no creo que quiero que sepa eso tampoco, así que elijo algo en el medio terreno y espero que sea capaz de discernir lo que estoy tratando de decir. "Me arrepiento de traicionar la confianza de mi esposa y mi hijo," comienzo solemnemente, "y me arrepiento del hecho de que lo que hice podría destruir nuestros matrimonios y herir a mucha gente."

"Lo que _hicimos_," ella interrumpe firmemente. "No es todo culpa tuya que sucedió, Goku. Nadie me hizo hacer nada, por lo que no deberías tratar de tomar toda la culpa por ello."

No estoy seguro de cómo responder a eso, por lo que sólo me encojo de hombros en cambio.

"En realidad no has respondido a la pregunta, tampoco."

Mis cejas se alzan. "¿Qué quieres decir? Yo dije-"

"Me dijiste que te arrepientes por todas las posibles consecuencias, pero no has dicho realmente que sientes lo que sucedió en el primer lugar."

Por una vez, realmente deseo que ella no fuera tan malditamente inteligente.

Ella me mira por largos varios momentos antes de levantarse de su asiento y cierra la distancia entre nosotros, una reflexiva mirada grabada en su facciones. Cuando finalmente levanta sus ojos para encontrarse con los míos, veo lágrimas formándose en las esquinas, y yo trago el bulto que se forma en mi garganta. Permanezco en silencio, sin embargo, porque puedo decir que quiere ella decir algo, por lo que sufro pacientemente a través del actual, agonizante silencio mientras ella recoge sus pensamientos.

"Sabes, yo ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuánto me faltaba. Estaba sola y herida, pero ha sido de esa manera durante tanto tiempo ahora que yo... creo que acababa de darme por vencida. He hablado con Gohan... trato de hacerle entender que saber que me ama y _sentirlo_ realmente no es lo mismo, pero... " Su voz se agrieta mientras la primera gota cae de sus ojos y corre una delgada línea en su mejilla; ella vuelve su rostro hacia un lado y se limpia antes de continuar. "Luego viniste, y por primera vez en años, vi lo que me había sido negado. Hiciste todo - me ofreciste tu apoyo, intentaste hablar con Gohan, me llevaste a aquel bonito terreno en el bosque, y en realidad me _escuchaste_ - todo lo que estado anhelando. Por primera vez en muchos años, me sentí deseada y hermosa y apasionada y sin preocupaciones y... _viva_."

Ella traga audiblemente, y puedo decir que está luchando contra un nuevo grupo de lágrimas que amenazan con seguir a la primera. "He pensado mucho sobre esto, y sé que lo que hicimos estuvo mal. Cuando pienso sobre lo que podría suceder a causa de ello, me siento terrible, pero... que Kami me perdone, no puedo arrepentirme porque sucedió."

Mierda... tengo que recordar a mí realmente como respirar después de escuchar sus más sentida admisión. De todas las cosas que pensé que diría acerca de los acontecimientos inesperados de esa noche, simplemente no estaba preparado para esto. A decir verdad, creo que estaba preparado para lidiar con cualquier cosa _menos_ esto...

Sin embargo, entiendo exactamente lo que está diciendo. Esa noche, cuando hablamos y vi cuan distante Gohan parecía hacia ella, se suscitó un aluvión de emociones que he tratado de ignorar durante mucho tiempo. Era como revivir todo lo que he tenido que lidiar en mi propio matrimonio, y su dolor cortó justo en el lugar dentro de mí que muere un poco más cada vez que Chi-chi me aleja y me hace dudar incluso si aún me ama. Videl tiene razón. El conocimiento de ser amado es muy diferente de la realidad que experimentar el amor. Eso es lo que ambos estábamos tratando de encontrar desesperadamente esa noche. Esa es la razón por la que las cosas sucedieron en la forma que lo hicieron, tan increíble como parecía en el momento.

Su mirada cae al suelo de repente, y veo temblar sus hombros suavemente mientras comienza a llorar. "Espero que, algún día, puedas perdonarme por esto, Goku-san."

¿Nani? Perdonarla... ¿Por qué?

¡Oh no! Me doy cuenta de que ella tomó mi silencio en el sentido de que yo no apruebo lo que me dijo cuando se da vuelta y comienza a caminar, y antes que mi mejor juicio tenga la oportunidad de patearme y detenerme, mis pies se mueven y yo estoy diciendo lo único que puedo. Le digo la verdad. "No siento lo que sucedió, Videl."

Ella se detiene y se da la vuelta, mirándome con un interrogatorio en su mirada de ojos zafiro brillantes mientras se dirige hacia mí. "¿No lo estás?"

Tomo un profundo respiro mientras siento el calor subir a mi rostro antes de endurecerme y sacudo mi cabeza lentamente. Mi garganta se contrae dolorosamente mientras una asoladora tormenta de emoción amenaza con abrumar mi mente aun mientras ella se detiene a meras pulgadas de distancia de mí. "No," logro decir casi por encima de un susurro, "aunque Kami sabe que he intentado."

Ella me da una triste, aún entendida sonrisa. "Lo mismo yo."

Suspiro suavemente. Todo el deseo y anhelo que he mantenido tan estrechamente desde que fueron re-despertados esa noche que amenazan con tragarme entero una vez más. El problema es que estoy perdiendo rápidamente la voluntad para tratar de detenerlo, especialmente cuando veo esas mismas emociones tan claramente reflejadas en la brillante mirada de Videl. Sé que sólo un pequeño empujón, y todo terminará, aún así no hago ningún movimiento para evitar lo que está sucediendo. Simplemente espero a lo que pueda venir.

"La forma que me sentí cuando estábamos juntos... la forma que me sentí esta noche cuando bailamos..." implora suavemente, sin dejar que sus ojos se separen de los míos. "Quiero sentirme de esa forma una vez más, sólo una vez más."

La presa se rompe.

Ambos sabemos que no tenemos mucho tiempo esta noche, por lo que en lugar de responderle con palabras, la tomo en mis brazos y la levanto completamente del suelo, halándola contra mí fuertemente. Siento sus dos delicadas manos entrelazarse entre sí seguramente en mi cabello mientras nuestros labios chocan ferozmente. Su boca se abre seductoramente, y yo mordisqueo ligeramente su labio inferior antes de adentrar mi lengua para encontrar la de ella, besándola profundamente mientras como si pudiera sacar cada onza de ardiente pasión que encendió dentro de mí en su alma a través de la unión. Ella lo devuelve diez veces, gimiendo en nuestro febril beso y reforzando su agarre sobre mi cabello, haciendo un rastro con sus uñas a lo largo de mi cuero cabelludo. La sensación me causa gemir lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el sonido cree un eco sordo en la pequeña cápsula.

Ahí es cuando me golpea que necesitamos irnos a otro lugar. Si hacemos esto aquí, Vegeta no sólo se enterará de lo que está sucediendo, sino que probablemente pateará mi trasero.

Cuando la bajo de nuevo al piso y libero sus labios, ella alza su vista hacia mí con asustados, aunque suplicantes ojos. "Goku-"

Piensa que estoy cambiando de opinión. "No podemos hacer esto aquí," explico sin aliento y me inclino, tomando su mentón en mis manos y dando un re-asegurador beso suavemente en sus ahora levemente hinchados labios. Luego me voy hacia el banco donde dejé mi chaqueta cuando llegué allí y la levanto, poniéndola sobre mi hombro. "Sosténte de mí," digo una vez que volví frente a ella, y obedece rápidamente, envolviendo ambos brazos alrededor de mi cintura y enterrando su rostro en mi pecho mientras yo uso el brazo sosteniendo la chaqueta para ponerlo alrededor de su hombro, y pongo la otra mano en mi frente. Ahora... ¿dónde debemos ir?

"¿Podemos volver al lugar adonde me llevaste la primera vez?"

La verdad es que no puedo pensar en un mejor lugar. Bajo la vista hacia ella, asintiendo. "Hai, podemos." Me concentro en ese punto en particular, pero la sensación de los aventureros dedos desabotonando mi camisa es una distracción más grande, obligando un gemido de mí mientras siento bajar el rastro de su palma por mi abdomen donde el último botón ha sido liberado. "No puedo llevarnos a ningún lado si continúas haciendo eso," gruño advirtiendo. Demonios, si hace eso una vez más, entonces la tomaré aquí, y simplemente lidiaré con la ira de Vegeta después. Afortunadamente, se queda quieta y soy capaz de concentrarme y buscar y en momentos, estamos fuera de la pequeña cámara y rodeados por los familiares sonidos de los desconocidos alrededores.

Nos toma medio segundo recuperar nuestra orientación, que es exactamente el tiempo que esperamos antes que nuestras ropas queden dispersadas y arrojadas al azar en el suelo. Luego nuestros cuerpos se presionan firmemente juntos otra vez, sus piernas se envuelven alrededor de mi cintura y su boca se une a la mía mientras la levanto a un manto especialmente grueso de hierba y la acuesto lo más suave posible. Después de unos minutos de batalla con su aterciopelada lengua, libero sus labios para poder poner mi atención en el resto de su impecable, pálida piel. Hago un suave camino de besos a lo largo de su mandíbula y cuello hasta que llego a su clavícula. Ella gimotea deseosa y se arquea hacia mí mientras yo rasguño ligeramente mis dientes sobre la caída en su hombro. Todo el tiempo, una de sus manos está corriendo por mi espalda mientras la otra está jugueteando la sensible piel justo debajo de mi oreja con sus dedos. Kami, esas manos serán mi muerte...

Hago un camino hacia abajo hasta que llego a una perfectamente formada cumbre, girando mi lengua libremente alrededor del duro montículo antes de mordisquearlo y chuparlo hambrientamente. Soy recompensado con un desesperado grito mientras ella aprieta sus piernas más fuertemente alrededor de mi cintura. Su cuerpo está temblando levemente y la normalmente blanca piel se ruboriza a un tono durazno rosáceo que casi parece brillar, incluso en la oscuridad que nos rodea. Uso la punta de mi lengua para correrla entre los valles de sus senos, el salado dulzón sabor enviando a mi propio excitado estado a nuevas dolorosas alturas mientras finalmente llego al otro pezón, dándole un trato similar mientras Videl gimotea y jadea abajo mío. Tan pronto como lo libero, Videl me agarra de mi cabello y me hala hacia ella de nuevo, su boca reclamando la mía de manera demandante en otro ardiente beso que le quita el aire a mis pulmones. Deslizo una de mis manos en su sedoso cabello, igualando su frenético tempo con el mío mientras sus inquisitivos dedos se deslizan bajo mi espalda de nuevo.

De repente, todo se vuelve borroso y mi cuerpo entero se vuelve débil mientras una ola de placer explota en mi mente asalta mis sentidos. Oh Kami... encontró el maldito punto de mi cola. Videl parece un poco sorprendida por mi reacción, y me mira pensativa mientras acaricia la cicatriz de nuevo. La segunda vez me obliga a estrangular un alarido de mi garganta, y entierro mi rostro en la curva de su cuello mientras mi brazo libre agarra su firme trasero para levantar sus caderas en posición.

No tengo la habilidad de esperar y asegurarme que esto es realmente lo que ella quiere esta vez. Mi mente racional se fue hace mucho tiempo, reemplazada por un ardiente fuego de cruda, instintiva necesidad que demanda ser satisfecha de inmediato. Empujo mi palpitante hombría dentro de ella lo más profundo posible, y ella grita mi nombre, apretándose fuertemente a mí con sus dos brazos deslizándose sobre mi cuello. No espero antes de alejarme y empujar de nuevo, dando un duro ritmo. Aún así, ella logra mantenerse, acomodando sus caderas para encontrarse con las mías cada vez, ambos jadeando y gimiendo entre cortos, feroces besos. Cada nervio de mi cuerpo está cargado con casi dolorosa excitación, y aún así se vuelve más alta, haciéndome gruñir y sisear mientras aprieto mis dientes y me obligo a mantenerme sólo un poco más...

Siento su delgada figura levantarse debajo mío y todos sus músculos volverse rígidos, su gutural grito marcando su clímax. Entonces, mientras las paredes rodeando mi erección se aprietan, me empujo una última vez antes que el mundo se vuelva blanco y siento mi propia barrera desmoronarse, la cataclísmica liberación robando cada última porción de la fuerza de mis miembros. Me toma toda mi fuerza de voluntad no colapsar en el instante.

De alguna manera, logro girar y salirme y caer pesadamente en el verde exuberante pasto bajo ella donde ella rápidamente se curva a mi lado y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro y enrolla en delgado brazo alrededor de mi pecho. Ambos estamos jadeando por aire y los latidos de mi corazón hacen trueno en mi cabeza por varios minutos antes de que finalmente soy capaz de comenzar a pensar claramente de nuevo.

Maldición... no me quiero mover. No quiero que ella se mueva tampoco, en realidad. Casi sin darme cuenta, muevo el brazo que había estado caído inmóvil bajo ella y lo envuelvo alrededor de su cintura, halándola más completamente contra mí mientras planto un suave beso en su frente. Nos quedamos recostados así, abrazándonos silenciosamente el uno al otro durante todo el tiempo que podemos, para mi creciente desgracia, es solo por unos pocos minutos.

"Supongo que debo ir a casa," susurra ella suavemente a mi oído.

Yo asiento de manera insignificante en su cabello, saboreando la única esencia de él por última vez. "Sí, yo también."

Ella toma un harapiento respiro antes de levantarse y buscar su ropa. Me siento, aunque en lugar de vestirme, elijo simplemente mirarla. Ella encuentra todo con relativa facilidad, y en momentos, está vestida y moviendo una mano a través de su cabello para acomodarlo. Sabiendo que no hay manera que pueda prolongar más mi regreso, me levanto y encuentro mis pantalones, poniéndomelos antes de juntar todo lo demás que había estado usando en un pequeño paquete bajo mi brazo.

Videl acomoda su vestido una vez más antes de mirarme, y yo le devuelvo la mirada tan equitativamente como puedo, dada la repentina necesidad de parpadear contra la creciente humedad en ellos.

"No podemos hacer esto de nuevo," sentencia ella rotundamente. "Y no podemos hablar nunca de esto de nuevo."

Oh Kami... lo sé, pero...

Tiene razón. Profundo, muy profundo, sé que tiene razón. Esto es definitivamente lo mejor, así como también lo más correcto, para hacer. "Hai, entiendo."

Su labio tiembla, y por un segundo, veo indecisión cruzar sus facciones, pero tan pronto como viene, se va, reemplazada por una sombría determinación. Luego su energía flamea a su alrededor, y se eleva en el aire, despegando rápidamente una vez que pasó la altura de los árboles.

Miro fijamente si mirar al cielo por un momento. Esta tarde cuando pasé por todo lo que pasé, pensé que _esto_ era lo que quería. Poner lo que había sucedido entre nosotros, o al menos tratar de averiguar una manera de tratarnos normalmente de nuevo. Pero ahora...

Se hizo entender muy clara, maldición. Dijo nunca más... nunca me sentiré así de nuevo.

No puedo ir a casa. No ahora mismo, de todas formas. En cambio, vuelvo a hundirme en el suelo y descanso mi mentón en mis rodillas, dejándome perder en las vistas, sonidos, y aromas del bosque como he hecho incontables noches antes de sentirme especialmente desolado y solo.

Pero esta vez, por primera vez, me permito llorar, también.

* * *


	3. Pasión y viabilidad

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen....

**Los dos que dan por sentado**

(_The two they take for granted_)

Un fic de Pareathe

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

_~A cualquier lugar que voy, cualquier cosa que veo, a lo largo de los océanos desconocidos, siempre estás conmigo~_

Saben, hay algo que se dice de ese adagio de los viejos. 'nunca digas nunca'.

Hice una promesa cuando me casé con mi esposo que nunca le sería infiel, pero - sobre demasiadas noches solitarias y más lágrimas derramadas de las que me importa pensar - de alguna manera nunca mutó en trece años. Luego, después de que Goku y yo nos acostáramos juntos esa primera fatídica noche, me dije que nunca volvería a engañar a Gohan de nuevo, pero nunca se convirtió en menos de dos semanas.

Por supuesto, cuando nos dimos nuestra despedida después de nuestro segundo encuentro, Goku y yo estuvimos de acuerdo que lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros nunca, nunca volvería a ocurrir. Tenía que hacerse, no importa cuánto doliese dejarlo solo de nuevo - y sabiendo que yo volvería a mi terrible reclusión marital también. Sin embargo, ambos sabíamos que era lo correcto.

Diablos, era la única opción razonable.

Eso es lo que me mantuve diciéndome una y otra vez mientras volaba a casa, que unas pocas horas de placer físico con Goku no valían la pena para arriesgar mi matrimonio o el bienestar de mi familia.

Cuando aterricé, supe tan pronto como vi la oscuridad a través de las ventanas que Gohan ya estaba en la cama. No me sorprendió; de hecho, era con lo que había estado contando. Me dio la oportunidad de deslizarse en silencio, en la ducha, y poner mi vestido en su bolsa para poder llevarlo a limpiar cuando se se abriese la lavandería. Hice los tres lo más rápido y encubierto como fuese posible, y después de remover todas las pruebas de mis actividades anteriores, decidí recostarme en el sofá en lugar de ir arriba ya que sólo serían unas pocas horas antes de que tuviera que levantarme y comenzar mi normal rutina diaria. Siempre lo he encontrado más fácil levantarme cuando no estoy acurrucada cómodamente entre las mantas de mi cama, además de que no me sentía cómodos con la idea de dejar a Goku sólo para saltar a la cama con Gohan.

Mirando hacia atrás ahora, no estoy segura a cual de ellos estaría haciendo mal por hacer eso.

Usé ese corto período de tiempo acurrucada en mi sofá en la madrugada de la mañana para pensar en lo que haría durante la inminente semana de ausencia de mi marido. Normalmente hubiera estado molesta al respecto, pero estaba aliviada de que Gohan no me invitara a ir con él en este viaje en particular. Estaba segura de que necesitaba algún tiempo para mí; había sucedido mucho, y creo que mi cerebro estaba luchando para procesarlo todo. Me imaginé que él trabajando fuera de la ciudad sería la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo, y aún sigo pensando que lo hubiera sido. Sólo había un problema.

El hombre que estuvo en el centro de mi confusión sólo ocurre ser mi vecino de al lado.

Es extraño, nunca he considerado eso alto significativo y bastante evidente hecho cuando estaba pintando este pequeño escenario en mi cabeza de cómo me gustaría simplemente seguir con mi vida como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si no hubiera sido cambiada por esto... por él. Era fácil... bueno, no tan fácil, pero más fácil que hacer caso omiso de los sentimientos y deseos que Goku ha reavivado dentro de mí mientras fui protegida por las paredes de mi propia casa y rodeada de mi esposo e hija. Era cómo había logrado pasar el resto del fin de semana sin pensar demasiado a menudo sobre lo que había renunciado voluntariamente por el bien de mi matrimonio.

El lunes demostró ser una historia muy diferente.

Gohan se había ido para el aeropuerto antes del amanecer, después de que había dejado a Pan en la escuela, me fui a casa con toda la intención de pasar un día tranquilo haciendo cualquier cosa que sintiera hacer. Sólo sucede como si me hubiera sentido con ganas de correr a través de las pocas katas en mi patio trasero, como suelo hacer en las mañanas cuando tengo la casa para mí, y sobre todo cuando tengo mucho en que pensar.

Había estado afuera menos de quince minutos cuando salió Chi-chi, la acostumbrada amable sonrisa en su rostro, y me tomó cada onza de auto-control que tenía evitar decirle que me deje sola. Ella era la última persona con la que quería tratar, sobre todo bajo las circunstancias. La verdad era que todavía estaba muy sensible acerca de la forma en que ella trató a Goku en la fiesta. Sin embargo, sabía que no era realmente mi lugar para estar molesta sobre tales cosas, así que sonreí y saludé en respuesta como siempre lo hago, aunque no detuve mi ejercicios, tampoco. Supongo que estaba casi esperando de que entendiera el mensaje y me dejara en paz, pero por supuesto, no lo hizo. Debería haber sabido mejor. En el momento en que terminó de hablar, Pan y yo fuimos 'invitadas' - en otras palabras, ordenadas - para unirnos a ella y Goku para la cena ya que Gohan se había ido. Ni siquiera me molesté tratando de rechazarla. Cualquier persona que conoce a Chi-chi sabe que no se puede discutir con ella, por lo que acepté y me retiré rápidamente a la seguridad de mi hogar para poder comenzar el largo proceso de preparación mental para ver a Goku de nuevo.

Estaba nerviosa, sí, pero no estaba tan preocupada como debería haber estado. Después de todo, habíamos logrado atravesar la fiesta sin ningún incidente... bueno, sin ninguno importante, de todos modos. Sin contar la cámara de gravedad...

Debería haber sabido que no sería tan simple.

Ahora que vuelvo a pensarlo, la comida en sí es un poco borrosa. Probablemente porque estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de mantener mis ojos de alejarse de mi suegra, que puede hablar más que de lo que nadie que he conocido en mi vida, excepto tal vez Bulma-san, a su marido sentado frente a ella... y a mi izquierda, sólo al alcance de la mano. Sin embargo recuerdo mis piernas rozando contra las de Goku cada tanto...

No es necesario decir, que no escuché ni una maldita palabra que Chi-chi dijo todo el tiempo.

Después de la cena, me ofrecí para ayudar con los platos mientras que Goku sacó a Pan afuera para jugar, y yo tenía la esperanza de que ese sería el final de todo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era soportar unas pocas horas de vacías charlas con mi suegra sobre el burbujeante fregadero lleno de ollas, sartenes y platos, y podría finalmente ir a casa y pretender que todo seguía siendo lo mismo que de costumbre.

Era bien después del atardecer cuando fui a buscar a Pan, pero desde que ella y Goku estaban entrenando, decidí sentarme y verlos un rato. Mi hija no llega a luchar con personas lo suficientemente fuerte como para manejarla muy a menudo, y mi padre ya no puede permitirse entrenarla en su dojo ya que tiene una tendencia emocionarse un poco demasiado e inevitablemente causar grandes daños a la propiedad. Además, me gusta ver a mi hija pasar tiempo con su abuelo... lo ama y respeta tanto, y él es absolutamente maravilloso con ella. Lo mejor de todo es que Goku en realidad parece disfrutar pasar tiempo con Pan, pero creo que puede ser en gran medida porque a ella le encanta una buena pelea casi tanto como a él.

_~Pura como el agua, flotamos en esta ola. En el respiro de un ángel, voy a volar~_

No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo los estuve viendo, pero finalmente notaron que yo estaba allí; Pan de inmediato corrió y comenzó a moverse apasionadamente, preguntando si yo había visto hacer esto o aquello y suplicándome mostrarme el ultimo truco que su ojiisan le estaba enseñando: el infame Kamehameha. Por supuesto, eso desató campanas de advertencia en mi cabeza. Yo sabía que todos los hombres Son podían realizar la técnica, pero cuando Pan le había pedido a Gohan que le enseñara, él le explicó que era demasiado joven y no sería capaz de controlarla. Volviendo a pensar en eso, me di cuenta de por qué Pan había dejado de pedir eso tan fácilmente ese día, teniendo en cuenta que mi hija casi nunca se rinde ante algo... sabía que si su padre no le mostraba, su abuelo lo haría.

Lo siguiente que supe, fue que ella estaba poniendo sus muñeca juntas, ambas palmas de la mano abiertas hacia el campo vacío.

"Ka-me-ha..."

Di un paso hacia ella. "¡Espera, Pan! No-"

Eso fue cuando Goku puso una mano sobre mi brazo, deteniendo mi protesta con una conocedora sonrisa. "Sólo mira," dijo suavemente.

Pude decir que fue más de un pedido que una orden, pero fue igual de eficaz ya que el simple acto de tocarme hizo que mi mente quedara en blanco. A pesar de lo que mi esposo había dicho y mi propio nerviosismo, simplemente esperé, confiando en que Goku podría manejarlo si las cosas se saliesen de las manos.

"...me-HAAAAAAAAA!"

Fue increíble. No sólo fue capaz de hacerlo, sino incluso lo arqueó hacia arriba de modo que no afectara ninguno de los árboles en la distancia.

"¿Ves, Mamá? ¿No es genial?"

"Hai," contesté con honestidad. "Estuvo genial. Debiste haber trabajado muy duro para ser capaz de hacer eso."

Pan sonrió con orgullo. "No, ¡fue fácil!" Luego ella agarró mi brazo y empezó a tirarme hacia el campo. "¡Intenta tú, mamá!"

"¿Yo? Oh no, no creo-" comencé, a pesar de que fue halagador que ella tuviera esa confianza en mí, teniendo en cuenta que no he hecho ningún tipo de entrenamiento serio en años.

"Puedes hacerlo, mamá," afirmó, volteándose a Goku. "¿O no que sí, Ojiisan?"

Yo estaba esperando que él le explicara por qué no sería capaz de dominar una destreza que así. Después de todo, Goku es por lo general bastante contundente cuando se trata de las habilidades de las personas, especialmente cuando están relacionadas con la lucha.

Él echó la cabeza a un lado y parecía estudiarme por un momento antes de volverse a Pan y asentir una vez. "Hai, puede hacerlo fácilmente, creo."

Ahora sé que debería haber dicho que no en el instante e irme cuando tuve la oportunidad, pero... bueno, creo que todavía soy demasiado una luchadora en mi corazón, porque tan pronto como él dijo eso, me sentí emocionada al obtener la perspectiva. "¿De veras crees que podría aprender a hacer eso?" le pregunté, en busca de cualquier signo que significase que no lo hubiera dicho en serio.

No encontré ninguno salvo una hermosa cara sonriente respondiéndome. "Claro que sí. Quiero decir, sabes cómo volar, así que ya sabes las bases del control de ki. Todo lo que realmente tomaría un poco de práctica a la hora de convertir esa energía en algo tangible que se pueda concentrar en un haz."

Pan parecía que estaba en la nube nueve. "Mamá ya sabe cómo forma ki en sus manos, Ojiisan. ¡Ella es la que me enseñó cómo hacerlo!"

Las cejas de Goku se alzaron hacia al techo. "¿De veras? Pensé que Gohan..."

"No, 'tousan estaba ocupado trabajando y no tenía tiempo para mostrarme, así que mamá lo hizo."

Normalmente no me hubiera molestado, pero cuando sus ojos cayeron de nuevo a mí, podía sentirme ruborizar como una colegiala, por lo que evité mi mirada de él en favor de unas pocas hojas de césped frente a mis pies.

Por supuesto, mi hija tenía otros planes. "¡Muéstrale, Mamá!"

Sonreí con paciencia a mi hija. "Pan, dudo de tu abuelo quiera ver-"

"Quiero, en realidad," interrumpió rápidamente, dando un paso hacia mí antes de detenerse y ponerse en su posición registrada con la mano detrás de la cabeza y su sonrisa. "Yo... bueno... si quieres, quiero decir..." Luego abandona la postura y me mira con esos malditos por Kami hermosos ojos ónix...

¿Cómo se supone que fuese a decir que no a eso? "Oh... bien."

_~En los extremos de tus dedos, yo sigo esta noche, atrapada en la iluminación de un millar de horizontes~_

Tan pronto como acepto, mi estómago cayó directo a mis pies. No soy de ponerme nerviosa fácilmente, pero algo acerca de demostrarle a Goku... quiero decir, se dice que _es_ el único ser más poderoso en la historia del universo conocido; aunque nunca había llegado a conocerlo muy bien personalmente, siempre lo respeté como un gran guerrero. Debido a eso, combinado con el hecho de que apenas pude controlar mi rasgada respiración, por no hablar de mi ki, estaba bastante malditamente segura de que iba a terminar haciendo el ridículo de mí misma. Mi suerte sería que o estaría demasiado distraída como para ocurra en absoluto, o intentaría demasiado y lo sobre haría, prendiendo fuego al bosque alrededor o algunos resultados igualmente desastrosos. Ninguna perspectiva particularmente me agradaba.

Afortunadamente, Chi-chi eligió ese momento para venir a buscar a Goku.

"¡Goku-san! Has jugado el tiempo suficiente. Videl estaba lista para irse a casa," regaña ella desde la puerta de atrás, con la temida sartén en la mano.

La mirada de Goku persiste en mí por otro momento antes de que se dirija a su esposa y asienta, inmediatamente cayendo de nuevo en su mejor acto de 'soy demasiado estúpido para saber mejor'. "Gomen, Chi-chi. Supongo que es un poco tarde, ¿eh?" Fue increíble la rapidez con la que mi estómago se trasladó desde su lugar anterior en el suelo para depositarse en mi garganta cuando Goku dirigió su atención de nuevo a mí. "No quise retenerte si querías irte," ofreció suavemente... sinceramente. Era inquietante escuchar ese tono saliendo de su boca cuando su expresión facial se mantenía demasiado malditamente estúpida.

"Bueno, Pan tiene escuela en la mañana," explico rápidamente, tratando de justificarme al _verdadero _Goku tan inadvertidamente como sea posible con mi hija de pie junto a nosotros y mi suegra mirándolo como un halcón. Claro, sabía que debería haber estado mucho complacida de tener alguna excusa para irme teniendo en cuenta nuestro acuerdo, pero... no lo estaba... y necesitaba que él lo supiera. Mantuve mi aliento, con la esperanza de que mi excusa bastante delgada junto con la disculpa traté de proyectarle a través de mis ojos fuera suficiente para enviarle mi silencioso mensaje.

En lugar de ello, se dirigió a Pan y le dio un abrazo, prometiendo que pronto entrenarían de nuevo antes de instarla dirigirse a casa, a pesar de sus numerosas súplicas y protestas. Luego me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo cuando miró hacia su casa. Goku había estado apostando que Chi-chi se iría una vez que estuviera segura de que no iba a desafiarla en permitir que su nieta se quedara por más tiempo; era comprensible ya que yo sabía de hecho que no hubiera sido la primera vez que Goku cedía a la vista de esos ojos de cachorro de perro haciendo puchero y esa atípica aniñada imploración - "Oh Ojiisan, sólo una vez más... ¿por favooooor?" Me quedó demostrado una vez que Pan estuviera estaba fuera de mi vista y mi mirada seguía la de él; vi justo a tiempo a Chi-chi lanzar un asentimiento y girarse ante la pesada puerta de madera se cerrara detrás de su retirada figura.

Tan pronto como ella se había ido, la ridícula fachada que había usado para su esposa cayó y fue sustituida por una expresión más seria, sus labios delgados se curvaron casi imperceptibles, un reflexivo ceño fruncido y sus obsidianos ardientes ojos con el fuego interior que yo había llegado a conocer íntimamente en las últimas semanas... una expresión que parecía estar reservada sólo para mí.

Ese simple pensamiento se robó el preciado aire de mis pulmones, y me di cuenta de que necesitaba irme. _Inmediatamente._ "Bueno... b-buenas noches, Goku-san," solté ahogada y difícilmente, alejándome rápidamente de él y caminar tan rápido como mis piernas soportaran a la seguridad de mi propia casa. Para su crédito, no intentó detenerme, pero lo podía sentir mirándome... y pensé, por sólo una fracción de segundo mientras doblaba a la esquina, que escuché al viento llevar un suave susurro que sonó justo como mi nombre.

En el momento que llegué a mi casa, mi corazón tronaba en mi pecho y yo estaba jadeando como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Desafortunadamente, mientras me apoyaba fuertemente contra mi puerta, mi cerebro comenzó correr también. Fui bombardeada con _demasiado_ anhelo... todo lo que quería hacer era ir directamente al otro lado de la casa, abrir la puerta de mi patio y llamar a Goku. Hubiera estado aún allí, estaba segura, ¿y cuál sería el daño? Hemos estado juntos dos veces... ¿que sería sólo una vez más? Gohan estaría fuera por toda la semana, por lo que no habría posibilidad de que lo averiguara, y dudo que Chi-chi notase si Goku se iba por un rato. Mis ojos se cerraron mientras fui bombardeada con imágenes de todas las cosas que Goku me ha hecho que mi propio esposo nunca hizo, incluso antes de que nos distanciáramos tanto - el calor de su ardiente piel presionado deliberadamente contra toda posible pulgada de la mía... la sensación mientras todos los instrumentos de su boca me devoraban desde mi frente a mi nariz a mis labios a mi barbilla y garganta... la forma en que mantuvo sus apasionados cristalinos ojos abiertos mientras se movía dentro de mí...

Me obligué a abrir mis ojos de nuevo y, con lo poco de voluntad que me quedaba, alejé las demasiado tentadoras imágenes de mi mente. Estaba temblando tanto que apenas podía sostener mi propio peso mientras me levantaba de mi sostén y hacía mi camino a la cocina, pero, mientras encendía la luz fluorescente, la visión de los platos del almuerzo me dio la salida que necesitaba desesperadamente.

Empecé a limpiar. Y limpié. Y limpié.

Era bien después de las dos de la madrugada cuando me quedé sin cosas que hacer. Literalmente pulí, desgrasé, lavé y enceré cada pulgada cuadrada de la primera planta de mi casa. Ni una mancha de suciedad o sucia prenda de vestir se había escapado... con excepción de la alfombra de bienvenida. Todavía tenía demasiada energía para mi propio bien, así que la agarré y salí a mi puerta de atrás para limpiarla. Estaba en el proceso de golpear sin piedad cuando sentí que alguien me miraba.

"¿Videl?"

Él estaba justo ahí, ni siquiera a tres pies de distancia de mí, y su preocupación era claramente evidente en las profundas grabadas líneas de su rostro. Yo era como un venado atrapado en los faros, completamente congelada en el lugar mientras él daba un paso hacia mí mientras todos mis esfuerzos para alejarlo de mi cabeza se iban directo al carajo.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunta suavemente, dando otro paso.

Después de varios profundos respiros, pude hacer mi voz cooperar. "¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí?" le pregunté, haciendo un leve gesto de dolor cuando me di cuenta de que sonaba mucho más áspera de lo que había intentado.

"Oh," comenzó él, detener su avance y haciendo caer su mirada a mis pies. "Yo... eh... todavía estaba despierto, y me quedé viendo las luces encenderse y apagarse. ¿Sólo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien?" Se pasó de un pie al otro antes de mirarme una vez más. "Entonces... ¿lo estás?"

Esos malditos ojos dispersaron mi cerebro de tal manera, ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que me estaba preguntando. "¿Estoy qué?"

A pesar de su evidente nerviosismo, rió suavemente y dio otro paso. "¿Estás bien?"

En ese momento, yo estaba maldiciendo sus largas piernas que habían logrado en esos pocos movimientos cerrar la distancia entre nosotros a menos de un pie... y fácilmente al alcance de mis brazos. Consciente de que no había respondido, asentí frenéticamente y di un paso atrás.

_~Bailamos sin ninguna razón, te agarras tan fuerte, perdido en la sensación de un maravilloso viaje~_

Era extraño, pero él se relajó visiblemente y dio otro largo paso, poniéndose a meras pulgadas de mí y obligando a mi cabeza para verlo. Se sentía como si estuviera en un trance mientras él me miraba, escrutando la expresión de mi rostro en profundidad y trayendo sangre a mis ya ardientes mejillas.

"¿Quieres que me vaya?" preguntó, su habitual voz de cantante tenor firme y grave, su respiración rozando ligeramente contra mi hormigueante piel.

Para entonces, ambos sabíamos que la batalla entre mi conciencia y mi deseo ya había sido decidida, pero no estaba dispuesta a conceder la derrota. Todavía no... Pero seré maldecida si mi garganta hiciera incluso el más leve ruido para disuadirlo.

Él comenzó a bajar su cabeza, cerrando esa brecha también. "Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decirme que me vaya," susurró, enviando un escalofrío por mi rápida espina en desaparición.

La pequeña voz en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza estaba gritando mientras su boca se puso a una pulgada de la mía. Me había prometido a mí misma que nunca volvería a ocurrir. Iba a ser fuerte. Iba a hacer lo correcto...

Ambas de sus manos sostuvieron mis mejillas, y dudó por un último segundo.

"Videl..."

Sí, fui fuerte. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para ponerme de punta de pies y agarrarlo como si fuese a desaparecer si no lo hacía, enganchándome a sus labios como si fueran el único dador de vida.

Me había jurado que nunca volvería a suceder...

Cuando se ha dicho y hecho, _nunca_ tuvo una duración de dos días.

* * *

_~Puedo escuchar cada palabra, veo en todas partes. Llévame a tu mundo, puede responder a mis oraciones~_

Eso fue hace cinco días. Gohan llega a casa mañana por la mañana, y no estoy segura de cómo me siento acerca de eso. Por un lado, es bueno. No puedo pensar en por qué en este momento, pero sé que es. Y por el otro...

Desde ese día, he llegado a términos con el hecho de que esto se mantendrá sucediendo durante el tiempo que ambos necesitemos algo del otro. Goku ama a su esposa y yo amo a mi esposo, pero requerimos algo más que ellos no están dispuestos a darnos ahora mismo. Debido a eso, ni Goku o yo podemos encontrar la solución, o el deseo de hecho, para detener lo que está pasando entre nosotros, aunque ambos sabemos que lo que estamos haciendo está mal - por no mencionar absolutamente loco. El problema es eso, después de haberme dado cuenta de esto, he tenido que admitirme algo más para mí misma.

Estoy teniendo una aventura.

Estoy realmente teniendo una aventura... con Goku... el _padre_ de mi esposo.

El atractivo, poderoso, apasionado, casi malditamente impecable padre de mi esposo.

"Esto es una locura."

Los suaves dedos que han estado corriendo suaves caricias por arriba y abajo de mi espalda se detienen un momento antes de que comenzar de nuevo. "Hai," Goku concuerda suavemente.

Como de costumbre, me acostó sobre su propio cuerpo después de nuestra última batalla para que yo no esté sobre el suelo, y gimo débilmente mientras obligo a mis ya agotadas las extremidades a moverse para poderme reacomodar y mirarlo desde el lugar de descanso de mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Kami, no sabía estar agotada pudiera sentirse tan malditamente bien, aunque... me lleva un poco de tiempo, pero finalmente logro cruzar mis brazos debajo de mí y descansar mi barbilla sobre ellos. Mientras hago eso, él mueve su brazo libre para amortiguar su propia cabeza para que su rostro este angulado hacia el mío.

Y durante varios minutos, nos quedamos así, sólo mirándonos el uno al otro... en busca de respuestas a los cómo y por qué de toda esta increíble situación.

"Esto se va a poner realmente complicado," sentencio dando por hecho.

Él me da una pequeña triste sonrisa y corre un mechón de cabello de mi hombro descubierto, dejando que sus dedos persistan, haciendo perezosos círculos. "Ya lo es," responde equitativamente.

Él tiene un buen punto. Yo suspiro ligeramente y cierro mis ojos. "¿Qué vamos a hacer, Goku?" pregunto mientras llevo mi mirada de nuevo concentrada y observo su pensativo rostro.

"No estoy seguro," responde después de un momento del consideración, luego la mano que había estado prestando especial atención a mi cuerpo desnudo por un tiempo se envuelve alrededor de mi cintura y me mueve hasta estamos nariz a nariz y le da a la mía un suave beso. "Sólo sé que no quiero poner fin a esto todavía."

"No creo que podamos detenerlo, de todos modos," respondo, mi anterior meditación volviendo a mi mente. "Sólo desearía..."

Él alza una ceja y aprieta su agarre a mi alrededor de manera confortadora. "¿Qué?"

A pesar de que Goku y yo hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos durante los últimos días, no hemos hablado mucho. Supongo que ahora como un buen momento. "Sólo desearía que no tuviera que ser así," reconozco tímidamente, con la esperanza de que entienda lo que quiero decir con eso. No es él, después de todo. Kami sabe que yo estaba a punto de colapsar cuando todo esto comenzó. Si Goku no hubiera aparecido... no hubiera compartido su dolor conmigo al igual que como lo hice con él, honestamente no sé cuánto tiempo más me hubiera podido ser capaz de seguir sin volverme totalmente loca.

Dejo salir un aliviado respiro cuando él asiente. "Lo sé," me asegura suavemente.

Me siento tan contenta para continuar con tan sombría conversación, por lo que decido alivianarla. "Entonces... ¿Cómo funciona esto exactamente?" pregunto, una maliciosa sonrisa apoderándose de mi rostro. "¿Hacemos algún tipo de horario o algo así? ¿Hay un código secreto para que los amantes utilcen para este tipo de cosa que debe saber?"

Mi sonrisa se amplía mientras su cabeza cae de nuevo y él se ríe de corazón. "Sí, eso creo. Supongo que esto quiere decir que necesito comprarme uno de esos abrigos y un sombrero marrón feo, también, ¿eh?"

La imagen mental de su comentario produce casi demasiado, y empiezo a reír con él. Saben, no creo que hagan esos abrigos lo suficientemente largos para alguien que mide casi siete pies de altura, ¡por no hablar de tratar de poner un sombrero con un cabello así! Sin embargo, nunca desearía que intentara cubrirlo... me he encariñado de ese espesa, puntiaguda melena, y levanto mi brazo para correr mi mano al objeto de mi contemplación. Su risa se detiene mientras trabajo mis dedos a lo largo de las flexibles mechas, sustituida por un satisfactorio ronroneo - otra cosa que hace que me vuelve absolutamente salvaje.

Si no empieza a hablar de nuevo, y rápido... "Creo que tenemos que elegir algún tipo de contraseña o algo," comienzo en broma, "para hacernos saber cuándo queremos encontrarnos. ¿Alguna sugerencia?"

Sigo acariciando su cabello mientras su frente se surca pensativamente por un momento. De repente, una maliciosa sonrisa se forma en sus labios. "Quiepe ropo fopor nipi capar tepe sipin sepen tipi dopo apa hopo rapa mipis mopo," responde sin problemas, sin perder una sílaba a pesar de los extraños sonidos que está haciendo.

¿Qué demonios?

¡Oh, geringoso! Wow... han pasado años desde que he oído a alguien usarlo, y me río abiertamente de que él fuera capaz de hablar de forma fluida mientras que mi cerebro ya está trabajando para decodificar el mensaje.

Quiero... fornicarte... sin... sentido... ahora... mismo...

¡Genial! Tal vez no me he vuelto tan vieja como yo pensaba... Sonrío con orgullo por un nanosegundo antes de lo él dijo realmente se registre en mi mente.

¡¿¡¿_NANI_?!?!

Jadeo bruscamente. Me puedo imaginar que mis ojos parecen estar a punto de salirse de mi cabeza y mi mandíbula está de alguna manera descolocada del resto de mi rostro, porque él está riendo una vez más sin parar, aunque me está agarrando con ambos brazos ahora para no caerme de él mientras su cuerpo tiembla bajo el mío sin control. Diablos, yo estaría probablemente riendo, también, pero Kami... quiero decir... ¡No puedo creer que _Goku_ de todas las personas acaba de decir eso!

Y el petulante bastardo está disfrutando inmensamente mi shock.

_~Ríos de horas donde el tiempo es tan raro, abrázame para siempre, di que siempre estarás allí~_

Cuando por fin logro recuperar el control de mi boca y la cierro, trato de darle mi mejor ceño fruncido indignado. Aunque por la auto-satisfecha mirada en su rostro, no creo que esté siendo muy convincente. Probablemente porque no estoy ni un poco enojada... en realidad, la idea del aparentemente inocente, dulce, apacible Son Goku diciendo algo como _eso_ es - ¡Kami! - increíblemente sexy. Y otra cosa que puede hacer a mi alrededor, y sólo conmigo. Sólo sabiendo eso es bastante satisfactorio.

Me doy por vencida en tratar de parecer disgustada. De hecho, una deliciosa idea entra en mi cabeza, y no dudo en actuar en consecuencia. El hecho es que, después de hoy, no estoy segura de que cuando será la próxima vez que vamos a poder estar juntos como así...

Kami y sabe que hablar está muy sobre valorado.

Sonrío maliciosamente y permito que las yemas de los dedos que han estado acariciando su cabello hagan un sendero hacia abajo hacia sus labios en cambio. "Y pensar... que te dejo besarme con esa boca," bromeo sin aliento, mi voz saliendo más como un suave gemido, y sus orbes negras llenas de lujuria se nivelan a las minas hambrientamente en mi repentino cambio de conducta.

Me muevo sólo lo suficiente para sentir la prueba de su excitación frotándose contra mi muslo interior. Ja, vamos a ver quién fornica sin sentido a quien esta vez...

Actúa como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, pero tengo otras ideas para esa sorprendente boca suya, y empujo mis dos manos en su cabello y halo sus labios a los míos. Una suave empujón es todo lo que se necesita para arrastrar uno de sus brazos justo debajo de mi trasero para que pueda levantarnos a los dos para quedar a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Afortunadamente, lo tengo lo suficientemente ocupado, y él no se da cuenta de que estoy deliberadamente levantándome sobre mis rodillas, alejando mi peso de él. Sigo besándolo de manera demandate, dejando que mi lengua batalle sin piedad contra la suya. Kami... casi me olvido lo que estoy haciendo mientras él gruñe en nuestras unidas bocas, pero luego lo siento inclinarse hacia atrás de modo que un brazo pueda sostenernos mientras él gana la influencia que necesita para hacernos rodar; sus caderas se levantan ligeramente en preparación para maniobrarnos en la posición deseada sin triturarme en el proceso.

Todo lo que se necesita es un ligero movimiento, y yo me impalo en su rígida longitud.

Su boca libera la mía y aprieta sus ya medio cerrados ojos para cerrarlos fuertemente. Es como un león mientras gruñe estridentemente a través de apretados dientes, cada músculo en su cuello y hombros teniendo espasmos incontrolablemente. Si la sensación de él llenándome de nuevo no me hiciera gritar con inconmensurable placer, sería yo la que reiría esta vez en mi pequeña victoria. Luego esos ardientes ojos se abren de nuevo, y cualquier pensamiento de regocijo, o movimiento de hecho, son completamente obliterados bajo esas oscuras piscinas de pura pasión. Todo lo que puedo hacer es agarrarme a él mientras él mira a mi alma, haciéndome arder de adentro hacia afuera.

Estoy casi las nubes, es casi imposible concentrarse con su súplica sin aliento. Casi.

"Videl... por favor... por favor no te detengas..."

Esto es exactamente lo que quería... esto es lo que estaba tratando de hacer...

El hombre más fuerte del planeta está suplicando... realmente está _suplicando._..

¿Por _mí_?

De repente, toda mi confianza, todo mi vigor y determinación simplemente... se desvanecieron, reemplazados por completa incredulidad.

Esto es imposible. Es sólo... no puede estar sucediendo... ¿Cómo puede Goku quererme tanto cuando ni siquiera soy capaz de hacer que mi propio marido me mire con más que casual interés?

_~Adonde quiera que vaya, lo que sea que veo, sobre los océanos desconocidos, siempre estás conmigo~_

"¿Videl?"

Puedo sentir mi labio temblar y sacudo mi cabeza con fuerza. Algo está mal con esto. Sí, Goku y yo hemos tenido sexo un montón de veces la última semana, y he visto el querer... he visto el deseo, pero... escucharlo realmente _decirlo_...

Goku se sienta de nuevo y sostiene mi barbilla entre sus manos, sus ojos se amplían buscando en los míos ansiosamente, y cuando intento alejar la mirada, su agarre se aprieta lo suficiente para que no tenga otra opción más que mirarlo fijamente. "Videl," pregunta, "¿qué sucede? Es... hice algo mal-"

"No eres tú," logro responder a través de los músculos dolorosamente contraídos de mi garganta.

"¿Entonces qué es? ¿Qué sucedió?"

Oh Kami... nada sucedió... no hiciste nada... Definitivamente no eres tú.

Soy yo.

Varios momentos de tenso silencio e intenso escrutinio de su parte pasaron, y su expresión cambia abruptamente de casi pánico a una extraña, triste comprensión. Maldición, ¿por qué me sigo olvidando de su habilidad de sentir los sentimiento de la gente? Comienzo a alejarme - no hay excusa para mi irracional comportamiento, lo sé - pero sus brazos me agarran por alrededor de mi cintura; me levanta tan delicadamente y nos da vuelta, poniéndome de nuevo en su regazo por lo que estoy acunada seguramente contra su pecho y mi cabeza está descansando en la curva de su cuello.

No puedo creer que estoy actuando así. "Gomen nasai,G-"

"No lo estés," ordena suavemente. "Has estado suprimiendo todo el dolor y la ira que has sentido, y cuando haces eso, comienza a envenenar tu alma... pierdes pequeños pedazos de ti hasta que no eres más que un caparazón deshecho sólo por recolectar ese dolor, y te olvidas que se supone que no debes sentirte así porque tu espíritu se entierra bajo él. Haz eso por el tiempo suficiente, y se vuelve demasiado natural tanto que tienes que agarrarte a él en realidad a pesar que te está matando por dentro porque se ha convertido en todo lo que conoces."

¿Cómo respondo a eso? ¿Es acaso posible? Kami... apenas conozco al hombre, y ya es capaz de abrirme y leer directamente de las estropeadas páginas de mi corazón...

"No tienes que guardarlo ya," continúa, acompañando las perceptivas palabras con relajantes caricias por mi espalda. "Si no hubieras querido que el dolor terminara, no estarías aquí ahora mismo."

Tiene razón. Cuando esto comenzó, estaba perdiendo mi ser de tal manera... no me quiero sentir más así... Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que he estado en paz con mi vida... _conmigo_. Y ahora...

"Es hora de soltarlo, Videl."

No estoy segura cuando comencé a llorar, pero tan pronto como esas palabras fueron susurradas de sus labios - y de mi alma, también - no pude haber detenido las lágrimas, aún si lo hubiera querido. Pero no quiero. Cada gota que cae significa un momento en mi vida donde me he sentido desolada... indeseada... no querida... no amada...

Kami... me he olvidado cuantos de esos momentos han habido durante estos años...

Estoy llorando incontrolablemente ahora, luchando para respirar en medio de los violentos temblores que sacuden mi cuerpo y mi espíritu a la vez. Goku ha halado mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, y yo me estoy abrazando a su cálido cuerpo con cada onza de fuerza que poseo; su abrazo se ha apretado considerablemente también.

Saben, tanto como duele sentir esas paredes caer y el dolor que he evitado que fluya tan irreservadamente de esta manear - sin mencionar el hecho que mi garganta está adolorida como el demonio y estoy segura que mis ojos están demasiado hinchados, están probablemente tres veces su tamaño normal ahora - estoy comenzando a caer bajo un hechizo de pacífico... vacío. Es como, ahora que el dolor está siendo arrojado, hay un espacio sin ocupar y nada ahí lo puede llenar.

Limpieza de primavera para el alma.

Dejo salir una risa que suena más como un ahogo que una risa ya que todavía estoy llorando contra el pecho de Goku. Supongo que me gustaría comparar semejante maravillosa, curativa revelación con algo tan poco espectacular como las tareas domésticas. Eso solo prueba que una de las primeras cosas que necesito hacer después de este gran paso adelante de esta tarde es comenzar a salir más. Me he estado alejando a mí misma del mundo exterior por un tiempo, y creo que es tiempo de volver ahí y respirar algo de vida para mi casi olvidada naturaleza aventurera. Tal vez quizá comience a entrenar de nuevo...

Por el momento, al menos, mi dolor se ha disminuido a un apagado dolor y mi cuerpo se ha quedado quieto por lo que estoy recostada contra Goku mientras él me balancea suavemente, el suave ronroneo en su pecho tranquilizándome como una canción de cuna. Kami sabe que estoy cansada, pero... "¿Goku? ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta... una pregunta personal?"

"Puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa," responde curiosamente, haciéndolo sonar más como si él tuviera una pregunta propia más que estar respondiendo a la mía.

"Cuando estabas hablando antes sobre lo que a ti te hace cuando tratas de liberar tu dolor, sonó como si estuvieras hablando por experiencia. Bueno, eso y he visto la manera que las cosas son entre tu y Chi-chi..."

Desde su cabeza apoyada sobre la mía, lo siento asentir de manera insignificante. "Hai..."

"Sólo estoy curiosa sobre como haces para lidiar con ello. Por alguna razón, no te veo berrear como a un bebé," lo escucho reír suavemente, trayendo una momentánea sonrisa a mis propios labios. "Supongo... supongo que lo que realmente quiero saber es... ¿tuviste a alguien ahí para ti, o tuviste que lidiar con eso por ti mismo?"

"No, he estado solo."

Gracias Kami... No puedo imaginar tratar de soportar todo esto por mí misma, y estoy aliviada que él tenga que hacerlo, tampoco. Me hace sentir lo suficientemente bien como para dar otro empujón para subir un poco el ánimo. "Entonces, ¿a dónde va el más poderoso guerrero de Chikyuu cuando _él_ esta al borde de un ataque de nervios?" pregunto alegre y me inclino hacia atrás así puedo ver su rostro de nuevo.

Y la mirada que me da antes de hablar de nuevo me deja literalmente sin aliento.

"A ti."

Oh... mi... Kami...

Por un breve instante antes que sus labios bajen para rozar tiernamente contra los míos, una simple, precaria noción pasa rápidamente a través de mi mente, aunque es desechada con igual velocidad mientras la relaciono con el hecho de que he estado en una montaña rusa emocional y no estoy penando claramente.

Si no estuviera casada... si él no lo estuviera... si no tuviésemos nuestras familias y nuestros amigos y nuestras obligaciones... si nos hubiésemos conocido en otro tiempo y lugar en nuestras vidas, bajo otras circunstancias...

Fácilmente podría haberme enamorado de este hombre.

* * *

_~Pura como el agua, flotamos en esta ola. En el respiro de un ángel, volaré~_

"¡Papá!"

Me he bañado... dos veces, lavado toda mi ropa... dos veces, arreglado la casa, e incluso he tenido tiempo para ir al mercado esta mañana. Sabiendo que he hecho todo lo que posiblemente puedo hacer, me volteo de mi lugar hacia la cocina donde estoy poniendo los últimos toques a la cena mientras escucho el alegre saludo de Pan. Limpiando mis manos rápidamente con una toalla, tomo un profundo respiro y sonrío - una _verdadera_ sonrisa - antes de ir afuera a dónde escucho las voces de bienvenida.

Para el momento que me unoo al grupo éste consite en Gohan, Pan, Chi-chi, and Goku, Pan ya ha recibido alguna clase de pequeño recuerdo en sus manos del viaje de su padre. "Mamá, ¡mira lo que papá me trajo!"

Me agacho para inspeccionar la larga cinta de cuero que sostiene algún tipo de encanto al final.

"Es un atrapa sueños," explica emocionada. "Son muy especiales, ¿verdad, Ojiisan?"

"Hai," responde él con una amplia sonrisa, mientras se agacha para estar al mismo nivel visual que ella mientras toma el extraño medallón en su mano. "Simboliza tus esperanzas y sueños para que nunca te olvides de ellos, no importa cuan grande te vuelvas."

Gohan se ríe con sinceridad mientras pone su mano en el hombro de su hija. "Bueno, no sé sobre eso," Gohan sentencia, "pero recordé que querías uno, así que busqué hasta que encontré el más bonito que tuvieran. Al. igual. que. tu," añade, acentuando la última oración apretando la nariz de Pan juguetonamente.

Mientras lo veo darle otro abrazo a su hija, recuerdo porque estoy contenta que Gohan volvió a casa. Él es un padre devoto, un marido leal, un proveedor digno de confianza para su familia, y un buen y honesto hombre... Es el sueño de toda pequeña niña.

¿Cuál es ese dicho? ¿Los hombres no pueden vivir sólo de pan?

Luego mis ojos se deslizan hacia Goku. Él es lo suficientemente inteligente sin ser cínico, poderoso tanto como de buen corazón, sin domar tanto como desinhibido, apasionado, innegablemente sexy... La fantasía de toda mujer de sangre caliente hecha carne y hueso.

Y en este momento, tengo lo mejor de ambos mundos.

Demasiado mal que lo bueno no dure demasiado.

* * *


	4. Ganando perspectivas

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Los dos que dan por sentado**

_(The ones they take for granted)_

Un fic de Pareathe

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

_~Este mundo no gira cuando no estás en mis brazos, el sol no brilla cada vez que estoy sin ti~_

"Hey, 'tousan ... trabajando duro, ¿eh?"

Sentí su ki dirigiéndose hacia mí hace unos minutos, por lo que ya estoy usando la parte de arriba de mi traje naranja para limpiar la espesa capa de sudor de mi rostro y cuello cuando oigo su semi-sarcástico saludo. Sé que lo quiere decir como una pregunta retórica; estaba bastante cerca hace un minuto, y ambos sabemos eso. Otro profundo respiro más, y me doy vuelta y le doy a mi hijo mayor una avergonzada sonrisa mientras me rasco la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. "Sí, creo que sí. ¿Por qué?"

"Bueno," Gohan se saca sus gafas y frota el puente de su nariz - ¿Por qué diablos usa esas cosas, de todos modos? Sus ojos estaban bien cuando era un niño - antes de que él escanee el paisaje detrás de mí con una ceja levemente levantada, "por lo general no haces vibrar las bases de la casa cuando entrenas, papá."

Yo río ligeramente y estudio su rostro para esa mirada que me dice que está exagerando. No la estoy viendo. Kuso, no me di cuenta de que estaba entrenando _así_ de duro. "Gomen, Gohan... me debo haber dejado llevar un poco," ofrezco débilmente. Sí, _realmente_ convincente...

Él sonríe y se encoge de hombros; siempre fue rápido en perdonar y olvidar mis pequeños, estúpidos descuidos. "No me molesta," explica, "aunque 'kaasan estaba teniendo un ataque sobre ello."

Genial. Eso es justo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

Supongo que Gohan nota mi de entusiasmo ante la perspectiva de hacer frente a mi airada esposa. "No te preocupes, 'tousan. Cuando me fui, Videl estaba con ella, por lo que para el momento en que volvamos, estoy seguro de que estará calmada. Ya sabes cómo es mamá acerca de Videl."

Sí, lo sé. También Videl.

_~Y hay un espacio vacío dentro de mi corazón cuando no estás~_

"Voy a tener que agradecerle por salvarme," le digo con una risa. Aunque es hueca; no hay alegría detrás de ella en absoluto. No es que la idea de compensárselo a Videl no sea - buen Kami -sama - muy atractivo, es el hecho de que no voy a ser capaz de demostrar mi gratitud correctamente por otros... tres días, cuando las vacaciones de Gohan se terminen y vuelva al trabajo.

Maldición, no sé si voy a ser capaz de aguantar tanto tiempo. Tal vez ha llegado el momento que me echen de la casa de nuevo...

Ya sé que no puedo hacer eso. Especialmente desde Videl y no he estado juntos por más de una semana. Diablos, ni siquiera hemos sido capaces de hablar realmente por los últimos cinco días porque Gohan ha estado alrededor. Si tuviera que ir allí ahora mismo...

¿Por qué es tan malditamente difícil? Han habido períodos en los que he estado lejos de mi esposa durante años en un momento, y lo soporté bien. Claro, la extrañé, pero pude lidiar con eso. Sin embargo, aquí estoy, una semana sin Videl, y estoy a punto de perderlo. Kami, si tan sólo pudiera hablar con ella durante unos minutos, creo que me sentiría mejor. A veces eso es todo lo que hacemos cuando nos encontramos hoy en día. Sólo nos abrazamos el uno al otro y hablamos de lo que sea que esté en nuestras mentes.

_~Y cuando sea que estás, es demasiado tiempo, y la espera me está volviendo loco~_

"Chikyuu a 'tousan..."

Mierda, no puedo darme el lujo de divagar ahora. Parpadeo una vez y río una vez más. "Gomen, Gohan... ¿qué acabas de decir?"

"Estaba diciendo que pareces un poco distraído hoy," responde, delgadas líneas de una creciente preocupación formando un ceño fruncido en su frente. "¿Hay alguna razón por la que estabas entrenando tan duro? ¿Alguna amenaza de la que debería estar preocupado?"

Sacudo mi cabeza rápidamente. "Iie, no es nada que te haga perder el sueño, hijo."

No mientras Videl todavía te ame en lugar de amarme a mí.

La grave ceño fruncido desaparece de su rostro, pero es rápidamente sustituido por una más suave, atribulada genuina expresión. "¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? No estás actuando como tú, papá."

Y justo cuando pienso que he sentido y lidiado con toda la culpa que mi conciencia posiblemente podría generar sobre todo lo que ha pasado... De todas las personas en el mundo preocupadas por mí ahora mismo, daría lo que fuera porque no fuera mi hijo. Kami sabe que no merezco su empatía ya que mis sentimientos por _su_ esposa son los que me han hecho cambiar de adentro hacia afuera. Sin embargo, debo responder y calmar su mente, por lo que opto por ser tan honesto como sea posible, dadas las circunstancias. "Estoy bien. Sólo ha sido una larga semana."

Una de las más largas de mi vida...

_~Nena, no estoy vivo hasta que estés aquí a mi lado~_

"Ah," reconoce con un asentimiento acompañado por una sabia sonrisa.

Sé lo que está pensando. Está asumiendo que, porque él ha estado en casa y todos hemos pasado un montón de tiempo juntos, siendo mandoneados por Chi-chi me está a gustar. Y casi tiene razón. Normalmente me mantengo a mí mismo ocupado fuera de la casa a partir de mediados de la mañana hasta el anochecer, por eso no estoy tan acostumbrado a estar alrededor de ella tanto como he estado los últimos días. Es bastante obvio que ella no lo está tampoco, porque Kami sabe que se ha vuelto progresivamente más molesta conmigo también. Es toda la razón por la que salí aquí para empezar. Hoy fue una de las pocas veces que alguna vez me dijo que necesitaba que me saliera y me fuera a algún otro sitio por un rato mientras no estuviera molesta conmigo. De hecho, teniendo en cuenta la forma en que lo dijo, creo que se suponía que era una recompensa por no tratar de escabullirme fuera para que pudiera entrenar en lugar de participar en las diversas actividades de familia que ella había previsto para nosotros.

No como si hubiera tratado de escapar; las numerosas comidas y excursiones en las que hemos estado son las únicas veces que he podido ver a Videl.

Dios, mi hijo está justo en frente de mí, y yo _todavía_ no puedo dejar de pensar en su esposa...

_~Cuento los minutos, cuento las horas, cuento los segundos hasta que estés aquí a mi lado de nuevo~_

"Sabes, si realmente quieres una lucha decente, deberías entrenar con Vegeta-san," sugiere Gohan.

¡Por supuesto! Vegeta y yo no hemos entrenado en más de un mes; si él no puede concentrar mi mente en otra cosa que no sea Videl, no creo que haya alguna esperanza para mí. "Hai, eso es una buena idea," concuerdo, y estoy seguro que mi previsión es evidente en comparación con mi anterior estado de ánimo sombrío. "Creo que voy a ir a ver si está de ánimo para entrenar ahora mismo. Dile a tu madre que voy a estar en casa en un rato, pero si quiere comunicarse conmigo, que sólo llame, y Bulma me dará el mensaje."

Gohan asiente una vez antes de volar hacia su casa. Yo miro por otro minuto antes elevarme al aire yo mismo. Podría haber encontrado el ki de Vegeta y haber estado en su puerta en segundos, pero en días como este, sólo no hay sustitutos para la sensación del viento acariciando tu rostro. Si cierro los ojos, puedo pretender incluso que la sensación proviene de sus dedos.

Oh Kami, ayúdame...

* * *

_~Y cada minuto pasa por horas hasta que estás conmigo, hasta que miro a tus ojos de nuevo~_

Tres meses atrás, cuando Videl y yo finalmente caímos en el hecho de que necesitábamos algo el uno del otro que no hemos podido encontrar en ninguna otra parte, nunca imaginé que las cosas resultan como así. En aquel entonces, ambos necesitábamos compañía... sentir que alguien nos entienda...

Y tengo que admitir, el desenfrenado sexo fue una clara ventaja.

Es extraño porque, mirando hacia atrás ahora, me doy cuenta de que podríamos haber logrado el mismo resultado sólo hablándonos. No se sintió así en el momento, sin embargo. Probablemente porque nuestros dos cónyuges son un poco negligentes en el departamento de intimidad física. Videl no había recibido mucho afecto tangible por semanas, y yo no había recibido ninguno en... bueno... un tiempo _muy_ largo. Pero no sólo necesitamos gratificación sexual. Necesitábamos sentir... Es una de las muchas cosas que Videl y yo tenemos en común - cuando hacemos algo, lo hacemos por completo; invertimos un pedazo de nosotros mismos en lo que sea que pueda ser debido a que ambos estamos guiados por nuestras emociones.

Por eso cuando se reduce a ello, el sexo sólo acababa de matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Desafortunadamente, esa misma filosofía es la razón por la cual estoy en la posición en que estoy ahora. ¿Y quién sabe? Incluso si no hubiéramos empezado a dormir juntos, incluso si sólo nos hubiéramos consolado uno al otro con palabras en lugar de acción, no puedo evitar sino preguntarme si lo mismo hubiera ocurrido de todos modos. Tal vez hubiera tomado más tiempo para que esos sentimientos se desarrollaran, pero tengo una sospecha - llámenlo corazonada - que el destino tenía esta tarjeta bajo su manga para mí de todas maneras.

Realmente espero que alguien ahí arriba esté sacando un buen provecho de todo esto. Oh sí, apuesto que Kaio-sama se está matando de la risa; siempre tuvo un retorcido sentido del humor, aunque Kami sabe que si el pobre de Dende echa un vistazo y ve lo que está pasando, probablemente tendrá un accidente cerebro vascular. Especialmente ya que él y Gohan han sido siempre buenos amigos, probablemente estaría completamente disgustado conmigo ahora mismo.

Oh bien, eso haría dos de nosotros.

_~Y el tiempo se está quedando quieto hasta que estés aquí conmigo, necesito tu amor para liberarme~_

Nunca se supuso que se volvería tan malditamente complicado.

En cierto modo, creo que ambos utilizamos nuestra devoción a nuestros cónyuges como justificación para lo que estábamos haciendo. Quiero decir, ambos estábamos insatisfechos con la forma en que eran las cosas porque sentíamos como que algo importante faltaba en cada una de nuestras relaciones, por lo que si podemos conseguir esa cosa de otra persona mientras mantenemos al mismo tiempo las otras áreas de nuestros matrimonios, entonces todo el mundo estaría de acuerdo, ¿verdad?

Desafortunadamente para mí, ahí es donde nuestras situaciones son muy diferentes.

Sé que mi hijo puede ser un poco distante cuando se trata de afecto físico, pero nunca he dudado de que ama a Videl, y no creo que ella lo haya hecho, tampoco. Claro, ella no se sentía como si la deseara, pero dudo que alguna vez haya pensado que realmente ya no la amaba. Él simplemente no sabe cómo mostrarlo de la forma en que Videl lo necesita. Yo, por otra parte, no tengo eso en que resguardarme. No creo que mi esposa me odie o algo - ella aún soporta todas mis pequeñas peculiaridades, pero creo que lo hace porque es su trabajo. Chi-chi es una de las más fieles que cualquier mujeres hombre pudiera desear, y honestamente he llegado a creer eso incluso si no le gustase en lo absoluto, aún haría todas las cosas que hace por mí ahora sólo porque estamos casado, y eso es justo lo que hacen las mujeres casadas.

Videl utiliza nuestro romance para llenar los vacíos de su buena relación de otro modo; para mí, es todo lo que realmente tengo en estos días.

_~Cada noche es una vida cuando no estoy contigo, y todos los días sólo parecen durar para siempre~_

Realmente debería ser feliz con lo que pueda conseguir. Quiero decir, estos últimos meses han sido los mejores de mi vida. El primer par de semanas fueron un poco incómodas, sólo porque niVidel ni yo estábamos seguros de lo que estábamos haciendo. No es como cualquiera de nosotros alguna vez hubiera tenido la intención de tranformarlo en esta forma. Sin embargo, no tomó mucho tiempo para que nuestros previstos encuentros cada cierto tiempo se volvieran más frecuentes, probablemente debido a esa semana mientras Gohan no estuvo en la ciudad nos arruinara totalmente a los dos. Y estuvimos haciendo más que desgarrar nuestras ropas fuera de la vista - caminamos, entrenamos, y empezamos a hablar. Mucho.

Ella me dijo acerca de lo que fue para ella como niña sin su madre alrededor, y yo le dije acerca de como crecí después de que mi ojiisan Gohan muriese antes de conocer a Bulma. Ella descrió lo que había significado ser la hija de Satán-san, y yo, a su vez, expliqué cómo me sentí cuando me enteré que yo era un guerrero Saiyajin fuera de lugar en lugar del anormalmente fuerte humano con una cola que había crecido creyendo era. Intercambiamos historias acerca de los diferentes torneos en los que hemos participado - ambos encontramos bastante gracioso que, si bien ella ganó todos los Budakai cada vez que compitió salvo el último, a mí me tomó tres veces antes de ganar mi primera vez. Por supuesto, yo rápidamente me agarré de la excusa de que, cuando yo todavía estaba trabajando el torneo del circuito, no había una división para chicos. Su respuesta fue que ella hubiera ganado de todos modos y que siempre sospechó de su padre arreglaba eso para que no terminara derrotándolo en su propio concurso.

Me inclino a estar de acuerdo con ella en eso.

_~Estoy perdido cuando debería estar besándote; no puede esperar, porque vivo por el amor que hacemos~_

Hablar de los torneos inevitablemente llevó a hablar de Chi-chi. Habíamos evitado departir de cualquiera de nuestras parejas en primer lugar, pero Videl admitió después de un tiempo que había estado curiosa en cuanto a lo que ocurrió entre mi esposa y yo para hacernos... bueno, como somos ahora. Especialmente ya que nuestra boda había sido descrita como a su un cuento de romance de hadas.

Así que le dije que la versión poco Chi-chi de los hechos que llevaron a mi matrimonio.

Nunca olvidaré cómo esos claros ojos azules sólo se mantenían agigantándose más y más mientras le relataba como conocí a Chi cuando ambos éramos niños, cómo me hizo prometerle casarme con ella sin mí incluso sabiendo lo que estaba diciendo, y cómo, años más tarde, ella me encontró y me recordó de nuestros esponsales de nuestra infancia. Cuando terminé, Videl me miraba en completo, abierto shock.

"Así que no estabas enamorado de ella cuando se casaron," había susurrado, como si hubiera estado hablando con ella misma.

Yo simplemente me encogí de hombros. "Bueno, tengo una tendencia de amar a todo el mundo," le dije.

"Amar a la gente y estar enamorado de alguien son dos cosas muy diferentes, Goku." No dije nada a eso, y después de un momento de mascar su labio inferior, ella sacudió la cabeza. "No entiendo. Si apenas incluso la conocías cuando se acercó a ti, ¿por qué no sólo dijiste que no?"

Pensé acerca de cómo responder a eso, pero finalmente decidí simplemente decirle la verdad. "Porque le di mi palabra."

Ella me miró fijamente durante varios minutos, y junto cuando estaba a punto de explicarle que no me arrepentía ni nada, ella tomó mi rostro en sus manos y me haló hacia ella, besándome tan profundamente que casi olvidé que demonios iba a decir después de eso.

Ese fue el momento en que sus palabras me golpearon. He amado a todo el mundo, pero nunca realmente había estado _enamorado _de alguien.

Hasta ahora.

_~No puedo respirar hasta sentirte junto a mí, y estoy perdido en la oscuridad hasta que estés aquí en mis brazos~_

Hemos pasado casi todos los días juntos desde entonces. Sólo tenemos unas pocas horas cada vez, pero es suficiente para hacerme soportar - Kami sabe que Videl puede embalar un montón en ese corto tiempo juntos. No le he dicho que la amo desde, el principio, no quiero asustar y alejarla cuando sé que no es cómo ella se siente acerca de mí, y en segundo lugar, no me atrevo a decir las palabras teniendo en cuenta nuestra situación. No se supone que esté enamorado de ella. Mi trabajo es simplemente darle lo que Gohan no le dará. Y no tengo ninguna intención de robarle a mi hijo su esposa, por lo que es mejor que me quede con mis propios sentimientos personales para mí mismo. Sin embargo, no puedo ignorar el hecho de que se ha puesto más y más difícil dejarla ir cuando se tiene que ir. Y esta semana...

Dios mío, esta semana ha sido un puro infierno.

Hubo un tiempo en que había convencido que realmente me alegraría si Gohan se quedara más en casa. Quiero decir, es lo que Videl ha querido por tanto tiempo, que él ponga de lado su trabajo y pase algún tiempo real con ella y con Pan. Me he dicho a mí mismo una y otra vez que con mucho gusto haría un paso al costado si Gohan alguna vez entrara en razón y se percatara de lo que tiene en Videl porque quiero que sean felices. No sólo Videl, ambos dos. Kami sabe que amo a mi hijo mayor más de mi propia vida; él y yo hemos pasado por tanto juntos más que la mayoría de los padres e hijos alguna vez pudieran soñar. Nunca querría lastimarlo intencionalmente.

Lamentablemente, mi corazón y mi cerebro parecen tener una diferencia de opinión sobre este punto en estos días.

* * *

_~Cuento los minutos, cuento las horas, cuento los segundos hasta que estés aquí a mi lado de nuevo~_

"Kakarotto."

¿Eh? Me detengo en pleno vuelo para ver a vegeta cernido a diez pies delante de mí, de brazos cruzados como siempre. "Oyahoo, Vegeta," dijo, a pesar de mi sorpresa al verlo ahora mismo. Supongo que me sintió dirigiéndome en esta dirección, aunque por lo general me espera a que llegue a su puerta antes de reconocer mi presencia.

Su habitual sonrisa se amplía ligeramente. "¿Estabas planeando detenerte, o estás derrochando energía porque sí?"

Sé que me veo confundido, porque él gesticula un asentimiento para mirar detrás de mí, y cuando lo hago, veo de lo que está hablando. Me pasé de la Corporación Cápsula por una milla. Maldita sea... Ahora él va a saber que algo sucede. "Ah, supongo que no estaba prestando atención, ¿eh?" ofrezco con una sonrisa torcida. "Pero sí, quería entrenar contigo si tenías ganas."

Él levanta una ceja y bufa con impaciencia. "Hn, ¿cómo planeas concentrarte en la lucha cuando ni siquiera puedes concentrarse en donde vas? No tengo ningún deseo de derrotarte si no estás dando lo mejor de ti, Kakarotto."

Su actitud menos que receptiva no me molesta. Demonios, me preocuparía si no actuase así, en realidad. Y probablemente tiene razón, pero hacer que patee mi trasero es, en este momento, preferible a permitir que mi mente se mantenga corriendo desenfrenada. "Vamos, Vegeta," ruego con esperanza, "estoy aburrido hasta la muerte. Chi-chi no me quiere cerca ahora mismo, y sabes que no puedo hacer que Gohan entrene conmigo ya."

"Supongo que estarías un poco inquieto ahora, ¿o no?"

Oh mierda, ahí está esa mirada de nuevo - la que envía a flote a mis instintos de pelear o pelear.

_~Y cada minuto pasa por horas hasta que estés conmigo, hasta que vuelva a mirar a tus ojos de nuevo~_

"Anou," empiezo nerviosamente, cayendo en mi posición habitual de reír y frotar la parte de atrás de mi cuello. Antes de que pueda seguir, él se da vuelta y comienza a dirigirse de regreso a su casa, pero no antes de frenarse y girar su cabeza lentamente, haciéndome un gesto casi imperceptible para que lo siga.

Bueno, quizás ha decidido que quiere entrenar después de todo.

Vuelo detrás de él hasta que aterrizamos abajo en el césped frontal, aunque mi ansiedad regresa cuando él se dirige a la puerta en lugar de enfrente en lugar de la gran cápsula que está a la mitad del patio a la izquierda. "Uh, Vegeta..."

Él abre la puerta que conduce a la cocina, cerrándola detrás de mí. "Necesito algo para beber. Tú también."

Bueno, normalmente sus pequeños enigmas y sutiles comentarios no me molestan mucho, pero hoy no es el día. "¿Vamos a entrenar o no?"

"No."

"¿Entonces para qué diablos me trajiste aquí?" pregunto tan uniformemente como puedo manejar con mi rápidamente decreciente paciencia.

"Bueno bueno, Kakarotto, no estamos actuando a lo Saiyajin." Me lanza una mirada divertida mientras abre el refrigerador y saca dos cervezas. Más rápido de lo que cualquier ojo humano pudiera haber seguido, me arroja una de las botellas de cuello largo. "La mujer está sacando lo peor de ti."

Supongo que acaba de culpar mi mal humor a mi esposa, no es que no sea un error comprensible. Pongo mi botella en el mostrador y corro mi mano fuertemente sobre mi rostro. "Gomen, Vegeta. Supongo que soy un poco de mal humor hoy, pero no tiene nada que ver con Chi-chi."

Le saca la tapa a su su bebida mientras se inclina contra el mostrador y me mira con una fuerte mirada. "No estaba hablando de tu compañera, Kakarotto."

_~Y el tiempo se queda quieto hasta que estás aquí conmigo, necesito tu amor para liberarme~  
_  
Oh Kami... oh dios... cualquier persona que pueda oírme ahí arriba... por favor, por favor díganme que no quiere decir lo que pienso que quiere decir.

Aclaro mi garganta y agarro mi cerveza. Demonios, podría necesitar algo más fuerte en un minuto. "¿N-nani? No-"

"Baka, no actúes como si no tuvieras idea de qué estoy hablando," ordena él, interrumpiendo cualquier posible excusa que pudiera haberle dado por mi extraño comportamiento. "Sé sobre ti y la onna de tu hijo."

Alejo mi primera inclinación, que es enloquecer totalmente.

Vegeta sabe.

El lado positivo, si hay alguien que tenía que averiguar acerca de mi relación con Videl, preferiría mucho que sea Vegeta antes que alguien más. Al menos él puede mantener su boca cerrada. Lo malo es que él ya lo había visto en mí antes, por lo que probablemente esto me pone en un nivel más bajo para sus ojos. Quiero decir, no sólo lo derroté cuando se suponía que él era el ser más fuerte y más tarde le quité su única oportunidad de venganza contra el loco que le habían robado su dignidad y su derecho de nacimiento, pero ahora se he demostrado ser un deshonroso, cobarde bakayaro también.

"Siéntate, Kakarotto."

_~No puedo esperar un minuto más sólo para tocarte, porque te amo, nena~_

Siendo que estoy absolutamente en ninguna posición para discutir con él, tomo un profundo respiro y saco uno de los taburetes que se encuentran alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, sentándome y levantando mis piernas para que mis pies descansen sobre las delgadas barras cerca del piso antes de poner mi cabeza en mis manos.

Bueno, estoy listo... déjame agarrarlo, Vegeta. Llámame baka, llámame un cobarde... lo que sea, me lo merezco. "Me puedo imaginar lo que debes pensar de mí ahora," balbuceo con desánimo. Contrariamente a la creencia popular, realmente me preocupa lo que Vegeta piensa de mí, ya que él es la única persona aparte de Videl que siempre me ha tratado como a un adulto en lugar de como a un tonto, ingenuo niño.

Él bufa, trayendo mis ojos a él a tiempo para verlo cruzar sus brazos una vez más, sosteniendo su su cerveza contra su bicep. "¿Realmente crees que me importa un maldito carajo a quién te fornicas en tu tiempo libre?"

Yo parpadeo. Dos veces. Me toma otro segundo para que se registre en mi cabeza que él no está actuando como si le importara en lo absoluto. Por alguna razón, el hecho que él _no_ esté juzgándome es peor que si me hubiera reprendido enviándome al infierno y trayéndome de vuelta y, tan extraño como pueda ser, en realidad me está enfureciendo. "Pero... no entiendo," reconozco airadamente. "Quiero decir, ¡lo que estoy haciendo está mal, Vegeta!"

Él inclina su cabeza a un lado ligeramente. "¿Lo está?"

_~No me hagas quedarme lejos de ti demasiado tiempo, porque esta espera me está volviendo loco~_

"¡Sí! ¡Ambos estamos casados! Demonios, ella está casada con _mi_ hijo, ¡por el amor de Kami!"

"Esos ridículos rituales humanos no significan nada, Kakarotto," responde dando por hecho. "Ni tú ni tu hijo están unidos a sus compañeras. Si lo estuvieran, esto no hubiera ocurrido."

Deja a Vegeta transformar esa discusión en una cosa Saiyajin. "Ella tiene casi la mitad de mi edad," disparo de nuevo.

"Y si no te dejas matar de nuevo, todavía la sobrevivirás."

Mierda, si no supiera mejor... "No estás ayudando."

"Entonces tal vez deberías callarte y escuchar en lugar de seguir con tu tontería sin sentido."

Ahora he conocido a Vegeta durante mucho tiempo, y puedo contar con una mano el número de veces que él alguna vez inició una conversación conmigo. Fuera de esos pocos casos, sólo uno no giró en torno a una lucha, preparación de una lucha, o ascendiendo a un nuevo nivel de Super Saiyajin, y no estoy a punto de recordarle esa única excepción, teniendo en cuenta de que él estaba cerca de la muerte y me transmitió a mí por qué me quería vengar a toda nuestra raza cuando no podía hacerlo por sí mismo.

Esto debería ser interesante, por decir lo menos. Y, francamente, estoy dispuesto a tomar _cualquier cosa_ en este momento. He lidiado con todos los cómo; ahora tengo que saber _por qué_.

"¿Por qué sucede esto, Vegeta?"

_~Nena, no estoy vivo hasta que estés aquí a mi lado~_

"Forjar un vínculo permanente con un compañero no era una cosa común en Vegeta-sei," comienza, sus estrechos ojos volviéndose distantes. "Los Saiyajin no eran liderados por las emociones como lo son los seres humanos, eran impulsados por la necesidad de ser más fuertes. Sin embargo, había quienes deseaban algo más que una pareja sexual, y cuando un Saiyajin encontraba el compañero con el que se sentían que mejor se adaptaban a ellos, realizaban las medidas necesarias y se unían con ellos. Era un proceso complicado, y el compañero que un guerrero elegía era muy cuidadosamente seleccionado. Debido a nuestra ampliada vida, si un hombre no era cuidado a la hora de elegir una compañera, se podía encontrar a sí mismo unido a alguien que detestaba por el resto de su miserable vida."

"Pero no estamos en Vegeta-sei," señalo, ganándome una condescendiente mirada del príncipe.

"Ya sea que elijas reconocerlo o no, eres Saiyajin, Kakarotto. Y, lamentablemente, te permites ser guiado en gran medida por tus emociones como un Chikyuujin también. Por lo tanto, sientes la necesidad de algo más que gratificación física de tu compañera. Dado a que no estás correctamente unido a tu onna, tu instinto Saiyajin ha seguido buscando una compañera más adecuada, ya que es bastante obvio para todo el mundo menos tu que tu loca esposa no es lo que deseas en un compañera permanente."

Bien, hasta ahora puedo aceptar todo eso. Quiero decir, de un modo tiene sentido, y responder a algunas de las preguntas que me he estado preguntando a mí mismo. Hay una cosa más, sin embargo, que no entiendo. "¿Por qué Videl ? Si lo que estás diciendo es cierto, y estoy instintivamente buscando a alguien con quien estar para siempre, ¿por qué iba a estar tan aferrado con alguien que sé que no tengo oportunidad de estar permanente?"

"No lo estarías."

_~Cuento los minutos, cuento las horas, cuento los segundos hasta que estés aquí a mi lado de nuevo~_

No estoy seguro de lo que estaba esperando, pero que definitivamente no era eso. "¿Así que realmente piensas que yo creo inconscientemente que podría tenerla, aunque ella ya esté con Gohan?"

"Si tus instintos sintieran que ella realmente le perteneciera a otro, no continuarías buscándola ella," responde encogiendo sus hombros.

Realmente me siento como debo discutir con él sobre eso, pero luego recuerdo con quien estoy hablando. Este es Vegeta, el mismo príncipe Saiyajin que vino a este planeta con toda la intención de convertirlo polvo espacial, sólo para establecerse con mi mejor amiga varios años más tarde. El aparentemente cruel guerrero que juró no tener ningún tipo de adjuntos emocionales sólo se da vuelta y básicamente le arranca de la nariz de Yamcha a Bulma. No es que no fuera comprensible. No sólo la relación de Bulma con Yamcha era rocosa, sino que no hay duda de que Bulma y Vegeta tienen mucho en común.

Pero entonces otra vez, Videl y yo también.

Oh Kami, entonces eso significa que... realmente no trataría de hacer _eso_... ¿o sí?

~_Y cada minuto pasa por horas hasta que estés conmigo, hasta mirar a tus ojos de nuevo~_

Puedo decir que él sabe que mi tren de pensamientos acabó, porque Vegeta se ríe ante mi expresión, que puedo imaginar que se ve a algo parecido al horror. "Pareces olvidar que la onna no era feliz con esa débil ninjen. Yo sólo tomé lo que ella más que voluntariamente ofreció. Sospecho que tú necesitarías lo mismo."

Bueno, eso es un alivio. Es pequeño consuelo, pero es bueno saber que de repente no iré a lo 'Saiyajin' y reclamaré a Videl como compañera... a menos que _ella_ quería que lo haga.

Y simplemente no veo que eso suceda.

"Aprecio la charla, Vegeta. Domo." Me levanto y sonrío con agradecimiento. Es posible que no haya sido exactamente lo que quería escuchar, pero por lo menos su pequeño discurso me dio una idea de algo de lo que ha habido dentro de mi cabeza los últimos meses.

"Pensé que querías entrenar. Esa es la razón por la que viniste."

Me detengo y me doy vuelta de nuevo para encontrarlo levantarse de su posición. "No pensé que tú querías," sentencio curiosamente mientras corro mi mano a través de mi cabello.

"No deseé luchar contra ti cuando no estás en tu mejor estado," responde con impaciencia. "Si puedes manejar poner tu trasero de clase baja en artes y concentrarte, entonces vamos a luchar."

Me siento mucho mejor, y la idea de tener un digno ejercicio hoy es definitivamente atractiva. Le ofrezco una amplia sonrisa y asiento. "Creo que mi trasero de clase baja puede manejar eso."

Lamentablemente, mi estómago elije ese momento para darnos a conocer que, aunque el espíritu está dispuesto, el cuerpo no.

Él bufa con sarcasmo y se dirige al refrigerador. "Hn. Primero comemos. Luego veremos."

* * *

_~Y el tiempo se queda quieto hasta que estás aquí conmigo~_

Salgo al fresco aire nocturno y lo dejo calmar mi cuerpo adolorido por un momento mientras corro el dorso de mi mano a través del corte en mi labio inferior hinchado. Kami, esa fue una patada especialmente desagradable la que recibí, así que no estoy sorprendido cuando veo el hilo de sangre en mis nudillos. Aún así, no vino sin un precio, ¿eh, Vegeta?

Sintiéndome muy seguro de que él no lo esté haciendo mucho mejor que yo en este momento, levanto mi mano a mi frente y me concentro en casa con toda la intención de tomar un baño y caer... y me refiero a caer - apenas tengo suficiente energía transportarme a casa - en la cama.

Entonces, sólo serán sólo dos días más. Gracias a Kami.

La transmisión crea un túnel tecnicolor a mi alrededor, y menos de un segundo más tarde, estoy de pie a unos pocos pies de distancia de mi porche delantero. Y a la mujer sentada sobre él.

"Oh Kami, ¡Goku!"

Bueno, o me desmayé y estoy soñando, o esto es real, y... "¿Videl?"

Ella no me responde. Por el contrario, me toma por el brazo y me tira a mi casa hasta que estamos en mi sala donde me empuja rápidamente en el sofá. Yo parpadeo varias veces - ¿Qué diablos está pasando? ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? - mientras ella se arrodilla delante de mí y corre un dedo sobre mi labio, haciéndome hacer un gesto de dolor involuntariamente.

"¿Qué te pasó? Te ves como si te hubiera pisado un ferrocarril."

"Estaba entrenando con Vegeta," respondo, todavía aturdido por mi bajo nivel de energía y el hecho de que la mujer que ha estado atormentando mis pensamientos durante toda la semana está ahora agachada frente a mí.

Ella gira sus ojos antes de destellarme esa bella sonrisa. "Lo imaginé. Un tren probablemente no te haría mucho daño este de todos modos." Luego se levanta, mirando alrededor. "¿Tienes algunas semillas senzu?" Cuando asiento y me muevo para levantarme, ella rápidamente pone su mano sobre mi pecho, empujándome hacia atrás. "Sólo dime dónde, y voy a conseguirlo".

_~Necesito tu amor para liberarme~_

Unos minutos más tarde, me siento como nuevo y completamente confundido. Una vez que la senzu pateó, hago un escaneo y encuentro a Chi-chi y Pan ambas en la casa de Videl, pero Gohan no está en ninguna parte cerca de aquí. "¿Dónde está todo el mundo?"

"Chi-chi llevó a Pan a casa y la puso en la cama después de Gohan se fuera," dice suavemente. "Le dije que me quedaría y que limpiaría."

Bueno, no puede permitirme el lujo de incrementar mis esperanzas. Aún no. Aún así, mi corazón comienza a correr, y me toma cada onza de auto-control balbucear mi voz para que salga de la manera que tiene que salir. "¿Dónde está Gohan?"

"El gran proyecto en el que ha estado trabajando terminó," comienza, dando el único paso entre nosotros, "por lo que tuvo que irse."

Oh Kami... "¿C-cuando volverá?"

"Mañana."

* * *


	5. Puerta de entrada a lo inevitable

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Los dos que dan por sentado**

(_The ones they take for granted_)

Un fic de Pareathe

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

_~Estas paredes guardan un secreto que sólo nosotros sabemos_

_Pero cuánto tiempo pueden mantenerlo, porque somos dos amantes que pierden el control  
Somos dos sombras persiguiendo el arco iris detrás de las ventanas cerradas, a puertas cerradas~_

Oh Kami...

La combinación de la sensación de su cuerpo tan cerca del mío y la mirada en sus ojos mientras me mira fijamente - con esperanza, pero... ¿con miedo? - es casi demasiado para soportar, y tengo que hacerme recordar en realidad que necesito tomar un respiro.

Goku ha estado actuando de manera normal esta semana, esa maldita fachada tan firmemente en su lugar, no estaba segura si él estaba bien... si había extrañado estar conmigo en lo absoluto. Pero ahora, mientras sus ojos buscan con ansiedad los míos, puedo ver la prueba de lo que estos últimos días han estado haciendo con él - y rompe mi corazón incluso mientras lo hace volar.

Ha anhelado por mí. Desesperadamente.

Al igual que yo por él.

Sus labios se mueven silenciosamente por otro momento antes de que logra un susurro sin aliento que se siente como el cielo contra mi piel. "Gohan se ha ido... ¿hasta mañana?"

Yo muerdo mi labio tímidamente y le doy un lento, sutil asentimiento para no tener que romper nuestra mirada. Diría algo... sé que debería, pero no parezco encontrar alguna palabra para describir lo difícil que ha sido esperar este momento que no fuera más que una burla de la gama de emociones que estoy sintiendo.

Nunca me hubiera imaginado que sería tan difícil estar lejos de él sólo por unos pocos días.

Han habido un montón de veces durante mi matrimonio cuando me conformaría con que Gohan sólo estuviera físicamente en casa. No importa si él me prestaba muy poca atención; era suficiente que estuviera con nosotras y no en la oficina. En la medida en que su persona estuviera presente, podía hacerme pasar por alto el resto. He pasado, después de todo, la mayor parte de mi vida creyendo que estaba bien. De mi padre a mi marido, fui condicionada a pensar que, mientras el cuerpo está allí, debes estar satisfecha. Pero en mi corazón, siempre he sospechado que estaba mal, que había más que eso para amar y ser amado.

Y en estos últimos meses, Goku me ha demostrado eso.

Esta semana alrededor de mi marido sin él realmente _estar_ allí se sintieron tan enfurecedoramente... vacías... huecas... sin sentido en comparación con lo que Goku me ha dado. Kami, he extrañado esto...

No, eso no está bien. No he extrañado _esto...  
_  
Lo he extrañado a _él._

Parece que está tratando de decidir si esto es o no una especie de fantasía - como si esto no pudiera estar sucediendo realmente - por lo que finalmente logro mover de nuevo mis labios ligeramente. Gracioso, ahora que he comenzado, casi siento como que esta sonrisa va a apoderarse de todo mi rostro; bien vale la pena cuando sus ojos se cierran y deja salir un largo, aliviador respiro mientras su propia amplia sonrisa se apodera de sus facciones también.

Nunca deja de sorprenderme que Goku y yo, desde el principio, siempre hemos parecido reír y llorar al mismo tiempo y por las mismas razones. Esta vez no es una excepción - cuando sus anchos, obsidianos ojos se centran en mí una vez más, están brillando como un millón de estrellas a la medianoche mientras la humedad se acumula constantemente en las esquinas, y no puedo evitar sino preguntarme como se ven los míos para él ahora mismo mientras siento construirse a mis propias lágrimas.

Pensé que disfrutaría de esta semana mientras Gohan estuvo en casa. Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que él tuvo algún tiempo libre, y... sigue siendo mi marido. Quería estar con él, al igual que antes.

Al menos, _pensaba_ que era lo que quería.

_~Si las paredes pudieran hablar, dirían "Te quiero más,"  
Dirían, "Hey - nunca se sintió así antes,"  
Y eso siempre sería lo único para mí~_

Mientras sigo estudiando al hombre que tomó mi corazón roto y volvió a armarlo - el hombre que llenó todas las lagunas por darme una parte de su propia alma y espíritu - Quiero creer que me sentiría de esta manera por mi marido si él fuera tan atento y cariñoso como lo había sido antes de que yo conociera algo mejor.

Sin embargo, la verdad es que no estoy segura de que ya fuera bastante.

Ese sentimiento aumenta diez veces mientras él se inclina hacia adelante hasta que su frente está reposa ligeramente contra la mía. "Sabes... yo... estaba un poco preocupado... que pudieras no quererme más ya que Gohan ha estado por aquí una vez más," admite perfectamente, a pesar de que intenta utilizar una tímida risa para cubrir la inconfundible nota de tristeza que detecto en su voz.

Oh, Goku...

Esa misma suave, pero sincera confesión es todo lo que se necesita para derramar lágrimas por mis mejillas, y las dejo caer en lugar de tratar de retenerlas. Kami sabe que no estoy acostumbrada a ocultar mis emociones en estos días de todos modos. Goku ya me ha mostrado una y otra vez que cuando estoy con él, no siempre tengo que hacerlo.

¿Y pensó que no lo querría más?

Aunque, en cierto modo, tiene razón. No lo _quiero_...

Lo _necesito._

El deseo de tranquilizarlo de eso rompe el muy tenue hilo de auto-control que me ha mantenido de simplemente arrojarme a él, y sin otro pensamiento, enredo mis brazos entre nosotros y los envuelvo en torno a su cuello, enredando ambas manos en esas espesas, indomables espigas. Él toma un muy fuerte, hondo respiro y me aplasta contra él en un corto casi destructivo abrazo; su boca cubre la mía hambrientamente, y cada pedazo de rabia y dolor que he desarrollado durante el corto tiempo que he estado sin él sólo se derrite bajo el desinhibido fuego y pasión que he llegado a depender en tan gran medida de Goku.

Kami sabe que si pudiera, me quedaría así - literalmente envuelta en su cuerpo y su espíritu - pero mi llanto lo está haciendo malditamente difícil para respirar, tengo que alejarme de la ambrosial calidez de su boca para sucumbir en una temblorosa bocanada de aire. Así como intento borrar los molestamente pegajosos senderos a lo largo de mis mejillas, una de su palmas callosas por las batallas cubre mi rostro y su pulgar limpia uno mientras sus labios se levantan para atender el otro. Mirando fijamente a mis párpados, coloca besos suaves como plumas bajo el húmedo camino hasta que llega a mi mentón antes de continuar su tierno viaje a lo largo de la línea de mi mandíbula hasta que llega al cruce de mi mandíbula y cuello justo debajo de mi oreja.

El sonido de su somera, laboriosa respiración es música para mis oídos y está armonizándose perfectamente con la mía, a pesar que estoy jadeando y lloriqueando por una completamente nueva y mucho más beneplácita razón; mientras persiste junto a mi oído por otro momento, ya sé lo que está a punto de decir. No importa cuánto mejor conozca el área que yo, cuando nos reunimos, o lo que planeamos hacer, siempre me pregunta. Dijo que siempre me lo deja a mí porque yo soy por la que él hace esto...

No esta vez.

Él no lo sabe todavía, pero esta vez es para _nosotros_, y cuando finalmente su voz agracia a mi oído, mi respuesta está lista.

"Dónde-"

"En cualquier lugar."

* * *

_~Sólo dos personas haciendo recuerdos demasiado buenos para contar  
Y estos brazos nunca están vacíos cuando estamos acostados donde caemos  
Estamos pintando cuadros, haciendo magia, teniendo posibilidades, haciendo el amor~_

Ella en realidad no lo dijo, pero no tuvo que hacerlo. Lo vi en sus ojos, y puedo sentirlo ahora con cada fibra de mi ser mientras se aferra a mí tan ferozmente.

Videl todavía me necesita.

Tan pronto como las susurradas palabras salen de su boca, voltea su cabeza y se apodera de mi boca una vez más, gimiendo suavemente mientras envuelto mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y la levanto, sus fuertes piernas inmediatamente rodean mi cintura fuertemente. La cantidad de alivio que inunda mi corazón y alma es casi abrumadora, y todos los agonizantes minutos que he tenido que esperar son completamente ahogados en el marco de esa única, simple revelación. Kami sabe que hubieron varias veces durante el transcurso de esta semana mientras la miraba a ella y a Gohan juntos que me encontré preguntándome si estaba sola sin mí, o si mi hijo había llegado finalmente a sus sentidos durante estos últimos días y se percató de que es que tiene... y lo que se ha estado perdiendo.

Y tanto como me gustaría que no fuera verdad, el hecho es que estoy malditamente alegre que al parecer no lo hizo.

La necesidad de aire nos supera a los dos, y al mismo tiempo separamos nuestros labios unos de otros para tomar un tembloroso respiro. Luego esos apasionados cristalinos ojos azules se cierran en los míos, y yo empujo a mi objetivo inicial de transportarnos a un lugar seguro por el momento.

"Goku", ella gime suavemente.

Yo fortalezco mi agarre a su alrededor instintivamente ante la súplica en su ahora gutural voz. "¿Hai?"

Ella abre su boca una vez... dos veces... luego una tercera vez antes de cerrar sus ojos por un momento, ocultando las huellas de confusión y ansiedad que detecté por un breve instante. Luego esas hermosas orbes me analizan de nuevo, y siento su agarre apretarse también. "Yo... Goku, yo..."

"Videl, lo que sea-" comienzo, por alguna razón sintiendo que tengo que tranquilizarla a que pueda decirme algo. Si necesita hablar, entonces Kami sabe que quiero escuchar... estar allí para ella en la forma que ella me necesite. Pero antes de que pueda terminar diciéndole eso, me interrumpe con un rápido agite de su cabeza. Luego se inclina hacia adelante hasta que sus labios se presionan ligeramente contra mi mejilla.

"Por favor, Goku... sólo hazme el amor."

Buen Kami-sama...

En el transcurso de toda esta relación, hemos hablado largo y tendido sobre el amor en general, pero cuando llega a lo que está pasando entre nosotros dos específicamente, hemos sido muy cuidadosos en mantener esa palabra en particular fuera. Ya sea debido a la naturaleza de este romance - el hecho de que supuestamente sabemos que ese tipo de amor sólo debe ser reservado para las personas a las que estamos comprometidos - o si es debido a las personas que nos rodean y nuestro mutuo deseo de no herirlos, no estoy realmente seguro...

Demonios, es difícil estar seguro acerca de esto, supongo.

Sin embargo, al escuchar esa apasionada y sincera solicitud procedente de ella... y en esas palabras...

Por favor, Goku... sólo hazme el amor.

_~Si las paredes pudieran hablar, dirían "Te quiero más,"  
Dirían, "Hey - nunca se sintió así antes"  
Y que siempre serías el único para mí~_

En cierto modo, la súplica es agridulce.

Por un lado - y tal vez esto es sólo porque dejo que mi corazón me guíe - creo que hay algo especial sobre hacer el amor en lugar de sólo tener sexo... la conexión emocional es mayor, y me gustaría creer que dos personas tienen que realmente preocuparse por el otro si van a destapar lo que es básicamente una expresión física de lo que está en tu corazón. Ella y yo nos suscribimos a esa creencia, por lo que para que ella me pida tal cosa...

Por otro lado, aunque sé que se preocupa por mí hasta cierto punto - he visto los breves destellos de algo más profundo un par de veces - no puedo permitirme alentarme por esos raros casos. Quiero decir, en esos momentos cuando sus ojos sostienen los míos tan intensamente... con tanto sentimiento, no sería demasiado duro simplemente dejarme pensar que están proyectando en silencio lo que ella no se sentiría bien de admitir abiertamente. Sería fácil creer eso, incluso si no lo dice, tal vez... solo tal vez...

Tal vez realmente me ama, después de todo.

Pero no lo hace. Nunca lo hará... y olvidar eso sería desastroso.

Por supuesto, sólo porque mis sentimientos por ella no pueden ser correspondidos no significa que no voy a dárselos, porque Kami sabe que le daría cualquier cosa que me pidiera. Años de estar casado con Chi-chi en comparación con estos últimos meses con Videl me han demostrado más allá de una sombría duda de que un camino es mejor que nada en absoluto.

Y no es que estoy saliendo con las manos vacías o algo...

"¿Goku?"

"Gomen," ofrezco rápidamente junto con una leve sonrisa. "No quise distraerte."

A pesar de que lo he hecho más y más a menudo a su alrededor y ella casi se ha acostumbrado a eso, aún sigue viendo mi expresión muy de cerca, estudiándola como ella siempre lo ha hecho, incluso antes de que todo esto comenzara. Puedo decir que quiere saber lo que me causó ponerme tan preocupado... sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la posición en la que estamos en este momento. "Qué-"

Silencio su pregunta colocando un suave beso sobre sus labios. "No es nada. Sólo me sorprendió es todo."

Sus ojos se movieron ligeramente, y su boca forma una pequeña mueca. Luego sus piernas se desenroscan y se empuja contra mí, obligándome a dejarla ir para no lastimarla accidentalmente. Tan pronto como se pone de pie, toma un simple, pequeño paso hacia atrás y me observa con una mirada que parece ser una mezcla de dolor y rabia, y mi estómago cae ansiosamente.

"Por favor, no me mientas, Goku. Sé que hay más que eso."

Increíble... está enojada de que le estoy ocultando algo, y todavía mantiene su voz suave... todavía dice _por favor, _por el amor de Kami...

Tomo un profundo respiro y considero por una fracción de segundo lo que debería decirle antes de elegir ser lo más honesto posible. "Hai, pero... creo que hay algunas cosas que es mejor no decirlas."

Su ceño fruncido desaparece, sustituido por una más contemplativa y curiosa expresión.

Teniendo en cuenta que Videl es muy inteligente y _muy_ perceptiva, es mejor no dejar esas ruedas en su cabeza girar demasiado. Es suficiente bueno que sienta que estoy siendo honesto, y aunque no pueda decirle cómo me siento, estoy más que dispuesto a mostrárselo. "Además" - pongo mis manos sobre sus caderas y la vuelvo a acercar suavemente contra mí, rodeando rápidamente mis brazos en su baja espalda y sonriendo mientras ella hace lo mismo, a pesar de la confusión que veo claramente en sus ojos - "Me gusta más tu idea."

Ella parpadea un par de veces, haciéndome reír. "¿Qué idea?"

"Hacerte el amor."

Tan pronto como las palabras salen de mi boca, me doy cuenta de algo. Han habido un montón de veces en mi vida que he dicho algo y no pareció gran cosa, pero si alguien más dice exactamente la misma cosa, es como mover un interruptor. De repente el significado de las palabras caen en mí porque en realidad lo _oí_ de otra persona en lugar de sólo pensar para mí mismo.

Por la expresión en su rostro, parece que es algo más que tenemos en común.

* * *

_~Si las paredes tuviesen ojos, verían el amor dentro  
Me verían en tus brazos en éxtasis  
Y con cada movimiento sabrían que te amo tanto~_

Si dijo eso, ¿o no? Realmente no pensé mucho sobre eso cuando hice mi petición hace unos minutos, pero algo sobre escucharon de Goku... Mi anterior ira y sospecha se desvanecieron, reemplazadas por un anhelo que amenaza con dividir mi corazón en dos... un alma inmensamente _necesitada_... Dios, no creo que nunca haya querido algo tanto en mi vida como lo quiero ahora mismo.

Lo _necesito._ Necesito hacerle el amor... que él me haga el amor. Necesito...

Antes de tener la oportunidad de entrar en pánico por la peligrosa dirección en la que mis pensamientos iban, Goku corre su dedo por mi mejilla, obteniendo mi plena atención una vez más. Sus facciones son tan suaves... pero puedo decir que tiene un poco de miedo, también. "¿Es eso lo que quieres, Videl? ¿Qué te haga el amor?"

Lo dijo una vez más. Y sonó aún más maravilloso esta vez. La sensación es como la mezcla perfecta entre derretirse en un charco deshuesado y simplemente no imaginar mi vida sin ti.

Pero eso es mucho más que sólo sexo, mucho más que sólo pasión... No, este sentimiento es infinitamente más profundo... más fuerte...

Oh... oh Kami-sama...

"Gomen, Videl. No quise..."

¿Nani? Jadeo bruscamente mientras lo miro a tiempo para verlo apretar su mandíbula una vez antes de que soltarme, una mano poniendo su habitual posición detrás de su cabeza.

Oh no... no Goku, no la máscara... por favor, eso no...

"Mira, no tienes que hacer nada-"

No sólo tengo que hacer algo... sino que necesito que hacerlo _ahora._

A pesar del hecho de que mi corazón está corriendo y mi mente está girando bajo el peso de una realización que no puedo permitirme reconocer, prácticamente salto sobre Goku y, gracias a su boca abierta por el shock en mi rápido movimiento, cubro su boca con la mía con febril intensidad.

Tal vez... tal vez si me ahogo en su perfección física, me daré cuenta de que el resto es sólo una ilusión... que estoy siendo demasiado emocional en reacción para no verlo y a los construido sentimientos de vacío y apatía que he estado recibiendo de mi esposo en los últimos días.

Su capacidad para adaptarse rápidamente gracias a los años de lucha le sirven muy bien mientras responde en una fracción de segundo e iguala mis inquisitivos labios y lengua con la misma pasión y persistencia.

Y ahora me doy cuenta de lo mal que este plan se hará de contraproducente.

¿A quién estoy bromeando? No importa cuán estéticamente impecable sea Goku, es decir, no importa cuán experto como guerrero o amante, eso no es lo que quiero de él. El hecho es que, con la tecnología actual, hay muy poco que un hombre pueda hacer por una mujer que ella no pueda hacer por sí misma con treinta Zennis y un viaje a la juguetería de las niñas grandes.

Pero esto... esto es mucho más grande que eso. Esta extraña conexión que Goku y yo compartimos - una que nunca se suponía que existiese, aunque ahora parece casi como si hubiera estado destinada a suceder - es lo que más necesito.

_~Cuando me siento débil, me das alas~_

En este momento, no me importa que estemos de pie en el medio de la sala de estar de Goku. Estamos aquí ahora... juntos, y eso es todo lo que me importa.

Aunque puedo ser un poco más baja que Goku, mi altura tiene sus ventajas porque, para besarme sin realmente levantarme a más de un pie del piso, él tiene que inclinarse hacia abajo un poco, lo que compromete su normalmente impecable equilibrio. Gracias a eso, todo lo que se necesita es unos pocos bien situados pasos hacia atrás mientras todavía estoy aferrada a él para socavar completamente sus firmes pies. Cuando la parte de atrás de mis rodillas tocan el borde del sofá, nos giro a los dos y le doy un pequeño empujón, y él cae fuertemente sobre el sofá, halándome con él para que yo esté a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

Él parpadea varias veces, y su pecho sube y baja de manera irregular. "Videl... deberíamos ir-"

Tiene razón, por supuesto. "Sé que deberíamos," respondo sin respiración contra sus labios, "pero..."

Se mueve hacia atrás lo suficiente por lo que sus amplios obsidianos ojos puedan centrarse constantemente en los míos. "¿Hai?"

"¿Crees que tal vez, sólo esta noche" - un leve beso en sus labios ligeramente separados - "podríamos olvidarnos de todo" - dos - "y no preocuparnos por nadie ni nada que nos rodea?" - tres - "Por favor... sólo esta noche..."

Él frunce el ceño cuidadosamente por un momento. "¿De verdad crees que una buena idea?"

¿La verdad? "No," admito con una avergonzada sonrisa que él devuelve inmediatamente. "Y tal vez esto es demasiado pedir, pero..." Oh Kami, ¿cómo digo esto? "Quiero que seamos sólo nosotros dos esta noche. Sin culpa, sin miedo, sin reservas... sólo tú y yo..." - Muerdo mi labio tímidamente - "sólo esta... quiero que me hagas el amor como si no hubiera nadie más sino nosotros dos."

Allí. Lo dije.

Kami perdóname...

_~Cuando el fuego no tiene calor, lo enciendes de nuevo~_

"¿Como si no hubiera nadie más sino nosotros? ¿Sin frenos?"

Asiento lentamente. "Y nada debe ser dejado sin decir," añado suavemente, recordando su vago comentario anterior.

"¿Estás segura? Sabes lo que dicen acerca de ser cuidadoso con lo que deseas," susurra mientras tira una de mis manos alrededor de su cuello, tomándola en su mano y trazando cada uno de mis dedos deliberadamente con su pulgar - hace eso cada vez que discrepa sobre algo, para darse tiempo para pensar las cosas.

Quién sabe, tal vez será un héroe de nuevo. Tal vez tendrá la voluntad que yo no tengo y me salvará y de mí misma y de mi imprudente deseo. O tal vez, por una vez en su vida, decida no ser el salvador. Entonces podemos ser débiles juntos... o fuertes juntos...

El hecho es que tomaré cualquier cosa ahora mismo en la medida en que esté con él.

Sé que ha resuelto entre cualquiera la controversia contra la que estaba luchando dentro de sí mismo tan pronto como su mano aprieta la mía ligeramente. "Si estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres-"

"Lo es," le aseguro pronto, mis palabras pareciendo coincidir con el ritmo acelerado de los latidos de mi corazón. "Esta noche serás todo mío."

"Hai", acepta roncamente, y sus ojos... Es como que acaba de abrir una esclusa de emociones enterradas que me está llevando en sus profundidades y me tragan completamente. "Y tú mía."

Entonces, justo cuando estoy lista para que me envuelva y me devore por dentro y por fuera, levanta mi mano y la besa suavemente antes de ponernos de pie. Yo acato más por shock que por aceptación. "Qué-"

Él coloca su dedo sobre mis labios. "Ya verás. Sólo dame un segundo." Luego, rápidamente se da vuelta y trota por el pasillo, volviendo un minuto más tarde con una cápsula en su mano. Luego me destella una maliciosa sonrisa y abre sus brazos. "Vamos." Tan pronto como me agarro, el remolino de colores aparece por un momento antes de solidificarse, revelando la pequeña cala que hemos visitado innumerables veces ahora.

_~Cuando no escucho violines, tocas cada una de mis cuerdas~_

No puedo evitar sino sonreír ante su elección ya que es aquí donde todo comenzó. "Este lugar realmente es perfecto," menciono fuera de la imparcialidad mientras tomo una profunda bocanada del crujiente aire de la noche.

Viendo que apruebo, él sonríe ampliamente. "No del todo," afirma antes de activar la cápsula y tirarla en el medio del césped. Una vez que el humo se aclara, asiente de manera insignificante antes de volverse a mí. "_Ahora _es perfecto."

Estaré maldecida... no sabía que Goku tenía una casa cápsula...

"Realmente nunca la uso," explica en respuesta a mi divertida expresión, "pero Bulma insistió en que la tenga en caso que alguna vez la necesite. Parece que tenía razón después de todo," agrega, el tono de su voz disminuyendo ligeramente. "Ahora tenemos una casa toda para nosotros. No es muy elegante, pero si hay algo que quieras-"

Lo interrumpo en el medio de la frase. "A ti. Todo lo que quiero eres tu."

Para hacer hincapié en mi punto, lo agarro por la delante de su gi y nos empujo a los dos hacia la puerta. Logramos tropezar medio camino allí, aferrándonos el uno al otro - nuestro ya lento progreso detiene casi por completo cualquier otro paso por juguetones, prometedores besos y caricias - antes de que Goku finalmente me levante y me cargue contra su pecho, su boca asegurándose fervientemente contra la mía mientras cierra la distancia con suaves, largos pasos.

No tengo ni idea de cómo podía prestar atención a donde estaba yendo para que no choque contra todo lo que pueda estar en el camino - especialmente en la oscuridad, pero al parecer él está todavía muy consciente de su alrededor ya que nos maniobra no sólo en la casa, sino sorprendentemente al espacioso dormitorio e incluso enciende la luz sin problemas. Él libera mi boca, aunque vacilantemente, y me pone de pie delante de él al lado de la cama; su interminable mirada ónix corre sobre cada centímetro de mi rostro lentamente, trayendo un sonrojo a mis mejillas por su pormenorizado escrutinio aunque estoy demasiado hipnotizada por la mirada en su rostro - tan concentrado y poderoso, es casi tangible - hacer nada salvo soltar varios inestables respiros. Sin inmutarse, una suave mano se levanta y corre mi sien derecha, alrededor de mi oído, todo el camino hasta mi barbilla, finalmente moviéndose sobre mis labios ligeramente, la mirada ablandándose levemente.

_~Entonces detén a la prensa, guarda la noticia, el secreto está a salvo entre tu y yo  
Paredes, ¿pueden guardar un secreto?~_

"G-Goku..."

Él me da una pequeña sonrisa. "Lo siento, es sólo..." - su pulgar corre sobre la curva de mi mandíbula una vez más - "Estos últimos días... te he extrañado." Mueve su mirada a un lado y traga una vez, su mano dejando mi rostro para frotar la parte de atrás de su cuello. _"Mucho," _agrega con firmeza. Él abre su boca una vez más, pero la cierra rápidamente, aclarando su garganta.

"Por favor," pido... bueno, más bien suplico, supongo, pero quiero saber lo que iba a decir. _Necesito_ saber... "Sea lo que sea, sólo dilo. Somos sólo nosotros esta noche, ¿recuerdas?"

"Hai," susurra mientras sus ojos, ahora brillando con pequeño enmascarado dolor, se cierran en los míos de nuevo. "Es sólo eso - es sólo esta noche."

Oh mi Kami...

Han pasado meses desde que he estado tan devastada sobre lo que debo hacer con respecto a Goku. Mi orgullo está diciendo que no está fuera del reino de las posibilidades el irnos juntos, aunque no creo realmente eso. Mi mente sabe que podría ignorar completamente las implicaciones de lo que acaba de decir y todavía estar con él ahora, y mañana él actuaría como si nada hubiera cambiado en absoluto. Luego está mi corazón... mi recientemente restaurado, ilógico, irracional, irresponsable corazón...

Mi corazón quiere algo más que sólo especulación - desea algo más concreto que leer entre líneas.

Mi corazón quiere oírlo _decirlo._

No puedo negarlo más. Todo este tiempo que Goku ha trabajado incansablemente para sanar mi alma y espíritu, recogiendo cuidadosamente los pedazos de mi corazón destrozado y juntándolos otra vez, he estado adentrándolo más y más profundo en él, y ahora...

Ahora, a pesar de nuestras familias y nuestros compromisos y nuestras obligaciones... a pesar de todo lo que es razonable... tan increíble como me hubiera parecido hace menos de un año...

La mezcla perfecta de derretirse en un charco deshuesado y simplemente no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti.

Estoy enamorada de él.

En realidad admitirme eso es suficiente para finalmente poner de nuevo mis pensamientos en una dirección más sensata. Él tenía toda la razón. Es sólo por esta noche, y es imperativo que recuerde eso. Una vez que esta noche haya terminado, tendremos que irnos y volver con nuestros cónyuges - volver a robar un par de horas un día de esos con los que estamos casados a fin de que podamos darnos a ellos.

Pero aunque no podemos realmente decir las palabras no significa que no podamos decirlas en absoluto.

Él está tan tenso y sus ojos están evitados una vez más, por lo que se mueve ligeramente cuando me siento en el borde de la cama, tomando sus dos manos en las mías. De inmediato se arrodilla frente a mí por lo que estamos ojo a ojo, las vítreas orbes negras cuestionándome abiertamente.

Le doy una sincera y empática sonrisa - siento el dolor de esta situación aparentemente imposible, también. "Tienes razón, no podemos hablar de ello," comienzo suavemente, "pero podemos mostrarnos uno al otro." Pongo sus manos sobre mis caderas y muevo las mías a su rostro, halándolo hacia a mí para poder sentir su someros jadeos de aire contra mi cara. "Hazme el _amor_, y yo te haré el _amor_ a ti, y entonces no habrá más secretos."

* * *

_~Si las paredes pudieran hablar, dirían "Te quiero más,"  
Dirían, "Hey - nunca se sintió así antes"  
Y que siempre has de ser el único para mí~_

Tan pronto como lo dije, sabía que había ido demasiado lejos.

Por un minuto estaba casi seguro que ella iba a salir corriendo de nuevo - no que la culparía. Haría todo menos admitir que la amo y que no puedo pretender que es mía, incluso si es sólo por una noche, cuando ella no siente lo mismo. Entonces, cuando no corrió, cuando se sentó y sostuvo mis manos, estaba tan aliviado que no la espanté que me tomó un minuto para comprender lo que ella estaba diciendo.__

No podemos hablar sobre ello...

_Podemos_ mostrarnos...

No '_no puedes_ hablar sobre ello,' o '_puedes_ mostrarme.'

_Nos podemos_ mostrar _uno al otro_... como en ella y yo... ambos de nosotros.

Hazme el _amor_, y yo te haré el _amor_ a ti, y entonces no habrá más secretos...

No 'hazme el amor y no habrá más secretos.'

E hizo hincapié en la palabra "amor"... dos veces. Una vez para mí, y una vez para ella.

Normalmente no recurro a leer su aura para justificar lo que me dice acerca de cómo se siente. Supongo que siempre he pensado que eso es algo como trampa... No quiero pensar nunca que pudiera utilizar lo que percibo como una forma de, si conscientemente o no, actuar de cierta manera o decir algo que no es completamente honesto sólo para que parezca que teníamos más en común o nos entendíamos uno a otro mejor de lo que realmente lo hacemos.

Nuestras similitudes... nuestra única visión de los sentimientos del otro... todo fue completamente natural. No tuvimos que hacer ningún ajuste o algo. Así como estamos, nuestros corazones y nuestras mentes se acoplan a la perfección...

Es la razón por la que me enamoré tan profundamente de Videl aun cuando sabía que estaba equivocado al hacerlo.

Sin embargo, hasta ahora, yo pensaba que era el único.

Los ojos de Videl siguen fijos en mí, abiertos y sensuales, las profundidades azules cristalinas instándome... Me dejo caer más profundamente en ellos, manteniendo mi respiración mientras me centro en sus sentimientos en este momento -

La mera magnitud de lo que encuentro fuerza el aire de mis pulmones, y yo jadeo fuertemente para reponer el oxígeno que mi cuerpo necesita para evitar que me desmaye. Es indescriptible... nada como las tibias emociones que he sentido de mi esposa... no, esto es... Kami, es como... como un océano durante una tormenta que azota. Su pasión es intensamente caótica, posesiva, poderosa y consumidora. Por supuesto, ver ese nivel de temporal deseo personal dentro de Videl no me sorprende.

Es lo que alberga debajo de eso...

Infinitamente profundo y tranquilo, protector, calmante... Interminable. Irrompible. Puro e inmutable.

Idéntico al mío.

Amor... _verdadero_ amor...

Supongo que puede decir que estoy hecho, porque inclina su cabeza mientras se mueve hacia delante y cubre mi boca con la suya con ternura; hemos compartido innumerables besos en los últimos meses, desde suaves e inocentes a calientes y duros, pero esto es - ¡buen Kami-sama! - mucho más que cualquiera de esos antes.

Ya no importa más que no podamos admitir esto en voz alta, y, por lo menos ahora, ni siquiera me importa si esto no puede durar. Sé que me ama tanto como yo la amo...

Y, aunque sólo sea una vez, Videl es _mía_.

_~Si las paredes tuvieran ojos, verían el amor dentro  
Me verían en tus brazos en éxtasis  
Y con cada movimiento sabrán que te amo tanto~_

Me siento gruñir en nuestras unidas bocas, la única advertencia que tiene Videl antes de que envuelva un brazo alrededor de su cintura y nos arroje completamente a la cama, a pesar de que toma cada gramo de auto-control que poseo a rasgarle cada pizca de prenda de vestir de ella en mi ardiente deseo de sentir su piel contra la mía.

Entonces recuerdo que Bulma y Videl son aproximadamente del mismo tamaño, y parte de hábito y parte de tributo al pasado, Bulma se aseguró que tuviera ropa de más para ella aquí con un juego extra para mí. Definitivamente voy a tener que agradecerle algún día.

Adiós pequeña camiseta blanca. Adiós... maldición, ese corpiño era en realidad bastante sensual. Oh bueno, es demasiado tarde ahora, y por la expresión en el enrojecido rostro de Videl, no creo que le importe mucho. Adiós desgastados jeans azules, y último pero ciertamente no menos importante -

El siguiente sonido de desgarre me sorprende ligeramente, sólo porque yo no lo hice. Mi dolorosa necesidad de ella se incrementa indescriptiblemente cuando veo que no sólo está abierto en gran medida la parte de arriba de mi gi naranja, sino también mi pesada camiseta de entrenamiento está rasgada irregularmente por el medio también. Dios... hablando de una mayor excitación... me los quito impacientemente mientras ella continua su propia destructiva expedición, removiendo mi fajín fácilmente y arrojándolo a un lado.

Cuando vuelvo a poner mi atención a la belleza inmóvil bajo mi cuerpo, mueve sus levemente hinchados labios de manera triunfante. "Supongo que nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento dieron sus frutos, ¿no?"

Sabes... no puedo pensar en una manera mejor para averiguarlo.

Sólo me toma unos segundos para sacar lo que está en nosotros fuera del camino, y antes que la última arruinada prenda golpee el suelo, Videl envuelve sus brazos a mi alrededor y se empuja sobre mí, sus dientes y lengua raspando ligeramente mi clavícula y mi cuello seductoramente, haciéndome ronronear involuntariamente mientras permito a mis ojos cerrarse.

Ella ríe suavemente mientras termina en mi boca. "_Amo_ cuando haces eso," susurra, sus satinados labios rozando sobre los míos.

¿Sabes?...

"Y _amo_" - siguiendo su guía y poniendo énfasis en 'amo' - "cuando haces esto." Usando mi velocidad para mi ventaja, me dirijo a un redondo seno antes que incluso se dé cuenta lo que estoy haciendo y tomo al descarado montículo entre mis dientes, rastrillando sobre él levemente. Soy recompensado con un dificultoso grito de placer de ella junto con lo que apuesto van a ser algunas serias marcas de uñas en mis hombros cuando venga la mañana.

Voy de un lado a otro, todo el tiempo deleitándome con la sensación de Videl retorciéndose sensualmente debajo de mí mientras jadea y gime mi nombre una y otra vez, una mano tensándose periódicamente en mi hombro mientras la otra se sostiene firmemente sobre un puñado de mi cabello. Cerca de mi punto personal de ruptura, me muevo nuevamente hacia arriba y reclamo su boca rudamente y batallo sin piedad contra su demandante lengua. Luego siento su mano dejar mi hombro y trabajar su camino hacia abajo...

Oh mierda... ¡la cicatriz!

"Videl," logro sin poder respirar mientras me muevo hacia atrás. "No sé si haría eso ahora mismo. Apenas me puedo controlar así. Soy responsable de transformarme, y no quiero lastimarte." Explico rápidamente cuando ella alza una ceja en pregunta.

Su mano se detiene justo sobre su intencionado destino por un momento. "Correré el riesgo."

Todo se vuelve blanco por un instante mientras las yemas de sus dedos encuentran el punto de mi cola, la ardiente ola de placer urgiendo un estrangulado grito de mi garganta y casi torciendo mis brazos. "Viiideeeeeel..." Siseo en advertencia mientras obligo a mi ki a mantenerse justo a tiempo.

Ella vuelve a presionar el punto, aunque mucho más suavemente esta vez. "¿Puedes? Quiero decir... ¿es posible?"

Asiento una vez. "Hai, pero no es una buena idea. Es demasiado arriesgado."

"No estoy hecha de vidrio, Goku, y sé que nunca me lastimarías."

Tanto como aprecio el voto de confianza, yo -

Cuando sus uñas rastrillan sobre la cicatriz sin piedad una vez más, entierro mi rostro en su cuello y aprieto mi mandíbula fuertemente, sabiendo que la decisión está ahora fuera de mis manos. Siento sus sensuales caricias congelarse mientras las sábanas y la almohada comienzan a golpear y ondear alrededor de nosotros.

Apoyándola tan suave como puedo, nos levanto en el aire y nos doy vuelta, yaciendo acostado para que ella esté en mis muslos antes de sentarme para estar nariz a nariz. Mis sentidos ya se están incrementando drásticamente con mi nivel de poder, y su esencia está asaltando mis sentidos como una droga. "Concentra tu energía como si estuvieras a punto de volar," aconsejo, "y cualquier cosa que hagas, por favor no grites."

Ella toma un profundo respiro y asiente, aunque la siento temblar nerviosamente contra mi pecho.

Con sólo un segundo para tomar, me aseguro de sacar mis manos de ella sólo para estar del lado seguro y ofrecerle una sonrisa alentadora.

"No importa qué, no te lastimaré. Lo prometo."

* * *

_~Te amo tanto...~_

Me esfuerzo por mantener la calma y lo mantengo en mis brazos así como mi propio ki, cerrando mis ojos y ocultar mi rostro en la curva de su cuello mientras la sensación de duro poder explota alrededor de nosotros haciendo el que pequeño clip sostenía mi cabello se suelte, liberándolo y haciéndolo volar alrededor salvajemente. No puedo evitar sino abrir un ojo cuando mi cabeza se desplaza ligeramente - es sorprendente ver los contornos de su cuerpo cambiar, los músculos cada vez más pronunciados y el hendiduras más definidas.

Finalmente todo parece volver a la normalidad, y siento una fuerte caricia rozar el pelo de mi hombro. "¿Estás bien?"

Suelto un suspiro aliviado y asiento, alzando mi cabeza y abriendo mis ojos de nuevo. "Hai, yo-"

No es como que esta es la primera vez que he visto un Super Saiyajin. Quiero decir, gracias a Goku y una mini lección que dio a Majin Buu hace años, lo he visto ascender tres veces más, pero estaba a miles de millas de distancia y yo estaba viendo el espectáculo a través de mi mente como todos los demás...

Hay un mundo de diferencia entre verlo transformarse desde lejos y experimentarlo mientras estoy totalmente desnuda sentada en su regazo.

Levanto mi mano tentativamente al principio, pero cuando destella una cautivadora sonrisa y se acomoda de nuevo con sus brazos hasta mantenerse por completo, dejo de lado cualquier temor que me queda y corro mis dedos a través de los elevados picos rubios, sonriendo por el hecho de que el pálido cabello se siente incluso más suave que antes, aunque es más grueso al mismo tiempo. Corro mi mano a la nuca de su cuello antes de llevarla a lo largo de su cuello hasta que llego a su pecho. Pongo la palma de mi mano completamente contra su piel, notando los golpes rítmicos de su corazón y creciente calor de su suave carne - el sonido de la forzada y errática respiración no escapa a mi atención, tampoco. "¿Cuán difícil es mantenerte sólo de tomarme y fornicarme ciegamente cuando estoy haciendo esto?" Pregunto juguetonamente a través de una ex profesa mirada lujuriosa.

Sus azul verdosos ojos se estrechan. "_Mucho,_" responde suavemente. "Los sentidos de un Saiyajin aumentan naturalmente y se vuelven mucho más sensible en esta forma, y eso incluye el tacto," añade dando por hecho.

Yo parpadeo una vez, no porque dice algo inteligente - estoy acostumbrada a eso - sino porque un pensamiento me golpeó. "¿Pero cómo manejas eso cuando luchas? Quiero decir, ustedes se vuelven casi indestructibles frente a una persona normal..."

"Eso es mucho más mental que físico, y tiene mucho que ver con la distribución del ki dentro de tu cuerpo. Cuanto más energía se utiliza, menos se tiene que extender para que puedas protegerte contra las lesiones y el dolor."

Wow... "Pero si no haces eso, entonces..."

Dejo colgar la frase mientras él cierra la distancia entre nuestros rostros a una pulgada. "Se siente como una saeta de luz bajo mi piel en cualquier lugar donde me tocas," termina con un gruñido suave y se inclina hacia atrás.

"Entonces que yo haga esto te está volviendo loco," le digo, incapaz de dejar de sonreír ahora.

"Absolutamente loco."

Bueno, ahora ya se trate de mí seduciéndolo, lo empujo llanamente sobre su espalda con toda la intención de gatear sobre él y hacer el amor con él por todo lo que vale la pena, y mis ojos corren por su cuerpo una vez más, tomando cada perfectamente cincelada pulgada -

¡Oh mi Kami!

Mi boca cae abierta, tanto en el hecho de que él soporte mis preguntas con tanta paciencia cuando está _así_ de excitado y que yo no lo haya notado hasta ahora - parece que _todo_ en un Saiyajin crece cuando se transforman...

"Dios, me pregunto si seré capaz de caminar después de esto," logro decir, aún mirando con amplios ojos.

"No apostaría en ello."

Y con esto dicho, me levanta y me captura en un beso demencial antes fundirse enteramente en mí en un fluido movimiento que me envía más allá de cualquier cosa que pueda haber imaginado posible.

* * *

_~Paredes, ¿pueden guardar un secreto?~_

Abro mis ojos tanto como puedo y miro al reloj en la habitación, gimiendo cuando veo que vamos a tener que irnos pronto. Sólo el pensamiento me hace fruncir el ceño mientras acuno a la delicada figura de Videl más fuerte contra mí.

Tengo que decir que su entrenamiento ha dado frutos y luego algo más. Ninguna otra mujer con vida podría haber soportado nuestra última batalla de hacer el amor.

La primera de ellas - quizás, pero no la segunda.

_Definitivamente_ no la tercera...

No puedo evitar sino reír a la ironía. Se supone mientras todo el mundo tiene la idea que hacer el amor es suave, lento y delicado - no que no disfrute de eso, también - Videl y yo vamos por más al fuerza resistencia tipo de sexo. Por supuesto, ahora que ambos sabemos con certeza cómo nos sentimos acerca del otro bajo de las ardientes pasiones que nos alimentan, no importa lo que alguien pudiera pensar.

No como si tuviésemos a alguien a quien podamos decirle...

"Maldita sea, ¿por qué no pude haberte conocido antes de casarme, ¿eh?" susurro a su cabello.

"Porque no había nacido todavía."

Bajo mi mirada al sonido de su voz. "Lo siento, no quise despertarte."

"Está bien," responde despacio, dándose vuelta para poder descansar su mentón en mi pecho. "¿Cuánto tiempo más tenemos?"

"No el tiempo suficiente," le digo, incapaz de mantener el pesar de mi voz. "Tal vez una hora antes de que debamos irnos, sólo para estar en el lado seguro."

"Olvídate de lo seguro," ella gime. "¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que amanezca?"

No puedo evitar sino sonreír. "Dos horas más o menos."

"Miremos el amanecer juntos," ella ofrece.

"Podríamos ir por el desayuno," respondo.

"Un paseo por el lago... tal vez un picnic de almuerzo."

"Entrenamiento en la tarde," digo juguetonamente, corriendo mi mano por su columna vertebral.

"¿De qué tipo?"

"Ambos."

Ella se ríe suavemente. "Realmente no deberíamos estar haciéndonos esto a nosotros mismos."

"Lo sé," concuerdo, cerrando mis ojos por un momento y simplemente disfrutar de la sensación de estar con ella...

El ki que se acerca, sin embargo, lo corta muy, muy corto.

Endurezco cada músculo y me concentro - por favor... Kami, por favor... _¡por favor déjame estar equivocado!_

Videl inmediatamente levanta su cabeza y parpadea un par de veces. "¿Qué?" Entonces su rostro palidece cuando finalmente reabro mis ojos y la miro. "¿G... Goku?"

Su ki es inconfundible. Tomo un profundo respiro y considero muy rápidamente lo que puedo hacer. No hay duda de que ya nos sintió estando aquí... no hay en ninguna parte tiempo suficiente para que nos demos una ducha en menos de dos minutos... podría transportarla de vuelta a casa o a la Corporación Cápsula, pero todavía tendría que explicar por qué ella estaba aquí... por no hablar de que el olor a sexo es tan fuerte que lo sabría al instante...

"Mierda."

"Oh Kami... Goku..."

Nos levanto a los dos y agarro su rostro suavemente. "En el armario hay un conjunto de ropa para ti, póntelos ahora mismo."

No tengo el lujo de entrar en pánico... aunque parezco tener más que suficiente capacidad para la culpa...

Y sólo tengo un minuto más como mucho.

Me volteo para ver a Videl, ahora completamente vestida con una camiseta de algodón pegada a la piel y un par de shorts _muy_ cortos - oh, mierda que genial... ¡gracias Bulma! - mirándome con amplios, incrédulos ojos. Oh no, parece que va a entrar en shock...

"Videl..." llamo, cruzando la habitación torpemente mientras trato de ponerme mis pantalones al mismo tiempo.

Treinta segundos... tal vez.

Ella gira fuertemente y da un paso atrás, sus hombros y brazos que están enrollados en torno a sí misma tiemblan violentamente. "Es... es Gohan, verdad."

No era una pregunta, y no estaba buscando una respuesta, sólo la temida confirmación. Yo asiento una vez.

Ella da otro paso hacia atrás, su labio inferior y mentón temblando. "Oh... oh Kami... Gohan... él... él..." Su paso atrás final la pone contra la pared, y gimotea suavemente mientras presiona su espalda contra ella tan duro como puede.

Quiero ir a ella... protegerla... confortarla, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar el hecho de que cualquier poder, habilidad y experiencia que tengo ahora no tienen sentido.

Mi peor miedo está a punto de convertirse en realidad. Mi hijo y Videl ambos van a sufrir... por esto...

Por mí.

El sonido de suaves golpes detiene todos los demás sonidos y movimiento. Me mantengo aguantando mi respiración mientras escucho la puerta abrirse. "¿Papá? ¿Videl?"

Sin otro pensamiento, agarro a Videl y la llevo al cuarto de baño adyacente. No voy a detener lo que va a suceder, pero le dará unos segundos más antes de que él la vea...

El sonido de pasos lentos llega a mis oídos, y comienzo la cuenta regresiva hasta que su sentido del olfato lo guía a esta habitación...

"Hey... qué es-" Las pisadas de la otra habitación se detienen de repente, y siento su ki empezar a construirse - siento la repentina ráfaga de confusión e incredulidad... un sentido de negación...

Un paso hacia nosotros.

Tres...

Dos...

Uno...

Me retiro un paso más del cuarto de baño justo antes de que el rostro de Gohan aparezca en la puerta.

En este momento se siente como que el mismo tiempo está quieto, a la espera de la inevitable sentencia a que pase, y todo lo que puedo hacer es tragar mi miedo y angustia y aceptar que, no importa qué, todo el mundo va a pagar el precio de lo que hemos hecho.

Incluso en los más optimistas posibles resultados, _nada_ será alguna vez lo mismo.

* * *


	6. El corazón de quien se romperá

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Los dos que dan por sentado**

_(The ones they take for granted)_

Un fic de Pareathe

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

_~Oh no, veo que hilo una red,  
Está enredada en mí, y perdí mi cabeza,  
El pensamiento de todas las estúpidas cosas que dije~_

Creo que mi corazón dejó de latir...

Viendo a mi hijo mientras entra en la sala tan lentamente... está tan duro como una tabla, él único real indicio de que no está en algún extraño tipo de trance son sus manos que están apretadas en puños tan fuertemente que sus nudillos están de color blanco y su ojo se cierra en un tic nervioso cada pocos segundos. Aparte de eso, su expresión está completamente en blanco. Sin embargo, el hecho de que su ki está lenta pero constantemente creciendo junto con el conocimiento de que sabe exactamente dónde estamos y no se ha molestado en decir nada - sus ojos no se han movido de directamente frente a él en absoluto aún - demuestra que su mente está cualquier cosa menos clara. Por supuesto, incluso si yo fuera el ingenuo baka que la mayoría de la gente cree que soy, me hubiera dado cuenta en el momento en que recogió el espeso aroma a sexo mientras todavía estaba en la otra habitación.

Siempre he compartido un único vínculo con mi hijo mayor - si se trata de una cosa Saiyajin o algo que se desarrolló a través de la circunstancia, no estoy seguro... tal vez un poco de ambos - y han habido muchas ocasiones en las que, sin preguntar, podía sentir los pensamientos y sentimientos de Gohan. Usualmente ocurre durante una crisis cuando sus emociones están a mil, y cuando él mismo no puede controlarlas. Es como una piscina y hay tantas personas adentro que el agua salpica - tiende a desbordarse. Tan pronto como su nariz recoge nuestro olor, mi cerebro se siente como que estaba por explotar de la fuerza de lo que está viniendo de él. Incredulidad, negación, shock, traición, dolor y rabia tejidos herméticamente juntos...

Y sólo estoy recibiendo las pocas pistas de lo que realmente pasa en su cabeza.

Se detiene a mitad de camino entre la puerta y la cama contra la pared donde los restos de nuestra ropa comienzan a llenar el suelo y se agacha, recogiendo el limpiamente arrancado pedazo de algodón blanco que fue la camiseta de Videl y se endereza de nuevo, apretando la arruinada prenda de vestir fuertemente en sus dedos. Sus ojos empiezan a moverse con lentitud sobre el resto de los azarosos inútiles montones de tela arrojados aquí y allá, dando un paso cada cierto tiempo hasta que se detiene justo al lado de la cama donde mis camisas están enredadas juntas.

_~Oh no, ¿qué es esto? Una telaraña,  
Y estoy atrapado en el medio, me volteo para correr,  
El pensamiento de todas las cosas estúpidas que he hecho~_

Mi estómago se anuda dolorosamente de tristeza, arrepentimiento, y nerviosismo mientras Gohan toca el material azul y naranja rudamente; todo su cuerpo se estremece por sólo un momento, y deja salir un suave sonido estrangulado.

Tengo que decir _algo_.

No importa lo mucho que desee que esto no esté sucediendo, lo está, y más tiempo permanezco en silencio, más largo va a sufrir sin ningún tipo de forma de dejarlo salir. Además, sé que me merezco cualquier cosa que pueda hacerme y luego algo más. Con un vistazo final detrás de mí, veo a Videl mirar con amplios ojos de la esquina de la ducha, su ya pálido rostro completamente incruento ahora. Al menos ella está respirando lo suficientemente uniforme como para hacerme sentir seguro de que no va a desmayarse en cualquier momento, por lo que salgo de la puerta de donde he estado mirando y doy un paso a la habitación.

Oh Kami, ¿qué diablos se supone que le voy a decir? ¿Qué _puedo_ decir? No hay ninguna excusa para lo que está presenciando. Quiero decir, Videl engañándolo sería una cosa - y lo devastaría, lo sé - pero no _sólo_ está teniendo una aventura... está teniendo una _conmigo._

Y lo peor es que yo fui el instigador.

Vi a alguien que entendía mi dolor y me agarré a eso, ¿y qué elección le di a ella? Ella fue solo, también. Ella necesitaba a alguien que sea atento, que le recuerde que ella era digna de deseo, pero no fue en busca de ello. Lo manejó de la mejor manera que pudo, y eso la hizo vulnerable, y ahora...

Oh Kami... todo esto se debe a mí. _Todo eso_.

_~Nunca quise causarte problemas  
Y nunca quise hacerte mal~_

Supongo que mi movimiento lo arrancó de cualquier cárcel interna en la que haya estado atrapado desde que atravesó la puerta y comenzó a pasar por los numerosos elementos que confirmaron lo que tiene que ser la peor cosa a la que cualquier hombre pueda ser sometido - traicionado por la esposa que ama y por el padre que confió firmemente toda su vida. Levanta la camisa de Videl temblorosamente, la mayoría de la tela colgando libremente a por lo que está en llana vista para cualquier persona que elija mirar. Sus ojos se deslizan lentamente a mí antes de que su cabeza siga el ejemplo, los músculos de su mandíbula trabajan furiosamente mientras se vuelven apretados y se laxan en un inestable ritmo y toda la parte superior de su cuerpo empieza temblar.

"Yo n-no..." - se ahoga bruscamente, y cierra fuertemente sus ojos antes de abrirlos de nuevo - "q-qué s-significa esto... yo no..."

Cierra su boca mientras tomo otro paso hacia él mientras me obligo a mantener su mirada. Todo lo que esperaba ver en sus ojos no está en absoluto. En cambio, sus ojos son rogando... _suplicándome_ que le diera cualquier excusa para lo que ha encontrado excepto que todo lo que nos rodea está diciéndole lo sucedido. Saben, realmente pienso que él creería cualquier cosa ahora, también. Ignoraría lo obvio si le diera algo, algo en absoluto de que agarrarse.

Pero no puedo. Sería más fácil - por poco tiempo, al menos - pero sería otra mentira, y simplemente no puedo hacerle esto nunca más. Hemos estado bajo un manto de anonimato durante demasiado tiempo; lo que hemos hecho es injustificable, y sólo porque parecíamos no poder detenernos no significa que no fuese a tener un final. Y lo tendrá. Ahora mismo.

Dios, yo... ¿por dónde empiezo?

"Gohan-"

_~Y yo, si alguna vez te causé problemas  
Oh no, nunca quise hacerte daño~_

Él explora mi expresión, y después de varios silenciosos, tensos momentos sus antes casi estoicas facciones se contornean en una máscara de pura agonía e justa ira mientras su ki hace su camino fuera de los gráficos. Y sus ojos... Mi única oportunidad para sacarnos de esta relativamente indemne por darle una patética excusa hace rato se fue, sustituida por el comportamiento de juez, de jurado, y muy posiblemente de mi verdugo, también. Pero al menos no está mirando a Videl.

Conoce a su esposa lo suficientemente bien como para saber esto no puede ser su obra.

Los dos sabemos que la culpa es mía.

La mirada acusatoria se vuelve casi tangible en su gravedad, y su cuerpo se irgue mientras se da vuelta para encararme plenamente; la indefensa prenda de vestir en su agarre comienza a humear mientras su poder sigue creciendo y comienza a manifestarse alrededor de él mientras pequeñas chispas y delgados rayos dorados energía. "Tú," gruñe fuertemente a través de dientes que están apretados en un gruñido que se ve aún más peligroso mientras lágrimas gemelas hacen delgadas líneas en ambos lados de ardientes fosas nasales. "Mi... mi esposa... Tu... tu..."

Mi respiración se atrapa mientras siento la culpa he estado guardando todo este tiempo cubrirme para combinarse con la nueva vergüenza que soporto ahora ante mi hijo. Y todavía, no tengo palabras. No tengo absolutamente nada que usar en mi defensa en absoluto.

Va a matarme. Sé que ahora mientras veo como su normalmente suave disposición se aleja completamente sangrando y se sustituye por la necesidad de venganza... por justicia.

Mientras el aura Gohan explota a su alrededor y se abalanza contra mí con sus puños primero, yo inclino mi cabeza en lugar de elevar mis brazos.

* * *

_~Oh no, veo una telaraña  
Y estoy en el medio, así que me giro y me doy vuelta,  
Aquí estoy, enamorado en una burbuja~_

La explosión me obliga a caer detrás del refugio de la pared de la ducha, y cubro mi cabeza mientras todo parece desmoronarse. Sin embargo en mi mente, la última imagen que vi antes que el infierno se desate literalmente se reproduce una y otra vez y se quema en el dolor y la impotencia en los que me estaba ahogando momentos atrás mientras miraba a mi marido mientras la realización de lo que averiguó lo golpea a toda fuerza.

La energía de Gohan era lo suficientemente potente que los hilos de la camisa en su mano comenzaron a quemarse y los vellos de mis brazos estaban erizados completamente, y si era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que yo lo sienta, sé que tuvo que ser como una puta sirena retumbándole a Goku. Pero él no incrementó su poder antes que Gohan literalmente lo llevara a través de la pared.

Tenía que haber sabido lo que estaba a punto de suceder, y ni siquiera trató de bloquearlo...

Y Gohan ni siquiera miró a mi dirección.

La implicación envía un miedo que da escalofrío a mi sangre como nunca he experimentado a través de mis venas. Pero con eso viene la fuerza para ponerme de nuevo de pie y centrarme en tejer mi camino a través de los escombros que parecen estar en todas partes entre yo y la habitación de la casa que se convirtió en nada más que una pila de un montón de escombros desordenados sólo hace un minuto.

Goku ha vivido toda su vida con el destino del planeta sobre sus hombros y ha sobrevivido, pero ahora está echarse toda la culpa... toda la ira de Gohan.

Si no hago algo, mi marido va a asesinar a su padre - el hombre que amo - y será mi culpa.

_No puedo_ permitir que eso suceda.

_~Cantando, nunca quise causarte problemas  
Nunca quise hacerte mal~_

Aprieto mis dientes contra el malestar de las pequeñas, filosas piezas de metal, yeso, y vidrio lastimando a mis pies descalzos mientras yo finalmente logro llegar a la enorme agujero - si pueden llamar a la ausencia de más de tres cuartas partes de habitación un simple agujero en la pared - que conduce afuera. Mis ojos inmediatamente siguen un camino de devastación caracterizado por árboles arrancados y rocas destrozadas, y una extraña sensación de dolor tira a mi corazón. Esta hermosa cala que ha sido nuestro lugar desde el comienzo ha sido destruida. Todo. El agua está siendo bloqueada por escombros, y la exuberante hierba es desgarrada y la mayoría ha desaparecido completamente, al igual que muchos de los árboles de los alrededores están rotos y yacen desvalidos y muertos sobre el terreno marcado.

Y hay un profundo surco a través del medio del claro a aproximadamente el doble de la anchura del cuerpo de un hombre.

Oh Kami... Gohan... Goku...

Un aullido animalístico rompe a través del cielo matutino seguido de un brillante destello y una monstruosa nube de polvo, y mi energizante miedo se transforma en una pura adrenalina acelerada que me recuerda el método más rápido para llegar allí es volando en lugar de ir a pie. Una vez que estoy en el aire, puedo ver a Gohan varios cientos de pies delante de mí rodeado por una furiosa aura de fuego dorado, sus mechones rubios más largo de lo normal como puñales saliendo de su cabeza. Y hay alguien más aproximándose, también...

Por supuesto. Debió haber sentido el repentino aumento del ki de Gohan y vino a averiguar por qué. Kami sabe, siendo su mentor y tácito protector desde que era un niño, él nunca está muy lejos. Bueno, tal vez Piccolo pueda calmarlo un poco, a pesar de que ha pasado el primer nivel de un Super Saiyajin normal. Mientras vuelo hacia Gohan, mis ojos escanear la zona alrededor de nosotros frenéticamente por la última persona que debería estar aquí... pero no está. Y los ojos de Gohan están pegados a la nube de polvo que se asienta lentamente bajo él. Me ahogo en el miedo que se instala en mi estómago mientras el viento sopla por fin el suficiente polvo lejos que la figura debajo se hace visible.

Oh Kami, está tan quieto, y hay sangre _por todas partes_... No, _¡Goku!_

"¡¡¡¡GOKUUUUUU!!!!"

_~Y yo, si alguna vez te causé problemas  
A pesar de que nunca quise hacerte daño~_

¡No sé qué hacer! ¿Trato de hablar con Gohan? ¿Va a hacer alguna diferencia? Y si voy a Goku, ¿sólo haré las cosas peor para él? ¿Está Gohan tan fuera de control que nos puede matar a ambos?

Dios, ¡esto es todo por mi culpa! Si no fuera por mí, Gohan no nos hubiera encontrado en esta posición, y Goku no estaría yaciendo tratando de asumir toda la responsabilidad y todo el castigo que mi marido está llevando a cabo. Si sólo no hubiera ido con Goku anoche... si sólo me hubiera quedado en casa hasta que hubiera sabido que Gohan no vendría por mí... si sólo no hubiera estado tan malditamente necesitada, Kami...

Un estrangulado sollozo escapa mi garganta mientras mi mirada se mueve entre el hombre ante mi y el de abajo. Puedo escuchar a Piccolo gritarle a Gohan aunque no puedo deducir las palabras, pero ni siquiera sé si Gohan las oye, tampoco. Su atención está remachada a la tierra... a la inmóvil figura de su padre, y todavía está bufando ferozmente.

Eso debe significar que Goku está vivo - ¡gracias, Kami! - ¿pero por cuánto tiempo más?

"¡Videl!"

Ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que había volado hasta aquí, y yo grito bruscamente mientras Piccolo agarra mi brazo, sus ojos amplios y temerosos. "¿Qué diablos pasó, Videl? ¿Qué le pasa a Gohan?" Luego, mira hacia abajo y hace un gesto de dolor. "¿Y _quién_ le hizo _eso_ a Goku?"

"G-Gohan..."

Él me jala hacia adelante y hacia atrás rudamente. "¿Qué pasa con Gohan? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Otra firme agite. "¡Maldita sea, respóndeme!"

_~Hilan una red para mí~_

Antes de que mi cerebro pueda empezar a procesar algún tipo de explicación, una nueva voz responde, y me giro para hacer frente al semblante con ceño fruncido de la última persona en el mundo que hubiera imaginado ver ahora mismo.

Sus ojos permanecen en mí, incluso mientras inclina su cabeza hacia Piccolo. "Suelta a la onna. Esto no es tu asunto."

"Al demonio que no lo es," el guerrero más alto gruñe peligrosamente, aunque, afortunadamente, sí afloja su agarre sobre mí mientras flota para hacer frente a Vegeta plenamente. "Pero me hace preguntar qué _estás_ haciendo aquí. Me sorprende que una disputa no tenga nada que ver contigo te haya arrastrado lejos de tu preciosa cámara de gravedad."

"Hn. Cualquier cosa entre Saiyajin es mi problema, Namek," Vegeta responde uniforme, a pesar que sus orbes ónice todavía están firmemente plantadas sobre mí.

Por alguna razón, tengo la sensación de que está tratando de decirme algo...

"Entonces tal vez tu sabes lo que está pasando," Piccolo dispara de nuevo con impaciencia, pero después de un momento de silencio, bufa y se da la vuelta. "Bien, si no me respondes, entonces lo averiguaré de Gohan, de una manera u otra."

Vegeta finalmente deja de mirarme y observa a Piccolo con una expresión que no creo que haya visto nunca en su rostro antes. La mayoría - aunque no toda - de la arrogancia ha desaparecido, sustituida por una seriedad sombría.

"No lo aconsejaría," afirma sombríamente. "No es conveniente interrumpir a dos Saiyajin cuando están compitiendo por el derecho de una compañera."

¡¿¡¿Nani?!?!

_~Hilaron una red para mí~_

Es obvio que Piccolo está tan confundido como yo. "¿De qué estás hablando, Vegeta? ¿Estás sugiriendo que Gohan es el que atacó a Goku?" Cuando Vegeta no responde, la frente del guerrero verde se surca profundamente. Casi puedo ver los engranajes en la cabeza trabajando - Piccolo es sin duda uno de los más inteligentes de todo el grupo - y puedo decirle que está tratando de evaluar la verosimilitud de las palabras de Vegeta. Así como supe que haría, gruñe una vez y frunce el ceño mientras pone las piezas juntas. "¿Por qué Gohan atacaría a su propio padre?"

Vegeta bufa a manera de sarcasmo. "Feh, parece que eres tanto débil _y_ sordo. Ya te he dicho por qué."

"Dijiste algunas tonterías acerca de dos Saiyajin luchando por una compañera," Piccolo sisea airadamente. "¿Qué significa eso?"

Una vez más Vegeta se mantiene tranquilo, aunque voltea sus fuertes ojos hacia mí brevemente.

Piccolo mira entre nosotros dos por un momento antes que sus propios ojos se amplíen en incredulidad. "¿Quieres decir...?" Jadea por otro segundo, sus mejillas tomando color ligeramente. "¿Me estás diciendo que Gohan cree que Goku y Videl son... estuvieron...?" Al parecer la idea misma de su frase se detiene allí, porque nada más sale sino profundas, ásperas respiraciones.

Una muy auto-satisfecha sonrisa hace su camino en los labios del alienígena príncipe mientras termina el pensamiento de su nervioso compañero. "¿Fornicando a su espalda?" La divertida mirada crece mientras el rostro Piccolo va variando de tonos púrpura. Luego Vegeta inhala el aire, y la penetrante mirada dirigida a mí se reduce, haciéndome mantener mi respiración nerviosamente. "No, estoy seguro de que el niño de Kakarotto está seguro de eso, Namek."

Tan pronto como dice esas palabras, siento la sangre drenarse de mi rostro como si se hundiese. Vegeta huele a Goku todo sobre mí, pero eso no es lo que realmente me llega - quiero decir, Vegeta es un Saiyajin, también, por supuesto es capaz de decirlo. Es el hecho de que no le sorprende en absoluto, porque eso significa que él ya sabía.

Piccolo frunce el ceño antes de flotar casi quieto y tomar un profundo respiro. Sus ojos de ébano se amplían como platillos mientras su nariz confirma la teoría de Vegeta, y su boca cae abierta en un desvergonzado shock.

_~Hilaron una red para mí~_

Antes de que Piccolo pueda recuperarse, todas nuestras atenciones son devueltas a Gohan mientras grita una vez más, el poder emanando en olas contra los tres de nosotros, y tengo que cubrir mi rostro con mis brazos contra la dolorosa fuerza que está desprendiendo. A través de un ojo apenas abierto, veo la poseída mirada en su rostro mientras él mira a su padre. "Maldito, ¡levántate y lucha conmigo!"

"¿Está loco? ¡Míralo!" Yo grito miserablemente mientras obligo a mis ojos a mirar hacia abajo.

"El baka ha estado en peor condición y ha luchado," afirma Vegeta sobre el rugido del viento.

"¿Entonces por qué no se está defendiendo?" Piccolo pregunta airadamente. "Él podría fácilmente bloquear los ataques de Gohan hasta que el chico se canse."

Vegeta bufa molestia. "Debido a que el tonto es totalmente demasiado suave. A menos que sienta que la mujer está en peligro, no le levantará la mano a su hijo."

Oh Kami, Vegeta tiene razón. Goku se siente culpable - no va a tocar a Gohan a menos que piense que está tan fuera de control que lastimará a otras personas, pero Gohan está centrado exclusivamente en él... ¿Cómo diablos puedo hacer para levantarlo y-? mis ojos se amplían mientras me doy cuenta de lo que tengo que hacer. Sólo el pensamiento envía mi estómago a mis pies, pero muerdo el factor del dolor físico hacia atrás y permito que el miedo de Goku muriendo me alimente en cambio. Con un profundo respiro - por todo lo que sé, podría ser mi último - me descubro y me agacho por lo que soy más aerodinámica y las olas de energía de Gohan no me detengan tanto.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?" Piccolo demanda mientras llega hacia mí.

Me voy hacia atrás y miro a Vegeta en cambio. Es extraño, pero tengo la sensación de que sabe exactamente lo que estoy a punto de hacer, y hay una mirada en sus ojos que, si no supiera mejor, pensaría que era aprobación. Le doy un rápido asentimiento de reconocimiento antes de ofrecerle a Piccolo una sombría mirada. "La única forma de hacer que Goku luche es si alguien impotente está en peligro, ¿verdad? Así que... voy a ir a enfurecer a mi marido lo suficiente para que me ataque."

Y con eso, digo un rápido rezo a alguien que todavía escuche y vuelo tan rápido como puedo hacia Gohan.

* * *

_~La vida - tan delgada como un hilo  
A veces tienes suerte, a veces estás mejor muerto~_

Tres, quizá cuatro costillas rotas, hombro dislocado, nariz rota, labios rasgados, varios dientes sueltos, un ojo bastante hinchado, endemoniado dolor en la mandíbula, la espalda se siente como si hubiera sido corrida por un rallador de queso y la garganta probablemente está magullados del infierno y de vuelta - tenía un buen agarre en él por un tiempo allí...

Kuso, ha estado demasiado laxo con su entrenamiento últimamente. A este ritmo, Vegeta va a ser el defensor de Chikyuu por sí sólo - nadie más va a ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo y no hacerse matar.

Me doy cuenta de que mis pensamientos se han ido y dejo salir una áspera risa, aunque rápidamente se convierte en un tortuoso gemido mientras mi pecho dolorosamente protesta por mi intento de humor. Aún así, es gracioso en una sádica y "voy a morir así que diablos importa" manera. Además, Chi siempre me acusa de ser un musculoso que está más interesado en la fuerza y habilidad de una persona durante una pelea que - como ella misma dice sarcásticamente - estúpidas, insignificantes cosas como mantenerme vivo.

Supongo que tenía razón después de todo.

Oh bien, no me importa lo que Chi-chi piense. Quiero decir, no es como que este planeta va a estar seguro siempre, y suponer eso sería un gran error. Además, esta es mi casa, y hay demasiadas personas aquí que me importan para _no_ preocuparme por quien la cuidará después de que me vaya. Claro, sé que la banda hará lo que pueda si un enemigo amenaza a Chikyuu, pero ya que nadie además de Vegeta y Piccolo se molestan en entrenarse, ¿qué pasará con los que no pueden defenderse cuando no haya nadie para protegerlos?

No. No voy a dejar que este pequeño arroyo de dudas volando a través de mi cabeza cambie mi parecer. No voy a luchar contra mi propio hijo. Además, todos estarán bien sin mí - demonios, lo hicieron casi ocho años la última vez sin problemas - y Vegeta se asegurará de que todos se mantengan preparados esta vuelta.

Suspiro con resignación cuando oigo a Gohan desafiarme mientras incrementa su poder para otro ataque. Dios, ojalá lo hiciera de una vez. Nunca he sido muy bueno para sentarme y esperar a morir.

_~Tomas el primer respiro y eres emitido al mundo  
Anhelas el mañana mientras vives cada día como tu último~_

Mantengo mi ojos cerrados y sigo tan desconcentrado como puedo mientras espero que el próximo asalto comience.

¿Me pregunto si serle infiel a mi esposa con mi la esposa de mi hijo me permitirá mantener mi cuerpo cuando me muera de nuevo? Realmente no he pensado en eso, pero eso no es sorprendente ya que he intentado no pensar en que esto ocurriera hasta ahora. Sin embargo, espero tener suficientes puntos a mi favor para que el Rey Enma lo deje pasar esta vez. Quiero decir, no es como he cambiado algo... en realidad no. Un poco más viejo y más sabio, seguro, pero todavía daría mi vida por el bien de este planeta y todos en él si surgiera la necesidad. Y todavía amo a todos igual que antes.

Sólo estoy consciente ahora de que hay diferentes tipos de amor, y que a veces la gente enamorada hace en realidad cosas _realmente_ estúpidas.

Sé que no es excusa, y todas las tonterías terminan hoy. Puedo estar enamorado de Videl todo el día, pero no cambia el hecho de que ambos estamos casados y que tenemos responsabilidad con nuestras familias. Claro, Chi-chi no es la mujer más fácil del mundo para vivir y no entiende nada sobre mí, pero nunca hecho nada que merezca esto. ¿Qué es lo que siempre dice cuando mira esos tontos talk shows? Oh sí: Si alguien es así de malditamente miserable, sólo deberían superarlo y dejar de molestar con eso totalmente. Hm... Me pregunto si todavía se sentirá de esa manera cuando descubra acerca de todo esto.

Oh Kami, cuando lo pienso de esa manera, no me importa si mantengo mi cuerpo o no, siempre y cuando esté muerto - la idea de hacer frente a Chi-chi cuando escuche que he estado teniendo una aventura es mucho más aterrador que _cualquier cosa_ que he enfrentado en el más allá.

Al menos sé que Gohan perdonará a Videl por lo que sucedió. El hecho de que inmediatamente viniera por mí sin siquiera mirarla me lo dice. Hay una muy buena oportunidad para ellos ahora, creo. Odio lo mucho que está lastimando esto a mi hijo, pero estoy bastante seguro de que la próxima vez que Videl intente decirle cómo se siente, realmente escuchará en lugar de no prestarle importancia como hace su madre. Definitivamente no es la forma que hubiera querido que él aprenda esta lección valiosa de cuan valiosa es realmente su esposa y cómo debería haberla estado tratando todo este tiempo, pero está hecho ahora y sé que él será el tipo de hombre que ella necesitará a partir de ahora.

De cualquier manera, mi propósito ha servido. Ahora todo lo que tengo que hacer es morir ya sea hoy, o, si Gohan acaba conmigo, aprender a vivir sin ella.

Eso es todo - _definitivamente_ estoy mejor muerto.

_~Bueno, yo sé lo que tu corazón desea  
Pero no puedes llevarlo contigo al fuego~_

Oigo el sonido de alguien volando hacia mí y suspiro mientras aterriza junto a mi cabeza. Imaginé que vendría.

"Eres es un tonto, Kakarotto."

"Sí, sí, sí," gruño. "Creo que se quedó bastante claro la primera vez que me acosté la esposa de mi hijo, Vegeta."

No tengo que abrir los ojos para ver la condescendiente mirada que me da mientras bufa con sorna. "Hn, y ahora te has convertido en un cobarde también. Un verdadero Saiyajin aceptaría la demanda de un compañero guerrero para luchar cuando ambos de sus honores están en juego."

"Tal vez en Vegeta-sei, pero aquí en Chikyuu las cosas no funcionan de esa manera," respondo cansadamente. "Ahora salir de aquí antes de Gohan arroje otro disparo."

El suave cambio de tela contra tela. "Deshonras al muchacho cerrando tus ojos," Vegeta afirma simplemente, "a menos que sientas que esté equivocado en sus acciones."

"Sabes demasiado bien y perfecto como me siento sobre esto." Sin embargo, Vegeta no se mueve. Kami, no va a rendirse, ¿verdad? "Si abro mis ojos, ¿me darás un recreo con toda la basura de la manera Saiyajin y te irás?" pregunto sarcásticamente.

"Hn."

"Bien." Abro mi ojo sano y le doy a Vegeta una severa mirada antes de volver mis sentidos de vuelta hacia el exterior para centrarse en la figura en el aire. Ah, entonces Piccolo está aquí también, ¿eh? Espera un segundo... Hay alguien de pie delante de Gohan -

"¡No!" Me he familiarizado tanto con su ki en los últimos meses que es como un faro que ahora estoy prestando atención, y ambos ojos se amplían mientras obligo a mi abusado cuerpo a mantener mi peso. Gruño contra el dolor mientras me pongo de pie y miro al cielo. "Vegeta, ¿qué diablos está haciendo?"

Se coloca mi lado y bufa mientras vuelve su atención al cielo también. "¿Qué parece, baka? La onna es una guerrera, Kakarotto, y desde que te niegas a enfrentar al muchacho, ha elegido luchar en tu lugar."

"¡Pero Gohan no la atacaría! No lucharía con alguien que es más débil que él," declaro poco entusiasmado mientras mis ojos permanecen en los hechos que ocurren por encima de nosotros. "¡Especialmente no a su propia esposa!"

"Por el bien de la mujer, esperemos que tengas razón."

Me doy cuenta de que mis manos se aprietan fuertemente en puños y mis dientes muelen unos contra otros que sinceramente espero que tenga razón, también, pero es mucho más que un infierno por _su_ su bien que por el de ella.

* * *

_~Ahora que has hecho todo lo que puedes  
Tu vida está en la encrucijada; la miras mientras se resbala de sus manos~_

La sensación de la energía de Gohan rodeándolo y las ráfagas de viento que crea hace que mis ojos lloren, y tengo que mantenerme parpadeando en contra de eso cuanto más me acerco a él. ¡Y está malditamente caliente! No, no me rendiré... ¡No puedo! Sigo recordándome de la razón por la que estoy instigando este loco enfrentamiento una vez más mientras finalmente me pongo frente a mi marido.

Tan pronto como me detengo, sus ardientes ojos azul verdosos se amplían ligeramente y el brazo que ha extendido sosteniendo una bola de ki se disipa. Suelto un largo respiro - tal vez pueda hablar de esto con él, ¡después de todo! Diablos, eso sin duda sería mi primera opción... "¿Gohan?"

Por un momento, casi se ve aturdido, pero luego bajó sus cejas de nuevo y sus ojos se aclararon mientras se centraba sobre mí. "Hazte a un lado," ordena a través de dientes rechinantes.

"Gohan, por favor, no hagas esto," ruego mientras me acerco unas pulgadas. "Por favor, Gohan..."

"Videl," gruñe suavemente, "sal del camino."

¡Mierda! "Gohan, ¡tienes que parar!"

"Al demonio que lo haré." Su rostro se tuerce en una mezcla de dolor e ira. "Voy a matar al bastardo por tocarte."

"¡No!" Grito mientras estiro mis brazos. "¡No puedes hacer esto, Gohan! Él ni siquiera tratando de luchar, ¡por el amor de Kami! Por favor -"

Su amenazadora mirada se vuelve mortal en su intensidad. "No puedo perdonarlo por esto," responde fríamente. "Si él no lucha conmigo, entonces sólo morirá mucho más rápido."

Mi corazón se hunde mientras siento que las posibilidades de una solución pacífica se van directo al infierno. Sin embargo, tengo que intentarlo, sólo una vez más. Y hay una pequeño persistente dolor en la parte de atrás de mi mente, también - el hecho de que Gohan todavía no haya dirigido ninguna ira hacia _mí._ Seguramente no mantiene a Goku completamente responsable, ¿verdad?

"Gohan, por favor... él es tu padre," suplico suavemente. "No es su culpa -"

Mi enfurecido marido sacude su cabeza y bufa una vez. "No trates de protegerlo, Videl. No se lo merece después de lo que" - titubea un poco mientras los músculos de su garganta y mandíbula tienen espasmos visiblemente - "te hizo. Pagará por lastimarte. Eso te lo prometo."

Mis brazos y mandíbula caen ambos simultáneamente. ¡¿¡¿De qué, en el nombre de Kami, está hablando?!?!

Tomo un tembloroso respiro. "Gohan, ¡no entiendo lo que quieres decir!"

"¡Sé lo que hiciste, maldito!" brama hacia el suelo antes de volver a mirarme. "Sé lo que pasó - sentí el miedo tan pronto como entré, y vi la manera en que te acobardaste detrás de él cuando te había bloqueado en el baño. Y la cama... tu ropa... la manera en que todo estaba rasgado en pedazos..."

_~Entonces estás en la montaña y gritas en vano al cielo_  
_Pero nadie te escucha - las palabras sólo hacen eco adentro~_

Abro mi boca, pero nada sale mientras mi mente registra lo que acaba de decir. Se niega a reconocer mi parte en esto, y ahora está hablando de sentir mi ansiedad, el hecho de que me estaba escondiendo detrás de Goku y nuestra ropa desgarrada?

Oh no... No puede realmente pensar...

Pero tiene sentido mientras reproduzco todo lo que condujo a esto otra vez en mi cabeza. Su meticuloso ojo yendo a la habitación cuando entró, la desesperada incredulidad en todo su rostro mientras se enfrentaba a Goku, su repentino arrebato de ira cuando, estoy adivinando, sintió una profunda culpa de su padre, y ahora esta falta de voluntad para escuchar razones...

Oh Kami, no sólo está haciendo a su padre responsable o sufriendo por algún tipo de negación instintiva que se niega a ver que yo tengo la misma culpa.

"Gohan," comienzo provisionalmente mientras mi labio tiembla sin control y mi estómago se hace nudos, "¿estás diciendo que... crees que Goku se obligó en mí?"

Inmediatamente, Gohan cierra fuertemente sus ojos y baja su cabeza, su respiración trabajada por sus temblores que comienzan a derrumbar su cuerpo. "Sé lo que estás tratando de hacer," sentencia de manera desigual, "pero no puedo dejarlo ir. No por esto. Yo debería haber estado ahí para protegerte, pero... nunca pensé que él... fuera capaz de..."

"¡No, Gohan! Estás... ¡estás equivocado!" Grito en descarado horror mientras la realidad de su pensamiento es confirmada. "Por favor, ¡sólo escúchame!"

Bufa brutalmente mientras su cabeza vuelva a su posición anterior. "Lo siento, Videl. Entiendo por qué estás tratando de detener eso, ¡pero te garantizo que no tendré ningún arrepentimiento!"

"Tú no -"

Antes de que yo pueda terminar, su atención se mueve al suelo de nuevo, pero esta vez sus ojos se amplían con furia mientras su brazo se estira hacia adelante y una gran esfera de blanca y caliente energía aparece en su mano. Su grito de batalla suena a través del cielo mientras la esfera se hace más y más grande, y me veo obligada a cubrir mis ojos por ambos el viento y la luz.

Oh Dios... ¿cómo lo detengo cuando ni siquiera piensa escucharme?

Me obligo a escuchar mientras todo el cuerpo de Gohan se tensa y una mirada de pura ira contorsiona sus normalmente amables facciones.

"¡_Ahora muere_!"

"¡_Noooo_!"

No pienso. Sólo me muevo tan rápido como puedo mientras la bola de energía es liberada y comienza su camino hacia su objetivo.

De repente todo parece moverse en cámara lenta. El mortal ataque bajando más y más mientras yo uso la adrenalina cursando a través de mis venas para empujarme más allá de mis límites y llegar junto a él antes que finalmente logre pasarlo. Más nanosegundos que se sienten como una eternidad mientras miro reviso y veo ya he llegado lo suficientemente lejos, y aún más cuando cambio direcciones y cierro la corta distancia entre el camino de nuestros vuelos. Cubriendo mi rostro con mis brazos así no puedo ver cuando me golpee, aunque incluso puedo sentir los zarcillos de electricidad que lamen mi piel y el brillo de la luz que me está haciéndome ver puntos bajo mis párpados...

_~Oh refugia la llama - puede expirar  
Alzándose de las cenizas al fuego~_

Alguien grita.

No es como el de Gohan tampoco. Este desesperado grito no sólo causa que el viendo sople más salvajemente o el cielo resuene con estruendos de truenos.

Este literalmente sacude _todo_.

La dolorosa mirada que está quemando mis ojos desaparece mientras un brazo me agarra, sosteniéndome firmemente contra una sólida pared de carne que hace que mi piel se estremezca con el contacto. Luego siento el impacto contra mi escudo humano que nos envía a los dos cayendo en picada hacia la imperdonada tierra debajo, y me presiono más fuertemente contra la persona abrazándome mientras los latidos de mi corazón truenan en mi cabeza.

Imágenes pasan velozmente a través de mi mente mientras seguimos en caída libre - una rápida imagen de mi madre antes de que muriese, mi padre ganando su primer torneo, mi primera victoria en una competición, la aparición del Gran Saiyaman, aprender a volar al lado del pequeño hermano de Gohan, el Budakai que se volvió un desastre, conocer a Goku y al resto de la banda por primera vez, mi primera vez en el Templo Sagrado, despertarme para encontrar que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, mi primera cita con Gohan, mi boda, el día que Pan nació, mi hija creciendo y todos sus primeros años, llorando a la noche mientras Gohan y yo nos separábamos más y más, la primera noche que Goku se quedó, la última noche que Goku se quedó y la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, yendo tras Goku en la fiesta de la Corporación Cápsula, el día que nos dimos cuenta que no podríamos detener vernos el uno al otro, entrenando cerca del lago, haciendo picnics en el valle, hablando de todo y de nada mientras mirábamos las nubes...

Y de repente giramos tanto que estoy arriba del agarre casi de acero que me rodea casi dolorosamente, aunque esa incomodidad no se compara en nada a cuando aterrizamos.

Y lo hacemos. _Duro_.

Cubro mi rostro lo mejor que puedo mientras mi salvador se asegura de protegerme del polvo y las rocas que vuelan lo mejor que _él_ puede, aunque todavía siento la picadura de varias piedras perdidas lloviendo sobre mí. Una particularmente me golpea justo en la raíz de mi cabello cerca de mi sien y hace que mi oreja suene por un momento.

Finalmente, las cosas parecen asentarse y me encuentro siendo puesta suavemente de pie. Mi cabeza está palpitando con fuerza y siento una cálida, pegajosa humedad correr bajo el lado de mi rostro, pero todas las cosas consideradas, sé que tengo demasiada suerte para estar viva. Finalmente abro mis ojos, e inmediatamente se amplían cuando veo el cráter que hicimos. Entonces, mientras mi mirada sube lentamente, veo dorado. No sólo energía.

Es cabellos. Demasiados de largas, gruesas mechas de ardiente cabello rubio.

Y entonces me encuentro ojos turquesa ensombrecidos con preocupación mientras una imposiblemente tierna caricia corre bajo mi mejilla. Y cuando sonríe, es como que los cielos mismos se acaban de abrir y me acaban de dar la única cosa que más quise. "Goku..."

"¿Estás bien?" Goku pregunta, su profunda, melódica voz casi un susurro.

"Hai," respondo con un rápido asentimiento que me hace hacer gestos de dolor mientras mi cabeza palpita con fuerza débilmente con el repentino movimiento.

Frunce el ceño, sus ojos verde océano angostándose mientras saca su mano de mi rostro y mira fijamente a la sangre en sus dedos. "No deberías haber tratado de ponerte frente a eso," dice airadamente, aunque el suave temblor que mancha el severo tono revela la verdadera motivación de sus palabras. "Podrías haberte matado,Videl."

"¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer?" Pregunto tajantemente, trayendo su mirada para encontrar la mía. "¡No podía dejar que Gohan te siguiera atacando cuando ni siquiera ibas a levantarte del suelo! ¡Estaba tratando de matarte!"

Goku gira su cabeza a un lado y cierra sus ojos. "Sé eso." Una significante pausa. "No deberías haber interferido."

_~Sólo agárrate de tu vida hasta el cable  
Oh, fuera de la mandíbula del dragón en el fuego~_

Sacudo mi cabeza, apretando mi mandíbula mientras el dolor en mi cabeza se intensifica para mantenerme gruñendo de dolor. "¡Al demonio que no debí! Goku, tienes que detener a Gohan antes que cometa un terrible error."

Me mira fijamente por un significante momento antes de suspirar suavemente. "No puedo luchar contra mi propio hijo. Especialmente no cuando sé lo mucho que lo he lastimado."

"No, Goku. ¡Gohan no sabe lo que ha estado ocurriendo! Él piensa..." Mi voz vacila mientras la enferma sensación en mi estómago regresa con toda la fuerza. Oh Kami, Gohan pensándolo es una cosa, pero no puedo imaginar cuánto le dolerá a Goku saber que su hijo asume algo tan horrible. Aún así, tengo que advertirle. "Gohan piensa que... que tú..." Maldita sea, Videl, ¡sólo escúpelo de una vez y supéralo! "Piensa que me violaste," finalmente logro dejarlo salir ahogada, y mi náusea se intensifica diez veces mientras la boca de Goku cae abierta y sus ojos parpadean varias veces en descarada incredulidad. "Eso es por qué está tan fuera de control," continúo irregularmente. "Asumió, por nuestras desgarradas ropas que todo el miedo y la culpa que sintió, que -"

"Que te obligué," termina vacíamente, todo su rostro volviéndose completamente en blanco. Asiento imperceptiblemente así no agravo mi ya malvado dolor de cabeza. "Ya veo." Toma un profundo respiro y baja su mentón a su pecho. Después de una significante pausa, vuelve a alzar su vista y se centra intensamente en mí. "Quizá es el mejor camino."

Oh demonios no, ¡no lo es! "¿No puedes estar hablando en serio?" pregunto, mi consternación claramente evidente.

Su pronunciada frente cae ligeramente. "Así sepa la verdad o no, no cambia el hecho que lo he traicionado en una manera que es imperdonable. ¿Realmente importa el método?" pregunta amablemente. "Y lo haría mucho más fácil para ti si piensa que no tienes nada que ver con eso."

¡No puedo creerle! Cada músculo en mi cuerpo se pone rígido mientras miro a Goku, y su rostro traiciona su confusión a mi cambio de conducta. "¿Cómo puedes pensar que sería más fácil para mí? ¡Te matará de seguro!"

Se acerca, sosteniendo mi mejilla. "Videl -"

"¡Quita tus manos de ella!" Gohan grita mientras desciende a velocidad suicida, sus facciones torcidas en ira.

Goku se da vuelta y se pone frente a mí, un brazo levantado levemente para extender la barrera mientras el otro hombro se mueve experimentalmente en cuidadoso movimiento en el sentido de las agujas del reloj. Cualquier cosa que está revisando parece estar bien, porque asiente insignificantemente para sí mismo. "Sal de aquí," sisea sobre su hombro. "¡No te preocupes por mi!"

"Ólvídalo," respondo lo más discretamente posible, aunque mi voz se rompe mientras las emociones que he tratado de guardar amenazan con soltarse y explotar sin revisarse. "Por favor...Goku, ¡por favor! Dejar que Gohan te lastime no logrará nada, porque _yo_ sabré la verdad." Siento mis ojos comenzar a llorar, y hago mi mejor esfuerzo para parpadear y evitar que las lágrimas salgan antes de que puedan caer. " Y no podría vivir conmigo misma si algo te sucediese," añado finalmente mientras descanso ambas palmas y mi frente contra el acorde de los músculos de su espalda. "Por favor..."

Él se tensa levemente y suelta un somero respiro. "¿Estás segura que es esto lo que quieres?"

Giro mi cabeza para que las aliviadas lágrimas se deslicen bajo mi rostro combinadas con el polvo y la sangre en su piel y asiento lentamente.

* * *

_~Hay un momento en la vida de todo hombre  
Cuando debe decidir que está mal y que está bien~_

Nunca pude negarle nada que me pidió.

Giro mi atención de inmediato de nuevo al cielo para ver a Gohan a cincuenta pies de nosotros. Kuso, si tengo que enfrentarlo, quiero terminar con esto tan rápido como sea posible sin realmente lastimarlo. Hay mucha más chance de eso si estamos en el suelo, sin mencionar lo que podría sucederle a Videl - ya ha sido golpeada lo suficiente.

"Escucha, ve y quédate junto a Vegeta. Estarás a salvo ahí."

La siento asentir de nuevo. "Ten cuidado," respira detrás de mi cuello antes de dar un paso hacia atrás. Miro a un lado y veo que Vegeta ya se ha acercado y se mueve frente a ella tan pronto como ella se coloca a su lado.

"Kakarotto," Vegeta comienza, su propia mirada apuntando al cielo. "El muchacho no ha utilizado todo su poder aún." advierte.

"Sí, lo sé," respondo con una sombría sonrisa. "Pero al menos la caída parece haber puesto mi hombro de nuevo en su lugar. Creo que voy a necesitar ambos brazos, ¿no?"

"Hn," bufa, aunque veo la familiar sonrisa curvarse en sus labios.

Gohan está casi en el suelo, así que sin otro pensamiento, me disparo directo al cielo, pasándolo inmediatamente. Siento la ráfaga de viento que marca su repentino freno, y su ki se eleva una vez más mientras comienza su persecución. Sin mirar atrás, continúo subiendo y subiendo hasta que el aire se vuelve demasiado delgado - entreno regularmente a estas grandes alturas, así que espero que me dé una ventaja y lo canse más rápido - y la rápida nube que se disminuye se cubre a mi alrededor.

Satisfecho que he llegado lo suficientemente lejos para asegurar el bienestar de todos abajo, me detengo y me obligo a relajarme mientras espero los dos segundos que toma para que él llegue. No puedo pensar en la culpa o el dolor o la ira o la tristeza o la inminente pérdida... tengo que concentrarme en calmar a mi hijo, aunque Kami sólo sabe cómo demonios voy a hacerlo, sólo con dejarlo inconsciente y que se olvide de ello en sueños.

En realidad, no es una mala idea. Es mi _única_ idea.

Se detiene directamente frente a mí y bufa, inmediatamente poniéndose en una posición de batalla. "Entonces finalmente has decidido enfrentarme," gruñe.

"Sólo estoy haciéndolo porque Videl me lo pidió," respondo regularmente, ignorando los nudos en mi garganta y la culpa comiendo mi mente. Tengo que permanecer calmado.

Mi mejor arma es su pérdida de control, porque si no puede pensar, entonces no podrá luchar efectivamente.

"No te atrevas a mencionarla después de lo que has hecho, hijo de -"

Trago de nuevo el auto-desprecio que continúa creciendo. Kami perdóname... "¿Realmente me crees capaz de forzarme en una mujer indefensa?"

Él parpadea un par de veces, y veo sólo la pequeña sombra de duda que cruza su enfurecido semblante. "¿Estás negando que has tenido sexo con mi esposa?"

Sus ardientes ojos sólo me están atreviendo a mentirle.

_~Pudiste esperar a que tus sueños se volvieran realidad  
Pero el tiempo no tiene piedad, el tiempo no se quedará quieto por ti~_

"No, no lo estoy."

Sisea a través de apretados dientes. "¿Y sus ropas? ¿Hiciste eso?"

Tengo que recordar porque estoy haciendo esto... no me puedo dejar doblegar... no todavía... "Hai. Las suyas, pero no las mías," respondo honestamente, aunque la admisión me hace avergonzar incluso a través de mi expresión mostrada manteniéndose relativamente impasiva.

Su mirada se vuelve más determinante que toma mi corazón, aplastándolo con brutalidad con el disgusto y odio que veo en él. "¡Mientes! Vi tus camisas. Estaban desgarradas al igual que" sus ojos se cierran fuertemente por un momento - "fueron arrancadas de ti. Si tú no lo hiciste, ¿entonces quien?"

Estoy haciendo estoy por Videl... Estoy haciendo estoy por Videl... Estoy haciendo estoy por Videl...

"¡Respóndeme!" desafía. "Si tú no lo hiciste, ¿quién lo hizo?"

"Videl lo hizo."

Estaba esperando que eso lo vuelva loco y que se dirija a mi sin pensar, dándome la entrada que necesito, pero no parece que vaya a funcionar de esa manera. De hecho, su posición se relaja completamente y mira fijamente en blanco por varios segundos. Entonces muy, muy lentamente, su cabeza comienza a sacudirse de un lado a otro. "No," murmura bajo un filoso respiro. "No... no te creo."

Desafortunadamente, ahora que está afuera, no tengo el lujo de echar nada de esto para atrás. Todo lo que puedo hacer es proceder tan abiertamente como pueda y rezar que o él pierda toda su voluntad de luchar y punto, o quiebre. "Lo siento, hijo," ofrezco sinceramente. "Ni Videl ni yo quisimos que las cosas se volvieran así. Nunca quisimos lastimarte -"

"¡Mentiroso!" grita mientras sus ojos se vuelven repentinamente salvajes y su poder comienza a subir de nuevo. "La obligaste-"

"¿Videl declaró que la tomé en contra de su voluntad?" pregunto, aunque sale mucho más áspero de lo que he intentado que salga.

Su boca se abre una vez, luego vuelve a cerrarse. Y se abra de nuevo. "Ella... está asustada... confundida. ¡No sabía lo que estaba diciendo!"

"Sólo he llegado a conocer a Videl recientemente, e incluso yo sé que no habla sin pensar. ¡El problema es que tu no escuchas!" Grito en respuesta mientras mi propia irritación comienza a subir pasando mi punto justo sentándose ahí y tomándola.

Además, si este es el tiempo o el lugar, hay algunas cosas que he querido decirle a Gohan desde hace bastante, y al demonio con ese ridículo acto del baka.

"¿Cuántas veces te ha pedido de tu tiempo, y tu simplemente la hiciste a un lado?" lo acuso acaloradamente. "¿Cuan seguido te ha esperado despierta para que vengas a casa del trabajo sólo para que pases a su lado sin hacer nada? ¿Cuántas noches han pasado sin siquiera mirarla antes de voltear tu espalda e irte a dormir? ¿Cuantas veces te ha dicho que te amaba y no lo has hecho tú en respuesta? ¿Eh? ¿Cuántas,Gohan?"

Él cierra su boca, su rostro brillando con rabia. "¡No sabes nada sobre la relación con Videl! ¡Ella sabe lo que siento por ella!"

Alzo una ceja mientras una conversación pasada destella a través de mi cabeza. "Saber que te aman y sentir que te aman son dos cosas muy diferentes," repito dando por hecho.

El reconocimiento es instantáneo, y él palidece en una combinación de shock y confusión mientras las sabias palabras dichas por su esposa salen de mis labios.

Asiento una vez. "Suena familiar, ¿o no?"

"¿C-cómo -?"

"Porque _yo_ hice un punto en prestar atención cuando me dice esas cosas," digo bruscamente mientras las olas de emociones que han estado apilándose por años de estar en el final receptor de un idéntico tipo de rechazo y meses de soportar los cuentos de Videl asumiendo el poder, y la mera desesperación de este enfrentamiento finalmente se derrumba también, destruyendo efectivamente cualquier indicio de comedimiento al que he estado aferrándome cuando lidio con Gohan. ¡Nada de esto debería haber sucedido! ¡Nada! Y llegó el maldito momento que se dé cuenta. "Kami sabe que alguien tuvo que hacerlo cuando tú no lo harías, incluso aunque eso es lo que eso es lo que se _supone_ que hace la gente que verdaderamente se ama."

Gruñe fuertemente mientras vuela a pulgadas de mí y me agarra alrededor de mi magullada garganta, sus ojos destellando peligrosamente. "Maldición, ¡_sí_ la amo!"

Con tantas acumuladas y desveladas emociones cursando a través de mí, simplemente escupo la primera cosa que llega a mi boca incluso antes que mi cerebro lo registre.

"_¡Yo también!_"

Oh Dios... no debí haber dicho eso. Quiero decir, _realmente_ no debí haberlo hecho.

Pero no puedo ignorar la extraña sensación de alivio que me empapa. He guardado eso para mí mismo por un tiempo, y es como un peso que se me ha quitado ahora que lo he dicho en voz alta... incluso si es a la última persona en Chikyuu a la que debí habérselo admitido.

El tiempo parece detenerse mientras la mano de Gohan cae de mi cuello y su mirada verde mar se convierte en un escrutinio que parece estar tratando de mirar dentro de mi mismo ser. Me quedo completamente quieto y permito a mis propios ojos abrirse para él para que pueda encontrar lo que sea que parece que está buscando dentro de ellos; nos quedamos justo así por una desconocida cantidad de tiempo, ambos simplemente flotando en el cielo mientras hablamos volúmenes que no necesitan palabras.

Y entonces, lo inevitable finalmente sucede.

Lo pierde.

_~Bien sé lo que tu corazón desea  
Arrastrándose desde las ruinas al fuego~_

Tengo una fracción de segundo para incrementar mi poder y moverme de nuevo antes que venga hacia mí duro y rápido, una cegadora serie de golpes obligándome de lado a lado más rápido de lo que los ojos de cualquiera en el suelo serán capaces de seguir sólo para evitar terminar inconsciente en la próxima semana. Con un ensordecedor gruñido, se va a sus límites por primera vez y viene hacia mí una vez más, esta vez combinando una rápida sucesión de codazos con poderosas patadas que tengo que eludir y esquivar frenéticamente mientras mantengo mis sentidos alerta por cualquier señal de punto débil en su ataque.

Es en momentos como estos que me acuerdo por qué nunca he dejado de entrenar. ¡Gracias Kami por la previsión!

Se vuelve clara que esa simple evasión no va a cortarlo, principalmente porque no está mostrando señal alguna de frenar en algún momento, y he estado en esta forma por demasiado tiempo por lo que estoy ya empezando a sentir el esfuerzo que este nivel pone en mi energía. Con un último movimiento, aprieto mis dientes y me apresuro hacia adelante justo cuando Gohan está volviendo su brazo de su último movimiento.

Sus ojos se amplían tan pronto como se da cuenta que la pelea ya no es más de un solo lado y logra poner un antebrazo delante de su rostro justo a tiempo para desviar mi puño yendo directo a él, pero haciendo eso deja su ombligo totalmente desprotegido por una décima de segundo.

Y eso es todo lo que necesito.

Con mi brazo débil, envío un golpe a su abdomen, obligando al aire salir de sus pulmones y haciéndolo doblar sobre la cintura..

"Lo siento, Gohan."

Junto mis manos justo mientras él se mueve para enderezarse y aterrizar el último golpe en la parte de atrás de su cráneo, enviándolo a volar inconsciente al suelo. Aunque nunca lo toca en realidad, porque tan pronto como estoy seguro que no despertará del ataque, rápidamente pongo mis dedos en mi frente y me desvanezco, apareciendo justo bajo él para que aterrice en mis brazos justo mientras tengo que poner los frenos para asegurarme de no crear dos cráteres del tamaño de un lago en un día.

Además, incluso yo tengo mis límites, y aunque mi límite físico no haya sido alcanzado todavía, mi límite emocional ha sido alcanzado varias veces hoy.

Para el momento en que llego al suelo, he descartado la forma de Super Saiyajin totalmente, aunque hace cada dolor y lastimadura doler mucho más. Aún así, tengo que asegurarme que me queda la suficiente para llevarnos a todos a casa...

"¡Goku!"

Miro justo a tiempo para ver a los tres que han estado esperando correr hacia mí mientras recuesto a Gohan. "Bueno," comienzo mientras llegan a nosotros y Videl y Piccolo se arrodillan a cada lado de Gohan, "probablemente va a estar un poco dolorido y su cabeza palpitará como el demonio, pero estará bien tan pronto como todo eso se vaya."

Ella asiente una vez antes de girar sus ojos a mí. "¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?"

"Tan bien como puede esperarse, supongo." Tomo un profundo respiro antes de agacharme. "Pero... dije algunas cosas ahí arriba que no debí haber dicho - no hasta que no hayas tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él, al menos."

Ella muerde su labio inferior pensativamente. "¿Entonces lo sabe?"

"No sabe nada específico," explico suavemente, la realidad hundiéndose en mi cerebro mientras considero la mejor manera de explicar lo que sucedió ahí arriba. "Pero sabe que no fuiste obligada, y probablemente sabe que esta no fue la primera vez, aunque realmente no se lo dije en tantas palabras."

"Bueno, iba a enterarse de todas maneras," responde suavemente antes de darme una triste sonrisa, "¿así que el método realmente importa?"

Mi agotada energía se está nivelando conmigo, y me derrumbo en el suelo con la misma gracia que un luchador de sumo, aunque no puedo evitar sonreír de manera sedante a mis propias palabras usadas en mi contra - su manera de ambos tratar de hacerme sentir mejor y de nuevo vociferando su desagrado con mi anterior decisión de dejarlo creer que ella no tuvo parte en lo que sucedió. "Entiendo el punto."

"Bueno, ahora que ustedes dos parecen satisfechos," Piccolo interrumpe con brusquedad, "pueden explicarse."

La mirada de Videl cae inmediatamente a sus manos que están entrelazadas fuertemente juntas en su regazo, pero no tiene que preocuparse. Él no está esperando nada de ella. Es de mí de quien quiere respuestas; la descarada mirada plantada en mí me lo dice.

Bueno, va a estar dolorosamente decepcionado, porque estoy hecho con airear la ropa sucia por el día de hoy.

Vegeta parece sentirlo, y angosta una irritada mirada a Piccolo. "Como dije antes, no es tu asunto. Tu alumno está ileso. Puedes irte ahora."

"No lo creo," Piccolo responde llanamente. "Gohan necesitará apoyo ahora, y ya que no tendrá a su padre," - dispara otra feroz mirada hacia mí desde la esquina de su ojo - "Yo debo estar con él."

Antes que Vegeta pueda discutir, decido poner mis dos centavos. "Piccolo tiene razón, Vegeta. Gohan querrá alguien cercano cuando se despierte de todas maneras, así que no hay necesidad de que alguien haga dos viajes. Además, alguien necesita llevarlo a casa. Lo haría, pero si se despierta ahora..."

Los labios de Piccolo se curvan en disgusto antes de tomar un profundo respiro. "Yo lo llevaré," ofrece mientras levanta a Gohan del suelo y lo arroja sobre su hombro. "Pero... esto no terminó, Son Goku," añade solemnemente.

_~Aquí voy... Al fuego  
Sé... lo que tu corazón desea~_

Sí, sé que tengo que tratar y explicar eventualmente. Sólo no ahora mismo. Ahora mismo tengo otra cosa que hacer.

Asiento una vez antes de mirar a Vegeta. "¿Te molesta ir con él? ¿Sólo en caso de que Gohan decida intentar y volar la casa o algo?"

Ambos sabemos que es un pedido sin sentido por alguna razón menos una, y Vegeta reconoce ese rostro con un brusco asentimiento.

Piccolo mira boquiabierto por un momento. "¿Qué demonios vas a estar haciendo?"

"Necesito hablar con Videl un minuto."

"¿No puedes estar hablando en serio?" Piccolo brama airadamente. "¿No has hecho suficiente? Maldición, Goku -"

"No tardaremos mucho," respondo, dejando ninguna duda de que no tengo intención de cambiar mi parecer, correcto o no. "Pero hay cosas que tenemos que discutir, y apreciaría algo de privacidad."

Su mirada dura como el acero permanece en mí por un momento antes de finalmente gruñir y despegar al cielo, seguido de cerca por Vegeta, dejándonos a Videl y a mí solos una vez más.

Solos para hacer lo más duro que he hecho en toda mi vida.

Me tomo tiempo para considerar lo que voy a decir muy cuidadosamente, tratando lo mejor de mí para soltar los sentimientos que amenazan destrozarme por completo. "Videl... lo siento. Por todo."

Ella suelta un trémulo respiro. "Yo también, Goku."

Kami... ¿cómo algo puede doler tanto?

"Sé lo que vas a decir," susurra, sus palabras gruesas con angustia.

Asiento, sin permitirme mirarla por miedo a retorcerme entonces y ahí. "Hai, pero quiero que me prometas algo también."

"¿Nanda?"

"Prométeme que, sin importar qué, tratarás de arreglar las cosas con él," respondo.

La escucho jadear suavemente. "Yo... no sé si podemos, Goku. Después de todo lo que acaba de suceder, ni siquiera estoy segura que él quiera."

Sabía que iba a decir eso. "Lo querrá," ofrezco sabiamente. "Créeme, una vez que te sientes y le expliques todo, te querrá más que nunca, y dudo que vuelva a darte por sentada de nuevo. Es una dolorosa manera de darse cuenta de ello, pero eso pasara con el tiempo una vez que los dos arreglen sus cosas. No será fácil para ti, pero creo que será lo mejor para todos al final. ¿Puedes prometerme eso?"

Después de una significante pausa, deja salir un largo suspiro. "No." Levanto mi cabeza para mirarla justo mientras ella continúa. "Pero prometo intentarlo por el bien de mi familia." Sonríe pidiendo disculpas, y me doy cuenta que mi boca todavía está abierta aunque me quedé sin habla. "¿Qué hay sobre tú y Chi-chi? ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

Oh Kami... "No tengo idea," Logro decir después de sacudirme de eso. "Supongo que eso depende de Gohan. Hay una posibilidad que no quiera decirle por miedo a lastimarla," razono, "aunque si aún me quiere muerto, esa es la mejor forma de lograrlo, supongo..."

"Me aseguraré que no le diga," Videl dice firmemente después de un momento. "La última cosa que quiero es que ella tome algún resentimiento contra Pan. Lidiar con Gohan será lo duro suficiente, especialmente ya que Pan está loca contigo."

Asiento una vez más y alzo la vista al cielo matutino mientras una bandada de pájaros planean sobre nosotros. "Gracias... por todo." Desde la esquina de mi ojo, veo la confundida mirada que me está dando, pero la ignoro y me pongo de pie. "Mejor vamos antes que Piccolo venga a buscarnos. Además," añado cansadamente, "parece que nuestra primera contienda ha atraído alguna atención."

"¿Alguien viene?" pregunta rápidamente mientras se pone de pie y mira al cielo.

"Bueno, no pasa muy seguido que me transforme en Super Saiyajin Tres, y es aún más raro que Gohan llegue a su máximo poder. Ambos sucediendo simultáneamente pondría a cualquiera que pueda sentir el ki en alerta roja... especialmente en nuestro grupo." Hago un rápido chequeo y asiento de manera insignificante para mí mismo. "Se siente como que todos excepto Krillin se han dirigido a tu casa - probablemente porque ahí es donde están Vegeta y Piccolo."

"Oh."

Lo sé... créeme, no quiero ir tampoco, porque cuando abandonemos este lugar, terminará.

_Realmente_ terminará.

Y si no salimos de aquí, podría cambiar mi parecer.

"Vamos," insto amablemente, ofreciendo mi mano.

Su mentón tiembla por un instante, pero rápidamente aprieta su mandíbula fuertemente antes de entrelazar nuestros dedos juntos por última vez y mantiene sus profundos ojos cerrados fuertemente a los míos mientras hacemos nuestro instantáneo viaje a casa.

Es irónico, realmente. He muerto dos veces, pero mientras pisamos nuestro jardín y su mano suelta la mía dubitativamente, es la primera vez que realmente me he _sentido_ muerto.

* * *


	7. Despierta

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertencen...

**Los dos que dan por sentado**

_(The ones they take for granted)_

Un fic de Pareathe

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

_~Bajo el fuego blanco de la luna  
Las alas del amor se rompen demasiado pronto~_

Es como que estoy viendo todo sin ser realmente parte de ello. Tal vez es por el momento que Goku suelta mi mano, sabía que había llegado el momento de hacer frente a Gohan, o quizás es el hecho de que lo que siento ahora mismo no puede ser reconciliado con mi conciencia. Siento culpa, ira, remordimiento, pérdida... aunque dudo sea la cantidad adecuada, y sé que es por todas las razones equivocadas. Lamento que mi lo averiguó de la manera en que lo hizo, ¿pero lamento hacerlo? ¿Me arrepiento de la relación que he tenido con Goku? ¿Lamento haberme enamorado de hombre a pesar de que estoy casada y tengo un hijo?

No. Y no ayuda a que mientras estoy caminando lentamente lejos de Goku y hacia mi casa - volviendo a Gohan - mi corazón me está diciendo que estoy me moviendo en la dirección equivocada.

Puedo no estar segura de nada más, pero mientras camino torpemente a mi casa, me doy cuenta de que tengo que sacar a Pan de aquí. Kami me ayude si ella fuera a estar cerca de su padre cuando se despierte. Ignoro a todos los curiosos espectadores en mi sala de estar que estoy suponiendo mientras Goku y yo estuvimos hablando y hago mi camino a la escalera que conduce a su habitación. Antes de que pueda llegar, Piccolo me detiene.

"Si estabas preocupada por tu hija, no lo estés," afirma rudamente, mirando hacia adelante en lugar de mirarme. "Vegeta ya la envió a la Corporación Cápsula." Debo haberme visto mortificada por la posibilidad de lo que le pudiera haber dicho, pero Piccolo sacude su cabeza. "Le dijo que Gohan resultó herido en una pelea. No le dijo por quién o por qué." Luego finalmente voltea sus angostados ojos hacia mí. "Eso dependerá de ti, Video."

Tal vez sí, pero no puedo decirle nada hasta que no haya hablado con Gohan, y realmente necesito hablar con Goku, también. Nuestra última, muy breve conversación se acaba realmente de comenzar a registrarse en mi cabeza, y tengo la sensación de que no seré capaz de hacer lo mejor para todos nosotros hasta que haya limpiado el aire con ambos.

_~Nunca aprendemos - nos lastimamos juntos, nos lastimamos solos  
No deseas a veces que tu corazón fuera un corazón de piedra~_

Me giro para ver a Goku de pie detrás de mí, aunque sus ojos se centran arriba. "¿Está ella con Gohan ahora?"

Piccolo hace un gesto de dolor antes de asentir una vez. "Sí. No es necesario decir, que quiere saber que le ocurrió."

"Creo que todos lo queremos saber," añade Krillin mientras se acerca a la puerta. "Diablos, ¡quiero saber lo que le ocurrió a ustedes dos! ¿Estuvieron luchando contra algo o qué?"

Yo inmediatamente echo un vistazo a Goku y encuentro que sus ojos se han movido al mismo tiempo para saludar a los míos, y escucho a Piccolo gruñir suavemente también. Bueno, lo siento si no te gusta el hecho de que nos estemos mirando uno a otro, Piccolo, pero somos nosotros los que tenemos que hacer frente a la multitud que ha sido atraída a mi casa esta mañana.

Oh Kami... ¿qué le decimos a esta gente?

Luego Goku se inclina hacia adelante. "Yo lo manejaré," susurra. "Sólo preocúpate de Gohan."

Ja, es mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Sin embargo, Goku conoce a estas personas mucho mejor que yo, y confío en él, por lo que le doy un sutil asentimiento en respuesta y tragar bien duro. Supongo que debería ir arriba y esperar que Gohan se despierte.

Él me observa intensamente por otro segundo antes de colocar su mano suavemente sobre mi hombro, aunque su expresión es tensa. "Todo va a estar bien, Video. Ya verás"

Sí, dime eso cuando tu mismo lo creas, Goku.

* * *

_~Giramos la rueda y rompemos la cadena  
Ponemos acero a acero y nos reímos del dolor~_

No estoy sorprendido de que me esté viendo con escepticismo. Diablos, nada está bien, ambos sabemos eso. Sin embargo, Gohan merece otra oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien, y Videl necesita la oportunidad de amar y ser amada por el hombre con el que está casada. Y tengo mi propia esposa de qué preocuparme. Sólo desearía que la vocecita en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza que me está diciendo, 'Sólo porque escaparse es el menor de dos males no lo hace necesariamente _correcto_," se callara y dejara que mi corazón se rompa en paz. Además, tengo otras cosas para tratar en este momento. Como el grupo detrás de mí que sé de hecho que observan cada movimiento mío.

Bueno, mejor no dejar colgado a estos muchachos. Quiero que todos se hayan ido antes de que Gohan recupere la conciencia, sólo en caso de que sienta la necesidad de una segunda ronda antes de que Videl pueda hablar con él.

Cuando suelto a Videl y hago mi camino de regreso a la sala, todo el mundo se endereza, mirándome expectante. Afortunadamente, todos ellos probablemente asumirán que mi comportamiento está más derivado por la condición de Gohan más que cualquier otra cosa. Automáticamente pongo mi mano detrás de mi cabeza y río nerviosamente antes de decir algo. "Gomen, no quisimos traerlos aquí para nada," ofrezco patéticamente.

Goten se levanta de su lugar en el sofá entre Trunks y Yamcha. "¿Qué sucedió, 'tousan?"

"Sí, ¿contra quién estaban luchando?" Krillin pregunta desde su lugar detrás de mí mientras camina y se detiene a mi lado. "Sentí a Vegeta y Piccolo con ustedes, pero tú eres el único que parece haber recibido una paliza."

¡Kuso! Echo un vistazo hacia abajo y noto que mis pantalones están rotos como el infierno y manchados con sangre y suciedad, y mi espalda desnuda y pecho se ven como si alguien me hubiera puesto a través de un triturador de carne. "Anou... nosotros... uh," tartamudeo estúpidamente - más justa razón para que todos crean que soy un idiota, pero esta vez realmente no tengo idea de qué decir. Maldita sea... "Escuchen muchachos, Gohan y yo no estábamos luchando contra nadie más. Realmente no puedo explicar -"

_~Somos soñadores en castillos de arena; la carretera al Edén está en exceso  
No deseas a veces que tu corazón estuviera hecho piedra~_

"¿Quieres decir que estaban luchando entre sí?" Trunks pregunta en incredulidad. Asiento rígidamente, y sus ojos se amplían. "Pero, ¿por qué? Ustedes dos no estaban entrenando, ¿o sí?"

"Niichan no utiliza todo su poder para entrenar," Goten suministra rápidamente, "y pude sentir su ira. ¿Tuvieron una pelea?" pregunta a ciegas.

Puede ser la subestimación del año, pero es lo suficientemente bueno para mí. "Sí, algo como eso," respondo suavemente.

"Pero Gohan es uno de los sujetos más tranquilos en el mundo," Yamcha interrumpe. "No puedo imaginar nada que lo enfurezca lo suficiente como para que ataque, Goku. ¡No tiene ningún sentido!"

"No bromees," añade Krillin. "No creo nada menos que una destrucción planetaria pueda enfurecer a Gohan y hacerlo _querer _luchar."

Saben, si yo fuera cualquier otra persona, estoy bastante seguro de que ya hubieran empezado a sospechar lo que sucedió, sobre todo porque Videl y yo entramos juntos después de que Piccolo y Vegeta hubieron traído a Gohan a casa. "Miren, lo que ocurrió es que... bueno... es entre Gohan y yo. No me gusta dejarlos con la intriga, pero no me siento en derecho en adentrarme en todo eso hasta que él y yo tengamos una oportunidad para ordenar las cosas."

Por supuesto, incluso si sí averiguamos todo, todavía no les voy a decir sobre esto. Si Gohan quiere, que así sea, pero no seré yo.

Puedo sentir la incertidumbre y tensión en la sala. Todos quieren saber lo que está pasando; sólo tengo que esperar que estén dispuestos a hacer lo que pido y lo dejen pasar.

_~Mira los titulares de la prensa - Gran multitud en la casa de locos  
Larga cola para el comodín de zapatos~_

"Bueno, siempre y cuando pienses que todo está bien," dice finalmente Krillin con un encogimiento de hombros, "entonces supongo que es lo suficientemente bueno para mí."

Gracias, Krillin. Siempre eres uno en el que puedo contar. "Lo estará," responden, palmeando en la espalda, "y agradezco tu preocupación."

"Sí... bueno... para qué son los mejores amigos, ¿verdad?"

Créeme, si hay alguien en el mundo por quien tenga que dar mis tripas cuando esto termine, serás tú. "Bien."

"Muy bien entonces, mejor regreso. Dieciocho debe estar preguntándose hacia donde volé con tanta prisa," Krillin ofrece con una tímida sonrisa antes de pasar su atención al resto del grupo. "Vamos muchachos, dejemos a Goku y a Gohan arreglar las cosas."

Yamcha es el primero en seguir la guía de Krillin, pero se detiene delante de mí por un momento. "Si nos necesitas, estaremos aquí. Tú lo sabes."

Le ofrezco una desequilibrada honesta sonrisa en agradecimiento. Es en momento como estos que recuerdo por qué amo tanto a estos muchachos. "Sí, lo sé. Gracias, Yamcha."

Los dos están fuera de la puerta antes que Goten y Trunks se acerquen. "¿Estás seguro de que debemos irnos?" Goten pregunta esperanzado. "¿Tal vez pueda hablar con él?"

"Hai, estoy seguro de que si Goten y yo -"

_~Diez rondas en el ring con el amor  
¿Pierdes y ganas, o ganas y pierdes?~_

"Kakarotto dejó claro que no necesita de su ayuda," Vegeta interrumpe de su posición desde afuera de Gohan en el segundo piso. "Llévate a Goten y vete."

"Pero 'tousan," Trunks comienza nerviosamente antes de que Vegeta lo detenga a mitad de la oración de nuevo.

"Si me veo obligado a repetir, no será con palabras, muchacho."

Eso parece hacer el truco. Ambos Trunks y Goten dan un paso atrás y tragan ansiosamente, y ambos de sus jóvenes rostros pierden el color ante la perspectiva. El hecho de que lo hicieron exactamente al mismo tiempo lo hace casi cómico.

"H-hai, Otousan," gesticula Trunks, su voz variando varias notas más altas de lo normal mientras jala el brazo de mi hijo más joven. Se miran uno a otro por un momento antes de que Trunks le dé a Goten un asentimiento.

"Vendré mañana," dice Goten mientras camina. "Y prométeme que tomará un semilla del ermitaño," añade vacilante. "Te ves como si estuvieras en muy mala forma."

Lamentablemente, no hay frijol mágico en el universo que pueda arreglar lo que está mal conmigo, pero concedo con mi sonrisa de marca registrada y veo al par irse antes de dejar caer la rutina baka por completo.

Dios, estoy cansado. Y todavía tengo que hacer frente a Chi-chi. Kuso... No creo que pueda ahora, no sin decir o hacer algo que pueda lamentar más tarde. "Muchachos," anuncio torpemente, "Si Chi pregunta, voy a ir aclarar algunos de los daños que hicimos."

Puede ser una excusa débil durante algún tiempo por sí solo, pero Chi-chi lo considerará su asunto como de costumbre, a Vegeta no le importará de todas maneras, y no me importa un carajo lo que Piccolo piense de ello. En cuanto a Videl, me aseguro de voltearme e irme sin mirarla y tratar de ignorar la sensación de se hunde dentro de mí que me dice que la estoy abandonando para hacer frente a Gohan sola. _Una vez más._

* * *

_~Dulce lluvia como misericordia en la noche (Recuéstame, limpia y quita el dolor)  
Acaricia mi alma y arréglala (Recuéstame, muéstrame tu mañana)~_

Nadie trata de detener a Goku de irse, aunque me toma toda mi voluntad no seguirlo. Sé exactamente a dónde va y por qué, y reprimo un estremecimiento al recuerdo de la aislada esquina de bosques que se convirtió en nuestro lugar destruido en ciega ira. ¿Cómo puede alguien estar tan enojado para no poder ver la belleza del lugar y querer protegerlo a toda costa? Me crié en la selva de concreto de la gran ciudad, e incluso después de casarme y mudarme entre los bosques y su fauna, nunca tuve la oportunidad de explorar gran parte del escenario alrededor de mi nuevo hogar. Todavía recuerdo ver esa cala la primera vez. Estaba prácticamente intacta por las manos del hombre, pero todo dentro de ella - la aguas cristalinas del arroyo, los suaves, multicolores cantos rodados y guijarros dispersos a lo largo de la parte inferior y en el borde del agua, la esmeralda exuberante hierba que se sentía como la más exquisita alfombra de seda hecha por la Madre Naturaleza que pudiera tejer con sus propias manos, los antiguos árboles cuyas ramas se alcanzaban unas a otras, creando un dosel a lo largo de casi toda la zona como si estuviera refugiándola de cualquiera que deseara hacerle daño - era tan perfectamente perfecta que los dioses mismos deben haberla diseñado por innumerables milenios como su mayor obra maestra. Y Goku ha sido su ángel guardián.

Pero ahora... ahora se ha ido. Roto. Irreparable. Robado. Destrozado. Manchado. Las piezas que se hubieron combinado para crear un perfecto todo han sido cruelmente desgarradas por alguien que simplemente no pudo entender cuan raro y precioso era. Oh Goku, no puede nunca ser lo que fue antes, ¿verdad? Era un enigma, un milagro que sólo ocurre una vez, ¿no? Todo lo que se puede hacer ahora es despejar los escombros y hacer lo que se puede con lo que queda, ¿verdad?

Desde mi lugar a los pies de las escaleras, la suave sonido de las gotas de lluvia que chocan contra la ventana de vidrio llega a mis oídos, y me dirijo rápidamente a mirar a la puerta de mi patio. Por supuesto, las nubes que se habían hinchado temprano en la mañana se han vuelto oscuras y ominosas, y veo que el viento está creciendo también, haciendo que los arbustos y flores en el patio trasero se curven y doblen.

Ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que me he movido hasta que la puerta oscila completamente y la lluvia saluda a mi rostro, pero sigo adelante hasta que estoy fuera del patio y sobre la hierba. Alzo la vista mientras el primer auge truenos resuena en la distancia, con el deseo de no hacer nada ahora sino entristecerme con los cielos por el paso de algo tan especial, tan sorprendente.

_~Lágrimas de verano, de invierno y el momento se ha ido  
No deseas a veces que tu corazón estuviera hecho de piedra~_

Mientras el baño de luz que está cayendo del cielo lentamente se convierte en un aguacero, al igual que mis lágrimas, y después de unos minutos, me hundo a mi rodillas y dejo que todo lo que sucedió finalmente encuentre liberación.

Terminó. Es realmente _terminó._

No más paseos al aire libre por el bosque. No más entrenamientos juguetones. No más almuerzos de mediodía por el lago. No más genuinas, brillantes sonrisas bajo fogosos ojos. No más pasión desinhibida. No más descarados actos de amor.

Shimatta, ¿cómo puedo volver a como estaban las cosas con Gohan? ¿Especialmente ahora que sé que que puede haber mucho más? Ni siquiera sé si Gohan es capaz de tantas de esas cosas, e incluso si lo es, no creo que importe, porque él no es Goku. Y sé que está mal, y sé que es egoísta, y sé que es... es _imposible_ - que tiene una esposa y una familia, también, y que Gohan es su hijo, ¡por el amor de Kami! - pero estaré maldita si mi corazón escucha algo de eso. Me sentí tan perdida después de no poder estar con él durante unos días, pero ahora... esta vez, realmente _es_ nunca_._

Incluso ahora, sólo quiero que Goku aparezca de la nada y me envuelva en sus brazos y me abrace, diciéndome que está todo bien. No me importa si no es necesariamente cierto -por supuesto que sería difícil, y, Kami ayúdame, solo puedo imaginar lo que le haría a mi hija - porque él estaría aquí abrazándome ahora mismo en lugar de sufrir solo.

Diablos, por lo menos voy a tener una oportunidad de sacar todo con Gohan. Incluso si le duele, e incluso si significa el final de mi matrimonio, por lo menos seré capaz de decirle cómo me sentí durante tanto tiempo. Pero Goku no puede hacer eso. Por el contrario, va a tener que volver a Chi-chi y a esa exasperante idiota persona. Arriesgó... todo para salvarme de este tipo de dolor, y ahora está esperando que yo lo deje sufrir el mismo infierno por sí mismo una vez más.

_~Piedad, piedad, deseas que tu corazón sea un corazón de piedra  
Hazte la imagen - no hay espacio para los inocentes, temporada alta en la solitaria ciudad~_

No puedo hacer esto. ¡_No puedo_! Sé que le prometí intentar, pero... ¿es realmente posible volver? ¿Es feasible volver a un hombre que no puede ver la diferencia entre el amor y la lógica? Incluso si mi marido intenta ser más de lo que necesito que sea, ¿cómo puedo estar satisfecha con un acto cuando sé que verdaderamente así? ¡No quiero vacío, agrio afecto! ¡No quiero un matrimonio que sea una cáscara de huevo donde no podemos ser lo que somos! He hecho eso durante demasiado tiempo con Gohan tal y como es.

¿Y cómo diablos puedo posiblemente hablar con él acerca de cómo arreglar las cosas cuando cada onza de mi alma está rezando que no me acepte de vuelta, porque entonces - incluso si Goku no pudiera vivir sin estar conmigo sabiendo que lastimaría a Gohan o no podría llevarse a dejar a Chi-chi - al menos no estaría viviendo una mentira, fingiendo no amar a Goku cuando lo hago y actuando como si todavía estuviera enamorada de mi esposo cuando no lo estoy.

Oh... _oh dios_...

Pero es verdad. No estoy enamorada de Gohan, y ahora que me doy cuenta de eso, realmente no puedo recordar la última vez que me sentí segura de que todavía lo estaba. Incluso en el comienzo cuando me casé con él tenía tanto sentido - su madre me adoraba a mí y a la estatura de mi familia, y una vez que mi padre se dio cuenta de que y quien era Gohan, lo abrazó de todo corazón como el único hombre adecuado para mí a causa de su inhumana fuerza y sorprendente habilidad como guerrero - siempre hubieron esas diferencias. He visto la pasión que mostraba en una lucha cuando no tenía elección y me atraía como una polilla a una llama. Sabía por supuesto que no siempre fue así, que por lo general era tranquilo y reservado y perfectamente contenido para sentarse y ver el mundo pasar siempre y cuando no estaba en peligro.

Aunque no siempre era indiferente hacia mí. Al principio, había algo muy especial entre nosotros, ¿pero era suficiente para sostener un matrimonio? ¿Es suficiente para hacernos pasar por algo de este tipo? Hubiera dicho que sí entonces cuando era joven e ingenua, cuando él todavía hacía un esfuerzo por mostrarme cómo se sentía, antes de que supiera cuánto más podía haber. ¿Pero mirando hacia atrás ahora?

Sinceramente ya no lo sé.

_~Inconsciente en el ring por el amor  
Está abajo y arriba, o arriba y abajo~_

La lluvia sigue cayendo en constante arroyos que cubren mi cuerpo, el delgado traje que estoy usando no ofrece una verdadera protección frente a la tormenta que asola a los cielos por encima de mí. Apenas noto mientras sigo temblando sin control, tanto las ráfagas de viento golpeando mi calentada piel y los angustiosos sollozos que no parezco capaz de detener a pesar de que mi pecho se siente como si hubiera un tornillo aplastándome y a los músculos de mi mandíbula comenzar a acalambrarse de flexionarse tanto.

Todavía está esa parte de mí que sabe que no puede salir de Gohan sin dar a nuestro matrimonio otra oportunidad, pero esa vocecita en mi cabeza me hace llorar aún más duro. Si este creciente sentimiento de tristeza es porque volver a Gohan significará separarme completamente de Goku - incluso el contacto casual no será una posibilidad por un largo tiempo, estoy segura - o es la incertidumbre de ponerme de nuevo en una situación donde podría estar prolongando lo inevitable y ambos seríamos lastimados aún más al final, no estoy segura.

Sé que nunca podré volver a la forma en que mi vida era antes de Goku. Cualquier cosa más allá de eso es un aprensivo misterio que estoy atemorizada de revelar. Por otra parte, todavía puedo ver la mirada en el rostro de Goku cuando me pidió que le prometiera que volvería. Si no le doy a Gohan una segunda oportunidad, estaré rompiendo mi promesa así como hiriendo a mi familia y la suya. ¿Podría vivir con mi misma y ser verdaderamente feliz sabiendo cuánto le dolería a Goku perder a Gohan completamente? Sigo creyendo que si Gohan y yo podemos encontrar una manera de estar juntos, entonces Gohan podría eventualmente perdonar a su padre por lo que sucedió. Quiero decir, tienen un fuerte vínculo que espero que pueda superar los errores que hicimos.

Pero si eso es verdad, ¿por qué amar a Goku no se siente como un error también? Debería, ¿o no? Si nuestra relación no fuera más que mala sentencia nacida por la desesperación y la soledad, ¿por qué en el nombre de Kami nos enamoramos? ¿Por qué siento como si una parte de mí hubiera muerto cuando pienso en que nunca estaré con Goku de nuevo? ¿Por qué parece que las mejores partes de mí que han sido re-despertadas en los últimos meses se marchitan lejos sin él? Creciendo, me enseñaron que no hay tal cosa como el hombre 'perfecto' porque no es posible que alguna persona sea perfecta, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que la gente que dice eso sólo tiene mitad de la razón.

Goku puede no ser perfecto, pero no hay duda en mi mente que es perfecto para _mí_, y eso hace que el conocimiento de que no podamos estar juntos duela mucho más mientras bajo mi cabeza hasta que está descansando sobre mis fangosas rodillas y sigo llorando la pérdida del amor que hemos conocido.

* * *

_~Pido al río una señal (En un sueño, seguimos juntos)  
Bueno, ¿cuánto tiempo se supone que brille el amor? (En un sueño, los diamantes son para siempre)~_

Una vez que encapsulé lo que quedaba de la casa y desintegré el peor de los escombros, fue lo suficientemente fácil como para empezar a limpiar los árboles arrancados y los pedazos de rocas de la zona a pesar de la repentina embestida de viento y lluvia que se inició hace un rato. Realmente ha sido un infierno mucho más difícil no volver a precipitarme a Videl y olvidar de nuevo la promesa que pedí.

Lamento que los animales que llamaban a esta apacible zona de los bosques su casa se verán obligados a trasladarse ahora, pero de una manera que sé que es egoísta, me alegro de que este lugar se haya ido. Si todavía estuviera intacto, probablemente estaría aquí todos los días a partir de ahora ahogándome en el recuerdo de los sentimientos que nunca voy a poder compartir de nuevo. Claro, si Gohan decide no decirle a Chi-chi acerca de todo esto, seré capaz de volver a casa y volver a mi vieja rutina de jugar al tonto todo el tiempo, entrenar y pescar y esconderme fuera de la casa durante el día, regresando por la noche sólo para comer y dormir en una habitación en el pasillo de la mujer con la que he estado por treinta años sólo para no tocarla accidentalmente y ser echado por 'intentar algo.'

Sé que no es todo culpa de mi esposa. Kami sabe que no he sido el hombre más fácil para estar casado, y ella tuvo que hacer mucho por su cuenta. Creo realmente que nos amamos de la mejor manera que supimos teniendo en cuenta cuán jóvenes éramos cuando nos casamos y que ninguno de nosotros tenía alguna idea de lo que realmente significa estar enamorado. No es su culpa que parecía que nunca éramos capaces de llegar a ese nivel en nuestra relación. Diablos, ahora que lo he experimentado, sé que nunca tuvimos una oportunidad en lo absoluto. Somos demasiado diferentes en todos los sentidos que importan para ser capaces de conectar así, como aceite y agua. Chi no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo todos esos años atrás cuando me arrinconó en el torneo. ¿Cómo podía haberlo sabido? Ni siquiera yo sabía la mitad de lo que había que saber sobre mí hasta años más tarde. Incluso si no cuando todo el aspecto alienígena de eso, ella no me había visto desde que éramos ambos unos niños cuando atamos el nudo.

En cuanto a mí... dios, era tan ingenuo en ese entonces, y mira donde me metió ahora.

Tristeza y gratitud dividen mi corazón, aunque hay mucho más de lo malo que de lo bueno. Sin embargo, estoy agradecido por el poco tiempo que tuve con Videl. Claro, no fue casi el tiempo suficiente, pero me ha enseñado mucho en estos últimos meses que, para bien o para mal, me han cambiado mucho. Puedo reconocer diferentes tipos de amor ahora, y realmente me entiendo mejor por eso.

Entonces de nuevo, mientras me siento a la orilla del río y miro fijamente a las aguas turbulentas maltratadas por una tormenta que vino de la nada, no puedo evitar pensar que cualquier idiota que vino con el dicho 'Es mejor haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado alguna vez' nunca ha estado realmente enamorado y por lo tanto no tiene idea de lo que estaba hablando.

_~Pero tú y yo estamos heridos juntos, sólo heridos  
No deseas a veces que tu corazón fuese un corazón de piedra~  
_  
Me arrancan de mi ensueño taciturno por la clara sensación del ki Gohan subiendo. Debe estar llegando finalmente. Una vez más, el sentimiento de culpa me asalta mientras pienso en Videl tratando de manejarlo todo por sí misma. Sé que mi presencia no ayudaría a las cosas, pero no cambia el hecho de que quiero estar ahí en caso de que necesite mi apoyo.

O en caso de que sólo me necesite en cambio...

No, ¡no puedo pensar así! Tengo que dejar de pensar en ella así como si aún fuera mi amante y volver a que ella sea nada más de mi nuera. Sí... _seguro._ No voy a ser capaz de hacer eso. Incluso si pudiera lograr guardarme mis sentimientos por ella lo suficientemente lejos para que no me destrocen, jamás podría verla como lo hice antes de todo esto ocurriese. _Nunca._

¡Shimatta! Me acabo de dar cuenta de que si _no_ vuelvo, no sólo Videl lidiará con Gohan, sino con Chi-chi, también. Gruño miserablemente a la imagen en mi cabeza de mi esposa arrinconándola, haciendo todos los tipos de preguntas que Videl no debería tener que responder. Chi no es su responsabilidad, y Kami sabe que ha tenido lo suficiente para hacer frente sin añadirla en lo absoluto.

Supongo que es momento de dirigirme a casa, después de todo; iba a tener que hacerlo finalmente.

Me levanto y parpadeo contra las hojas de la lluvia que están soplando en mis ojos antes de finalmente usar mi ki para protegerme del ataque mientras me elevo de la tierra y hago mi camino de regreso. Me mantengo por lo bajo para estar por debajo de las nubes mientras mantengo mis sentidos en estado de alerta en caso de que los grandes rayos que están golpeando el cielo decidan dispararse hacia mí. Mientras estoy haciendo esto, reviso a Gohan y siento su energía fluctuar ligeramente, aunque sus niveles demuestran que no hay peligro inmediato. Por lo menos puedo sentirme un poco cómodo en eso. Inconscientemente busco a Videl inmediatamente después, aunque soy muy consciente de ello cuando me doy cuenta de que aún no está con Gohan. De hecho, más cerca llego a nuestras casas, más seguro estoy de que no está adentro en lo absoluto, aunque está cerca definitivamente.

¿Qué diablos está haciendo afuera con en este clima? Aumento mi velocidad, intentando encontrarla, y al infierno con lo que alguien piense de ello.

_~Piedad piedad, desea que tu corazón sea un corazón de piedra  
(Con un corazón de piedra, estarás bien protegida)~  
_  
Todos siguen en la casa de Videl cuando aterrizo, por lo que sigo adelante y hago mi camino a la puerta, pero antes de hacerlo, se abre.

"Bien, ¡vas a decirme qué demonios está pasando aquí ahora mismo!"

Bueno, hola a ti también, querida. "¿Qué quieres decir?" Respondo inocentemente mientras doy un último pasos a la puerta.

Sus ojos se amplían antes de angostarse en la molesta expresión que he llegado a conocer muy bien a través de los años. "Oh no, ¡no lo harás! Estás empapado y te ves como si hubieras estado revolcándote en el barro. ¡No usarás eso en la linda alfombra de Gohan y Videl!"

Suspiro cansadamente y me doy la vuelta, me alejo unos pasos de la casa y me sacudo mientras la lluvia me lava como una ducha fría. Después de unos minutos, estoy bastante seguro de que voy a pasar la inspección, por lo vuelvo a caminar y utilizo mi ki para secarme y limpiarme antes de ponerme de pie ante mi esposa de nuevo. "¿Es esto mejor?"

Ella sacude la cabeza y cierra los ojos. "Sólo quítate tus zapatos," instruye severamente ", y supongo -"

Parpadeo un par de veces cuando su boca cae abierta y sus ojos se vuelven platillos. "Uh ... ¿estás bien, Chi?"

"Kami, Goku-san... ¿qué te pasó?" grita lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme hacer gestos de dolor antes de que toda pizca de rabia se fuera de su rostro, sustituida por pura ansiedad. "¡Ven aquí para que pueda echarte un vistazo!"

Es en momentos como este que me pregunto si no sufre de algún tipo de trastorno de personalidad múltiple. Por supuesto, es mejor que a que esté enojada conmigo, y sí aprecio que esté preocupada por mí, así que no protesto mientras me agarra de mi adolorido brazo y me arrastra al sofá en el salón.

"Siéntate."

Le doy una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Realmente, Chi, estoy bien -"  
"_¡Siéntate!_"

En ese caso, creo que me sentaré, aunque _apenas_ me abstenga de ladrar como un perro cuando lo hago.

_~No deseas a veces que tu corazón estuviera hecho de piedra  
(Con un corazón de piedra, estarás bien conectada)~  
_  
Mientras Chi-chi me revisa, echo un vistazo desde la esquina de mi ojo y veo a Piccolo y Vegeta ambos de pie contra la pared más alejada con sus ojos cerrados en algo detrás de nosotros, y aunque no puedo ver a Gohan, sé que sólo está fuera de mi línea de visión a menos que voltee mi cabeza. "Hey, Chi-chi," comienzo con cuidado, "¿dónde está Videl?"

Se detiene y me mira fijamente por un segundo antes de ponerse en blanco. "¡Oh no! ¡Me olvidé de ella!"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Pregunto, inclinándome hacia adelante y casi tocándola en el proceso.

No parece darse mientras ella misma se endereza y bufa. "Te diré que esa pobre muchacha está en el patio trasero llorando, ¡y quiero saber qué es lo que hicieron ustedes dos para alterarla tanto!" Su aguda mirada me deja y se mueve a un lado, y yo me doy vuelta para ver que ahora está mirando a la espalda de Gohan mientras él observa de la puerta de atrás. Y cuando miro pasándolo y afuera, la veo doblada como un ventilador de papel - del dedo del pie a la rodilla en el suelo, la rodilla a la cintura y finalmente su pecho sobre eso con su cabeza contra sus piernas. Ambos de sus puños están apretados fuertemente y agarrando la empapada hierba a ambos lados de ella, y puedo ver el errático temblor de su cuerpo que podría ser frío o llanto o ambas cosas.

"¿Bueno?" Chi-chi humea mientras sus ansiosos ojos se van de adelante hacia atrás entre yo y Gohan. "¡Uno de ustedes, vaya allí y agárrenla antes de que le agarre una neumonía!"

Le doy a Gohan un segundo para reaccionar, pero él parece estar en un aturdimiento por lo que me levanto y me dirijo a la puerta, lanzándola lejos antes de correr el resto del camino a su lado. "¿Videl?" Cuando no se mueve, me agacho y pongo mi mano en su espalda y la agito suavemente. "Videl... ¡Videl!" Finalmente grito cuando no responde al segundo llamado.

Esta vez, su cuerpo entero tiembla antes de ponerse de pie y tragar, sus rojizos ojos azules se encuentran con los míos. "¿GG-Goku?"

Oh dios, ¡se está congelando! "Vamos," insto suavemente mientras envuelvo un brazo alrededor de ella y la levanto suavemente para ponerla de pie. No protesta, pero no sostiene su propio peso, tampoco, y tan pronto como aflojo mi agarre, cae débilmente contra mí. La atrapo antes de que caiga y, sin otro pensamiento, la acuno para que esté acurrucada contra mi pecho. Frunzo el ceño preocupadamente mientras noto los oscuros círculos bajo sus ojos cerrados que contrastan bruscamente contra la tez más pálida de lo normal. Kami, debe haber estado aquí por un tiempo...

"Maldición, Videl, ¿qué estás tratando de hacerte?" susurro antes de voltearme y llevarla adentro, aunque no estoy sorprendido cuando un sollozo es la única respuesta que obtengo.

_~No deseas a veces que tu corazón estuviera hecho de piedra  
No deseas a veces que tu corazón fuera un corazón de piedra~_

Tan pronto como entramos, Chi-chi cierra la puerta lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper el vidrio y nos apresura. "Oh no, ¡está temblando como una hoja! Llamaré a Bulma y la traeré -"

"No, pp-por favor n-no hagas eso," Videl grazna de manera harapienta, seguida de una fuerte tos. "E-estoy bien," continúa dolorosamente.

"¡Ugh! Lo juro, ¡acabas de sonar a Goku!" Chi-chi observa impacientemente, haciendo que Gohan gruña suavemente mientras yo levanto una ceja.

No sabe ni la mitad de eso. "Tiene razón, creo. Sólo está cansada y con frío. Sólo necesita recostarse y entibiarse un poco," ofrezco sabiamente.

Chi-chi me mira fijamente por un minuto antes de girar sus ojos en derrota. "Bien, llévala a su habitación así podemos sacarle esas ropas mojadas y ponerla bajo unas sábanas," dice después de un momento.

Miro a Gohan por un segundo y veo que tiene sus dedos apretados fuertemente en puños y el músculo de su mandíbula está temblando, pero parece mantenerse de decir algo. Por supuesto que no lo hará, me doy cuenta, porque si lo hiciera, entonces tendría que explicar porqué no está dispuesto a dejarme cargar a Videl. No puedo evitar la mirada de 'tuviste tu oportunidad' que le doy antes de voltear mi atención de nuevo a Chi-chi y Videl. "Aquí," ofrezco, elevando mi ki una vez más, "la secaré y volveré la temperatura de su cuerpo a la normalidad."

Sólo toma un minuto hacer ambos, aunque Videl todavía está temblando levemente mientras dejo caer mi poder una vez más y levito del suelo unas pulgadas para poder llevarnos flotando a los dos a su habitación sin moverla demasiado mientras Gohan y Chi-chi nos siguen de cerca. Una vez que llego ahí, camino pasando con ella sobre la larga cama con cuatro barrotes y corro las sábanas, recostándola cuidadosamente antes de acomodar la gruesa almohada hasta que esté debajo de su mentón. Ella llora suavemente cuando la suelto, pero tan pronto como está cómoda, se queda dormida.

"Está bien, voy abajo y le haré algo de té caliente," dice Chi-chi. "Goku, ¡sal de aquí y déjala descansar!" asiento sin darme vuelta, pero parece ser lo suficiente para satisfacer a mi esposa, y escucho sus pasos salir del umbral y por el pasillo antes de bajar por las escaleras.

"Puedes irte ahora," Gohan dice con firmeza, con sus facciones tensas. "Yo cuidaré de ella."

Tiene razón. No es mi lugar para quedarme, después de todo, pero aún así... "Hai," respondo dubitativo, y me doy vuelta y hago mi camino de nuevo a la puerta. Cuando llego allí, me detengo. "Asegúrate de hacerlo, hijo. Asegúrate malditamente de hacerlo."

Me gruñe nuevamente, más fuerte esta vez. "Lo haré."

En lo profundo, espero y rezo que sea cierto, porque esta es su última oportunidad. Si lo jode esta vez y ella viene a mí de nuevo, no creo que sea capaz de dejarla ir una segunda vez. Pero en lugar de decir eso, asiento imperceptiblemente y me voy dejándolos solos.

* * *

_~Tú como la nieve, pero sólo si es cálida  
Tú como la lluvia, pero sólo si es seca~  
_  
Escucho un suave, relajado gemido apagado por una almohada y me doy cuenta mientras la cómoda sábana comienza a resbalarse que fui yo quien hizo ese ruido, y aún más sorprendentemente, que estoy acurrucada cómodamente en una gran cama - demasiado lejos de estar llorando acurrucada en la destructiva lluvia del patio, que es lo último que recuerdo claramente. El resto es borroso, excepto por ser abrazada. Recuerdo distintivamente ser abrazada protectoramente contra un fuerte cuerpo que sé intuitivamente era Goku, y luego la más sorprendente... _calidez_.

Por sólo un momento, me permito esperanzarme por las vagas imágenes en mi cabeza. ¿Tal vez fue sólo un horrible sueño? Tal vez cuando abra mis ojos, me saludará la vista de Goku ami lado como muchas veces me ha pasado cuando me quedo dormida, apoyado en su codo casualmente como un collar azul de Adonis con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios y un brillo en esos interminables ojos medianoche. Me giro al otro lado de la cama, diciendo una silenciosa oración para que esté aquí, que fue sólo una pesadilla nacida de la culpa por mi reciente auto-admisión de amor por él...

El movimiento lo hace sentir como si alguien hubiera arrojado un pica hielo a un lado de mi cabeza.

Mis ojos se abren, y gruño involuntariamente ante ambos el intensivo dolor y el hecho que esto es una irrefutable prueba que las últimas muchas horas realmente sucedieron, después de todo. Entonces, mientras el palpitar se amaina, mis ojos comienzan a centrarse en el hombre de pie como una estatua contra la pared frente a mí, sus brazos cruzados de manera defensiva sobre su pecho y su normalmente pasiva mirada ónix nivelada e ilegible. Cierro mis ojos con fuerza y siseo entre dientes mientras me siento lentamente, estirando mis músculos cuidadosamente mientras trato lo mejor que puedo en no agravar mi latente dolor de cabeza.

Se siente que toma para siempre, pero finalmente logro ponerme de pie - lo que debe haber tomado algo de daño también porque duele como el demonio ahora - y aunque mis piernas se sienten débiles y gomosas, me obligo a dar unos tentativos pasos al lado de la cama. Trato de mantener mi rostro derecho mientras camino, pero termino haciendo gestos de dolor con cada maldito paso de todas maneras. ¡_Kuso_! No sé porqué me molesta tanto que no soy capaz de esconder mi molestia de Gohan, pero cuando me doy cuenta que él se ha movido y está a mi lado ahora, alcanzándome como si para ayudarme, mi media irritación incrementa increíblemente a algo infinitamente más feroz.

_~No hay valor sentimental para la rosa que cayó en tu piso  
No hay excusa fundamental por lo que estoy dando por sentado~  
_  
Es ahora que me doy cuenta que he gastado toda otra posible emoción. Goku sanó el original corazón partido, limpiándome de todo el dolor y la pena y el auto-desprecio que sufrí del caparazón de un matrimonio, y ahora mismo, aunque todavía siento el aguijón de la profunda pena ante el pensamiento de no estar nunca más con Goku de nuevo, hay un vacío que viene cuando has llorado todas las lágrimas que puedes en una sola vez. Aún así, a través de todo lo que ha sucedido, nunca he estado tan enfurecida.

Bueno, correcto o no, lo estoy ahora.

Me alejo de él y sigo caminando, la ira dándome un auto-control que no pude encontrar antes de erguirme e ignorar el apuñalante dolor mientras hago mi camino al armario y tomo mi bata. Lo escucho moverse inseguro, pero estaré condenada si lo reconozco. En cambio, pongo mi bata sobre mi hombro y me giro de lleno hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Eso parece ser suficiente para finalmente hacerlo hablar. "Videl... ¿a dónde vas?" pregunta en una estrangulada voz.

No me molesto en darme vuelta. "Voy a darme una ducha y limpiar este corte," respondo simplemente, aunque decepcionantemente suave para el duro filo en mi tono.

Una tensa pausa. "Entonces te ayudaré -"

"Me puedo arreglar bien." Doy los pasos finales necesarios y abro la puerta antes de sentir su mano en mi brazo, manteniéndome firmemente.

"Tu energía está baja," dice rápidamente, su voz estropeada de indecisión. "No quiero que te lastimes."

Tomo un profundo respiro y giro mi cabeza así puedo mirarlo directamente a los ojos y él puede ver todo lo que estoy sintiendo ahora. "Es un poco tarde para eso, Gohan," susurro significativamente. Ambos sabemos que no estoy hablando del golpe en mi cabeza, y me libera sin otra palabra para que pueda limpiarme. El saber que hablaremos después está entendido, incluso si está tácito.

_~Porque es fácil no hacerlo, mucho más fácil no hacerlo  
Y lo que va alrededor nunca viene a tu alrededor~_

No me sentí exponencialmente mejor emocionalmente, pero estaba mucho menos dolorida y pegajosa una vez que salí de la ducha, aunque el agua caliente aparentemente causó que el corte en mi sien comenzara a sangrar nuevamente, obligándome a trabajar en él inmediatamente después de secarme. Después de limpiarme y vendarme eso, pasé varios minutos removiendo pequeños pedazos de vidrio y astillas de madera de mis pies antes de finalmente volver a mi habitación donde sé que Gohan está esperándome.

Así que esto es todo. Este es el momento al que tuve pavor por meses, imaginando la mortífera culpa y tristeza que sentiría al enfrentar a mi marido después de que mi romance con Goku fuese expuesto.

Extraño, pero no siento nada de eso. No todavía, al menos. Ahora mismo sólo siento... que estoy desplazada. Ahora que la ira ha reducido de alguna manera, es como si yo fuera una extraña en toda la situación. Tengo una serie de hechos acerca de los eventos que llevaron a esto, pero ninguna opinión subjetiva sobre esto. Simple, fría, y racional... justo como mi marido ha sido para conmigo por años.

Pero a diferencia de él, no me gusta sentirme así en lo absoluto.

Tomo varios respiros para relajarme antes de re-entrar a mi habitación para encontrar a Gohan y a Piccolo hablando tranquilamente en la esquina. El rostro de Piccolo está severo como siempre, pero sus ojos traicionan su preocupación por su antiguo alumno. En cuanto a Gohan, parece que ha perdido un poco bastante de su anterior postura de chico duro, pero eso no me sorprende. No importa cuanto se enoje Gohan, no puede estar así por mucho tiempo. Pudo haber estado negligente cuando llegó a ser un atento, amoroso esposo, pero su amable y suave naturaleza es la misma desde el primer día que entró en mi clase en la Orange Star High School. Siempre ha sido un buen hombre con un gran corazón, y teniendo en cuenta ese hecho atrae las cosas que he sentido hacia él. Sé que realmente no se lo merece. Demonios, él es quien fue engañado, así que tengo que recordar que ha sido herido casi tanto como yo lo estuve antes, si es que no más. Ahora la pregunta es, ¿qué estoy dispuesta a hacer al respecto?

No tengo manera de saber hasta que realmente dejemos salir todo al aire.

_~Te gusta el dolor, pero sólo si no duele demasiado  
Te sientas... y esperas... recibir~_

Piccolo me mira desde a esquina de su ojo por un segundo antes de poner una mano con garras en el hombro de Gohan, murmurando unas últimas palabras. Luego se da vuelta y se va, dándome un seco asentimiento en su camino hacia afuera, y estoy sorprendida al ver que la mayoría de desaprobación que vi antes ha sido reemplazada por algo que no logro reconocer. Se ha ido antes que tenga la oportunidad de considerar lo que la mirada que me dio significa, y estoy sola con mi esposo de nuevo.

Gohan se sienta en la cama con sus manos entrelazadas fuertemente juntas y me mira mientras me pongo mi vestido cuidadosamente en mi vestidor y saco un par de calcetines sueltos - cualquier comodidad para mis abusados pies sería fantástico - y algo de ropa interior, aunque me congelo cuando todo esté mostrado. Hemos estado casados por más de diez años y tenemos un hijo juntos, aunque el resto de los golpes y hematomas miceláneos son menores en comparación. Aún así, esa no es la razón principal por la que estoy dubitativa. Me muerdo mi labio ansiosamente y hecho un rápido vistazo sobre mi hombro, sonrojándome levemente cuando veo sus ojos plantados firmemente en mí.

Luego él aclara su garganta. "¿Quieres que espere afuera?" pregunta tímidamente.

"No." Es ridículo ser así de auto-consciente alrededor de él, y me molesta demasiado cuando comienzo a sentir esa duda arrastrarse de nuevo desde los días cuando no él no me daba una segunda mirada y yo estaba comenzando a pensar que me había vuelto una vieja, indeseable arpía. Sorprendente cuán rápidamente estar a solas con mi marido hace que todos esos sentimientos vuelvan para atacarme.

Alejo ese pensamiento a un lado y arrojo mi bata al suelo en una pila en el suelo, haciendo gestos de dolor cuando escucho a Gohan jadear suavemente. "No es tan malo como parece," ofrezco tranquilamente. Me pongo mi ropa interior tan rápido como puedo, pero mientras me muevo para ponerme mis bragas, mis ojos capturan la vista de él en el espejo caminando hacia mí.

"Toma esto," instruye torpemente, poniendo la semilla del ermitaño en la palma de mi temblorosa mano antes de caminar de manera tiesa de nuevo a la cama.

_~Hay una obvia atracción al sendero de menos resistencia en tu vida  
Hay una obvia aversión sin cantidad de mi insistencia pueda hacerte intentar esta noche~  
_  
Puedo suponer quien se la dio para dármela, así que en lugar de hacerle preguntas que lo enfurecerán aún más, pongo el amargo frijol en mi boca y trago rápidamente, agradecida cuando siento que el dolor se aleja completamente y la fuerza vuelve a la normalidad a mis miembros. Me quito las vendas de mi cabeza, termino de vestirme, y con una última mirada al espejo, me volteo y encaro a mi marido, sabiendo que esta conversación no puede ser pospuesta por más tiempo.

Y no tengo idea que decir. "Gohan," comienzo tentativamente, tratando de organizar pensamientos que estaban tan claros horas atrás que se han vuelto confusos ahora que estoy frente a él, "yo -"

"No quiero escuchar los detalles de lo que ha estado ocurriendo entre tú y... _él_," Gohan dice roncamente mientras sus ojos se mueven a su regazo. "Ahora mismo, sólo quiero saber por cuanto tiempo y... y _por qué_."

La primera es la más fácil de las dos. "Casi cuatro meses," admito reluctante, y, como esperé, su cabeza se levanta bruscamente y hace un áspero, ahogado sonido, incredulidad inunda su rostro que se vé mucho más joven con los anteojos culo de botella.

"Has estado... viéndolo... ¿por todo ese tiempo?" Trago duro contra el apriete en mi garganta y asiento, y Gohan parpadea varias veces mientras aleja su rostro. "Quieres" - aprieta sus ojos para cerrarlos y veo sus hombros levantarse mientras toma un profundo respiro - "quieres decir esporádicamente, o..." Más que terminar, deja colgar la oración mientras su mirada se vuelve a mover hacia mí, algo profundo en ella suplicando por algo de piedad, o tal vez sólo está pidiéndome que retracte todo.

Desafortunadamente, si voy a ser honesta, ninguna es posible. "Fue esporádico al principio," relato vagamente, haciendo honor a su pedido siendo lo menos específica posible, "pero ha sido más... frecuente... por un tiempo."

Se tensa mientras los músculos en su mandíbula se mueven erráticamente, y sé lo que va a preguntar, aunque estaba esperando que no lo hiciera. "¿Cuán frecuente?" logra decir entre apretados dientes.

"Casi todos los días por los últimos tres meses," respondo suavemente.

_~Porque es fácil no hacerlo, demasiado fácil no hacerlo  
Y lo que va alrededor nunca viene alrededor tuyo~_

Esas palabras parecen ponerlo de pie mientras su cabeza se sacude empáticamente. "Eso... no es posible," susurra ásperamente, dando un paso hacia mí con amplios ojos. "Soy medio Saiyajin... lo hubiera notado -"

Y luego se detiene en el medio de un gran paso y su rostro drena lo que queda de color mientras la combinación de su propia observación y la dolorosa expresión en mi rostro comienzan a golpear la respuesta a 'por qué' en su mente.

_Debería_ haberse dado cuenta, pero no lo hizo.

El largo silencio que sigue es grueso con la tensión mientras Gohan lentamente se aleja de nuevo, aterrizando pesadamente en la cama cuando la parte de atrás de sus rodillas la golpean, haciéndola chirriar mientras protesta por el repentino peso. Me muevo nerviosamente de un pie a otro, desgarrada entre genuino arrepentimiento que todo haya llegado a esto y alivio que finalmente soy capaz de decirle lo que significó para mí su falta de atención, sabiendo que realmente escuchará esta vez. Sólo desearía que no fuera tan tarde.

"Realmente lo siento, Gohan," digo una vez que la extendida pausa se vuelve demasiado para soportar.

Lo escucho tomar una gran bocanada de aire. "¿Por qué?" pregunta, su voz estrangulada con emoción.

Considero mis palabras cuidadosamente antes de hablar. "Ninguno de los dos quiso que nada de esto sucediera," comienzo, aunque frunzo el ceño ante a cuán cliché sonó. Respiro profundamente e intento de nuevo. "Nosotros... nosotros sólo -"

Me detengo cuando veo su cabeza moverse de un lado a otro, y frunzo el ceño levemente en confusión. ¿No? ¿Pero qué quiso decir entonces?

"¿Por qué _él_?"

Oh dios... muerdo mi labio inferior por un minuto tratando de averiguar como explicarle eso a Gohan en una manera que no lo malinterprete y termine tomando otro impulso de matar a Goku, pero al mismo tiempo, sería una mentirosa si trato de trivializar mi relación y hacerla sonar que fue sólo lujuria oportunista sólo para salvar mi propio pellejo. Además, Gohan y yo no tenemos ni una oportunidad en el infierno de arreglar algo si no soy honesta.

_~No hay amor, no hay dinero, ya no hay emoción~_

Me mira intensamente mientras me siento de piernas cruzadas en el suelo donde estaba de pie y cruzo mis manos en mi regazo. Cuando estés en dudas, sólo dilo, me digo a mí misma mientras empujo mi creciente indecisión fuera de mi mente. "Supongo que fue porque él estaba pasando por lo mismo que yo," explico lentamente, tímidamente, aunque mi voz gana fuerza mientras continúo. "Ni siquiera hubiera considerado confiar a alguien lo que estaba sucediendo, mucho menos! - aclaro mi garganta incómodamente - "algo más, de todas maneras. Pero después de ver lo que es ser Goku y Chi-chi, me dí cuenta que él entendió lo que estaba sucediendo entre nosotros y cuanto daño me hacía eso."

"Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi madre," Gohan gruñe de manera defensiva.

¡Tienes que estar bromeando! Admiro el hecho de que ama a su madre incondicionalmente, y me doy cuenta de que Gohan es más cercano a su 'kaasan más que la mayoría porque todos ellos han pasado todo como una familia, ¿pero realmente puede ser _así_ de ciego? O peor, ¿realmente cree que la relación de sus padres es un ejemplo a seguir?

Kami ayúdanos, porque ninguna corta o divina directa intervención salvará este matrimonio si ese es el caso, y ni siquiera sé si eso sería lo suficiente.

"Querías saber porqué elegí a Goku," espeto con renovada determinación. "¿Honestamente piensas que hubiera ido a él si él no hubiese tenido ni idea de lo que es ser dejado de lado por la persona con la que estás casado? ¿Y qué hay sobre él? Cómo puedes pensar que él se hubiera envuelto conmigo," acentúo solemnemente, "si no hubiera estado tan desesperado como yo lo estaba en sentir algún tipo de conexión con alguien, también."

Dios, finalmente diciéndole todo esto está quitando la niebla de mis pensamientos, y con la reorganización de los hechos viene la espina de emoción conectada a ellos. La sensación de estar fuera de lugar se ha ido ahora, y soy arrojada dolorosamente de nuevo en medio de este maldito lío. Recuerdos inundan mi mente: llorando hasta quedarme dormida noche tras noche, mirando a Gohan alejar su mirada de su laptop y dándome un fugaz vistazo cuando le dije buenas noches con esperanzas de al menos recibir un casto beso, mañanas donde envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura desde atrás mientras él bebía de su café sólo para darme una paciente sonrisa sobre su hombre antes de alejarse y sentarse en la mesa y leer el periódico - todo sin una palabra, noches cuando volvió del trabajo sólo para caminar pasándome de largo en su camino a darle a Pan un abrazo de oso, siendo alejada por algo 'más importante' que aparecía - que parecía cualquier cosa que no fuese yo. Pero lo que más recuerdo son las veces que realmente he intentado decirle que me sentía sola y separada de él, sólo para verlo encogerse de hombros como si fuera emocional o disculpándose con una promesa de hacerlo mejor sólo para volver exactamente a la manera que fue antes inmediatamente después.

Gohan nunca lo entendió, pero Goku sí, porque su esposa es de la misma maldita manera y algo más, y es momento que Gohan se dé cuenta de eso.

_~Hay un aprensivo, desnudo, tembloroso muchachito con su cabeza en sus manos  
Hay una subestimada e impaciente niñita alzando su mano~_

El semblante de Gohan se llena fuertemente de incomprensión a razón de mi corto silencio. "Videl, yo -"

"No," lo interrumpo furiosamente. "¿Cómo se suponía que iba a manejar ser la última cosa en tu lista de prioridades, Gohan? ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer cuando te dijese como me sentía, y tu actuaras como si no significara nada?" Mi voz sube en volumen mientras las palabras fluyen sin ser revisadas de mi corazón a mis labios. "¿Sabes lo que yo solía hacer cuando estabas en el trabajo?" sólo le doy el suficiente tiempo para parpadear antes de proseguir. "Leía. Buscaba por cualquier cosa que me mostrara qué estaba haciendo mal y cómo podía arreglarlo. Me arrojé a libros en cómo ser una mejor esposa, cómo ser la amante ideal, la mejor manera de expresar tus sentimientos a tu cónyuge, cómo atraer incluso al hombre más desinteresado, ¿y sabes qué? ¡Nada funcionó! ¡Estuve buscando sólo para poder seducir a mi propio esposo y hacerlo prestarme atención!"

Abre su boca de nuevo, pero no terminé aún. "Y en cuanto a Goku y Chi-chi-san," continúo audazmente, ignorando sus ojos mientras se angostan ligeramente, "ellos son la definición personificada de un mal matrimonio."

Aparentemente no planea dejar pasar eso sin una palabra como hizo cuando estuve hablando de él y yo. "Eso no es cierto," Gohan discute acaloradamente.

"¿No lo es? ¿Realmente crees eso?" Pregunto seriamente. "¿Así que crees que no hay nada malo en el hecho de que Goku tiene que fingir ser alguien que no es sólo para mantenerla feliz? ¿Está bien que tuvo que quedarse con nosotros casi tan seguido como se le permitía en su propia casa con su propia esposa? ¿Es normal que ni siquiera se le permita dormir en la misma habitación con la mujer con la que está casado?"

Puedo decir por la sorprendida mirada en el rostro de Gohan que él no sabía ese pequeño detalle, pero sacude su cabeza después de un momento. "Tal vez eso es cierto," concede, "pero eso no tiene nada que ver con esto."

"Todavía no lo ves," respondo cansadamente. "Tiene todo que ver con esto, Gohan. Lo que hemos hecho está mal, pero los dos sentimos como que no nos quedaba nada más. Él está casado con una mujer que no puede ver más que el hecho que él es un guerrero que tiene poco interés en las cosas materiales en lugar de trabajar de nueve a cinco y traer a casa un fijo cheque como un hombre 'normal', y yo estoy casada con alguien que hace demasiado dinero que ni siquiera necesitamos cuando yo hubiese cada maldito centavo para que él pasara diez minutos conmigo en lugar de su computadora."

_~Pero es fácil no hacerlo, demasiado fácil no hacerlo  
Y lo que va alrededor nunca viene alrededor tuyo~_

Tomo un tembloroso respiro y limpio una lágrima que se deslizó por mi mejilla en algún momento, y veo que la boca de Gohan se pone rígida y que sus ojos están peligrosamente húmedos también. "No me di cuenta... que significaba tanto para ti," susurra fuertemente. "Sólo quería hacer lo correcto, lo que me enseñaron que era la mejor manera de cuidar a mi familia." se sorba la nariz fuertemente y frota su mano sobre su rostro y a través de su cabello.

Ambos sabemos lo que su madre piensa que hace al esposo perfecto, y todavía puedo recordar sus lecturas, incluso después de todos estos años en sus visiones del comportamiento adecuado del matrimonio. "La mayor razón por la que tu madre nos quería juntos a toda costa era porque yo ya tenía el suficiente dinero para apoyarnos por el resto de nuestras vidas," respondo dando por hecho. Mira por un momento como si fuera a protestar, pero lo piensa mejor. "Sé que tu madre te dijo lo que quiso, pero yo no soy ella. No necesito alguien que trabaje,venga a casa, y pague una porción de cuentas mientras vive una vida separada de mí enteramente. Si hubiera querido, me hubiera mudado con una de mis amigas. Estaba buscando a alguien con quien compartir _todo_. Quería alguien que hablara conmigo, que me escuchara, y que a veces simplemente me abrazara sin decirme nada en absoluto. Sentirse segura y lógica está bien, pero tengo que tener más que eso. Quería ser parte de ti y ayudarte en cualquier cosa que decidieras hacer, incluso si no podías estar físicamente allí. Quiero decir, yo fui la segunda medio Saiyaman e incluso usé una copia de tu ridículo disfraz, por el amor de Kami."

A pesar de su afligido comportamiento, Gohan rompe una pequeña, breve sonrisa por ese comentario.

"Sé que hiciste lo mejor," sigo amablemente, "y eres un maravilloso padre para Pan, pero yo necesitaba un esposo, también. Quería pasión y amor y afecto... Necesitaba _sentir_ de nuevo. Necesitaba -"

"¿Alguien como mi padre?" Gohan interrumpe fuertemente, como si su voz fuera jalada por demasiadas emociones conflictuadas que salieran normalmente.

No creo que ser así de específica ayudará en nada, incluso si mi primer pensamiento es un resonante '¡Sí!' En cambio suspiro resignada. "Después de diez años, sentí como si estuviera casada con mi compañero de habitación, cuando lo que estaba buscando realmente era un alma gemela."

Me mira fijamente por varios minutos, pero lentamente mueve su cabeza de arriba a abajo entendiendo, sin importar cuan doloroso fuese. Yo me muerdo en el interior de mi mejilla y agacho mi mirada mientras escucho su respiración dificultarse de nuevo con apenas revisadas lágrimas. "Realmente lo siento Gohan. Sólo puedo imaginar cuando debe estar lastimándote esto," añado arrepentida. "Nunca quise hacer eso."

Lo escucho tragar duro. "Ni yo tampoco."

_~Levántate, vé por ello, sal, sal de aquí - suficiente ya  
Levántate, vé por ello... Despierta~_

Puedo decir por el ominoso silencio que sigue que Gohan ya ha escuchado todo lo que le importa, lo que es bueno, porque realmente no sé que más decir que no suene como penosas excusas. Y la meta más importante fue alcanzada - hablamos, aunque estaré condenada si sé a donde vamos desde aquí.

Sé que bajo la exterior calma Gohan está luchando con emociones mezcladas al igual que yo. Las mías pueden haberse estado construyendo desde hace tiempo mientras las suyas fueron arrojadas ferozmente sin advertencia, pero un corazón roto está aún roto y tomará tiempo y esfuerzo arreglarlo. Ahora, si sólo estuviera segura si puedo ser o no parte de su sanación, pero es demasiado pronto ahora mismo. Si lo conociera -

"Te amo, Videl," susurra ansiosamente mientras una de sus piernas se mueve nerviosamente contra el lado de la cama. "Siempre lo he hecho."

Dejo una triste sonrisa curvar mis labios. "Lo sé," respondo calmadamente.

Él se estremece ligeramente, sus brillantes orbes negras revelando que no es inconsciente de la falta de correspondencia en ese sentimiento. Aún así, también traicionan una creciente esperanza que hace que mi garganta se contraiga fuertemente ante el pensamiento de posiblemente quitársela y lastimarlo aún más. "Podemos ser felices de nuevo," dice dubitativo. "Sé que podemos superar lo que ha sucedido. Yo... entiendo que lo que estuve haciendo estuvo mal, y quiero hacer lo correcto. Quiero..." Hace una pausa por un momento, tirando su cabeza contra su pecho.

Antes de que pueda seguir, me levanto del suelo y me pongo de pie, soltando una suave corriente de aire mientras su rostro se levanta por mi movimiento. "No sé si alguno de nosotros está en estado mental capaz de hacer alguna decisión esta noche," digo honestamente, permitiendo que mi mente lógica me guíe, sabiendo que es el idioma que él mejor entiende. "Creo que los dos necesitamos un poco de tiempo para comprender nuestros sentimientos antes de que podamos intentar discutir el futuro."

"Eso quiere decir" - se pone de pie rápidamente y guarda sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras mira hacia el piso - "¿que quieres que me vaya?"

"No. Ya que Pan está con Bulma-san, yo iré y me quedaré con mi padre esta noche," respondo. Lo escucho tomar un agudo respiro, y levanto una mano antes que pueda discutir. "Volveré mañana, y podremos hablar más entonces."

Puedo decir que está tratando de decidir si comenzar una pelea sobre mi decisión o no, pero una mirada más a mi rígida mandíbula y determinados ojos, y finalmente me da un reluctante asentimiento de acceder, lo que no me deja nada para hacer sino empacar una pequeña bolsa de dormir y decidir el mejor camino para el resto de mi vida.

* * *

_~Me llevaste a confiar, me llevaste a llorar  
En un tierno tacto, el dolor desaparece~_

He pasado la tarde entera recostado sobre la pequeña cama del tamaño de mellizos, manteniendo mis sentidos atentos a su antiguo dueño para asegurarme que su ki no se haya puesto rojo de nuevo y fingiendo estar dormido cada vez que Chi-chi mira con esperanza de preguntarme sobre lo que está sucediendo. Por supuesto, no puedo realmente culparla por querer saber que ha sucedido; no es como que Gohan se rehúse a divulgar la naturaleza de un problema a su madre. De hecho, ella es usualmente una de las primeras personas en las que él confía. Bueno, además de mí.

Solía hacerlo, de todas maneras, aunque dudo que esté muy entusiasta de hacerlo después de esto.

"Kuso," murmuro entre dientes mientras corro ambas manos sobre mi rostro rudamente. La semilla del ermitaño que tomé antes curó mi cuerpo muy bien y recuperó mi energía por lo que puedo sentir un aumento, incluso si es leve, y la charla que tuve con Piccolo mientras Videl estaba dormida y Gohan caminaba ayudó un poco, pero aún estoy demasiado malditamente cansado. Ahora, si sólo fuera la clase de fatiga que hace fácil dormir en lugar de imposible, sería capaz de apagar todo por un tiempo.

Sí, seguro.

Ni siquiera puedo parpadear sin ver o a Videl enroscada en una bola humana en su patio durante una tormenta mientras sollozaba en sus rodillas, o los angustiados ojos de Gohan suplicándome negar lo que ha estado sucediendo mientras caminaba hacia nosotros esta mañana. Ambas de esas dos escenas se reproducen una y otra vez en mi cabeza y refuerzan que esta es la única opción que tenemos cualquiera de nosotros. Amo a mi hijo demasiado para lastimarlo así.

Y amo demasiado a Videl, punto.

Ahora la batalla se desata entre mi cabeza y mi corazón, una forma de instinto de supervivencia diciéndome que necesito arrojarme en lo que sea que pueda encontrar y olvidarme de cómo se sentía amar y ser amado por una mujer que nunca fue mía, mientras cada onza de mi alma quiere aferrarse de esos recuerdos por el tiempo que sea posible para poder disfrutarlos mientras trato de acomodar mi mente de nuevo a mi vieja rutina de jugar a ser el ingenuo tonto que puede cargar el mundo en sus hombros con una torpe sonrisa porque no sabe nada mejor.

Kami ayúdame, porque no sé si _puedo_ volver a eso de nuevo.

_~He estado en la espada, la he visto venir, la he visto morir_

_Mientras entramos en el oscuro, te supliqué intentar~_

Es como si alguien repentinamente apareciera alguien y me dijera que Vegeta-sei ha sido resucitada de alguna manera y que fuera momento de regresar. Claro, soy un Saiyajin y puedo reconocer eso, incluso tengo orgullo de mi herencia ahora, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que Chikyuu es mi hogar. No importa donde haya nacido porque este planeta por el que he dado mi vida es una gran parte de mí como para sólo hacerlo a un lado como si no fuese nada. Pertenezco a este lugar.

Es lo mismo con Videl. ¿Cómo puedo seguir como si nada hubiera cambiado? Me preocupo por mi esposa, siempre lo he hecho, pero en todos los años que nos hemos conocido mutuamente, nunca he sentido como si ella fuese parte mía. Desafortunadamente, no era completamente consciente de ello hasta la primera vez que Videl plantó suavemente su mano en mi mejilla y terminó encajando en un vacío lugar dentro mío que ni siquiera supe que tenía tan fuertemente, es como si ella hubiese estado destinada a estar ahí desde el principio. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez hubiera podido estar... _si_ no hubiese estado ya comprometida con mi hijo mayor.

Es inútil pensar en eso ahora. Lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora - la única manera que puedo compensar esto - es prestarles tanto apoyo como sea posible bajo estas... únicas circunstancias para que puedan encontrar un camino para superar lo que ha sucedido. Y tal vez, si soy especialmente afortunado y los dioses deciden comenzar a sonreírme de nuevo, Gohan incluso será capaz de perdonarme algún día.

Eso es un _realmente_ gran tal vez.

Inconscientemente estiro mi consciencia para encontrarla, haciendo una silenciosa súplica que nunca escuche o al menos intente... sólo para hacer un incondicional, genuino esfuerzo para hacer que las cosas funcionen. Si Gohan no puede dejarlo pasar o no hará su parte, es una cosa, y no podré culparla si ella ha hecho todo lo que puede, pero -

Tan pronto como me doy cuenta que la otra persona con la que Gohan está es Piccolo y no Videl, que ella ni siquiera está en la zona, me pongo de pie más rápido de lo que cualquier ojo humano pueda haber seguido y frenéticamente buscando por su inconfundible señal de energía. Oh Kami... ¿dónde demonios está? Maldición, si algo le ha sucedido, nunca me lo perdonaré... o a Gohan, de hecho. ¿Por qué demonios no está en casa?

Corporación Cápsula. Pan está ahí, entonces tal vez... Está bien, está Vegeta - no puedo pasar desapercibido - y Bulma, y están Bra y Pan juntas... Videl no. ¡Maldición! ¿Dónde más podría estar? El único lugar donde pudo haber ido es...

"Baka," Maldigo mi prematuro pánico suavemente una vez que lo obvio finalmente me golpea.

_~In profecía, todo lo bueno debe terminar, así que cuida mi amor, amigo mío  
Mantenlo preciado, mantenlo preciado~_

Gracias Kami, ahí está, y si su elevado ki es de alguna indicación, está entrenando duro duro en este momento. ¿Pero por qué está en la casa de su padre? ¿Por qué no está en la puerta de al lado con su esposo? ¿Gohan la hizo irse? Mi hijo mayor es una de las más compasivas e indulgentes personas que se puede esperar encontrar. ¿Es posible que lo que hemos hecho esté más allá incluso de eso?

Está bien, ya sabía que eso era _posible_, pero todavía no puedo creer que no fuera capaz de darle otra oportunidad una vez que ella hubiera explicado las circunstancias. Tal vez él no le dio una oportunidad, o tal vez estaba tan herido y enojado que no fue capaz de manejarlo justo ahora. Tal vez es sólo temporal... pero de nuevo entonces, tal vez no lo es... Tal vez...

"_Tal vez_ necesito dejar de enloquecerme de los tal veces," murmuro entre dientes. El problema es que sé que no será posible hasta que averigüe lo que está sucediendo, y ya que saltearse a tener una amistosa conversación padre e hijo con Gohan está fuera de cuestionamiento, eso me deja una opción: Videl.

No, mala idea. _Muy_ mala idea. Eso alcanzaría el punto máximo en la lista ahí en las cosas más estúpidas crecientes y Más estúpidas Mierdas Que Ese Baka De Goku Jamás Haya Hecho en su lista con involucrarme con la esposa de mi hijo para empezar. Primero que nada, duele como el demonio pensar en ella, por lo que puedo imaginar lo que sería verla ahora. Honestamente no tengo idea lo que podría suceder si Videl y yo estuviésemos solos juntos después de todo lo que ha sucedido en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Es demasiado arriesgado, y estar cara a cada con ella podría hacernos mucho más daño que bien en este momento. Además está el hecho que Gohan podría estar muy bien manteniendo sus ojos mentales en mí, y si repentinamente yo aparezco donde está Videl, probablemente asumiría lo peor, no es que lo culparía bajo las circunstancias. Kami sabe que he hecho demasiado daño a su matrimonio ya. Lo último que Gohan necesita ahora es más sospechas, furia, y dolor.

Y entonces mi mente vuelve a mi última, muy breve conversación con Videl antes que volviésemos a casa, particularmente lo que dijo cuando le supliqué que me prometiera que trataría de arreglar las cosas con mi hijo. Fue justo de pedir, lo sé, porque ella no tiene control sobre si Gohan decide perdonarla o no, y me dio una muy honesta respuesta - que lo intentaría. Pero hay dos cosas que están molestándome. La mirada en su rostro es una, y el hecho de que acentuara en 'por el bien de mi familia' al final de su acuerdo de intentar reconciliarse con Gohan es lo otro. No tuve la oportunidad de realmente preguntarle sobre ello ya que estábamos presionados por el tiempo, por lo que tuve que dejarlo pasar. Tal vez no debí haber sido tan rápido en traernos de nuevo. Tal vez necesitábamos más tiempo para hablar, después de todo.

Y ahora sé que no importa cuán estúpido pueda ser, mi mente ya estaba decidida.

_~Este rendimiento está bien, esta extraña promesa  
Un día en un momento que hemos acordado atrevernos~_

La belleza de la técnica del Movimiento Instantáneo es que te da un segundo de completa invisibilidad para cualquiera que pueda sentir el ki entonces eso, en el calor de la batalla, el guerrero puede desaparecer completamente hasta que puedan re-localizarlo, incrementar su poder y comenzar un ataque con esperanzas que la habilidad del oponente reaccione sin ser capaz de mantenerlo. No ha funcionado siempre de esa manera cuando la he usado en una pelea, pero ha salvado mi cuello en más de una ocasión. Y nunca intenté incrementar mi poder una vez que llegue a donde estoy yendo esta vez de todas maneras.

Tan pronto como salgo del circular, multicolor túnel y mis pies tocan el paisaje lleno de hierba justo dentro de las llamativas puertas de la mansión Satán, bajo mi ki lo tan bajo e indetectable como llegue en estos días y miro alrededor una vez, usando mis intensificados sentidos Saiyajin para discernir si hay alguien alrededor que necesitaré esquivar - prefiero no anunciar mi presencia a nadie si puedo evitarlo. Satán no está aquí, aunque no me sorprende. En realidad, no siento a nadie más que a Videl. Mis ojos se inclinan hacia arriba, y envío una silenciosa palabra de gracias a Dende por darme un respiro esta vez mientras hago mi camino hacia el gran edificio de ladrillos a la derecha.

Mientras camino el largo de la única estructura de la propiedad que no parece extremadamente costosa, veo un fluorescente brillo escapando a través de las ventanas donde las persianas están cerradas para que cree un rayado patrón de luz y oscuridad contra el sombrío suelo, pero mientras me giro a la esquina, noto que toda la zona en frente está iluminada por las abiertas puertas dobles que guían adentro. Con una rápida inspección para asegurarme que la energía de Gohan no ha cambiado, cierro el resto de la distancia con silencio, medidos pasos hasta que estoy de pie en el umbral, mis ojos inmediatamente descansando en una imagen que parece venir directo del pasado. La única diferencia en la mujer que está golpeando brutal y despiadadamente una bolsa de boxeo beige de la adolescente que conocí por primera vez cuando todavía estaba técnicamente muerto es la gruesa trenza que está metida en el cuello de su camiseta blanca. Eso solo quita el hecho que suficiente tiempo ha pasado para que el cabello de Videl haya crecido de muy corto a la mitad de su espalda. Más allá de eso, especialmente la gran camiseta y los shorts de bicicleta negros con guantes sin dedos del mismo color, se vé exactamente igual a como lo hacía hace quince años atrás.

Sacudo mi cabeza fuertemente mientras comienzo seriamente a reconsiderar la ya temblorosa sensatez de venir aquí, y mientras ella finalmente se detiene de atacar y acomoda la bolsa, casi me doy vuelta y vuelvo a casa. Casi. Lo único que me detuvo fue el sonido de su voz.

"Goku," dice sin respiración mientras agarra una toalla y se da vuelta para mirarme cansadamente.

_~Abrazándote fuerte con los brazos abiertos  
No voy a dejarte ir con un extraño para que te lastime~  
_  
Parpadeo un par de veces antes de poder hablar. "No pareces sorprendida de que esté aquí," observo, sin molestarme en esconder la confusión que siento a su instantáneo reconocimiento de mi presencia.

"No lo estoy, a decir verdad," responde mientras se limpia el delgado brillo de sudor de su rostro y brazos. Le doy una curiosa mirada, incitándola sin palabras a que me explique. "Una parte de ello fue que una vez que llegué aquí, estaba segura que era sólo una cuestión de tiempo antes que notaras que no estaba en casa. Supuse que querrías saber por qué."

Está bien, me creo eso. "¿Y la otra parte?" pregunto mientras agarro una silla de madera de la esquila y la muevo para encarar la primera fila de bancos que hay a un lado de la habitación, la doy vuelta, y me siento, cruzando mis brazos sobre el respaldo así puedo apoyar mi mentón en mi antebrazo, todo en un esfuerzo de parecer tan relajado y casual como sea posible a pesar de las mariposas que han tomado residencia repentinamente en mis tripas.

Sus cejas se levantan críticamente por un largo momento antes que su rostro se relaje de nuevo y se encoja de hombros impotentemente mientras hace su camino para sentarse directamente a mi lado. "Sólo una sensación, supongo." Se derrumba con ojos cerrados y un cansado suspiro.

Me muevo y lamo mis labios nerviosamente antes de finalmente hacer la pregunta que me trajo aquí en primer lugar contra mi mejor juicio. "¿Entonces que sucedió? ¿Por qué estás aquí en lugar de estar con Gohan?"

A pesar de mi mejor esfuerzo de no parecer extremadamente ansioso, la perforadora mirada de Videl se nivela en mí sombríamente, haciéndome sentir completamente transparente. "Hablamos, aunque él compresinblemente no está listo para saber lo específico de lo que hicimos," comienza suavemente después de una significante pausa. "Él principalmente quería saber por qué me involucré contigo, así que le expliqué las bases de lo que nos llevó a " - sus ojos se alejan por un instante - "esto. Realmente no tiene idea de que había algo mal entre tú y Chi-chi, Goku. Por lo que sabe, todo estaba bien, como si fuera normal que la gente -"

"No puedes mantener eso contra él," interrumpo. "Es mi culpa que haya creído eso." Ella me da una incrédula mirada, pero alzo una mano para que me deje terminar. "Nunca he dicho nada a su madre sobre la manera en que me trata, lo sabes. Y durante sus años cuando se estaba volviendo un hombre, ni siquiera estuve ahí," continúo de manera arrepentida. "No tenía razón para pensar que había un problema. Por lo que sabe, es sólo la manera en que es, pero ahora que sabe cuanto más su tiempo significa para ti que su trabajo, estará mejor. Sé que lo estará."

"¿Realmente lo crees?" pregunta, sus amplios ojos azules rogándome ser completamente honesto con ella. "Porque no estoy tan segura, Goku. ¿Realmente crees que es algo que hace o no hace más que ser parte de quien él realmente es?"

_~Continúa, haz tu camino, no te detengas o desvíes, sólo ten cuidado, amor mío, amigo mío  
Mantenlo preciado, mantenlo preciado~_

Por supuesto que no lo sé de seguro. "¿Hace alguna diferencia?" pregunto torpemente.

"Hai," responde, "porque si él simplemente no sabe mejor, entonces es una cosa, pero si es parte de su personalidad, entonces que yo demande y espere que él cambie no haría ninguna diferencia más de lo que Chi-chi ha intentado hacer contigo por años. Al final, seremos todos miserables, y no le haré eso a él, Goku. No puedo."

"Pero no puedes renunciar si no estás segura," aconsejo firmemente. "Si es eso por qué te fuiste, entonces -"

Ella sacude su cabeza. "Eso no es por qué vine aquí esta noche. Después de que hablamos, pensé que sería mejor si teníamos una noche separados para pensar las cosas. Gohan necesitaba una oportunidad para considerar lo que le dije y acomodar sus propios sentimientos. Si me quedaba, hubiera sido imposible para él hacer eso."

"¿Entonces planeas volver?" pregunto esperanzado.

Videl muerde su labio inferior. "Le dije que hablaríamos de nuevo mañana. Creo que estará en un mejor estado mental para dejar salir sus propios sentimientos entonces. Él parecía... no sé... casi como si estuviera en shock cuando hablamos antes. No dijo nada de cómo _él_ se sentía. Sólo quería saber las bases de los hechos."

Considero eso por un minuto antes de asentir insignificantemente. "Hai, eso es probablemente lo mejor," concuerdo, aunque todavía deseo internamente que no fuese de esa manera, pero no tiene sentido. Entonces recuerdo nuestra pelea y lo que salió en el medio de ella, y me hundo en un asustado respiro. ¡Kuso! "Mencionó algo..." cierro mis ojos por un momento mientras trato de juntar mis pensamientos y encontrar la mejor manera de proceder. "¿Mención algo de nuestra pelea?"

Videl me estudia por un momento. "¿Quieres decir lo que le dijiste allí arriba?" Asiento tieso, y ella suelta un largo respiro. "No, no lo hizo, por lo que fue más de lo que él quería que yo sepa, o más de lo que él podía lidiar ahora mismo."

O ambos, una condescendiente voz en la parte de atrás de mi mente dice. Me permito dejar escapar un pequeño gemido ante el pensamiento, ganándome una extraña mirada de la mujer ante mí.

"¿Vas a decirme que lo que dijiste es peor que Gohan averiguase lo nuestro en primer lugar?"

Maldición, me conoce demasiado bien. "No."

_~Y la maravilla, no dejes que la maravilla cese nunca  
Y la locura del placer y el éxtasis~_

No creo que estuviera esperando esa respuesta, y se inclina hacia adelante, sus zafiros ojos enterrándose en los míos frenéticamente. "¿Por qué no? Goku, por favor... yo -"

"No," repito más firmemente. "Lo que se ha dicho y hecho está en el pasado ahora." Dios, sería mucho más fácil si realmente creyera todo esto. "Tenemos que centrarnos en nuestras familias y completarlas nuevamente," continúo tan firme como puedo, obligándome a ignorar el inmediato dolor que aprieta mi garganta dolorosamente.

Justo como temí, ella mira justo a través de mí, dándome la misma mirada que me ha dado desde el comienzo cuando siente que algo está mal. "No es así de simple, Goku, y lo sabes. Ojalá las cosas no hubieran resultado de esta manera, pero no hay nada que cambiará lo que ha sucedido entre Gohan y yo... o lo que se ha desarrollado entre nosotros," acentúa significativamente. "No podemos alejarnos y fingir que todo es como era antes."

¿Por qué no me sorprende que incluso aunque soy muchos años mayor que ella, ella ha sido la que está ofreciendo toda la sabiduría? "Videl," comienzo dubitativamente, "sé que las cosas no pueden ser como fueron una vez, o ambos seríamos sólo tan infelices como fuimos antes. Lo que quiero decir es... no puedes tirar todo por la borda. No hasta que le hayas dado a Gohan una oportunidad de ser lo que necesitas." Veo su boca abrirse para responder, pero continúo antes que tenga una oportunidad. "Gohan te ama, Videl. Sólo no sabe como mostrártelo. Y piensa en Pan," añado, notando inmediatamente el destello de miedo sobre su pálido semblante. "Piensa en lo que le haría si dejas a Gohan. Ella no tiene idea que algo está mal. La mataría perderlo así, sin advertencia alguna, y al final, terminaría culpándote."

"Y tendría razón," Videl concuerda taciturna mientras su voz se rompe y una sola lágrima se desliza por su mejilla izquierda. "Pero no hace doler menos perderte a ti."

Es segunda naturaleza ahora inclinar mi silla hacia adelante para poder alcanzar su rostro y limpiar el pequeño rastro, y ni siquiera realmente me doy cuenta que lo he hecho hasta que otra delgada línea se desliza del otro brillante ojo. "Lo sé," admito suavemente mientras mi otra mano se levanta para secar el nuevo conjunto de lágrimas, "pero tiene que ser de esta manera. Ambos lo sabemos."

Veo tantas cosas ir a través de sus ojos en una fracción de segundo antes de darme cuenta de cuán cerca he acercado mi silla a ella, y esa es lo último en lo que tengo tiempo de concentrarme antes que ella agarre mi rostro y cierre la distancia, sus labios sellándose sobre los míos que estaban parcialmente cerrados. El beso es apasionado, demandante, desesperado, hambriento, sentido, triste, lleno de ambos amor y pérdida, aunque mientras me encuentro respondiendo con igual fervor, una palabra logra encontrar su camino en la roja neblina de mi mente cuando todo lo que quiero transportarle se acomoda.

Adiós.

Toma un momento, pero finalmente logro salirme de su abrazo, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza y tomando un profundo respiro mientras la escucho llorar entre ambas de sus manos.

"Tengo que irme."

Ella inhala agudamente mientras sus manos caen, dejando sus torturados ojos azules completamente descubiertos para mí, haciendo a mi propia hoguera peligrosa. Me alejo y pongo mi silla de nuevo en su lugar en la esquina. Para el momento en que termino, ella se está poniendo de pie, y aunque su cuerpo aún está temblando lentamente, parece haber ganado una gran medida de confianza mientras se dirige a mí, su mirada cazadoramente vacía de repente. "No puedo hacer esto, Goku," susurra terriblemente.

_~Peligro creyéndome, lastimando y curándome  
Por favor mantenlo preciado~  
_  
Cambio mi peso de un pie a otro incómodamente. "Sí puedes," respondo sinceramente. Ahora es mi turno de pasar algo de sabiduría, tomo un profundo, calmante respiro. "Y lo harás. Lo sé, porque sé cuanto amas a Pan, y sé que te preocupas por Gohan, incluso si no estás segura si lo sigues amando. Fuiste demasiado herida antes, y yo estuve dispuesto a ayudarte con eso. Nunca me arrepentiré de eso, Videl. Nunca lo hice. Te ayudé a recuperar el verdadero sentido de quien eres, y me enseñaste demasiado de la vida... y del amor. Y ahora es momento de tomar lo que hemos pasado - y eso que hemos ganado del otro - y usarlo para hacer las cosas bien de nuevo." Kami, quiero abrazarla tanto ahora, pero elijo en cambio simplemente ofrecerle una pequeña, reconfortante sonrisa. "Sé que es espeluznante volver a una situación cuando has sido quemada una vez, pero se hará más fácil con el tiempo."

"¿Y si no se hace? ¿Si las cosas se vuelven igual que fueron antes?" desafía insegura.

Suspiro agradecido sabiendo que esta batalla ha está ganada. "Si Gohan no puede cambiar, o si tú y él simplemente no pueden reconciliar lo que ha sucedido, entonces cruzas ese puente cuando llegue. Pero nunca sabrás si no le das otra oportunidad."

Su labio se tuerce y su mandíbula se aprieta mientras frescas lágrimas comienzan haciendo su camino abajo por su rostro, pero asiente después de una breve pausa. "Lo intentaré," acuerda suavemente. "Lo intentaré por Gohan, y por Pan... y por ti." Entonces sus facciones se endurecen levemente. "Pero quiero que me prometas algo, también."

Trago y levanto una ceja. "¿Nani?"

"Deja de fingir," responde testarudamente. "No puedes ser alguien que no eres, o te volverás loco. Debo saber," añade con pesar, aunque está distorsionado por la tristeza en su tono. "Por favor... es todo lo que alguna vez pediré de ti. Sólo se quien eres de ahora en adelante, y al demonio con lo que alguien piense de ello."

No pides mucho, ¿verdad? Aún así, considerando todo lo que tendrá que enfrentar en el futuro, supongo que es lo menos que puedo hacer. Especialmente ya que estoy malditamente cansado de actuar del tonto de todas maneras. "Tienes mi palabra," finalmente acuerdo.

Puedo casi ver en sus ojos - esa mirada que dice que si es suficientemente bueno para casarte con un extraño, es suficientemente bueno para mí, y sonrío ligeramente por un segundo antes que agache su cabeza. "Y tienes la mía, así que mejor vete antes que no pueda mantenerla," logra decir rudamente.

Lo que fue exactamente lo que destelló a través de mi mente mientras pongo mis dedos en mi frente y me re-dirijo a la solitaria familiaridad de mi habitación donde pude sufrir en relativa paz e intentar averiguar que demonios voy a hacer ahora.

* * *


	8. Cuando toda esperanza parece perdida

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Los dos que dan por sentado**

_(The ones they take for granted)_

Un fic de Pareathe

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

_~Te he mentido de la misma manera que siempre lo hago_  
_Esta es la última sonrisa que fingiré por el bien de estar contigo~  
_

Es bastante después del anochecer, y vengo por la puerta de atrás de mi casa de una particular sesión de entrenamiento riguroso, comenzando la cuenta atrás en mi cabeza mientras entro en mi habitación y me recuesto - ella ha hecho lo mismo cada día durante los dos últimos meses, una vez que se dio cuenta de su implacable fastidio no iba a conseguir nada sino dejarla sin aliento. Tres... dos... uno -

Como un reloj, el indignado siseo de Chi-chi flota en el pasillo y llega a mis oídos. "Tu cena está fría," grita.

"Está bien, la calentaré más tarde," respondo sin molestarme en levantar mi cabeza, dejando que mis ojos se vayan de centrarse en el techo. Me he vuelto muy familiarizado con los patrones allí arriba; hay un punto en particular que se parece a aquel bebé dragón con el que Gohan salía cuando era chico si inclino mi cabeza un poco hacia el lado... Pero mi mente vuelve a estar en atención cuando oigo venir Chi-chi enfurecida por el pasillo. Vaya, parece que hablé demasiado pronto. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que incluso se molestó en regresar aquí. Después de esos primeros pares de semanas, ha estado perfectamente contenida para permitir que esta conversación termine con una investigación acerca de la hora de la comida seguida de una cadena de maldiciones murmuradas sólo lo suficientemente alto para que yo las escuche.

Su sombra llena el umbral antes de que encienda el interruptor al lado de la puerta, inundando la habitación con luz de color amarillo blanca y haciéndome hacer gestos de dolor mientras ajusto mis ojos al súbito cambio. "Maldita sea, Goku, ¡esto ha ido por suficiente tiempo! ¿Qué diablos está pasando en estos días?"

La ironía del hecho de que ella prefiera comer sus palabras si en realidad cediera y le dijese no se me escapa.

"Nada," respondo cansadamente, arrojando una tímida sonrisa para una buena medida. "¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Porque no has estado actuando como tú mismo por semanas. Tú y Gohan ambos." Sus ojos oscuros se angostan - una mirada que solía hacerme echar para atrás en una esquina cuando aterrizaba en mí - mientras avanza hacia la cama. "Y hablando de Gohan -"

Lo siento querida, pero los tiempos están cambiando; la amenazadora conducta en la que se basó para mantener a las personas en línea toda su vida no funciona en mí como solía hacerlo. "No sé qué pasa con Gohan en estos días," digo honestamente. "No lo he visto desde que se mudó a la ciudad."

Chi-chi se detiene, y veo el dolor que contorsiona las líneas de ira en su rostro. Tomó la decisión de Gohan de mudarse realmente dura, aunque no fue lo menos que esperaba. Después de todo, no creo que se haya separado de él por más de una semana desde la vez en que viajó a Namek con Krillin y Bulma para juntar las esferas del dragón y revivir a Piccolo. "Todavía no entiendo por qué querría dejar todo repentinamente," llora con pesar.

_~Todo se desmorona, incluso las personas que nunca fruncen el ceño eventualmente quiebran_  
_El sacrificio de esconderse en una mentira_~

"Te dijo por qué," repito por centésima vez el guión que acordamos cuando Gohan, acompañado por Piccolo, me informó en privado de su intento de trasladar a su familia a cientos de millas lejos de mí. "Está más cerca de la Corporación Cápsula, Pan está más cerca de la escuela y de todos sus amigos-"

"Y Videl está más cercana de su padre. Sé lo que _dijo_," termina adolorida antes de inhalar tristemente. "Se ha ido hace semanas, y ni siquiera ha venido para una visita," se queja, grandes lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. "¿Y qué si le pasa algo? ¿Quién va a cuidar de él?"

Me recuerdo a mí mismo que todavía está totalmente en la oscuridad acerca de lo que pasó. Sé que esto ha sido realmente duro para ella, así que cierro los ojos y obligo a mis dientes a dejar de molerse entre sí. "Su esposa," respondo a desgano.

"Bueno, por supuesto que Videl haría lo mejor que pueda," Chi-chi sostiene, "¡pero no sería lo mismo! Soy su madre... ¡él me necesita!"

"Gohan está bien," respondo tan uniforme y pacientemente como sea posible. "Si algo malo le pasara, yo sería capaz de sentido."

Su boca se convierte en un serio fruncir de ceño. "¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir, si se lastima-"

"Lo sabría."

Un minuto de pausa. "Pero si se enferma -"

"Lo sabría," repito cansadamente.

"Bueno... bueno, pero si -"

Suspiro lo suficientemente fuerte para detener su inminente despotrico, aunque me hace ganar una enojada mirada - una que yo desprecio por completo. "Si cualquier cosa en absoluto le sucede que pueda lastimarlo de alguna manera, sería el primero en saberlo," digo firmemente. "No te preocupes por Gohan. Es un hombre con su propia familia para cuidar, Chi. Estoy seguro de que vendré a verte en cualquier día de estos."

"Todo esto comenzó el día Gohan fue traído a casa inconsciente, sabes," dice, su tono atado con enferma disimulada desconfianza. "Eso fue casi hace tres meses, y tú y Gohan ambos han estado actuando extraño desde entonces. ¡Y quiero saber por qué!"

_~Todo tiene que acabar, encontrarás pronto que estamos fuera de tiempo, dejada para verlo todo relajada  
__El sacrificio es nunca saber~_

Y una vez más, es volver al guión. Kuso, estoy realmente, _realmente_ cansándome de esto. "Ya hemos pasado por esto. Gohan y yo estábamos entrenando, y nos dejamos llevar. Pasa todo el tiempo," añado, aunque sale un poco más de sarcasmo de lo que había tenido la intención.

Y parece que escuchó esa explicación demasiadas veces, porque está levantándose como una pitón lista para atacar. No debería sorprenderme; he intentado decirle a Gohan que esa excusa sonaba falsa desde el principio - no que yo hubiera podido inventar algo que sonara más plausible, tampoco.

"¡_No_ sucede todo el tiempo!" grita. "¡Mi Gohan _no_ es un bruto musculoso determinado como tú y Vegeta! ¡Él no lucha por diversión! Él tiene un _trabajo_... _trabaja _como un buen marido se supone debe hacer. ¡Y _no_ hubiera ido a los bosques y luchar a las cinco de la mañana después de haber estado en la oficina toda la noche! Algo sucedió allí, ¡y te demando que me digas que fue!"

Bueno, tengo dos opciones. Una, puedo romper mi promesa a Videl, ponerme esa ridícula sonrisa, fingir ignorancia total en el escenario que ha establecido, y sacar mi "No lo sé, Chi..." - frotar el cuello - reír. Mi otra opción es decirle realmente que no voy a dar explicaciones y probablemente recibir una sartén en la cabeza por mi insolencia.

Maldito si lo hago, maldito si no lo hago. Oh bien, en caso de duda, prueba la opción tres: la evasión total. "Mira, he estado entrenando todo el día," ruego. "Tengo calor, estoy sucio" - jalo el sudoroso y sucio tejido empapado de mi camisa naranja - "huelo como una vieja bolsa de gimnasio, y apenas tengo energía suficiente para mantener los ojos abiertos . ¿No podemos hablar de esto mañana?"

"No, vamos a hablar de esto esta noche," replica severamente, pero después de que toma un profundo respiro, su rostro arruinado en disgusto y levanta su nariz, "¡_después _de que hayas tomado una ducha! Kami, Goku, hueles como un animal muerto." Supongo que no me notó mirarla boquiabierto, porque se gira sobre sus talones y sale de la habitación sin una segunda mirada. "Y pon tu ropa afuera," dice sobre su hombro. "No quiero que apesten toda la casa."

Wow... No puedo creer que eso realmente funcionó.

Sólo dije eso porque fue todo lo que pude inventar, pero creo que _realmente_ apesto. Y tengo que admitir, un bonito, largo baño suena muy bien. Con un suave gemido, me levanto y hago mi camino al armario para conseguir una toalla y jabón y champú. Ella ya está de vuelta en la cocina, y oigo el suave, rítmico 'swoosh' de la escoba a través del piso. "Voy a salir y empaparme en la tina." Y tal vez si me tomo el tiempo suficiente, se rendirá e irá a la cama. Sonrío a pesar de mi oscuro estado de ánimo. Chi-chi, ¿rendirse? Oh sí, ese fue uno bueno.

_~Por qué nunca me alejé, por qué jugué de esta manera_  
_Ahora veo que tus pruebas me alejan~_

No toma mucho llenar la tina, y más que molestarme con un fuego en calentarla, espero hasta que haya lanzado la toalla de playa sobre el tendedero, desnudo y adentro antes de elevar mi ki lo suficiente para calentar el agua de modo que esté casi hirviendo. Limpiarme no es la principal razón por la que optó por venir aquí en lugar de utilizar la ducha, así que sólo paso unos cinco minutos de lavarme y limpiar mi cabello, enjuagarme y arrojando todo mi cuerpo por debajo de la superficie, agitando mi cabeza un par de veces para sacar la más terca espuma de mi cabello antes de salir.

Ahora que está fuera del camino, me inclino hacia atrás, descansando mi cabeza contra el borde y saco mis brazos a cada lado de mí mientras mis ojos se alzan al azul oscuro del cielo llenos de estrellas de colores blanco y amarillo. Dios, finalmente estoy empezando a sentir mi edad, aunque no tiene nada que ver con mi condición física. De hecho, estoy en la mejor forma de mi vida ahora gracias al diario régimen de entrenamiento de amanecer a anochecer que he estado poniéndome, sin mencionar el hecho de que los cincuenta no es demasiado viejo para las normas Saiyajin. No, sé que no son las millas que he puesto en este cuerpo las que me están haciendo sentir así. Es mi cabeza... y mi corazón.

Puedo recordar una vez no hace mucho tiempo cuando podía haber permanecido fuera de aquí durante horas sólo para admirar una noche como esta. El color del cielo, la lánguida brisa nocturna que hace que las delgadas hojas de la hierba se balanceen suavemente, la forma en que las estrellas parecen parpadear mientras las finas nubes pasan sobre ellas esporádicamente... Cuando lo piensas, realmente es increíble cómo cosas que son tan simples pueden combinarse para hacer algo tan hermoso. A diferencia de la mayoría de las personas en este planeta que dan cosas como esta por sentado toda su vida, siempre he podido apreciarlas sin un segundo pensamiento.

Estoy encontrando más y más difícil hacerlo en estos días, probablemente porque todo lo que he visto o hecho desde la noche que dejé a Videl se siente carente de sentido en comparación. Moralmente, sé que hicimos lo correcto volviendo a nuestras familias... o _familia,_ supongo, es más preciso teniendo en cuenta que ella es la esposa de mi hijo y la madre de mi nieta, pero nada de eso cambia un muy complicado, sin embargo, dolorosamente simple, hecho.

Estoy enamorado de ella, y cuanto más tiempo estoy sin ella, más me parece que siempre lo estaré.

Me sorprende que ahora miro hacia atrás a los últimos tres meses, que pensaba que volver a casa con mi esposa y regresar a mi vieja rutina - menos la feliz forma de ser de la conducta baka - podría ayudar a aliviar las azotantes emociones que amenazaba con ahogar mi alma y espíritu cuando Videl y yo rompimos. Exactamente lo contrario resultó suceder. Las diferencias entre Chi-chi y yo solían ser una molestia de vez en cuando, y hubieron incluso unos pocos casos en que las cosas que ella dijo cuando no creía que yo podía escuchar sí me hicieron daño en un cierto nivel. Pero ahora que he estado con Videl, ahora que sí he experimentado ese tipo de relación, mi matrimonio con Chi-chi se ha convertido en el peor tipo de sádica burla imaginable.

_~Por qué nunca me alejé, por qué jugué de esta manera_  
_Ahora veo que tus pruebas me alejan~_

En caso de que no fuera lo suficientemente desalentador, es aún peor porque, para la mayoría de las normas estándares, mi matrimonio con Chi-chi está mejor ahora de lo que ha estado durante casi veinte años. Me tomó aproximadamente una semana ver que algo iba a tener que dar. Chi-chi estaba furiosa de que nadie pudiera explicar exactamente lo que sucedió el día Gohan y yo luchamos, y eso se triplicó una vez que Gohan vino a decirle a su madre que había alquilado un apartamento a pocas cuadras de la Corporación Cápsula, y que se iban a mudar al día siguiente. Gohan le dio todas las mismas razones que le dijo a todos los que preguntaron y yo me pegué a esa historia también, hasta que finalmente Chi-chi decidió que acosarme era inútil y desistió.

Y entonces nació el nuevo sistema. Me voy antes de que el sol se levante, entreno durante todo el día, vengo en la noche, y me retiro a mi habitación a dormir. Ella, a su vez, básicamente ha regresado a las actividades como de costumbre - limpiar, cocinar, ir de compras, y cualquier otra cosa que hace mientras no estoy. No hablo con ella a menos que ella lo inicie - que lo ha hecho cada vez menos a medida que el tiempo ha pasado, hasta el día de hoy, eso sí - y me di cuenta de que nuestro silencio es normalmente uno simpático, y ahí es cuando llegó a mí.

A Chi-chi en realidad le _gusta_ de esta manera. Esto es lo que quería de mí. _Esto_ le hace feliz.

Creo que por eso estoy tan sorprendido que haya dicho algo hoy. Tal vez piensa, ahora que ha pasado algo de tiempo, que voy a estar más propenso a resbalar y decirle lo que quiere saber. O quizás sólo en el estado de ánimo de una discusión ya que no ha tenido una buena razón para enojarse conmigo por un tiempo. Supongo que lo averiguaré pronto.

Miro sobre mi hombro y noto que las luces siguen encendidas, y veo a mi esposa caminar hacia adelante y hacia atrás delante de la ventana de la cocina varias veces. Maldición, supongo que planea permanecer despierta hasta hablar conmigo, después de todo. Demasiado para la ilusión. En ese caso, probablemente no debería mantenerla esperando mucho más tiempo, especialmente desde que mi cerebro está demasiado mezclado estos días para tratar de pensar en una nueva excusa para ella. Podría así llegar al final de esto.

Aprovecho una última hundida en el agua fría antes de salir, dando a mi cabeza unas buenas sacudidas para sacar la mayoría del agua de mi cabello antes de elevar mi ki para secarme. Luego agarro la toalla de la soga y la envuelvo alrededor de mi cintura mientras camino a la puerta de entrada. Normalmente iría por la de atrás y me vestiría primero, pero en este momento, realmente no me importa. Si Chi-chi quiere que me ponga algo de ropa, me lo puede decir ella misma.

Chi-chi justo acaba se dio vuelta para comenzar a caminar en esta dirección cuando entro, cerrando la puerta tranquilamente detrás de mí. Sigue caminando como había estado haciendo, deteniéndose sólo cuando me inclino cómodamente contra el mostrador, dejando muy claro que no estaba pensando en ir a ninguna parte.

_~He intentado, al igual que tú, hacer todo lo que quería_s  
_Esta es la última vez que voy a tomar la culpa por el bien de estar contigo~_

Su pensativo semblante se endurece ligeramente. "¿Vas a ponerte algo?"

"¿Para qué?" Respondo encogiendo los hombros.

"Porque estás... estás..." farfulla insegura, y yo le levanto una ceja curiosamente, aunque logro evitar reírme por la expresión en su rostro. "Maldita sea, Goku, ¡estás desnudo!" finalmente grita, sus mejillas muy rojas en el proceso. Es demasiado malo que no se dé cuenta de cuánto más joven la hace ver cuando hace eso... y cuánto más bonita.

Y eso es sólo otro recordatorio de que dónde estamos en nuestro matrimonio en estos días, y la necesidad de sonreír se desvanece con el pensamiento. "¿Y qué?"

"¿_Y qué_? Los hombres normales que están en sus cincuenta _no_ caminan alrededor sin ningún tipo de ropa," afirma como si fuera un determinado hecho que cualquier idiota debería saber. Incluso yo.

"No sabes eso con certeza, Chi," respondo levemente. "Además, los hombres normales no entrenan dieciséis horas al día, y la última vez que me fijé, no nacen con colas, tampoco. Aunque apuesto que la mayoría de los hombres normales _casados_ duermen en la misma habitación que sus esposas de noche," añado dando por hecho, y noto con justa satisfacción que su rostro pasa de rojo a casi púrpura mientras ese comentario particular entra, "así que no me compares con otros hombres, ¿está bien?"

Espero pacientemente mientras ella lucha por cerrar su enorme boca y hace que sus ojos dejen de fijarse en mí, y estoy plenamente esperando, anticipando incluso, una explosión de masivas proporciones una vez que se recupere. No sé si es porque estoy justo ahora empezando a comprender cuánto he extrañado hablar con alguien, incluso si es algo así como discutir con Chi-chi, o si es el hecho de que todos estos secretos y todas las conflictivas emociones con las que he estado luchando realmente me han matado tanto que cualquier distracción de eso es una beneplácita. Tal vez ambas cosas. Pero parece que la noche está llena de sorpresas, porque cuando ella finalmente reúne su ingenio, sus facciones palidecen y se alinean con ansiedad. Es mi turno ahora de mirar fijamente mientras ella da varios rápidos pasos, cerrando la considerable distancia que garanticé entre nosotros y pone su mano en mi frente.

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Tienes fiebre!"

Oh, por el amor de Kami... "Acabo de salir de un baño caliente, Chi," gruño cansadamente.

"Sé eso," interrumpe con impaciencia, "pero estás mucho más caliente de lo que deberías. Necesitas recostarte y -"

"No estoy enfermo, Chi-chi."

_~Todo se desmorona, incluso las personas que nunca fruncen el ceño finalmente se quiebran  
El sacrificio de esconderse en una mentira~_

"Entonces... ¡entonces hay algo más malo contigo! Tal vez -" se detiene, y sus ojos se amplían - "quizá esa lucha con Gohan te dio una lesión en la cabeza. ¿Ha estado teniendo algún dolor de cabeza? ¿Náuseas? ¿Es por eso que que no has estado comiendo mucho últimamente?" Sus oraciones corren juntas, aunque veo esa conocida luz reavivarse en sus ojos, la que muestra lo mucho que goza tener a alguien para cuidar que no pueda cuidar de sí mismo, y el muy tenue hilo que me mantiene aquí, jugando mi designados papel en esta broma de un matrimonio, finalmente encaja.

Ella me llamó aquí para una explicación a todo lo que ha sucedido recientemente, pero tengo noticias para ella. Tengo algunas preguntas mías - por el valor de treinta años - y que serán malditamente respondidas, también.

"No hay nada de malo en mí," gruño en irritación, y Chi-chi inmediatamente da un paso atrás, su confusión claramente evidente en su cara. "Estoy en perfecta salud física," continúo, abriendo ambos brazos, dejando que mi peso contra el borde del mostrador sostenga la toalla en su lugar sobre mis caderas mientras que mi rostro se queda en blanco para hacerle saber que esto no es un gesto de arrogancia, sino para permitirle una observación sin trabas, "como puedes ver. ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas?"

Pero el color inunda una vez más sus furiosas facciones. Si no estuviera tan malditamente cansado de todo esto, probablemente creería que esto fuese bastante gracioso, porque se parece mucho a un pez globo ahora. "¡Quiero saber por qué estás actuando así!" brama sin respiro.

"No te he escuchado quejarte últimamente," respondo, el borde sarcástico en mi voz tomándonos a los dos por sorpresa.

Ella parpadea rápidamente por un momento antes de ser capaz de preparar una adecuada respuesta. "No estoy hablando de la forma en que has venido actuando las últimas semanas. Es realmente agradable ver que te comportes como un adulto, incluso si no entiendo lo que te llevó a eso," finalmente fuerza a salir. "Sino estoy hablando de tu actitud esta noche... _ahora._ ¡Es como que ni siquiera sé quién eres!"

Interesante elección de palabras, Chi. Muy triste, teniendo en cuenta cuántos años hemos estado juntos, pero no obstante muy cierto. Aunque no sé qué me molesta más - el hecho de tiene toda la razón, o que es un infierno mucho más mi culpa que la suya que este es el caso.

"Lamento decir que tienes razón, Chi," ofrezco penosamente. "No me conoces para nada bien en lo absoluto."

_~Todo tiene que acabar, encontrarás pronto que estamos fuera de tiempo, dejados para verlo todo relajado_  
_El sacrificio es nunca saber~_

"¿N-nani?" tartamudea, evidentemente no esperaba esta respuesta de mí, y comienza a alejarse hasta que su espalda golpea la mesa, que llega por detrás de ella y agarra con ambas manos hasta sus nudillos están de color blanco. "¿De qué estás hablando, Goku?" susurra rudamente, sus redondas facciones yendo como un balancín de nuevo del color de la mantequilla que contrasta marcadamente en contra de sus anchos, incrédulos ojos de ébano.

"Tienes razón; tenemos que hablar, pero no sobre Gohan," reconozco débilmente, y obligo una única, tímida risa, agarrando la delgada toalla alrededor de mi cintura mientras salgo del mostrador. "Pero probablemente _debería_ vestirme primero."

Eso parece traer su momento de shock estupefacto a un final abrupto, y de repente se aleja fuera de la mesa, corre delante de la puerta de la sala, y saca sus brazos para bloquearla tanto como su pequeña estructura es capaz.

"Pensé que querías que me ponga algo de ropa," remarco inquisitivo mientras noto que sus extendidas manos están temblando; parece que los músculos de su rostro están luchando contra un tirón de guerra con miedo en un extremo e ira en el otro.

"Oh no lo harás, señor. Tú... ¡sólo estás tratando de cambiar de tema! ¡No quieres decirme lo que le pasó a Gohan para que decida irse!"

No importa cuán culpable pueda sentirme acerca de nuestro matrimonio y la gran parte que he jugado en su actual deterioro, mi capacidad para mantener la calma en el rostro de esta mujer de volátil temperamento está peligrosamente cerca de su máximo. ¿O quién sabe? Tal vez estoy en mi punto de ruptura sólo desde el conocimiento de que _soy_ lo que obligó a Gohan a alejarse de ella, que mi actual agitación emocional me ha llevado demasiado lejos, que simplemente no puedo soportar esto. Si Gohan sólo le hubiera dicho, entonces me hubiera ido, él y Videl hubieran permanecido al lado, y todo el mundo estaría un infierno mucho más feliz de lo que están ahora...

"No necesitamos hablar de nada excepto de por qué Gohan se fue -"

Oigo lo que dice, pero su voz apenas se registra en mi mente mientras una nueva cadena de pensamientos corre a través de mi cabeza. Si Gohan sólo le hubiera dicho lo que sucedió, y me fuera sólo para que él pudiera volver...

"- ¡Y lo que _tú_ hiciste para que él piense que tenía que abandonar su hogar y su familia!"

Si me fuera, entonces mi hijo estaría más cerca de su mamá ahora cuando más la necesita...

"¿Se fue Gohan por tu culpa? ¡Respóndeme, maldita sea!"

_~Por qué nunca me alejé, por qué jugué de esta manera_  
_Ahora veo que tus pruebas me alejan~_

Y ahora, mientras la obvia solución corta un camino claro de la tristeza y el vacío de mi corazón a las descompuestas emociones de mi espíritu, todo se vuelve tan increíblemente claro, y mi boca ya está formando las palabras aun cuando todo se solidifica en mi cerebro. "Hai, es mi culpa que Gohan se fuera, Chi-chi. Es todo por mi culpa."

Chi-chi jadea bruscamente. "¡Lo sabía! ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Lo alentaste? ¿Le dijiste que iba a estar mejor en la ciudad?"

"No, Chi. Hay mucho más que eso, pero si me voy por un tiempo, él va a volver."

"¿De qué hablas?" dice rápidamente. "Esa es la cosa más ridícula -"

Agito mi cabeza solemnemente. "Chi, escúchame -"

"- que he escuchado," termina como si yo ni siquiera hubiese hablado. "Sólo tienes que ir allá, retractarte de cualquier cosa que hayas dicho, y decirle que necesita volver a casa," dice, su tono significaba que no dejaba lugar a discusión.

"No se fue a causa de algo que _dije,_" explico con impaciencia. Dios, ¡por qué no me escucha de una vez por todas! "Se fue porque... algo pasó ese día que luchamos..."

Bufa con indignación, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y girando sus ojos. "¿En serio?" pregunta sarcásticamente. "¿Y qué podrías posiblemente haber _hecho_ que haría que Gohan deseara mudarse tan lejos?" Me observa con escepticismo mientras intento averiguar como responder eso, sabiendo todo el tiempo que no puedo. Después de otro momento, su expresión se vuelve casi victoriosa. "Estás tratando de utilizar esto como una excusa para salir y entrenar fuera de casa de nuevo, ¿verdad?" acusa torvamente. "Bueno, eso no funcionará conmigo, Goku."

Kami maldita sea, he tenido demasiado de esta mierda de lo que puedo soportar. "_No_ estoy haciendo una excusa," gruño advertivamente.

"¿No? Entonces dime qué es lo que hiciste que fue tan terrible que Gohan se iría sólo porque de ti," desafía burlonamente, su expresión superior y condescendiente tono ardiendo a través de lo que queda de mi ya tambaleado auto-control. "Vamos, Goku, ¡déjame escuchar!"

"Bien, si quieres saber la verdad, que así sea," siseo. "Gohan se fue porque descubrió que yo estaba teniendo un romance con Videl durante varios meses, y se mudó tan lejos para asegurarse de que no hubiera forma en que ella volviese a estar cerca de mí otra vez. Ahí, ¿estás feliz ahora?"

_~Por qué nunca me alejé, por qué jugué de esta manera_  
_Ahora veo que tus pruebas me alejan~_

Y, al igual que ocurre siempre cuando he hecho algo increíblemente estúpido, la realización de lo que acabo de decir, así como todo lo que va a suceder porque ello, comienza a registrarse mientras todo el cuerpo de mi esposa se pone terriblemente rígido.

_Oh... ¡mierda!_ _¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?_ "Chi-chi, yo -"

Su mano se mueve tan rápido que me lleva varios segundos averiguar que el dolor agudo en mi mejilla vino de ella abofeteándome con cada gramo de fuerza que posee. No es que yo no lo merezca y entonces algo más.

"Cómo te atreves," grita furiosamente como si su rabia hubiera robado su voz.

Abro mi boca una vez más, pero no parezco poder hacer salir algo ahora. Quiero decir, ¿cómo diablos hago para solucionar esto? No hay manera de retractarse de algo como esto. "Yo... yo..." Oh Kami, ayúdame... _¡por favor!_

Su cuerpo entero se sacude ahora, y sus ojos son como llamas negras enterradas en mí, quemando cada pensamiento y sentimiento que está corriendo a través de mí hasta que todo lo que me queda desgarradora culpa. "Cómo te atreves," repite, dando un paso hacia atrás, que yo instintivamente doy hacia adelante para evitar que corra mientras agarro la toalla alrededor de mi cintura aún más fuerte. "No puedo creer... cómo te atreves..."

Oh dios, Chi-chi. No quise que esto ocurra, que lo averigües de esta manera... nunca de esta manera. Onegai...

"_¡Cómo te atreves a bromear sobre algo como eso!_" grita salvajemente.

Esta vez, es mi turno de congelarme mientras sus palabras encuentran un camino claro a través de mi auto-odio y comenzar a hundirse.

"Si no quieres contarme sobre Gohan, entonces sólo dilo. ¡Pero _nunca _inventes algo como eso otra vez!" advierte en repugnancia. "No puedo creer que dijeras algo así sólo para no tener que dar explicaciones! Es... es... ¡Ay! Olvídalo," bufa ignorando. "Me niego a lidiar contigo así. Voy a la cama."

Y todo lo que puedo hacer es mirar en completa incredulidad mientras ella gira sobre su talón, camina por el pasillo, y marcha a su dormitorio; cierra la puerta tan fuerte que los platos en el armario suenan.

* * *

_~Nunca pensé que te abandonaría, aprecio el día que te encontré_  
_Oh sólo soy un poco ingenuo, no puedo vivir con o sin ti~_

"Aquí tienes," Bulma ofrece con una sonrisa mientras prepara un vaso de soda frente a mí, pero después de otro minuto, su boca se curva en un preocupado fruncir. "Sabes, no te ves tan bien, Videl. ¿Te sientes bien?"

"Estoy bien," miento mientras envuelvo ambas manos alrededor de la larga taza y mis ojos se centran en las burbujas del minuto que suben a la cima y explotan, haciendo que la superficie de mi bebida ondee una y otra vez. "Arigato, Bulma-san."

Supongo que no fui muy convincente, porque ella me sigue escrutándome intensamente por otro minuto. Luego jadea, y yo alzo la vista para mirarla inclinarse sobre su lado de la mesa, una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. "¡Lo tengo!"

Aunque dudo seriamente de que tenga alguna idea de lo que podría estar mal, mi estómago hace un incómodo revoloteo de todos modos.

"Estás embarazada de nuevo, ¿no?" chilla en prematura delicia.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba manteniendo mi aliento, pero debo haber estado ya a dos bocanadas de salir en un _whoosh_ tan fuerte que casi me ahogo. Aunque no sé por qué estaba tan sorprendida por su suposición. Hasta que uno de los hijos de Bulma la haga una abuela, me toca a mí darle la siguiente mejor cosa. No es que ella no ame Pan - lo hace - pero Pan ya no es más una bebe. "No, Bulma-san," logro decir después de un segundo. "No estoy embarazada."

"¿No lo estás? ¿Estás segura?" pregunta, su sonrisa vacilante de manera significativa.

"Positivo," confirmo honestamente.

_~Sé que nada es perfecto, no se puede decir de las palabras para mantenerme aquí_  
_Necesitaba algo de confort, pero el amor se va de nuevo~_

"Oh." Se pone de pie una vez más, una mano sobre su cadera mientras que la otra acomoda su recortado cabello agua. Su boca se abre como si estuviera a punto de decir algo más, pero el estridente sonido del teléfono la detiene, y suspira, lanzándome una rápida. "Espera, quiero saber que te sucede, así que no te muevas," ordena firmemente mientras alcanza el teléfono más cercano, que está colgando de la pared al lado de la mesa en la que estoy sentado.

"Moshi moshi, habla Bulma Briefs," pía dulcemente, arrojándome un astuto guiño, pero su juguetona expresión desaparece inmediatamente mientras aleja el aparato a un pie fuera de su oreja. No la culpo porque puedo escuchar quien quiera que se encuentre en el otro extremo gritando todo el camino aquí a mi lado de la mesa. O es una muy, _muy_ enojada mujer o un hombre que acaba de ser pateado en la entrepierna, porque la voz de la persona que Bulma está tratando de escuchar sin hacerse permanente daño en sus tímpanos porque es anormalmente alta.

Después de varias súplicas de ella para que se calme, Bulma sacude su cabeza resignada y le dice a la persona que espere sólo un segundo. "Lo siento, Videl, pero tengo que atender esto. Pero realmente quise decir lo que dije, ¿está bien? Te quedas aquí, y trataré de hacer esto tan rápido como puedo. Sólo le diría que vuelva a llamar,pero sabes como puede ser Chi-chi."

Cada músculo en mi cuerpo se tensa. "¿Okaasan?" chirreo.

"Sí. Cualquier cosa que haya hecho Son-kun esta vez debió haber sido inusual," remarca ligeramente. "Déjame calmarla, y ya volveré."

Miro torpemente mientras ella pone la llamada en espera y corre fuera de la habitación, dejándome sola con un torbellino de emociones azotando las paredes de mi corazón sólo por la mención de su nombre. Por supuesto, ella no sabe que vine aquí bajo la farsa de esperar a Gohan a que salga del trabajo sólo para que no estuviera sola con mis cada vez más depresivos pensamientos. Ella no sabe que estar en ese desolado lujoso apartamento sólo me recuerda incluso más lo que perdí la noche que dejé que Goku se vaya de la casa de mi padre después de prometer ciegamente que volvería con mi esposo.

_~Nena, no me digas que está bien cuando todo está tan mal  
No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, ¿alguien puede oírme?~_

No es que Gohan no haya intentado lo mejor de sí para manejar esto. Todas las cosas consideradas, él ha sido mejor de lo que pude haber esperado de él. Sé que no ha sido fácil para él; las primeras dos semanas fueron las más duras. Sus estados de ánimo cambiaban tan rápidamente que incluso él no podía soportarse con ellos la mayoría del tiempo, pero a pesar de todo, una cosa nunca cambió. Goku había tenido razón en decir que Gohan querría solucionar las cosas. Al principio, su deseo de 'arreglar' nuestra relación fue demasiado vigoroso y frenético que parecía bordear una obsesión, pero después de varias acaloradas discusiones y más de un par de noches de dormir en diferentes habitaciones, comenzó a calmarse un poco. Por supuesto, cada vez que miraba afuera de alguna de las ventanas que daba hacia la casa de su padre al lado, se encrespaba visiblemente como si estuviera seguro que Goku aparecería repentinamente y trataría de llevarme con él en cualquier momento.

Si sólo Gohan supiera que yo misma me he encontrado ante esas mismas ventanas más de una vez en el medio de la noche cuando todos estaban durmiendo, deseando que eso mismo sucediera.

Mirando atrás ahora, debería haber lo que venía después de eso. Pero no lo hice, así que cuando Gohan le anunció a Pan y a mí que había arreglado que nos mudásemos a una de las suites de Bulma a pocas cuadras de la Corporación Cápsula ese fin de semana, todo lo que pude hacer fue mirar fijamente y obligarme a permanecer calmada hasta que él y yo pudiésemos estar solos. Supe tan pronto como él vio el rostro de Pan que no consideró... bueno, casi nada, antes de hacer tan apresurada decisión. Trató de explicarle a Pan que nosotros, queriendo decir él y yo - sin importar el hecho de que yo estaba tan poco informada como ella, aunque a ella le gustaría estar más cerca de la escuela y sus amigos, especialmente tan cerca de Trunks y Bra. La respuesta de Pan: no quiero estar cerca de mis amigos; quiero estar aquí con Ojiisan. Entonces Gohan trató de confortarla explicándole que, estando cerca de la Corporación Cápsula, podría entrenar con Trunks y que él vería incluso sobre prestarle la sala de entrenamiento algunas veces para que puedan entrenar juntos. Y una vez más, dijo entre lágrimas que ella no necesitaba entrenar ahí cuando su abuelo entrenaría con ella en cualquier momento que quisiera justo en nuestro patio. Y entonces se volteó a mí, demandando saber por qué no habíamos hablado con ella primero cuando siempre habíamos prometido que cualquier decisión que nos afectara a todos sería hecha por todos nosotros.

_~Llamando a todos los angelitos porque estoy en problemas de nuevo, por lo que estoy llamando a todos los angelitos  
Si hay alguien allá arriba, necesito un amigo~_

Terminé enviando a Pan a la casa de mi padre por la noche, y lo que siguió fue la primera y última batalla sin sostener barreras que Gohan y yo hemos tenido desde antes de casarnos.

Había durado la mayoría de la noche. Sólo que como estaba furiosa por ser tergiversada en la decisión de Gohan de mudarnos, él estaba absolutamente furioso por mi falta de apoyo en su decisión. Apenas puedo recordar la mitad de lo que maldecimos, gritamos, escupimos, y lo que nos bufamos uno al otro, aunque hay un par de cosas que quedaron afuera. Como cuando él dijo que irse, que mudarse tan lejos como sea posible de Goku, era la única manera que él podría superar lo que había sucedido. O cuando lo llamé corto de vista, bastardo egoísta, no por dejarme fuera del bucle, sino por estar tan consumido con sus propios sentimientos que no hubo considerado los de Pan. Y cuando él contrarrestó con acusarme de usar a Pan como una excusa para permanecer al alcance de mi demasiado convincente antiguo amante y muy sardónicamente añadió que había muchos hombres que podía encontrar para un polvo rápido en la ciudad.

Eso fue cuando él averiguó la dura manera en la que Goku y yo hemos hecho un demonio mucho más que sólo tener sexo, porque lo envié volando a través de la habitación con un simple golpe en la mandíbula que él no estaba esperando. Y a decir verdad, a pesar del repentino quiebre de pura furia que hizo que mi visión se pusiese roja cuando hizo ese comentario, el hecho de que realmente lo _golpeé_ por eso hizo que mi corazón se saltease un latido.

Y ese fue el final de la discusión. Ese acto pareció drenar cada onza de ira de él, y yo estaba tan shockeada que hube reaccionado de tal manera que no pude hacerme mover para detenerlo mientras se levantaba del suelo y limpiaba la fina línea de sangre de la esquina de su boca antes de decir es una sosa, vacía voz que yo necesitaría comenzar a empacar en la mañana y caminar de manera tiesa por las escaleras a nuestro dormitorio sin siquiera mirar atrás. Aún al día de hoy no me he disculpado con Gohan por hacer eso, pero entonces de nuevo, él nunca me ha pedido que lo haga. ¿Y si lo hiciera? Tan malo como suena incluso dentro de mi propia mente, no sé si le diría que lo lamenté, porque no estoy completamente segura de que lo hice.

_~Pienso en las buenas cosas tuyas cuando estoy sin ti  
Oh, sólo estoy un poco confundido, di que me amas, ¿lo harás?~_

"¿Dónde está la onna?"

Mi cabeza se levanta de repente hacia la fuente de la seca pregunta, y la única persona en el mundo que estaba rezado que no apareciera mientras estuviera aquí devuelve a mis amplios ojos que miran fijamente con una intensa mirada propia. "Um... ella- está al teléfono en la otra habitación," tartamudeo débilmente, apuntando hacia la sala de estar.

Sus ojos se angostan momentáneamente mientras inclina su cabeza levemente en la dirección que mencioné. "Hn, hablando con la harpía de Kakarotto," dice dando poca importancia, e incluso fue una declaración más que una pregunta, yo asiento nerviosamente para confirmar su observación. Giro mi atención de nuevo a mi bebida mientras él saca una fuente con una pila de un pie de largo de un sándwich y la arroja en la mesa frente a mí, sentándose directamente enfrente.

O tal vez no estaba equivocada. La comida probablemente _es_ más interesante, considerando que él es un Saiyajin como Goku y Gohan.

Mantengo mis ojos bajos y trato de convencerme que esto no es tan incómodo como creo que es, pero estoy haciendo un buen trabajo en vender mis inestables pensamientos a la noción. Quiero decir, entiendo que Vegeta supo obre lo que sucedía entre Goku y yo antes que Gohan supiera, y sé que no le ha dicho a Bulma o a alguien más. Si lo hubiera hecho, todo el mundo lo sabría probablemente ahora. Pero lo que no sé es lo que pensó sobre todo eso. La única pista real que tengo es la mirada que me dio el día que Goku y Gohan lucharon - la que se veía sospechosamente como aprobación cuando vociferé mi intento de obtener una pelea con mi fuera de control, ascendido esposo Saiyajin para salvar a Goku de cometer suicidio inducido por culpa. Entonces de nuevo, tal vez sólo estaba viendo cosas esa mañana. Kami sabe wur no doy ninguna expertaen Vegeta y su implacable razonamiento, y había estado despierta toda la noche...

Kuso, ese tren de pensamiento es uno que necesito sacar inmediatamente, así que cuando escucho el _click-clack_ de los zapatos de Bulma dirigiéndose en esta dirección, digo un silencioso gracias a los dioses por su impecable sincronización.

_~Y sé que no es fácil, no puedes decir las palabras que necesito escuchar  
Necesito algo de confort, y el amor se va de nuevo~_

"Lo siento por eso, Videl," ofrece ella sin aliento, aunque no puedo evitar en preocuparme porque no está sonriendo en lo absoluto mientras se gira hacia el hombre sentado frente a mí de manera estoica consumiendo sándwiches en dos limpios bocados cada uno. "Vegeta, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?"

Vegeta mastica relajado antes de tragar y girando sus fieras orbes medianoche hacia Bulma. "No hay nada malo con él," acentúa. "El problema yace con la bruja con la que está casado."

"No hables así de Chi-chi," Bulma recrimina tímidamente. "Y yo creo que debe haber algo malo en él esta vez, Vegeta. Algo de lo que ella me dijo..." deja la oración colgando, aunque su ansioso tono retransmite el mensaje con perfecta claridad. "Teme que pueda estar sufriendo de alguna clase de psicosis Saiyajin o algo," continúa.

Esta vez, el menudo príncipe bufa burlonamente. "No tengo duda que lo piense," viene la vaga, desinteresada respuesta.

"Vegeta, ¡esto no es gracioso!" reprende tajantemente mientras se derrumba contra la pared, frunciendo el ceño con sus brazos cruzados en una manera que no deja duda que asimiló la familiar pose del príncipe. A pesar de su mirada desaprobatoria, Vegeta levanta otro pedacito y pone la cosa entera en su boca en una manera que parece perfectamente refinada más que lobunamente inhumana. "Bueno, hubo una cosa que dijo que Son-kun le dijo para sacársela de encima fue bastante divertido," Bulma permite después de un momento, su postura relajándose levemente. "Pero sólo porque es tan _totalmente_ absurdo."

Incluso mientras siento un bulto de premonición en mi garganta y mis manos se aprietan alrededor de mi bebida, noto que Vegeta ha dejado de comer de nuevo y está mirado a su compañera con renovado interés, una ceja levantada en una tácita incitación a explicar.

_~Nena, no me digas que está bien cuando todo está tan mal  
No dejaré de pensar en ti, ¿alguien puede escucharme?~_

"Bueno, es..." comienza, pero cuando arroja una insegura mirada hacia mi, mi interior se siente como si acabasen de ser enviados a un costado en un viaje de montaña rusa; puedo sentir la sangre drenarse de mi rostro. "No creo que deba decirlo... ehm... ahora mismo. Quiero decir... ya saben, Son-kun tiene un extraño sentido del humor a veces..."

"Todos estamos familiarizados con la idea de humor de Kakarotto, Onna," Vegeta responde impacientemente.

La mujer más grande mastica su labio inferior por un segundo. "Está bien, pero" - se voltea hacia mí - "no te espantes o nada, ¿está bien?"

"H-hai," me obligo a decir incluso mientras mi garganta amenaza con cerrarse enteramente.

"Está bien," concede con una amplia sonrisa en mi dirección, aparentemente ajena a mi creciente pánico incluso aunque mis manos están empezando a temblar tan mal que el vidrio que estoy sosteniendo se está restregando en la mesa. "Aparentemente Chi-chi estaba interrogando a Son-kun sobre porque ustedes se mudaron por centésima vez o algo, y supongo que se cansó de que lo acusara de alentar a Gohan de irse de casa" - gira sus ojos - "como si alguna vez lo hubiera hecho. De todas maneras, supongo que ella debió realmente cansarlo, porque él finalmente le dijo que era su culpa, después de todo."

Oh dios... no pudo haberle dicho a ella sobre nosotros; _no lo haría_... ¿o sí?

"Comenzó a preguntarle lo que había dicho, y Son-kun le dijo que él había hecho algo, pero estaba reluctante en dar detalles. Por supuesto, Chi-chi supuso que estaba tratando de escabullirse, y me dijo que le preguntó una y otra vez que pudo posiblemente haber hecho para hacer que Gohan quisiera venir a la ciudad."

Incluso mientras estoy mirando al vaso en el que ambas de mis manos están envueltas firmemente alrededor, escucho a Vegeta inclinarse hacia adelante y descansar sus codos en la mesa, e incluso noto, desde la esquina de mi ojo, los comienzos de una extraña sonrisa formándose en sus normalmente apretados. Eso sólo añade a mi creciente confusión porque, a pesar de mi promesa y el miedo que tengo de lastimar a mi familia, la ansiedad está rivalizando tan intensamente con una peligrosa, rápidamente creciente sensación de esperanza.

_~Llamando a todos los angelitos, porque estoy en problemas de nuevo, y estoy llamando a todos los angelitos  
Si hay alguien arriba, oh, necesito un amigo~_

Él fue quien insistió que volviésemos a las cosas como eran lo mejor que pudo, pero si ha decidido que es demasiado para él... si le ha dicho a Chi-chi lo que sucedió entre nosotros, entonces eso querría decir que todas las apuestas han terminado. Aún así, mi parte lógica sabe que si Goku admitió que hubo estado envuelto en un romance - con cualquiera, no yo específicamente - a su esposa, Bulma no estaría riéndose de ello ahora mismo, y Chi-chi no estaría asumiendo que Goku se ha vuelto mentalmente inestable.

No sé si Bulma está haciendo una pausa por efecto o si repentinamente notó la mirada de alarma en mi rostro, y para ser muy honesta, no me importa en este momento. Sólo tengo que saber lo que sucedió entre Goku y Chi-chi. "¿Qué le dijo"? pregunto, obligando al titubeo salir de mi voz. "Que dijo Goku" - _¡maldición!_ - "Quiero decir, Goku- _san_, ¿le dijo?" repito, obligándome a hablar más suave y pausado, intercambiando el tono de miedo por el de curiosidad. "Dijiste que no debería espantarme sobre esto, ¿pero qué le dijo a 'kaasan que haría hacerte pensar que lo haría?"

"Bueno," Bulma comienza, mordiendo la uña de su pulgar indecisa por un segundo antes de romper en pequeñas nerviosas risas, "ya sabes, apuesto que no te espantarás. Quiero decir, tú y Gohan vivieron al lado de Son-kun por años, así que estoy segura que sabes que no debes tomarte demasiado de lo que dice seriamente."

Vegeta gruñe impacientemente. "Sólo dinos lo que dijo el baka," insiste firmemente.

"No eres gracioso, ¿sabes eso?" Bulma dispara en respuesta, pero no hay enojo tras eso. Cuando se incluna sobre el borde de la mesa y arroja una tímida sonrisa en mi dirección, me toma cada onza de control que poseo mantener mi rostro en blanco y mi respiración estable, todo mientras me concentro en cada palabra que dice después así puedo escucharlas sobre la sangre que está tronando en mi cabeza.

La sonrisa crece incluso más amplia hasta que que cada esquina de su boca está por alcanzar sus orejas, y sus ojos nunca dejan los míos. "Le dijo a Chi-chi que Gohan se mudó porque averiguó que tú y Son-kun estuvieron teniendo un romance," susurra de manera conspiratoria, aunque es obvio está teniendo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no comenzar a reír de nuevo.

Su sonrisa desaparece cuando el vaso que estoy sosteniendo se hace añicos en mi agarre.

_~Podemos llegar alto, podemos ser cualquier cosa que queramos, podemos alcanzar el cielo, ¿entonces por qué?  
Podrías haberme dicho que el paraíso solamente me ayudaría esta vez~_

Sólo registro vagamente algo después de eso - el repentino agite de la mesa cuando Bulma salta lejos, el suave zumbido de uno de los robots de la Corporación Cápsula respondiendo inmediatamente a un desorden que necesita ser limpiado, la sensación de alguien obligando a abrir uno de mis apretados puños que está sosteniendo lo que queda de lo que probablemente fue una muy costosa pieza de cristalería. En cambio, mi mirada se cierra en los insondables negros ojos de ese único otro Saiyajin de pura sangre vivo.

"¿Le dijo?" susurro irregularmente mientras un millón de diferentes posibilidades bombardean mi mente y sacude el mismo núcleo de mi ser.

Vegeta parece tan divertido como jamás lo he visto, y se encoje de hombros evasivo. "Incluso Kakarotto tiene sus límites, Onna. Era sino una cuestión de tiempo antes que sacrificara su juicio al ridículo sentimentalismo humano al que está aferrado. Pero," continúa, aunque su rostro se vuelve muy serio, "esto es entre Kakarotto y su compañera."

Oh dios... ¡Chi-chi! "Pero después de lo que Chi-chi dijo -"

"No me estaba refiriendo a la esposa del tonto."

Esa simple declaración contiene demasiadas increíbles e igualmente atemorizantes implicaciones que encuentro que ni siquiera puedo comenzar a preguntar o responder. Afortunadamente - o no - no tengo que hacerlo porque Bulma está agarrando mi brazo y vertiendo algún limpio líquido, probablemente alcohol por el olor, sobre las palmas de mi mano, haciendo que los numerosos cortecitos que ni siquiera noté hasta ahora quemen dolorosamente.

¡Oh Kami! Su vaso... nuestra conversación... estaba tan shockeada por lo que Bulma reveló sobre la charla de Goku con Chi-chi que me dispersé completamente. Hice todo sino admitir la verdad a Vegeta - por supuesto, ya que él ya sabe, no es un gran problema - ¡pero ella ha estado aquí todo el tiempo! "S-siento eso, Bulma-san," tartamudeo ansiosamente, tratando de evaluar si me escuchó o no. Tal vez, sólo tal vez seré afortunada, y ella habría estado demasiado preocupada por los fragmentos de vidrio en la mesa o poniendo la cosa que puso en mis cortes para escuchar lo peor de eso.

Por favor, oh por favor, quien quiera que esté escuchando allá arriba...

_~Estoy llamando a todos los angelitos porque estoy en problemas otra vez, y estoy llamando a todos los angelitos  
Si hay alguien allá afuera...~_

"Chi-chi piensa que Son-kun estaba haciendo una broma así que lo dejó solo," Bulma declara, su voz vacilando levemente, y siento las capas de mentiras en las que he estado rodeada por meses comenzar a desmoronarse a mi alrededor. Ella toma unos profundos respiros antes de nivelar sus ojos con los míos, amplios y desesperadamente suplicantes. "No lo decía en serio, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, es simplemente ridículo incluso considerar la posibilidad, ¿verdad, Videl?" pregunta, obligando varias agudas risas sin humor para enfatizar el punto.

Esta es mi oportunidad, probablemente mi _única_ oportunidad. Debo decirle, "¡Por supuesto que no es verdad! Vamos, Bulma-san," y le doy un par de risas mías, y probablemente dejaría pasar toda la cosa sin otro pensamiento. Quiero decir, si no me hubiese sucedido a mí, tampoco pensaría que fuese posible, tampoco.

Pero ahora que esa oportunidad por la que recé momentos atrás está justo aquí a mi alcance, yo... no puedo. Kami perdóname, ¡pero _simplemente no puedo_!

Estoy cansada de mentirle a todo el mundo, y estoy cansada de mentirme a mí misma. Las cosas van a mejorar. Mis sentimientos por Gohan nunca serán lo que fueron una vez, y mi amor por Goku no va a simplemente desvanecerse. Sé que le hice una promesa, y por tanto él desee que lo haga, la mantendré. Pero la verdad aún queda. Amo a Goku como nunca he amado a nadie en mi vida - más de lo que alguna vez podré amar a alguien más - y no importa cuantas millas nos separen o cuanto tiempo pase hasta la próxima vez que tenga la suerte de volverlo a ver, mi corazón siempre le pertenecerá.

"¿Videl?" Bulma pregunta dócilmente.

Todo lo que puedo hacer es romper mis peligrosamente húmedos ojos de la intensa mirada de Vegeta y girarlos a Bulma sólo mientras la primera lágrima escapa de mi párpado y se desliza incómodamente por mi mejilla. Sus ojos se vuelven platos mientras su mandíbula cae abierta; viendo su reacción me recuerda a mí de nuevo de lo que he hecho, lo que he perdido, la palpable turbación que ha estado siguiéndome todo el tiempo que considero el caos un momento como este pueda traer a mi ya atormentada vida.

Bulma se inclina pesadamente contra la pared y parpadea un par de veces antes de girar su atención a Vegeta. "La pelea que Gohan tuvo con Son-kun," farfulla como para sí misma, aunque Vegeta obviamente la escucha claramente mientras la mira con una cuidadosa vacía expresión. "Pensé que era extraño que quería mover todo de repente, especialmente cuando Pan le dijo a Bra que ella ni siquiera sabía que se estaban yendo hasta unos días antes. Yo... pensé que estaba exagerando," continúa casi inaudible.

_~Llamando a todos los angelitos porque estoy en problemas de nuevo, entonces estoy llamando a todos los angelitos  
Si hay alguien allá afuera, oh, necesito un amigo~_

"No lo estaba," grazno, el recuerdo haciendo que mi estómago se voltee de manera nauseabunda. "Ninguno de nosotros lo sabíamos hasta que Gohan nos dijo de empezar a empacar."

"Estuviste teniendo un romance con Son-kun," reitera, aunque no hay ningún tono de reprimenda en su voz. Es más una observación, una manera para que ella digiera la información que pone una nueva luz en todo lo que ha estado sucediendo últimamente en las vidas de aquellos más cercanos a ella. Y después de más largos minutos de Bulma repitiendo esas palabras sin sonidos, finalmente parece tener suficiente manejo en el concepto que su fuerza vuelve, y se aleja de la pared. "Lo sabías," le dice a Vegeta, quien se encoge de hombros de manera indiferente.

"También soy consciente del hecho de que la participación física de Kakarotto con la onna no fue la razón por la que el muchacho se fue," responde Vegeta.

Avergonzada como estoy de mi estado emocional frente al estoico ouji, todavía le devuelvo la mirada. "¿Nani?"

Él me observa con criterio por un momento. "Kakarotto no te dijo lo que le dijo a Gohan que provocó el final de su batalla," remarca calmadamente, "y yo no soy el mensajero del baka de tercera clase."

Traducción: el secreto de Goku está a salvo con él, así que ni siquiera preguntes. No es que tenga la oportunidad, porque repentinamente empuja su silla hacia atrás y se pone de pie, girándose sobre sus talones y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Se detiene mientras la abre y mira sobre su hombro. "No tengo deseo alguno de escuchar interminable rebote emocional. Mi compañera es más que capaz de lidiar con semejantes cosas, y tengo la confianza que la encontrarás su experiencia pasada en una situación similar... iluminadora."

No estoy exactamente segura de lo que quiere decir con eso mientras la puerta se cierra tras él, pero una mirada al rostro de Bulma me dice que es algo grande a lo que él hizo alusión. Y luego entiendo justo mientras ella toma mi lastimada mano y le da un delicado tirón.

"Vamos," ofrece con una empática, triste sonrisa. "Vamos al jardín así podemos hablar sin la posibilidad de que alguien nos escuche." Sonríe incluso más mientras yo dudo, adivinando correctamente mis recelos. "Sé que puedo ser chismosa," admite antes que su rostro se vuelva serio, "pero Vegeta sabe que puedo mantener mi boca cerrada cuando necesito hacerlo. Además, nadie debería atravesar algo como esto solo."

Ni siquiera logro salir de mi silla antes que el dolor que he cargado cuidadosamente se desborde por completo, pero afortunadamente Bulma está más que dispuesta a dejarme inclinarme contra ella mientras nos guía al pacífico aire nocturno que contradice acentuadamente a la tormenta en mi alma.

* * *

_~Tomé mi amor, lo guardé, escalé una montaña y giré completamente  
Y vi mi reflejo en las colinas cubiertas de nieve hasta que el alud la derrumbó~_

No me preocupo por voltearme cuando escucho a Vegeta aterrizar en el suave polvo a pocos metros tras de mí. Él no ocultó su acercamiento, así que sabe que soy consciente de su presencia si lo miro o no, aunque su apariencia me pone nerviosa por una razón totalmente diferente. Principalmente el ki que detecté con Bulma que está todavía fluctuando salvajemente.

"Entonces fue a Bulma a quien Chi-chi llamó, después de todo," digo oscuramente.

"No voy a tolerar que esa bruja tuya moleste a mi compañera con sus incesantes tonterías, Kakarotto," Vegeta responde advirtiendo, y sé que las ácidas palabras son un mensaje de doble sentido. Él desaprueba a Chi-chi en general, y está haciendo su disgusto de cómo la manejo en situaciones como este cristal claro al mismo tiempo.

Y en este momento, no puedo decir que lo culpo.

"Gomen, Vegeta," me disculpo solemnemente. "No quise que Chi preocupara a Bulma con esto. No sé que demonios me pasó anoche," admito suavemente mientras alzo la vista al pequeño parche de cielo azul media noche que es visible desde entre las montañas que rodean mi suelo de entrenamiento favorito.

"Hn, veo que prometer a tu _legítima_ compañera no te mantiene de mentir."

Ignoro la observación; ambos sabemos por qué actué como lo hice, aunque se ha vuelto casi un juego para Vegeta llamar a Videl mi compañera cada vez que ella aparece en nuestra conversación - que sucede ser cada vez que lo veo hoy en día ya que él es la única conexión que tengo o con Gohan o Videl estos días. "Dijiste que no duraría un mes," le recuerdo en un inútil intento de humor, y mi voz sale ahogada con arrepentimiento. "Perdiste."

"La mujer es tan cabeza dura como tú," responde equitativamente.

_~Oh, espejo en el cielo, ¿qué es el amor? ¿Puede el niño dentro de mi corazón elevarse?  
¿Puedo navegar a través de la cambiante marea oceánica? ¿Puedo manejar las estaciones de mi vida? No lo sé...~_

"Ella está bien, ¿verdad?" pregunto ansiosamente.

Vegeta bufa de manera condescendiente mientras finalmente se mueve para estar de pie frente a mí; sus brazos, como de costumbre, están cruzados cómodamente sobre su pecho. "Puedes sentir a su ki debilitarse tan bien como yo puedo hacerlo, baka," responde rudamente.

Wow, la llamada de Chi-chi lo enfureció más de lo que pensé. O tal vez sólo está cansado de lidiar conmigo de esta manera cuando la simple solución es tan clara en tanto como él está consciente. Aunque no voy a discutir con él sobre eso. "Lo siento, Vegeta," murmuro nuevamente mientras miro a grueso grupo de nubes ocultar la resplandeciente vista sobre nosotros. "Siento que me voy a volver loco," confieso con un ceño fruncido mientras trato de acomodar mi revoltijo de pensamientos. "Tal vez Chi-chi tenía razón. Tal vez estoy enfermo."

"No hay nada malo contigo que no estuviera ya mas allá de repararse hace tiempo," Vegeta bromea.

Sacudo mi cabeza lentamente. "Tú y yo ambos sabemos que eso no es completamente cierto. Quiero decir, he estado casado con Chi-chi por años, y era perfectamente feliz antes de todo esto."

Vegeta levanta una ceja escéptico y bufa.

"Está bien, tal vez no _feliz_," corrijo con una avergonzada sonrisa, "pero estaba satisfecho con la manera en que eran las cosas. Quiero decir, Chi era como era, y yo fingía ser un sujeto estúpido que sus únicos propósitos eran comer, entrenar, y salvar el planeta."

"Dudo que tu inclinación por la comida haya sido fabricada alguna vez," comenta el príncipe bruscamente, "lo mismo que tus deseos de luchar o proteger este anquilosamiento de bola de tierra."

Me encojo de hombros de manera natural. "La mentira más plausible es una envuelta en verdad, ¿no?"

La respuesta de Vegeta es un casi imperceptible asentimiento de consentimiento después de una larga pausa.

_~Bueno, he estado teniendo miedo de cambiar, porque he construido mi vida a tu alrededor  
Pero el tiempo te hace más audaz, incluso los niños envejecen, y yo estoy envejeciendo, también~_

Ah bueno, estoy seguro que Vegeta ha tenido suficiente en escucharme gimotear y quejarme. "¿Has hablado con Gohan?"

No espero la misma fría reacción que tengo con los demás por esa pregunta. Él ha notado que Gohan ha estado ocultando su ki, aunque no está extremadamente consciente del alejamiento como yo. Lo que le dije a Chi-chi antes era cierto. Si algo estuviera realmente mal con mi hijo, lo sabría inmediatamente porque no sería capaz de cortarse tan dolorosa y completamente de mí de otra manera.

Vegeta asiente una vez. "Preguntó sobre el apareamiento Saiyajin," da detalles significativamente mientras su ojo me dispara momentáneamente. Parece satisfecho de que capté la esencia de ello cuando un estrangulado jadeo accidentalmente se escapa.

"Planea hacer a Videl su compañera de por vida," gruño impotente, a pesar de mis reclamos quiero que ellos solucionen sus cosas y quiero que ella siga adelante con su vida. Quiero decir, no puedes hacer más un compromiso permanente más que entrecruzar tu alma de manera irrompible con otra persona.

"Esa era su intención," Vegeta confirma mientras una seca sonrisa encuentra su camino en sus labios. Yo miro en blanco por un minuto, y la sonrisa crece incluso más amplia. "_Era_," repite de manera conspiratoria.

Me toma un par de minutos agarrar su pista esta vez. Quiero decir, no soy ningún experto en apareamiento Saiyajin o algo - mi única fuente han sido los pedazos y piezas que Vegeta me ha dado - pero Gohan sabe incluso menos que yo, y si Vegeta quería descarrilarlo, no sería demasiado difícil, sin importar cuan inteligente es mi hijo. "Le dijiste que no podía," susurré tentativamente. Cuando Vegeta no responde, sino más se encoje indiferente, es tan bueno como cualquier confirmación que pude obtener de él. "¡No puedo creer que le mentiste a Gohan!" grito, medio decepcionado y medio inmensamente aliviado.

"No hice tal cosa, Kakarotto."

_~Oh, toma mi amor, quédatelo, escala una montaña y date la vuelta  
Y si ves mi reflejo en las colinas cubiertas de nieve, bueno, el alud la derrumbará~_

¿Nani? "Pero acabas de decir -"

"Sé lo que dije," interrumpe con severidad, "y no recuerdo mencionar nada que tenga que ver con propagar falacias."

Y esto abre un nuevo abanico de posibilidades. "¿Quieres decir que Gohan realmente no puede unirse con Videl?" El temperamental rey asiente una vez más. "Pero... ¿pero por qué? No entiendo; no es que pudiera detenerlo."

"Ya lo has hecho, kisama," responde de manera insípida.

Oh Kami, mi cabeza está tan revuelta ahora que no tengo manera de decidir si eso es algo bueno o malo... "¿Cómo?"

"Cuando dos Saiyajin compiten por una compañera, el ganador de la batalla gana el derecho de decidir," explica dando por hecho. "El que falla no puede cambiar eso. Hay sólo dos maneras que Gohan pueda reemplazar el resultado de tu combate. O la potencial compañera puede iniciar la unión ella misma con el compañero que elija, aunque con un ningen, dudo que eso sea una posibilidad..."

"¿O?" digo dubitativo.

"O tú debes renunciar a reclamarla de él directamente," Vegeta concluyó.

Oh dios, eso quiere decir que depende totalmente de mí, entonces.

Hemos estado separados por meses bajo un acuerdo mutuo que nunca estaríamos juntos de nuevo, pero ahora que Vegeta ha puesto eso justo en mi rostro, no sé si puedo dejarla ir así. Estaría mintiéndome y a mí si dijese que no ha habido una esquina en mi mente esperando, rezando que ella rompa su palabra y volviese a mí. Pero si ella se convierte en su compañera de acuerdo a la tradición Saiyajin, es el fin. No habrá ninguna oportunidad para nosotros hasta que ella pase pase a la vida después de la muerte, y eso sólo si logra mantener su cuerpo en la muerte si bien Gohan no lo hizo.

_~Y si ves mi reflejo en las colinas cubiertas de nieve, bueno, el alud lo derrumbará  
El alud lo derrumbará~_

Pero por otro lado, esta no es sólo cualquier mujer. Esta es la esposa de mi hijo, una mujer que él realmente ama con todo su corazón. ¿Cómo puedo permitir a mis propios deseos egoístas interponerse en el camino de eso cuando ella está tan lastimada? Videl está mostrando señales de grave tensión, pero está manteniéndose ahí. ¿No prueba eso sólo que va a estar bien con el tiempo?

Y amo a mi hijo, y esta puede ser mi única oportunidad de redimirme con él. Puede ser la única manera que me perdonará alguna vez por lo que le he hecho.

"Te advierto," Vegeta entona sombríamente, "que reprender deliberadamente una unión tan fuerte como la que tú y la mujer de tu hijo han desarrollado, así reconozcas ese hecho o no, tendrá considerables efectos colaterales en ambos de ustedes. Una unión que es iniciada y decidida por combate honorable no se supone que deba ser dejada incumplida, especialmente bajo estas circunstancias. Esta particular disposición al ritual se supone que tiene que ser usada sólo cuando las deseadas compañeros han sido deparadas por batallas, y uno de ellos esté cerca de la muerte."

"¿Lastimará a Videl?"

Vegeta toma un profundo respiro. "Porque ella es humana y no es naturalmente telepática, dudo que los efectos sean amenazadores para su vida," responde de manera estoica.

Eso lo deja claro, entonces. Por supuesto, hay el posible negativo resultado que ni siquiera sé de que él esté seguro. "Dijiste que esto se suponía que sería usado cuando las personas son separadas por una batalla, ¿entonces eso quiere decir que esto puede hacerse a distancia?" pregunto repentinamente mientras la idea llega a mí.

"La distancia no importa mientras seas capaz de establecer una conexión mental con el muchacho," Vegeta responde interesadamente. "¿Intentas hacer un viaje de regreso al dominio de Kaio-sama?"

"Demasiado arriesgado," digo honestamente. Si esto es tan perjudicial como Vegeta está implicando, no puedo tomar ninguna posibilidad de perder el control de mi poder alrededor de nadie. "Estaba en realidad preguntándome si tu cápsula de gravedad extra todavía funciona como nave espacial."

* * *


	9. El destino juega su parte final

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Los dos que dan por sentado**

_(The ones they take for granted)_

Un fic de Pareathe

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

_~El cielo estaba cayendo, el cielo estaba llamando._  
_Cuando el peligro choca, levanta las cenizas~_

"Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar," confieso en un tembloroso susurro.

La mirada de Bulma se levanta hacia al cielo, y su expresión parece especialmente contemplativa debajo de la tenue luz de las estrellas. "Supongo que depende de cuánto quieres decirme," responde después de una larga pausa.

Muerdo mi labio inferior con impaciencia, preguntándome si esto es una mala idea al menos por décima vez en los cinco minutos que hemos estado sentadas en este banco de hierro en la esquina de jardín de flores de su madre. Sigo tratando de retorcer mis manos, sólo para hacer una mueca de dolor ante el doloroso recordatorio de como Bulma se enteró de esto en primer lugar. "Nunca quise lastimar a ninguno de de ellos," ofrezco después de un momento, aunque las palabras suenan tan débiles y sin valor mientras las repito en mi cabeza, y gruño inaudiblemente ante mi incapacidad para articular todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses y años. O quizá no puedo expresar porque sé que, en el fondo, no hay excusa para ello.

"Sé que no," me asegura dando por sentado, "y no tienes que preocuparte de mí juzgándote. He conocido a Son-kun y a Gohan durante mucho tiempo, Videl, y amo a esos muchachos Son como parte de mi familia. Pero también me preocupo mucho por ti, y estoy bastante segura de que nada de esto hubiera ocurrido a menos que hubiera algo seriamente malo entre tú y Gohan."

"Y entre Goku y Okaasan," añado entre dientes.

Supongo que el viento soplaba justo de la manera correcta, porque Bulma ríe suavemente por el comentario. "Sí, todos casi un poco imaginamos que cuando Son-kun se negó a ser deseado traído a la vida después de la lucha con Cell," medita antes mirarme, "pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, y nunca sabes realmente lo que pasa en su cabeza de un momento a otro. Por lo que sé, puede sólo haber querido unas vacaciones extendidas, aunque me gustaría encontrar una forma de golpear su trasero por ser tan egoísta, si eso es todo lo que era."

_~Al igual que dos estatuas escondidas dentro de la antigua roca_  
_Estábamos orando para que se descubran los secretos~_

Sin siquiera pensar en ello, agito mi cabeza. "Esa no es la razón por la que optó por permanecer muerto."

Esta vez, los ojos de Bulma se mueven para encontrarse con los míos y permanecer allí. "¿Te dijo por qué no nos dejó desearlo de vuelta?"

Es interesante que surgiera esto, porque es una de las primeras cosas que le pregunté a Goku cuando empezamos a hablar de nuestros pasados. Siempre me he preguntado por eso, incluso desde que Gohan aclaró sobre lo que _realmente_ ocurrió durante los Cell Games, así también sobre cómo se sintió durante los muchos años que siguieron. Mi esposo nunca le preguntó a su padre acerca de ello cuando regresó simplemente porque estaba tan feliz de sólo tenerlo en casa de nuevo que ya no necesitó de una explicación. Naturalmente, me había indignado ingenuamente hacia Goku sobre todo, incluso después de que tantos años habían pasado. Quiero decir, yo había vivido sin mi mamá toda mi vida, y Kami sabe que mi padre no es nada con que regodearse, pero nunca he dudado de su amor por mí, aunque su capacidad para demostrarlo es de tipo abstracta. Sé sin lugar a dudas que mi 'tousan nunca hubiera permanecido muerto y ni hubiera dejado mi bienestar en manos de alguien más si se le daba la más mínima oportunidad de cambiarlo.

Pero entonces otra vez, mi papá no es el Saiyajin fuera de lugar Son Goku, tampoco, y me di cuenta de que _eso_ hace toda la diferencia del mundo. También me enteré que fue la decisión más dura que jamás haya hecho en su vida, pero para un hombre con su fuerza física y fuerza de carácter, descubrí que sus opciones siempre han sido cargadas con posibles riesgos y evidentes desventajas. No me puedo imaginar haber tenido que elegir algunas de las opciones que él ha tenido que elegir, eso seguro. Aunque me sorprende que nunca se lo haya dicho a Bulma-san. A menos que sea porque su explicación indique previsión de su parte, que alude a la inteligencia que hubiera desmoronado su 'dulce pero estúpida' fachada.

_~Y cuando el sol nos ha dado la espalda_  
_En la oscuridad nuestro amor mantuvo contacto con nosotros, juntándonos por la falta de amor~_

Bulma aún me mira con cuidado, sus facciones verdaderamente abiertas y genuinamente expectantes mientras asiento mi cabeza. "Mucho de ella fue porque se sentía mal por su relación - o falta de relación - con 'kaasan, y se culpó a sí mismo por muchos de sus problemas," explico solemnemente. "Pero también estaba preocupado por Gohan. Él fue quien puso el destino del mundo sobre los hombros de Gohan porque sabía que aunque Gohan fuera tan joven, también era el más poderoso. Cuando ese monstruo se desesperó y planeó matar a todos, lo que obligó a Goku a intervenir, dijo que sabía entonces que había estado equivocado en haber puesto alguna vez a su hijo en esa posición. Sentía que debía estancarse ahí y dejar que Cell lo mate directamente. Piensa que si lo hubiera hecho, Gohan hubiera sido capaz de canalizar su rabia en poder, y Gohan hubiera sido capaz de salvar a todos sin tener que sufrir a través de la culpa que sintió después, culpándose de la muerte de su padre."

"Ya que mantiene su cuerpo físico cuando muere, sabía que podía ser deseado de vuelta en cualquier momento en el futuro si era necesario. Hasta entonces, podía entrenar en lo de Kaio-Sama y volverse lo suficientemente fuerte como para defender al planeta y a su familia si otra criatura como Cell amenazase de nuevo alguna vez. Y supuso que sería mucho más fácil de hacerlo sin Chi-chi alrededor interfiriendo, ya que ella nunca pudo comprender su inclinación natural a la lucha en primer lugar. Y temía que nunca lo dejase vivir en paz por hacer que Gohan detuviera a Cell, sin importar lo que estuviera en juego."

La mandíbula de Bulma está cerniendo abierta ahora, y yo sonrío minuciosamente mientras el ojo de mi mente reproduce el final de la conversación que Goku y tuvimos meses antes; es tan claro que casi puedo sentir las suaves hojas de hierba entre los dedos de mis pies y escuchar la tela del gi de Goku moverse cuando se inclina hacia atrás y alza su vista hacía mí con una sonrisa _verdadera._ "Me dijo que sólo les dio la versión corta de su razonamiento. Estaba dispuesto a arriesgar la hipótesis de que estaba siendo irreflexivo para que Gohan no sintiera que su 'tousan lo estuviera abandonando a causa de sus acciones en esa pelea, o cualquier culpa en relación con su muerte. Quería que Gohan creciera sabiendo que Goku había tomado la decisión de morir y permanecer de esa manera él mismo. Bueno, eso, y que estaba atemorizado como el demonio de Okaasan."

"Wow," Bulma respira en estado de shock. "Y yo estaba aquí, conjeturando que Son-kun estaba aburrido y no consideró los sentimientos de nadie en el momento."

_~El cielo se estaba cayendo, el paraíso estaba llamando_  
_Cuando golpea el peligro, se levanta de las cenizas~_

Agacho mi cabeza para ocultar un burlón bufido mientras lo erróneo de esa declaración me golpea de lleno en el centro de mi ya roto corazón. "Los únicos sentimientos que Goku no considera lo suficiente son los suyos propios," murmuro airadamente.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Bulma pregunta suavemente. "¿Estás hablando en general, o sobre lo que pasó entre ustedes dos?"

Vuelvo a alzar la vista y me encojo de hombros de manera insignificante. "Ambos."

La comprensión de repente amanece en el tranquilo rostro de Bulma, y jadea bruscamente mientras una de sus manos cubre su boca abierta. "Oh Kami, Videl..."

"Lo sé," respondió. "Es una locura - todo esto. Quiero decir, nunca hubiera creído hace un año que hubiera sido capaz de engañar a mi marido, sin importar cuán distantes nos hayamos vuelto o cuán solitaria me sentí. Y Goku... él siempre había actuado tan despreocupado y feliz, incluso cuando tenía que permanecer en mi casa tanto como en la suya porque 'kaasan se mantenía echándolo. Pero entonces," trato de tragar la opresión en mi garganta que está haciendo a mi voz sonar ronca, "una noche llegó, y la ingenua, infantil careta se resbaló," confieso suavemente. "Vio lo que era entre Gohan y yo esa noche, y era como... no sé cómo describirlo," me enredo. "Vi un conjunto de diferentes lados de él entonces. Estaba tan herido y solo como yo, y necesitaba a alguien que realmente lo amara al igual que yo. Y nosotros sólo... agarrados de eso, supongo. Ninguno de nosotros sabíamos que íbamos a encontrar mucho más en el otro. Desde luego nunca hubiera creído que podría enamorarme de alguien como Goku. Y ahora... ahora no sé cuánto tiempo pueda seguir adelante sin él."

_~Nos abrazamos fuertemente uno a otro a través de nuestro infierno de sueños_  
_Todavía escucho el interminable eco de esos gritos~_

La sorpresa de Bulma parece estar disminuyendo mientras el tiempo pasa. "Sabes, esto explica mucho," confiesa cansadamente. "No tienes idea de cuántas llamadas he recibido recientemente de Chi-chi sobre Son-kun y su comportamiento extraño." Sonríe avergonzada. "Pensé que estaba exagerando - hasta esta noche, eso sí."

"Me imagino que ella _podría pensar_ que se ha vuelto loco si él me ha mantenido su promesa," añado sin humor.

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué promesa?"

Tomo un profundo respiro para estabilizarme. "A cambio de mi palabra de que volvería con Gohan y que trabajaría las cosas con él, hice que Goku prometiera ser él mismo en lugar de pretender ser un feliz afortunado idiota. Que no es," añado duramente. "Mantener esa fachada le cuesta demasiado, y ese precio es demasiado alto, incluso para alguien tan fuerte como él."

Bulma se inclina hacia adelante, sus labios se curvan hacia abajo en un serio fruncir mientras la mano que había estado sobre su boca sostiene su mentón. "¿Entonces Son-kun te hizo prometer arreglar las cosas con Gohan?" asiento una vez, y ella hace una pausa mientras muerde ausentemente una de sus uñas. "¿Fue ese el único motivo por el que volviste con él?"

"No," respondo después de un momento para pensar cómo hacer palabras mis pensamientos. "Ambos teníamos nuestras familias para considerar, así que esa promesa no fue la única razón por la cual regresé con mi marido. Pero," continúo, a pesar del hecho de que mi pecho se aprieta dolorosamente, "es la única razón por la que he permanecido con él."

"Ya no amas más a Gohan," Bulma susurra.

_~Pero una vida no está hecha para revivir, es una vida la que hace a tu alma perdonar_  
_Sellamos nuestra unión desde el principio~_

"Me preocupo por Gohan," modifico solemnemente. "Eso nunca ha cambiado, pero no, no estoy enamorada de él. La verdad es que, antes de Goku, ese sentimiento parecía tan sobrevalorado e intangible para mí. Pensé que estar enamorada de alguien era una glorificada forma de compromiso. Y de esa manera, amé mucho a Gohan una vez, pero... no sé si realmente estaba _enamorada_ de él. Pero con Goku... Kami, es como si fuera parte de mí misma que no sabía que me faltaba, pero ahora que se ha ido - "

"Te sientes vacía sin él," termina empáticamente.

Bulma se inclina contra la curva de atrás de la banqueta y descansa sus dos manos en su regazo. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado pasando todo esto?" pregunta. "Quiero decir, ¿estamos hablando de unos pocos años, o un puñado de encuentros en los últimos meses o qué?"

"Todo sucedió muy rápido, en realidad," reconozco cuidadosamente. "Apenas más de seis meses, y tres de ellos han sido después de los hechos." Me doy cuenta de la mirada dudosa en el rostro de mi amiga mientras alza una delgada ceja con escepticismo. "Sé que no suena como un largo tiempo para que sienta algo tan fuerte por Goku -" empiezo.

"No, no es eso," Bulma interrumpe seriamente. "Me acuerdo lo que fue conmigo y Vegeta. Un día pensé que era un arrogante bastardo de corazón de hielo, y estaba totalmente loca de remate por él el próximo. Sucedió justo así de rápido. No creo que haya sido exactamente lo mismo para él," confiesa ella con una sonrisa, "pero es sólo como es él. Y vino después de un tiempo. Me imagino que si tu y Son-kun hicieron una conexión como Vegeta y yo hicimos, especialmente teniendo en cuenta cuan abierto Son-kun es a las cosas que Vegeta consideraría 'estúpidas emociones ningen', que tú y él fácilmente podrían haberse enamorado mucho del otro."

_~Dolor, afecto, protección vulnerable;_  
_Caer, capturado, arrastrarse, arrebato~_

Su frente se surca, y puedo decir que está tratando de elegir sus próximas palabras cuidadosamente. "Lo que tengo un tiempo difícil comprendiendo como es que alguno de ustedes permitió que todo pasara," dice pidiendo disculpas. "Estoy tratando de entender cuánto debes haber estado herida para traicionar a tu marido, porque me gusta pensar que te conozco bastante bien, y he visto caun leal eres a tus amigos y a tu familia. Y Son-kun... Kami, Videl, ¡es aún más extraño! Todos sabíamos que él y Chi-chi tenían sus problemas - siempre los han tenido - ¡pero para que él se involucre románticamente _contigo_ de todas las personas! Me refiero... Son-kun ama a sus dos muchachos con todo su corazón, y no quiero hacerlo ver como que tiene favoritos," explica. "Pero él y Gohan pasaron muchas más cosas juntos en los primeros doce años de Gohan que la mayoría de los padres e hijos abordan en toda su vida. El vínculo entre ellos es asombroso, incluso para los estándares Saiyajin de acuerdo a lo que Vegeta me dijo. No puedo imaginar un punto que pudiera llegar a donde él estuviera dispuesto a correr el riesgo de perder a la persona más importante en su vida."

"Realmente no puedo explicar por qué," reconozco culpablemente. "Y la verdad es... bueno, he intentado no pensar en ello demasiado. Sabía cuan mal dañaría a ambos si Gohan se enteraba, pero..."

Bulma pone su mano suavemente sobre mi brazo cuando mi silencio dura unos segundos. "¿Qué?" alienta suavemente.

"Kami me perdone," gimo desesperadamente, "pero necesitaba a Goku, Bulma-san. ¡Lo necesito _tanto_!"

"¿Incluso ahora?" pregunta con verdadera curiosidad.

Inhalo una larga bocanada de aire de la ciudad y encuentro que me hace añorar mi casa en las montañas aún más. Extraño el verde esmeralda de la hierba de mi patio trasero. Extraño la nieve brillante que siempre está en los picos más altos, no importa que temporada sea. Extraño el perezoso flujo de los arroyos y el agua helada en los estanques. Extraño todo acerca de mi vieja casa, pero sé muy bien que lo cambiaría todo por una caja de cartón, siempre que pudiera estar con Goku.

"Ahora... dios, lo necesito ahora más que nunca," susurro mientras otra lágrima cae.

_~El cielo estaba cayendo, el paraíso estaba llamando_  
_Cuando el peligro golpea, se levanta de las cenizas~_

"Ay, cariño", Bulma me calma mientras me hala hacia ella, envolviéndome en un abrazo de un solo brazo. Su tono es tan tierno y maternal que la delgada barrera que había mantenido el dolor que he sufrido en los últimos meses se derrumba. Ella no protesta mientras me doy vuelta y entierro mi rostro en su hombro, dejando que el suave algodón de su camisa absorba el húmedo diluvio de mi dolor.

"No sé qué hacer," sollozo impotentemente.

Bulma suspira fuertemente mientras su mano libre comienza a acomodar los mechones de cabello detrás de mi oreja. "Ojalá pudiera decirte algo que quite tu dolor," dice suavemente. "Créeme, si pudiera haber inventado algo que sanara al corazón roto, lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo," agrega en broma. No puedo evitar reír con dureza contra mi gritos de angustia.

"Es demasiado malo," respondo con una inhalación poco femenina. "Algo así haría más dinero que cuando tu padre inventó las cápsulas."

Ella se ríe y asiente antes de descansar su mejilla en la parte superior de mi cabeza. "Bueno, hasta que llegue el día cuando puede crear un dispositivo de regeneración que pueda restaurar un corazón maltratado, al menos puedo ofrecerte mi hombro para llorar y mi oído cada vez que necesites hablar con alguien."

"¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto por quedarme con Gohan?" pregunto vacilante. Sé que lógicamente ella no puede darme una respuesta a semejante subjetiva e imposible pregunta, pero no puedo evitarlo. Necesito escuchar algo... _cualquier cosa._

Y como esperaba, ella sacude su cabeza. "No lo sé, Videl," contesta tristemente. "Realmente no sé."

* * *

_~Enterrado tan profundamente como puedas cavar en tu interior, y cubierto con una caparazón perfecta_  
_Esa encantadora, exterior belleza~_

Vegeta está frunciendo el ceño con impaciencia mientras me levanto del suelo y agito mi cabeza rápido una vez para deshacerse de los colores que su bien ubicado golpe envió a mi visión. Sé que no debería estar tratando de entrenar con él cuando mi mente sigue vagando, pero tenía que hacer algo, y no estoy listo para volver atrás y mirar fijamente las paredes de mi habitación todavía.

"Baka, si deseas luchar, entonces presta atención," sisea.

"Gomen, Vegeta," ofrezco, parpadeando rápidamente para enfocar mis ojos de nuevo. "Te has vuelto más rápido," añado, tan sinceramente impresionado con sus habilidades como siempre he estado. Y hay una medida de verdad en lo que acabo de decirle. Incluso si hubiera estado prestando atención, creo que me hubiera atrapado con la combinación que utilizó de todos modos.

"Hn." En lugar de agacharse en una postura defensiva para que podamos reanudar, me sorprende cuando mira hacia el cielo, su expresión volviéndose vacía.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto después de que pasaron varios momentos de silencio.

Él sigue mirando al cielo, y casi me rindo a que me responda en lo absoluto antes de que tome un respiro y comience a hablar. "Eres un guerrero, un guerrero _Saiyajin,_ Kakarotto, y sin embargo todavía insistes en negar eso que nunca puedes cambiar."

Wow... no vi venir eso. Yo estaba esperando un filoso insulto para callarme la boca o su típico ceño fruncido y gruñido. Kami sabe que Vegeta no es conocido por su habilidad con la gente, y aunque no me considere digno de una palabra o dos cada cierto tiempo, no puedo recordarlo alguna vez dejando este tipo de apertura para una - ¿me atrevo a decirlo? - amigable discusión. "¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunto curiosamente.

Su facciones reales se ven aún más serias de lo habitual cuando finalmente baja la mirada y nivela sus angostados ojos hacia mí. "Sigues llevando esta farsa de ser uno de esos patéticos, débiles ningens, a pesar de lo que tu instinto te diga. Has deshonrado voluntariamente y con firmeza tu herencia y deshonrado nuestra raza a diario toda tu vida. El conocimiento que eres el único además de mí mismo que queda de nuestro pueblo me enferma, y estoy disgustado aún más en tener que admitir que tu partida hará a mi vida en este maldito planeta aún más tediosa de lo normal." Y con eso, aclara su garganta fuertemente y de inmediato mira de nuevo a las estrellas.

Estaré maldito... Si no hubiera estado aquí para escucharlo yo mismo, nunca lo hubiera creído. Me he convertido en un experto en descifrar el dialecto único que a Bulma le gusta llamar 'Estándar Vegeta' ya que lo utiliza conmigo más que con nadie.

_~Este es un momento que no puedes fingir lo suficiente como para complacer_  
_A todos a nadie en lo absoluto~_

Sólo me dijo la decepción en mi decisión de no aceptar esta unión que sigue hablándome y lo deja, y que va a extrañarme. No en el sentido convencional del término, lo sé; no somos amigos de pecho o algo, pero es como él dijo. Él y yo somos lo que van los Saiyajins de pura sangre. Claro, hay otros cinco con nuestra sangre en sus venas, pero ambos aprendimos hace mucho tiempo que no es lo mismo que lo real. Gohan es lo más parecido que hay - su fuerza física y velocidad son comparables a la mía cuando está inclinado a utilizarlas, lo que no es muy a menudo. Y Goten... bueno, siendo el Super Saiyajin más joven en la historia no cambió su actitud apática hacia el entrenamiento y la mejora de sus habilidades, especialmente cuando creció.

Trunks es de la misma manera. El que vino del futuro para ayudarnos a derrotar a Cell era un guerrero completo, pero eso había estado totalmente fuera de necesidad, casi lo que fue para Gohan cuando era un niño. El Trunks de nuestro tiempo decide salir al cine antes que entrenar en una base regular. Y luego está Bra que, a pesar de ser medio-Saiyajin, actúa más como humana de lo que mi propia esposa lo hace. Va de compras, va a la escuela, va de compras, habla por teléfono, y va algo más de compras. Incluso la he visto correr hacia Vegeta con enormes lágrimas en los ojos porque se le rompió una uña, llorando sobre cuánto dolía e insistiendo en hacer un viaje de emergencia al centro comercial para arreglarlo.

En cuanto a Pan, ella tiene más deseo que el de mis hijos y los de Vegeta combinados, pero se queda corta en el puro poder con el que nace nuestra gente. Claro, es más fuerte que el promedio de humanos, pero nunca podrá acercarse a cualquiera de los otros, aunque no será por falta de intentarlo.

Puedo simpatizar con el sentimiento, también. Él no será el único extrañando el reto que nos ofrecemos naturalmente uno al otro. Después de ocho años en el más allá, he aprendido una lección muy importante sobre todas las demás: no hay otra raza en el universo como nosotros, y a menos que haya un grupo de incompresiblemente poderosos inmortales por ahí, todo lo que tengo que esperar en el espacio son las paredes de la sala de gravedad.

Una vez más, ¿qué, aparte de un buen entrenamiento con Vegeta ahora y entonces, tengo que me mantenga aquí? Tal vez es el dolor y el aislamiento de Videl meciendo mi juicio. Demonios si lo sé.

Hay sólo una cosa sé, sin lugar a dudas. Si no puedo estar con ella - si tengo que apaciguar _cualquier cosa_ Saiyajin para que Gohan y Videl puedan arreglar las cosas bien y ser felices juntos - entonces eso es lo que haré. Quiero decir, si lo que Vegeta dice es cierto y hay ya una especie de unión formado entre nosotros, entonces ella debe estar miserable. O lo que es peor, que Gohan le dijera lo que Vegeta le dijo, que no pueden unir sus almas hasta que yo libere esta... cosa... entre nosotros dos, y ella me culpe por ello.

_~Y la tumba de la que te niegas salir, el refugio que has construido para huir_  
_Los lugares que has llegado a temer más~_

Pero ella estará bien. No sé cuándo ni cómo ni por qué o incluso _si_ ocurrirá. Pero yo soy el que la hizo prometer que arreglaría las cosas, y tengo que creer que eso es lo que quiere, también. _Tengo que._ Si alguna vez me dejo pensar de forma diferente por más de un fugaz momento, Kami ayúdanos a todos, porque me tele-transportaría a cualquier lugar donde ella pueda estar, envolvería mis brazos alrededor de ella tan firme como su cuerpo permitiese y nunca, nunca la dejaría ir de nuevo.

"Me tengo que ir, Vegeta. Es la única manera de hacer las cosas bien." La mandíbula de Vegeta se aprieta una vez; es la única indicación que tengo de que me ha oído hablar. "Volveré en unos pocos años," añado dando esperanzas. "Quiero decir, no voy a abandonar totalmente a mis hijos o a Pan durante demasiado tiempo, y si hay una amenaza alguna vez, estaré aquí en cuestión de segundos. Así que no puedes descuidar tu entrenamiento, porque eventualmente estaré en tu puerta, medio muerto de aburrimiento y en busca de un buen rival."

"El Saiyajin no Ouji no 'descuida', kisama," espeta. "En el momento que consideres oportuno volver al planeta, voy a ser más que feliz de golpear tu grueso cráneo. Tal vez _entonces _tú estarás más inclinado a comportarte como un verdadero guerrero Saiyajin."

Me encojo de hombros con resignación. "Tal vez toda esta cosa de des-unión termine volviéndome lo suficientemente loco como para hacer eso."

"Baka, bromeas de ello," Vegeta gruñe advertivamente, su rostro serio, "pero no olvides que eres un producto de un incidente que ya ha cambiado tu disposición natal. Este acto podría muy bien cambiarlo de nuevo, y no una manera no amenazante."

Ese es un pensamiento aterrador. Quiero decir, he decidido en la nave en caso que me vuelva loco, pero si voy incluso más allá de eso... Si me convierto abiertamente agresivo y violento, ¿quién sabe cuánta gente podría salir herida antes de que alguien pueda detenerme? "Tú y Gohan sabrían si eso sucedió por un cambio en mi ki." Él asiente una vez, su rostro totalmente sin expresión. "¿Son todavía las cápsulas diseñadas para que puedan ser destruidas desde la tierra?" Su cabeza cae hacia abajo una vez más. Sabe a dónde voy con esto, pero voy a decirlo de todos modos porque no quiero que haya ninguna pregunta sobre qué hacer si el peor de los casos aparece. "Si piensas que estoy a punto de perder mi mente, estoy contando contigo para que vueles la nave y me mates antes de que pueda yo mismo escudarme de la explosión."

"Tal vez deberíamos ver si estás en condiciones de volar en primer lugar," responde sarcásticamente mientras asciende en el aire. "Tendremos que ejecutar las revisaciones necesarias del sistema de control esta noche, y la onna necesitará tiempo para hacer provisiones. Te esperaré en la Corporación Cápsula en quince minutos." Y con eso, se va en una ardiente llamarada de ki azul.

Sin discusiones de mi parte. Cuanto antes pueda superar esto, mejor será para todos.

* * *

_~Enterrado tan profundo como puedas cavar en tu interior y escondido en los ojos del público_  
_Tal estelar monumento a la soledad~_

No sé cuánto tiempo Bulma y yo hemos estado sentadas aquí, pero estoy bastante segura que después de todas las lágrimas que he derramado sobre su camisa, necesita cambiarse a una diferente.

"Gomen nasai, Bulma-san -"

"No tienes que pedir disculpas," responde ella con firmeza. "Yo sé lo difícil que es sentirse obligada a un hombre y estar enamorada de otro."

Cuando le doy una curiosa mirada, ella se inclina de nuevo y su expresión se vuelve distante. "Yo había estado con Yamcha por años cuando Vegeta vino a vivir a la Corporación Cápsula. Es decir, hemos tenido nuestra cuota de problemas, Yamcha me preocupaba mucho, y era muy dulce cuando quería serlo."

Nunca había hablado realmente con Bulma sobre lo que pasó entre ella y su ex-novio. Fue antes de mi tiempo, y nunca pensé que fuera algo de mi asunto, pero ahora que trajo el tema... Por supuesto, he escuchado un montón de historias a través de los años de lo que probablemente ocurrió, aunque en realidad nadie sabe con seguridad.

"Pero él te engañó, ¿verdad?" pregunto a ciegas mientras recuerdo lo que la creencia general decía con respecto a su disolución y su rápida recuperación con Vegeta.

Ella ríe, agitando su cabeza. "¿La gente sigue diciendo eso?" Cuando asiento, ella suspira con resignación. "Pobre Yamcha... es su propia culpa por siempre mirar a esas revistas horribles."

"¿Él no te engañó?"

"Si lo hizo, nunca lo supe," contesta. "Tenía un ojo muy libre, sin duda, pero yo también." Ríe ante mi expresión de amplios ojos.

"¿Así que rompiste con Yamcha por Vegeta?" Pregunto sin respiro. "¿Incluso después de que habías estado con él durante tanto tiempo? ¿Renunciaste a todo ese tiempo que habías puesto en la relación?"

Ella muerde su labio por un momento. "No exactamente," responde tímidamente.

Me toma un minuto para darme cuenta de su insinuación. "Tú... ¿tú fuiste la que engañó?"

_~Criada con brillantes sonrisas y ojos brillantes y un perfecto maquillaje_  
_Sin embargo apenas estás raspando~_

"Como dije, todo sucedió muy rápido," ofrece como confirmación. "Y la verdad es que, a pesar de que me haya enamorado de Vegeta, tenía miedo de perder a Yamcha. Quiero decir, habíamos estado juntos durante tanto tiempo - él fue mi primer novio de verdad. No estaba dispuesta a tirar todos esos años que habíamos pasado juntos por la remota posibilidad de que Vegeta finalmente me amara como yo lo amaba."

Oh Kami... "Pero finalmente _sí_ elegiste a Vegeta," digo ansiosamente.

"Woah, Videl," se detiene, agitando una mano delante de ella. "No fue así de simple," explica con conocimiento de causa. "Nada que tenga que ver con estar involucrado con un Saiyajin lo es. Si todo no hubiese ocurrido exactamente como lo hizo, yo probablemente hubiera terminado por quedarme con Yamcha. Pero entre el embarazo y la cosa de la unión -"

"¿El qué?"

Bulma parpadea un par de veces, su rostro una máscara de confusión. "Ya sabes, esa cosa que ocurre cuando uno de estos tipos elige a la persona con quien van a estar resto de sus vidas."

No tengo ni idea de lo que está hablando, pero algo me dice que es muy, _muy _importante.

Sus ojos se amplían como platillos. "Espera un minuto. Sabía que no estabas unida con Gohan - Vegeta se quejó de ello durante semanas después de que ustedes dos se casaron - ¿pero quieres decir que ni siquiera te dijo algo al respecto?"

"No, él nunca me mencionó nada parecido," respondo rápidamente. "¿Qué es, exactamente?"

"Bueno, es difícil de explicar," admite con un fruncir de ceño. "Verás, los Saiyajin no se casan y cosas por el estilo. Tienen este ritual que atraviesan en cambio, y cuando está terminado, están unidos a sus compañeros en un mental y... bueno, nivel espiritual, en realidad. A partir de ese momento, hay una conexión entre los dos." Suspira, y yo noto que parece algo triste. ""No funciona en ambos sentidos para mí y Vegeta, pero ambos pensamos que es porque los humanos no son naturalmente telepáticos como ellos, pero puedo sentir cosas a veces..."

"¿Como qué?"

_~Este es un momento que no puedes fingir lo bastante bien para complacer_  
_A todos o a cualquiera en lo absoluto~_

Se sienta y reflexiona un momento antes de hablar de nuevo. "Cuando él está sintiendo alguna emoción fuerte en particular, a veces puedo sentir rastros de ella. Aunque no sucede muy a menudo. La última vez fue cuando intentó matar a Majin Buu destruyéndose a sí mismo," contesta suavemente, y es evidente que el recuerdo sigue siendo doloroso para rememorar, incluso después de todo este tiempo. Parece recuperarse rápidamente y continúa. "Y si él deliberadamente quiere que yo sepa algo, puede comunicarse conmigo en una pizca, aunque ambos preferimos hablar con telepatía. Pero Vegeta puede sentir todo lo que pasa conmigo. Mis pensamientos, sentimientos, recuerdos," - me mira de manera significativa - "y mis secretos... todos son un libro abierto para él."

Bueno, eso demuestra que no existe esa conexión entre yo y Gohan. Pero... "Si Gohan sabía acerca de esto cuando nos casamos," murmuro para mí más que para Bulma, "¿por qué no quiso unirse conmigo?"

"Una palabra," responde ella cansadamente. "Chi-chi."

"¿Okaasan?"

"Ella no es una gran fanática de los Saiyajin... y sus cosas," aclara Bulma. "Y personalmente pensaba que la cosa era toda falsa, de todos modos."

Miro boquiabierta durante varios minutos. "Pero... pero ella sabía acerca de tú y Vegeta, ¿o no? Quiero decir, ¿qué mujer no desearía ese tipo de conexión con su marido? No entiendo," gimo, sosteniendo mi cabeza en mi manos. Kami sabe cuanto de lo que está sucediendo ahora podría haberse evitado si Gohan hubiera estado consciente de todos mis pensamientos y sentimientos a través de los años...

Bulma sólo se encoge de hombros con impotencia. "Ya sabes como es Chi-chi cuando se decide con algo. Además, el ritual mismo no siempre es necesario. Yo nunca pasé por él," dice, y vuelvo a mirarla inquisitivamente. "Conmigo y Vegeta, sólo... sucedió. Y estar estancado en Chikyuu con una humana como compañera era la última cosa en el mundo que él quería, créeme," continúa, rodando sus ojos. "Pero ahora dice que era inevitable. Al parecer las uniones que se forman naturalmente entre dos personas son mucho más fuerte que las que se crean por el ritual." Da a su mano un descuidado sacudón. "De todas maneras, el punto es que ya que no 'sólo sucedió' entre Goku y Chi-chi, ella no tuvo ningún deseo en así que sucediera si no ocurría por si sola."

_~Y la tumba que te rehúsaste a dejar, el refugio que construiste para huir  
Los lugares a los que has llegado a temerles más_~

"Pero," comienzo, tratando de encontrar las palabras para formular mi siguiente pregunta, "si eso es cierto, ¿entonces que detendría a Goku de crear una unión con alguien más? Ella me levanta una ceja sospechosamente. "Lo sé, no estoy diciendo que lo haría a propósito. Créeme, sé como se siente con respecto a mantener sus compromisos, pero... Bueno, dijiste que tú y Vegeta se unieron, pero él ni siquiera quería, ¿verdad?"

Bulma ya está sacudiendo su cabeza lentamente. "No lo sé. Asumo que hay algo que sucede que evita que eso pase - tendría sentido - pero no soy experta en esas cosas. Si realmente quieres saber, deberías preguntarle a Vegeta."

Y de repente está mirando al cielo. "Y hablando del diablo," murmura con una sonrisa mientras veo que algo que parece como un cometa azul está volando en nuestra dirección. Aterriza en el otro lado del edificio de donde estamos, y Bulma se levanta, mirando curiosamente en su dirección. "¿A dónde está yendo a estas horas?" pregunta, mirando su reloj. "Oh, mejor que no haya freído la cámara de gravedad de nuevo." Varios segundos pasan antes que explote. "¡Maldición! Eso es exactamente lo que hizo, ¡lo sabía! Esa es la única razón por la que usa la nave de más. ¡Y ni siquiera va a decirme que rompió la maldita cosa!"

Justo cuando estaba por señalar que lo acabos de ver volando a casa, así que no había estado aquí para romper nada, un estrangulado estremecimiento comienza en la base de mi cuello. Parpadeo varias veces en confusión mientras la sensación baja hasta que está en la boca de mi estómago donde explota en una combinación de shock y miedo. Dios, ¿qué diablos está mal conmigo? ¿Por qué me estoy sintiendo tan extraña de repente? Es... es como una campana de advertencia interna o una hoguera de algún tipo, pero demonios si supiera que debería decirme. Luego escucho la puerta principal abrirse, y Bulma y yo nos damos vuelta para ver a Gohan dando grandes pasos a través del patio, una mirada de furia y concentración dibujando profundas líneas en su frente. Luego se quita sus anteojos de su rostro y los pone en el bolsillo delantero de sus pantalones deportivos antes de flotar del suelo, volando detrás del edificio.

"¿Y ahora Gohan está yendo, también?" Bulma pregunta en incredulidad. "Bueno, esta tiene que ser la noche más extraña de mi vida. ¿Qué piensas que está sucediendo?" me pregunta casualmente. Su rostro se pone preocupado cuando me ve, pero no puedo evitarlo. Ahora sé lo que fue esa sensación, y sé por qué Gohan vino con tanto apuro. El problema es que no parezco poder hacer abrir a mi garganta lo suficiente para decirle.

"Sabes qué, voy a averiguar que se están tramando," ofrece después de un momento. "Por qué no vas -"

No espero que me dé la invitación para ir adentro. Antes de que tenga tiempo de moverse, estoy corriendo tan rápido como puedo dentro de la casa, por las escaleras, y adentro del largo laboratorio en el segundo piso. Gracias a Gohan y Bulma ambos (ayudado también por cuidar de Trunks y Bra un par de veces), conozco casi todos los botones en los varios paneles de control de memoria, y sólo me toma un segundo encontrar el botón etiquetado Vigilancia de Suministro de Seguridad para la nave espacial de más.

* * *

_~Por favor ven ahora, creo que estoy cayendo, me estoy aferrando de todo lo que creo que es seguro  
Parece que encontré el camino a ningún lado, y estoy tratando de escapar~_

"Entonces, ¿qué tenemos que hacer primero?" pregunto más ásperamente de lo que traté, obligándome a ignorar los dos poderes que parecen haberse incrementado por mi inesperada presencia, aunque como demonios uno de ellos sabe que estoy aquí está más allá de mí. Lo último que supe, que ella no podía sentir el ki, y Gohan no estaba con ella cuando llegué aquí.

Vegeta sonríe malvadamente. "Tal vez lidiar con tu hijo media raza apropiadamente para un cambio sería tu mejor opción."

"Eso es lo que planeo hacer, Vegeta," respondo llanamente, "una vez que sepamos si esta cosa puede elevarse del suelo."

Sisea indignado antes de moverse elegantemente al panel de control para encender el sistema principal. Presiona varios códigos de comando, y línea tras línea extrañas combinaciones de letras y números aparecen en la pantalla. Las estudia intensamente, sus ojos escaneando deliberadamente sobre cada línea mientras suben automáticamente.

Estoy contento que sepa de esto, porque parecen memeces para mí, y simplemente me inclino contra la pared y cierro mis ojos, mi consciencia siento empujada a dos áreas diferentes. Una está en algún lugar subiendo las escaleras de la casa, mientras que la otra está dando pasos frenéticamente afuera a no más de diez pies de distancia de nosotros.

"Abre la puerta y deja pasar al muchacho."

Mis ojos se abren de repente, y gruño suavemente. "Vegeta, ya te dije, no voy a luchar con Gohan de nuevo."

"Baka, él conoce el sistema mejor que yo," dice él con impaciencia. "Tu única otra opción es arrastrar a la onna aquí adentro."

_~Vuelvo a gritar cuando escucho un trueno, pero estoy derrumbado al último respiro  
Y con eso déjame decir, déjame decir~_

Mierda, hablando de atrapar un veintidós. Si abro la puerta para Gohan, es responsable por dispararme en primer lugar, y si voy por Bulma, tendré que explicar por qué necesito la nave. Sé que tendré que hacerlo eventualmente, pero no estaba esperando que tenga que hacerlo _esta noche_.

Entonces siento la presencia de Bulma acercarse, y mis tripas se vuelven muy pesadas de repente. "Bulma está viniendo para acá," gimo suavemente. "Shimatta, si ve a Gohan -"

"Abre la puta puerta, Kakarotto." Cuando dudo por un momento, Vegeta mira sobre su hombro. "Si has cambiado de opinión, ¡transpórtate de nuevo a tu casa y deja de desperdiciar mi tiempo!"

No, no cambiaré de opinión. Iba a tener que decirle a Bulma y Gohan sobre esto... ¿No me dije acaso que cuanto más rápido supere esto, mejor sería?

Yo y mi gran boca...

Con un profundo y resignado respiro, camino a la puerta, digo un pequeño rezo, y aprieto el botón de liberar. Esta puerta se mueve más lento que la de la cápsula más nueva, y me recuerdo de mantenerme respirando mientras se abre.

De pie rígido con sus ojos enterrados en los míos está mi hijo mayor, y siento una mezcla de culpa y tristeza bombardearme.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" gruñe a la defensiva, sus ojos moviéndose entre yo y Vegeta.

_~Abrázame ahora, estoy a seis pies del borde, y estoy pensando  
Que tal vez seis pies no es tan abajo~_

"Gohan," digo, maldiciéndome interiormente mientras mi mente se queda en blanco al verlo así. "Yo - yo sólo - "

Vegeta se da vuelta y puedo ver su mandíbula apretarse mientras me mira furiosamente. Luego su mirada se mueve hacia Gohan, y veo a mi hijo alejar su mirada inmediatamente, sus facciones suavizándose levemente. "Entra aquí, muchacho."

Sería gracioso bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, porque Gohan casi viaja mientras pasa a través de la puerta como si fuera un niño de nuevo. Para su crédito, parece componerse una vez que está adentro y sus ojos vuelven a aterrizar sobre mí. Sin alejar la mirada, inclina su cabeza hacia Vegeta. "¿Hai, Vegeta-san?"

"¿Cuál es la contraseña de la onna para hacer un escaneo en los sistemas de navegación y vuelo?"

La ira desaparece por una fracción de segundo. "Es - es 'doruka mada' - quiere decir idiota testarudo en Name," explica cuando Vegeta alza una ceja.

Vegeta bufa, aunque parece más divertido que insultado. "Mujer sabihonda," refunfuña mientras presiona la contraseña y nuevas oleadas de diversos datos inundan la pantalla.

Gohan aleja la mirada, finalmente, mientras su atención sigue la información que está apareciendo. "¿Por qué estás revisando el sistema de vuelo, Vegeta-san?" pregunta después de una larga pausa, aunque noto que su voz está inusualmente tensa. Cuando parece que Vegeta no va a responder, Gohan da un paso hacia él, y lo veo tragar duro. "Bulma-san no ha mencionado que vayas a irte a algún lugar."

"Yo no," interrumpe mientras gira bruscamente su cabeza hacia a mí. "Él lo hará."

_~Estoy mirando atrás ahora que terminó, reflexionando sobre todos mis errores  
Pensé que encontré el camino a algún lugar, algún lugar en Su gracia~_

Gohan se endurece, sus puños apretados a sus lados y su respiración hueca. Siento la pared mental que mi hijo irguió entre nuestras mentes temblar, y rastros de ambos alivio y dolor se resbalan incluso mientras mi propia culpa inunda mi consciencia.

Luego da vuelta su cabeza muy levemente en mi dirección. "¿Estás abandonando Chikyuu?"

Me toma todos mis años de entrenamiento evitar que mi voz vacile. "Hai."

"¿Cuándo?"

"Lo más pronto posible," respondo calmadamente.

Los músculos en su mandíbula se flexionan varias veces, y puedo ver sus emociones volverse locas; sabiendo que yo soy la causa de ese dolor casi me destroza por completo. Quiero ir con él, confortarlo justo como lo hacía cuando era un niño, decirle que todo estará bien, que es lo suficientemente fuerte para atravesar cualquier cosa que ponga a su corazón y alma. Y me mata saber que no tengo más el derecho de hacerlo ya.

Parece que está retomando fuerzas mientras finalmente se da la vuelta y me encara completamente. "¿Te vas para siempre?" pregunta tentativamente, su temblorosa mirada encontrando la mía, y es la primera vez desde que todo esto salió a la luz que no veo pura, indiluído odio en sus ojos. Todavía hay enojo, pero hay demasiadas otras cosas mezcladas con él.

Si no estaba seguro si estaba haciendo lo correcto antes, ahora lo estoy.

_~Grité, "Paraíso sálvame," pero estoy caído con un último respiro  
Y con eso déjame decir, déjame decir~_

"No lo sé," admito con un impotente encogimiento de hombros. "Supongo que depende de un montón de cosas de las cuales no estoy seguro todavía."

Gohan me mira fijamente por un rato antes de responder, pero cuando lo hace, el duro filo vuelve. "Vegeta te dijo sobre la unión," declara fuertemente.

"Un poco," concedo, obligándome a permanecer calmado así puedo terminar mientras el ki de Gohan flamea considerablemente. "También me dijo que hay una manera de romperla. Es por eso que necesito irme del planeta."

Puedo decir que no veía esa venir. "Pe-pero pensé -"

No logra terminar, gracias al repentino golpe en la puerta. Vegeta y yo compartimos una rápida mirada - él, para ver si me preocupa si Bulma se une a nuestro pequeño grupo o no, y yo dándole un asentimiento que ni siquiera creo que Gohan haya notado. Con presionar un botón, la puerta se vuelve a abrir deslizándose, y Bulma entra rápidamente mientras doy varios pasos hacia atrás. Se ve como si estuviera a punto de recriminarle algo a Vegeta, deteniéndose por completo sólo cuando saca sus ojos de Gohan y me ve en mi pequeña esquina.

"Son-kun," comienza con amplios ojos, y soy bombardeado con una gran cantidad de diferentes emociones de ella, también, muchas de las cuales no tienen sentido para mí. Quiero decir, no es la primera vez que me aparezco inesperadamente...

"Ohayoo, Bulma," saludo con una sonrisita. "Lamento haber aparecido de esta manera, pero Chi-chi y yo tuvimos una especie de peleíta, y -"

No estoy seguro lo que es que dije que la sacó de cualquier cosa la mantenía de hablar, pero su rostro repentinamente se volvió furibundo, así también como un poco herido, mientras camina hacia mí y clava su dedo en mi pecho.

_~Abrázame ahora, estoy a seis pies del borde, y estoy pensando  
Que tal vez seis pies no es tan abajo~_

"¿Cuánto tiempo te he conocido, Son-kun? ¿Eh? ¿Cuántos años? ¿Cuántas veces casi _morí_ por ir en alguna aventura loca contigo?" comienza airadamente, sus palabras moviéndose más rápido de lo que mi cerebro puede seguir.

Lo que es probablemente algo bueno, porque es obvio que ella no quiere que hable todavía cuando continúa.

Finalmente se detiene tratando de empalarme con su dedo y cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Pensé que era tu mejor amiga," me acusa acaloradamente.

"Tú-tú lo eres," logro decir en mi shock, y tomo un rápido vistazo a las otras dos personas en la habitación. Vegeta parece saber exactamente lo que está sucediendo si la sonrisa en su rostro es alguna indicación, pero Gohan se vé tan desconcertado por la reacción de Bulma como yo.

"¿Oh de verdad?" chilla. "Entonces por qué no me dijiste, ¿eh? Quiero decir, yo solía _bañarte_, ¡por el amor de Kami!"

Okay, ahora estoy _realmente_ confundido. "¿Decirte qué, Bulma?" pregunto preocupadamente.

"_¡Todo!_" grita, haciéndome avergonzar. "Tu matrimonio, todo el asunto con Videl," - mi estómago cae inmediatamente, y veo a Gohan tambalearse - "y..." Hace una pausa, y veo cada onza de ira deslizarse de su rostro, dejando sólo él dolor y la empatía. "Si se supone que soy tu mejor amiga, ¿por qué me dejaste pensar que eras un feliz, idiota cabeza hueca todos estos años? Después de todas las veces que has ayudado a salvar este lugar, ¿por qué no me dijiste que necesitabas a alguien que te ayudara a _ti_ esta vez?"

Y luego gira su cabeza e inhala antes de murmurar, "Estúpidos hombres Saiyajin," entre dientes; se inclina hacia adelante, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura en un fuerte abrazo, enterrando su rostro en mi camisa, y todo lo que puedo hacer es devolver el abrazo y maldecirme una vez más por cometer otro gran error en mi juicio por no confiar en mis amigos más cercanos.

_~Tristes ojos me siguen pero todavía creo que queda algo para mí  
Así que por favor quédate conmigo, porque todavía creo que queda algo para ti y para mí~_

"Lamento nunca haber dicho nada, Bulma," susurro andrajosamente. "Sólo no quería que se preocuparan por mí."

"Hubiéramos estado ahí para ti, lo sabes," me reprende mientras se aleja y limpia sus ojos. "Yo, Krillin, Yamcha... incluso Kame-senin. Todos te amamos, incluso si no eres un gran, sonriente zopenco como pensábamos que eras."

Asiento, y sé ahora que es verdad. Demonios si sé por qué pen´se que actuar como lo he hecho fue necesario por tanto tiempo. "Siento que hayas tenido que enterarte de esta manera, también," añado a mi disculpas. "Supongo que es algo bueno que Vegeta te dijera, después de todo."

Una sombra cruza sobre su rostro por un momento mientras mira hacia Gohan inciertamente. Luego suspira pesadamente. "No fue Vegeta quien me lo dijo," responde. "Fue Videl. Ella y yo tuvimos una pequeña charla esta noche sobre... todo."

Oh dios... lucho contra una ola de vértigo que amenaza con enviarme de rodillas, sólo por escuchar su nombre y el inmediato endurecimiento de las facciones de Gohan. Y tanto como quiero, _necesito_, saber lo que dijo, tengo miedo hasta el infierno de averiguarlo.

Tengo miedo que mi partida de este planeta, y dejarla a ella, sea lo que quiere que haga ahora.

Y tengo mucho más miedo por la posibilidad que no.

_~Abrázame ahora, estoy a seis pies del borde, y estoy pensando  
Que tal vez seis pies no es tan abajo~_

Trago duro. Trago las preguntas, la estrechez en mi garganta, las lágrimas construyéndose en las esquinas de mis ojos, la momentánea duda en las básicas reglas de lo correcto y erróneo que he mantenido casi por toda la querida vida estos últimos meses. No puedo cambiar de opinión ahora. Tan pronto como me vaya esta unión se romperá, Videl puede seguir adelante.

La única manera en la que puedo amarla ahora es dejándola volver a Gohan y volverse una con él.

"En realidad," comienzo cuidadosamente, "es por eso que estoy aquí, Bulma. Con todo lo que ha estado sucediendo, yo..." lucho contra otro espasmo en mis tripas, "he decidido que lo mejor para mí es irme por un tiempo."

Los vivos ojos azules parpadean varias veces. "¿Te vas? Pero... ¿a dónde vas?"

"Tan lejos como esta cosa pueda llevarme," respondo, sonando mis nudillos levemente contra la pared de acero. "Y tan pronto como pueda guardar reservas y dejarla lista."

"¿Sabe Chi-chi?" pregunta, agarrándome con la guardia baja.

Estaba esperando que se enfureciera conmigo, no que me preguntara si le había informado a mi esposa. "No todavía," admito.

No parece sorprendida. "Bueno, probablemente no deberías decir nada hasta el día que despegues," murmura. Se inclina hacia adelante y sonríe tristemente cuando nota la perpleja expresión en mi rostro. "Lo he dicho ya una vez esta noche, Son-kun. No sé lo que debes hacer," susurra suavemente lo suficiente para que ni Vegeta ni Gohan puedan escuchar. "Sabes que te ayudaré de cualquier manera que pueda, incluso si significa ayudarte a dejar este planeta, pero no creo que debas hacer nada a menos que estés absolutamente seguro que es lo correcto. Para _ambos_ de ustedes."

Todo lo que puedo hacer es mirar boquiabierto mientras comienza a ir a través de los sistemas y hacer una lista de los suministros que necesitaré. En unos minutos, me asegura que podré despegar en tres días si estoy seguro que esto es lo que quiero hacer.

Tengo que recordarme que esto no tiene nada que ver con querer. _Tengo_ que irme. Y pronto.

* * *


	10. Un poco más que una sombra

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertencen...

**Los dos que dan por sentado**

_(The ones they take for granted)_

Un fic de Pareathe

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

_~Todo el día, mirando al techo  
Haciendo amigos con sombras en la pared~_

Él se va.

Han pasado dos días desde que escuché esas palabras-¡lo vi admitir sus intenciones con mis propios ojos!, pero... no lo puedo creer. No es que no quiero, a pesar de que sería cierto. Desearía que fuera tan simple como la negación. Podría hacer frente a eso, creo. Pero esto...

Realmente _no puedo_ creer que esté abandonándome.

Todo lo que he hecho desde entonces ha sido como existir dentro de una niebla impenetrable. Y no es sólo esta cosa que parece tan irreal. Es... _todo_. Cada cosa a mi alrededor, cada persona que me encuentro, cada uno de los aspectos de mi vida... es todo parte de algún tipo de sueño del que no puedo despertar.

No, no es un sueño. Una mentira, eso es lo que es. Sólo una gran, maldita mentira.

Hay sólo una cosa que me mantiene incluso remotamente cuerda: Pan. Es aterrador, cuán perspicaz es mi hija de diez años; debe obtenerlo de su ojiichan, porque definitivamente no proviene de su padre o de mí. Ella es la que me mantuvo de ceder completamente a esta desesperanza. Me necesita, y me niego a hundirme tan profundo en la auto-lástima como para ser incapaz de cuidar de ella.

_~Toda la noche, escucho voces diciéndome que debo dormir un poco  
Porque mañana puede ser bueno para algo~_

Ella no sabe que su abuelo se va a alguna parte. Por otra parte, no se supone que yo lo sepa tampoco, y tan cobarde como es, no he hecho que nadie a piense diferente. Es espeluznante lo bien que he aprendido a pasar por las mociones de mis deberes como la pequeña buena ama de casa. Gohan no tiene ni idea de lo que he estado pensando o sintiendo, o si lo hace, no está dispuesto a reconocerlo.

Pero Pan... oh sí, Pan sabe que algo anda mal. Puede no conocer los detalles, pero sabe que las cosas no son como solían ser, o como deben ser.

Esta es la segunda noche que viene abajo después de que Gohan ya se haya ido a la cama mientras yo me mantengo ocupada con lo que pueda encontrar para mantenerme ocupada, y se curva en mi regazo en el sofá. Sé que él no estaría muy feliz de eso ya que siempre es después de su hora de dormir cuando lo hace, pero no tengo el corazón para enviarla de nuevo a dormir. Especialmente no ahora, cuando tantas cosas han cambiado tan rápido.

Así que aquí estamos, tendidas en el sofá juntas. Sé que quiere decir algo-casi puedo ver los engranajes girando en su cabeza-y aunque no tengo idea de cómo voy a responder cuando empiece a hablar, quiero saber lo que le dirá... lo que está pensando. Por otra parte, tal vez no. Con todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses, no es mi marido o mi suegra a quien más he lastimado injustamente. Es a Pan.

¿Cómo voy a explicar lo que está sucediendo a nuestra familia? Ni siquiera tengo un control sobre mí misma.

_~Espera, siento como que estoy llegando a una crisis nerviosa  
No sé por qué~_

"¿Mamá? ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?"

Oh dios, no sé si puedo hacer esto... "Hai, por supuesto, cariño. ¿Qué es?" No puedo creer que soné tan tranquila... tan normal, pero creo que debería contar mis bendiciones.

Se mueve en la curva de mi brazo para que su rostro no esté enterrado en la tela de mi bata, si bien parece contenida de mantener su cabeza contra mi hombro en lugar de mirarme, por lo cual estoy eternamente agradecida. Kami sabe que mi rostro probablemente diga lo que mi voz no.

Y ahí está de nuevo-esa pausa, diciéndome que está insegura de cómo continuar. Pero, como siempre es el caso de Pan-chan, parece llegar a algún tipo de decisión sobre la forma de proceder, y se tensa ligeramente.

"¿Estás enojada conmigo?"

¿Qué? Estoy... enojada... con... Se siente como un mil agujas pequeñas que están atacando a mis pulmones mientras tomo un fuerte respiro. "¡No!" Respondo de una manera más o menos convincente de lo que había previsto, porque ella salta un poco. "No," repito, más suavemente esta vez. "¿Por qué piensas eso?"

_~No estoy loco, sólo estoy un poco mal, sé que ahora no puedes decirlo  
Pero permanece un rato, y quizá entonces verás un lado diferente de mí~_

"Es sólo..." Suena tan pequeña ahora mismo, tan diferente a la jovencita en que se está convirtiendo. "Tú... tú y Papá... dejaron de hablar, y no sonríes más. Siempre solías sonreír todo el tiempo. ¿Hice... hice algo mal, Mamá?"

No puedo respirar...

"No, bebé," logro responder, y mis brazos se aprietan instintivamente a su alrededor mientras aprieto mi mandíbula y lucho una repentina inundación de lágrimas juntándose en mis ojos y garganta. "Tú... oh Pan-chan, no has hecho nada malo," le aseguro vehementemente.

"¿En serio?"

"De verdad," respondo a su cabello. "No has hecho nada sino enorgullecerme, nena. Significas para mí más que nada en este mundo, y" -¿cómo digo esto?- "no importa lo que pase, quiero que recuerdes cuánto te amo. Nada va a cambiar eso. Prométeme que nunca lo olvidarás, ¿está bien?"

Ella asiente contra mi hombro. "Aunque hay algo realmente mal, no hay... algo grande. Algo que tienes miedo de decirme."

_~No estoy loco, estoy un poco afectado, ya sé que ahora no te importa  
Pero pronto vas a pensar en mí, y cómo yo solía ser~_

Es una declaración, no una pregunta, y hago un gesto de dolor a su llano, dado por hecho tono. ¿Es de verdad _así_ de obvio, que estoy tan cerca de desmoronarme? Maldita sea, ¡nunca debería tener que estar en una posición como esta! ¿Qué hay de malo en mí? Cómo pude fallarle así... ¡sobre todo ahora!

"Es... es complicado," comienzo, obligando a mi propia voz a mantener la calma.

Ella se sienta y finalmente me mira a los ojos, su propia mirada firme y mostrando determinación mucho más allá de sus diez años. "¡Puedes decirme, Mamá! ¡Ya no soy más una niña! Te lo prometo, lo que sea... ¡puedo manejarlo! Quiero ayudarte, Mamá, ¡al igual que tú y Papá y Ojiichan siempre están haciendo por mí!"

A pesar del pánico creciendo en mi pecho y las lágrimas formándose en mis ojos, no puedo evitar sonreír. Realmente no tiene ni idea de lo orgullosa que me hace... lo mucho que admiro su espíritu e intrepidez. No quiero que nada nunca obstaculice esas cualidades.

"Te diré lo que puedes hacer por mí," susurro, sosteniendo su mejilla. "Sólo mantente siendo tú misma, Pan-chan. Eso es todo lo que quiero."

_~Mírame, hablándome a mí mismo en público  
Y eludiendo miradas en el tren~_

"Tu mamá tiene razón, sabes."

Ambas saltamos, y Pan se gira. "¡Papá!"

No sé cuánto tiempo ha estado ahí o qué escuchó, y me maldigo en silencio por no prestar atención. Luego camina hacia nosotras, arrojándome un ilegible vistazo antes de pasar una suave mirada sobre Pan. "Gomen ne, Pan-chan, no quise asustarte." Una vez que llega al sofá, se agacha frente a ella. "No te preocupes más. Sé que las cosas han sido extrañas últimamente, entre la mudanza y todo, pero está bien ahora. Muy pronto, todo va a estar de vuelta a la forma en que era antes."

Cierro mi apretada mandíbula y cierro mis ojos. Si él realmente cree eso, está vivendo en un mundo de fantasía, y la idea de él tratando de arrastrar a Pan en él realmente, _realmente_ me enfurece.

Por otra parte, no hay mucho que pueda hacer ahora, excepto sentarme aquí mientras él le da un abrazo y la envía de vuelta a la cama. Ella se detiene a mitad de camino, se da vuelta, y vuelve a correr, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello e inclinándose para que su boca esté al lado de mi oreja.

"Sé que no es verdad," susurra ella, haciendo detener mi aliento en mi garganta, pero antes de que pueda recuperarme de la conmoción por tal increíble muestra de intuición, ella se aleja. "Te quiero, mamá, y prometo hacer lo que dijiste."

Absolutamente increíble... ella es mucho más fuerte de lo que yo nunca pude ser.

_~Sé que todo el mundo ha estado hablando de mí; puedo oírlos susurrar  
Y me hace pensar debe haber algo malo conmigo~_

"Buenas noches, bebé," digo después de ella mientras da vuelta alrededor de la esquina y entra a su habitación al final del pasillo.

Tan pronto como escucho su puerta cerrarse, Gohan suspira y se sienta en el otro extremo del sofá. Se dirige a mí, frotando el puente de su nariz, lo que significa que acaba de quitarse sus gafas antes de venir aquí abajo... y eso significa que ha estado despierto todo este tiempo cuando asumí que estaba durmiendo.

"Deberíamos ir a la cama también."

Ahí va, tratando de actuar como si nada estuviera mal. En lugar de llamarlo, me levanto en cambio. "Necesito doblar la ropa," respondo. Francamente, estoy agotada, pero no he estado durmiendo bien, y realmente no tengo la energía para ahondar en todo eso con él ahora mismo. Afortunadamente, sucede que sé que hay una carga de ropa en la secadora, por lo que tener que acomodarla es tan buena como cualquier excusa.

Al parecer no lo entiende, porque él me sigue a la cocina tamaño armario y se acomoda contra la pared al lado de la pequeña zona en la que la lavadora y secadora están puestas.

"Deberías haberme dicho," dice suavemente.

Mantengo mi espalda a él y sigo apilando la ropa en la canasta de lavandería. "¿Decirte qué, exactamente?"

"Acerca de Pan," explica. "Deberíamos estar trabajando juntos para ayudarla a través de esto..."

_~Fuera de todas las horas, pensando_  
_De alguna manera he perdido mi razón~_

Oh, ¿en serio? Trabajando juntos, ¿eh? ¿Al igual que cuando nosotros decidimos mudarnos de la casa en la que ella pasó toda su vida, o cuando _nosotros_ optamos por mantener la partida de Goku en secreto para que ni siquiera tenga la oportunidad de decir adiós?

El segundo pensamiento, creo que estoy en el estado de ánimo para tener una pequeña charla, después de todo.

"¿Y cómo lo hacemos, Gohan?" Me doy vuelta y me inclino contra la lavadora, doblando mis brazos fuertemente sobre mi pecho. "Creo que mejor deberíamos averiguar eso en primer lugar."

Él se pone rígido y frunce el ceño. "No entiendo lo que tú-"

"¿Quieres que finja que todo está bien para que ella no sospeche que algo está mal? ¿O se supone que debo mantener mi boca cerrada otra vez, y dejarte hacer lo que quieras, incluso si la lastimará aún más al final? ¿Es eso lo que quieres de mí, que continúe con la mierda con la que acabas de alimentarla?"

"Quise decir lo que dije," responde con vehemencia, dando un paso adelante y descansando su mano sobre mi brazo. "Todo va a estar bien, Videl. Hemos empezado de nuevo, ¿o no?"

"Tienes que estar bromeando," susurro más para mí que para él, aunque él se mueve ligeramente ante la respuesta. "¿Llamas a esto empezar de nuevo? ¿Sólo porque ya no vivimos al lado de él? No es que importará después de mañana... ¿verdad?"

_~No estoy loco, estoy un poco mal, sé que ahora no puedes decirlo  
Pero quédate un rato, y quizá entonces verás un lado diferente de mí~_

Oh sí, eso llamó su atención. Veo una serie de emociones pasar por sus facciones, una más prominente que el resto: ira sospechosa.

"Sí, sé que Goku está planeando irse al espacio," continúo, "y no, no lo averigüé de él."

Se relaja, pero sólo un poco. "Si ese es el caso, entonces deberías entender por qué Pan nos necesitará aún más ahora."

"Sé que necesitará a alguien," digo con la sangre bullendo, "pero no seremos nosotros. No después de mentirle así."

Parece que afecté un nervio. "Por última vez, no le he mentido y-" Sus ojos se amplían ligeramente, y toma un profundo respiro. "Yo... lo que quiero decir es..."

Mentiroso. "Oh, sé lo que quieres decir, y tienes razón. Soy tan culpable como tú lo eres. La única diferencia es que estoy dispuesto a admitirlo, mientras que tú estás todavía tratando de hacerte creer que puedes hacer caso omiso de lo que sucedió y que simplemente acabará yéndose."

"Eso es todo. No estoy ignorando nada; ¡estoy intentando! Estoy intentando ayudarnos a volver a donde estábamos antes de... antes de todo esto." Su mano se mueve de mi hombro a mi mejilla, y sus ojos se encuentran con los míos en una silencia súplica. "¿No es eso lo que quieres?"

"Realmente no entiendes, ¿no?" Se aleja de nuevo, su rostro mostrando su confusión. "Incluso ahora... después de todo lo que ha pasado..."

_~No estoy loco, estoy un poco afectado, sé que ahora no te importa  
Pero pronto vas a pensar de mí, y cómo yo solía ser~_

Honestamente no se da cuenta, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo pude alguna vez desear que las cosas fueran como antes? ¿Es por eso que he sentido como que estaba ignorando lo que pasó? ¿Porque esta es la forma en que él _quiere_ que sea?

Cuando realmente lo pienso, las cosas no son muy diferentes ahora de cómo lo eran antes. Estamos de vuelta viviendo dos vidas separadas bajo el mismo techo, con el menor contacto posible en nuestros nuevos, más cercanos cuartos. El único cambio es, en lugar de llorar hasta quedarme dormida, deseando que Gohan me preste atención, me encuentro soñando con los ojos abiertos sobre lo que sucedería si arrojo toda razón de lado y me fuese con Goku.

Pero eso es todo lo que es: un sueño.

Siempre me ha gustado decirme yo tenía coraje, pero no esta vez. No es sólo Gohan tampoco- él es la menor de mis preocupaciones. No, si le dijese a Goku que quisiera dejar a Gohan para estar con él, ¿cómo lo haría sentirse? Él ama a su hijo... nunca podría lastimarlo más de lo que ya lo hemos lastimado. Jamás podría ponerlo en esa posición... no cuando ya he visto lo mucho que está sufriendo ahora.

¿Y qué hay de Chi-chi? Sé que no califica como la mujer del año, pero estoy segura de que ama a Goku a su propio modo. ¿Cómo lo manejaría ella si supiera que su marido tuvo una aventura con su propia nuera? Sé que todos hemos bromeado sobre que nunca se enfermar porque es demasiado tenaz para dejar que algo la detenga de cocinar, limpiar, y perseguir a las personas con su sartén, pero si algo pudiera darle un ataque al corazón, probablemente sería eso.

_~He estado hablando en mi sueño  
Muy pronto vienen a buscarme, me llevarán~_

Luego está Pan. Ella los ama tanto... si fuera a dejar a uno por el otro, no sólo la confundiría, la devastaría. Y... probablemente terminaría odiándome, tal vez incluso más de lo que ya me desprecio a mí misma.

De todas las posibilidades, esa es la más aterradora perspectiva de todas.

Lo único que se está logrando con esta conversación es la confusión de Gohan y la desesperanza absoluta para mí. Nada nunca va a cambiar entre nosotros; yo también podría aceptarlo.

"Olvídalo," le digo, empujando la canasta de lavandería en la esquina antes de pasarlo caminando. "Voy a la cama."

No tengo que mirar para saber que está a sólo unos pasos detrás de mí mientras entro en nuestro dormitorio. Sin siquiera molestarme en desvestirme, me meto en la cama y apago la lámpara al lado de mi lado de la cama, la única luz que queda en la habitación procede de su lado. Con mi rostro hacia la pared, escucho la puerta cerrarse con un suave 'click', y siento la cama hundirse ligeramente bajo su peso en un momento después. Incluso con mis ojos cerrados, puede decir la diferencia una vez que apaga la última luz.

Luego lo siento moviéndose más cerca, y yo me endurezco mientras un brazo se envuelve alrededor de mi cintura, tirando de mi espalda contra él.

_~No estoy loco, estoy un poco mal, sé que ahora no puedes decirlo  
Pero quédate un rato, y quizá entonces verás un lado diferente de mí~_

"Videl... lo siento. Supongo... que no he estado manejando esto muy bien, ¿verdad?" Se presiona contra mí en una especie de abrazo desde atrás, y siento su aliento en la parte de atrás de mi cuello. "Pero quiero decir lo que dije. Te quiero, y quiero que seamos felices de nuevo. Eso es todo lo que me importa ahora mismo, pero no puedo hacer eso a menos que me digas lo que quieres que haga. Por favor... lo que sea, lo haré. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decírmelo."

Sabes, no fue hace mucho tiempo cuando escuchar esto me hubiera hecho más feliz de lo que he sido en años, pero ahora...

No es que dude de su sinceridad; no lo hago. No hay duda en mi mente, en este momento al menos, de que quiere de todo corazón tratar de hacer que nuestro matrimonio funcione. La pregunta es, ¿cuánto durará esta vez? ¿Un día? ¿Una semana? ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomará para ponerse cómodo de nuevo con nosotros, para detenerse de nuevo en la apatía? Cuanto más tiempo pasa, más creo que realmente no puede evitarlo. Así es él. Incluso cuando aparecía como Saiyaman, era un protector, no un luchador. Nunca ha sido un guerrero de corazón, no por el tiempo que lo he conocido. La única vez que alguna vez se haya comportado serio en el campo de batalla es cuando su espalda estaba contra la pared, dejándolo absolutamente sin ninguna otra opción sino luchar con su totalidad o perder todo. Y aun así, lo hace a regañadientes.

A pesar de que no se da cuenta, eso es exactamente lo que está haciendo ahora... lo que ha hecho siempre.

_~No estoy loco, estoy un poco afectado, sé que ahora no te importa  
Pero pronto vas a pensar de mí, y cómo yo solía ser~_

Él no entiende que existen diferentes tipos de batallas: por carreras, matrimonios, paternidad... y todas ellas requieren nada menos que un cien por ciento de todo el tiempo para evitar el fracaso. Por supuesto, cuando se trata de trabajo y de criar hijos, es posible, aunque no preferible, tener éxito por sí sólo.

Supongo que es la razón por la que dicen el amor es el último campo de batalla. Sin que ambas personas den todo lo que tienen, seguro, puedes sobrevivir, pero es realmente imposible ganar, y finalmente, te preguntas por qué estás luchando en primer lugar.

Es una quimera, esperar que actúe de otra manera. Es como me temía: no es algo que él hace, sino parte de quién es.

Luego estoy yo. No puedo ignorar el hecho de que, aunque siempre será igual, he cambiado más de lo que él podría posiblemente imaginar. La mujer con la que se casó, la chica que creía que podía afrontar cualquier reto y superarlo, la que estaba tan segura de lo que quería... se ha ido ahora. Todo lo que queda es una cáscara de mi antiguo ser, poco más que la sombra que hago en la pared.

¿Hay alguna oportunidad para nosotros en lo absoluto? ¿Hay alguna forma para que él mantenga su promesa a Pan, y a mí? Dijo todo lo que tengo que hacer es decirle lo que quiero, ¿pero cómo puedo hacer eso? Las cosas que necesito ahora- confianza... seguridad... esperanza-son las pocas cosas que él que no puede darme. Pero hay una cosa que sí puede hacer...

"Deja que Pan se quede en casa en lugar de ir a la escuela mañana. Tienes que decirle... así puede decir adiós a su abuelo."

Se tensa, pero sólo por un momento. Luego asiente contra mi hombro. "Si eso es lo que quieres, hablaré con Pan a primera hora de la mañana."

Sí, eso es lo que quiero. En este punto, es todo lo que creo que puedo hacer.

* * *


	11. El obstáculo final

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Los dos que dan por sentado**

_(The ones they take for granted)_

Un fic de Pareathe

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

_~Al igual que el final perfecto, no será demasiado largo  
Hasta todo lo que he arruinado me haya visto que me fui~_

Todo está listo.

Gracias a la capacidad de gestión de Bulma junto con la necesidad de Chi de permanecer ocupada cuando esta así de enojada, estoy listo para irme.

No estoy seguro de cómo me siento acerca de esto.

Por un lado, estoy seguro de que esto es lo mejor para todos nosotros. Quiero decir, estoy enamorado de la esposa de mi hijo, y he llegado a términos con el hecho de que, mientras estoy aquí, no voy a ser capaz de mantenerme alejado de ella. Sé que es egoísta y estúpido y simplemente _equivocado_ -¡en más de una forma!- pero así es como es. No puedo cambiarlo, y Kami sabe que he intentado. Así que para garantizar no hacer más daño a mi familia de lo que ya he hecho, estoy quitándome fuera del cuadro. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá con el tiempo suficiente y una década o dos de entrenar al despertar cada hora hasta que esté medio muerto, voy a ser capaz de olvidar cuán vacío estoy sin ella en mi vida...

Pensarían en todas las veces que he repetido esas palabras en mi cabeza, todavía no apestarían a total mierda.

No sé si es porque estoy a punto de dejarla o si es por mi charla con Vegeta, pero en los últimos dos días, me he vuelto muy consciente de mi unión con Videl. Es raro, porque realmente no lo noté antes. Bueno, eso no es exactamente cierto... sabía que estaba allí en la parte trasera de mi mente, pero era capaz de hacer caso omiso de ella mucho más fácil de lo que puedo ahora.

_~Con el tiempo, ruego que perdones, ahora ya sabes el hombre que soy  
¿Puedes perdonarme?~_

Antes, sus emociones persisten alrededor de los bordes de mi conciencia como susurros y sombras, por lo que fue fácil pasarlos por alto, o incluso confundir el más fuerte como el anhelo o la extrema desesperación como una parte de los míos propios. Por desgracia, ya no es así.

Ahora, todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos... cada sentimiento, bueno o malo, me atraviesa como un cuchillo. Su presencia está siempre conmigo, llamando a mi alma como un faro buscador de blancos, así no puedo engañarme más en creer que ella podrá encontrar felicidad de nuevo en cualquier momento pronto. Lo que es peor, he percibido su creciente duda en el hecho de que será capaz de trabajar las cosas entre ella y Gohan en absoluto. Ella está en agonía sobre lo que debe hacer y lo que desea que tuviera el valor de hacer; cada vez que piensa en lo que esto podría significar para Pan, es como que su corazón se rompe todo de nuevo.

Si no fuera por una imagen que veo cada vez que cierro los ojos -el rostro de mi hijo cuando se enteró de yo y Videl-hubiera cancelado toda esta maldita cosa.

Tal como está ahora, esta es la única forma que puedo compensar todo lo que les he hecho. Si me quedo, no hay posibilidad de nada vuelva a la normalidad. He aceptado eso ahora, a pesar de que me duele como el demonio admitirlo. Me mata saber que estoy dejando a Videl haciendo frente a todo por sí sola, sobre todo porque ahora sé lo mucho que quiere que me quede.

Esa es la razón por la que nunca quise que se entere en primer lugar. Si no fuera por la unión entre nosotros, todavía estaría asumiendo que ella estaba en la oscuridad acerca de mi plan de salir del planeta.

_~Caigo, al igual que las arenas del tiempo, al igual que algunas rimas rotas  
En los pies ya no existe~_

No hay nada que pueda hacer sobre eso ahora. Ella se iba a enterar una manera u otra de todos modos, aunque me hubiera gustado decírselo yo mismo en lugar de que oyera nuestra conversación a través de una cámara de seguridad. Luego de nuevo, esto puede funcionar bien, incluso si es cobarde. No estoy seguro si hubiera podido manejar verla llorar. Pude sentir su dolor agudamente en el momento, pero todavía es diferente de ver las lágrimas caer justo en frente de ti... especialmente cuando sabes que eres el que las causó.

Y estoy abatido de nuevo. Maldita sea, ¡no es de extrañar que mis amigos están empezando a sospechar!

Es mucho más difícil de lo que yo pensaba, hacer la 'cosa correcta'. Claro, he tenido que hacer algunas elecciones difíciles en mi vida, pero esto definitivamente es el colmo. Me pregunto si es tan difícil esta vez porque no tengo mi habitual confianza en el resultado final.

Quiero decir, he vivido siempre por las ideas que las cosas funcionan en sí mismas al final, sea cual sea lo que va a pasar pasará... cosas por el estilo. He ido a batallas muchas veces, sabiendo que todo el destino del mundo recaía en sólo un pequeño grupo de nosotros-la mayoría de ellos esperando que yo sea el que salvara el día-y no parpadear un ojo. ¿Pero cuántas veces Chi siguió y siguio con respecto a cómo me importaba más Chikyuu y el bienestar de los extraños que mi propia familia? Nunca supe cuanta razón tenía hasta que esto ocurrió.

Ahora mírame. Sólo el pensamiento de alguna vez enfrentarme a Gohan de nuevo ha agotado cada onza de esperanza y resolución que tenía y me envió corriendo como un perro con su cola entre sus piernas. Sí, qué héroe resulté ser. No sólo no cuidé de mi familia, casi la destruí, y cada día que estoy aquí es un día más que sufren.

Así es como sé que es hora de que me vaya de nuevo.

_~Si sólo pudiera llamar a la lluvia para derretir  
Y quitar el dolor que sientes, lo haría~_

Ojalá hubiera una manera que pudiera hacer entender a Videl; la guerra que asola a su corazón es casi agobiante... para ella _y_ para mí. No quiere que me vaya, sé eso. No es sólo porque me extrañará también. Odia lo decepcionada que Pan estará inevitablemente, y tiene miedo de las preguntas que se le preguntarán. A pesar de que no le agrada demasiado mi esposa, está preocupada por la manera en que mi nueva ausencia afectará a Chi, teniendo en cuenta que no es tan joven como solía ser. Videl también insiste en que Gohan me extrañará, incluso en estas circunstancias. No sé si es cierto o no, pero no puedo evitar tener esperanza de que tenga razón. Si eso ocurre, entonces quizás, algún día, haya una oportunidad que me perdone por lo que me ha sucedido.

Espero que sí, de todas formas, pero quizá eso es solo el eterno optimista en mí hablando. Demonios si lo sé.

Sin embargo, mi mente está mucho más clara ahora de lo que ha estado en mucho tiempo. Si es porque he estado acampando en la nave aquí en la Corporación Cápsula de los dos últimos días, lejos de la rabietas de Chi-chi y la olla moviéndose, o si es debido a que la hora de arrancar está tan cerca, no puedo decirlo con seguridad. Tal vez ninguna, tal vez un poco de ambas.

De cualquier manera, he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar más las cosas, pasando los últimos meses en mi cabeza una y otra vez, tratando de obtener algún tipo de control sobre toda esta situación y mis propios sentimientos. Es raro también, porque sigo regresando a la misma cosa que he decidido prácticamente lo resume todo. En lo que se refiere a esto, mi mente siempre queda bloqueada en la noche de la fiesta de la Corporación Cápsula cuando Videl vino a hablar conmigo en esta misma nave espacial... cuando me dijo, a pesar de la culpa y el miedo que sentía, que no lamentaba haber hecho el amor conmigo.

_~Te entregaste a mí y me mostraste lo que la verdad podría ser  
Por ello, te doy las gracias; esto era mi vida, nunca tuvo mucho sentido para mí~_

Bien o mal, así es como es para mí, incluso ahora. Tengo muchos arrepentimientos, no me malinterpreten, pero no puedo evitar estar agradecido al mismo tiempo. Si no fuera por Videl, nunca hubiera aprendido lo que es estar enamorado de alguien realmente significaba; todavía tendría puesta la cara de idiota y escondería mis verdaderos sentimientos; sobre todo, nunca me hubiera dado cuenta sólo porque había logrado mantenerme de morir todo este tiempo, en realidad no significaba que estaba vivo. Y al final, ella me dio mejor regalo de todos, la única cosa que he querido más que nada desde que averigüé que nací siendo un guerrero Saiyajin.

Para los pocos meses que ella y yo estuvimos juntos, me sentí como un hombre normal... un común hombre _humano._

No importa lo doloroso que sea perderla ahora o lo mucho que odio lo que le he hecho a Gohan, si soy realmente honesto conmigo mismo, sé que sin lugar a dudas que no cambiaría nada.

Esa admisión viene con su propio conjunto de problemas, pero estoy intentando no pensar en ellos. En realidad, he estado deseando regresar a los días en los que no pensaba mucho sobre nada excepto lo que estaba justo frente a mí. Era mucho más fácil cuando podía eludir todo fuera como cuando era un niño.

Aunque no está funcionando demasiado bien. Supongo que a veces realmente no puedes volver, pero es justo. Quiero decir, no es como que Videl incluso tiene una opción en su situación. No puede huir. Ni siquiera puede tomar algún tiempo para sí misma para pensar las cosas. Entre tratar de mantener las cosas funcionando sin problemas para el bien de Pan y trabajando con Gohan para salvar su matrimonio, tiene que enfrentarse a las cosas en la cabeza. Lo está haciendo también, a pesar de que la está matando por dentro.

_~Con cada mentira que he vivido, parte de mí que se desvanecería  
En esta vacía sombra en la que me he convertido~_

Por supuesto, así es como es ella; es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ella.

En cuanto a Gohan, su espíritu es tan distante de mí ahora como el de Videl está de cerca. Quiero hablar con él antes de irme, aunque no tengo idea de lo que le diría que si tuviera la oportunidad. No es que importe. Cada vez que intento ponerme en contacto con él mentalmente, es como que una pared de ladrillo se irgue en su mente. No estoy aún seguro si sabe que lo está haciendo tampoco. Puede ser más de una cosa subconsciente que un acto deliberado, porque para los pocos segundos que tengo antes de que escude sus pensamientos, siento la agitación en su corazón. Es como un caleidoscopio de emociones en conflicto, balanceándose entre ira y tristeza a traición y soledad.

Sé que es a causa de nuestra relación; hemos sido siempre algo más que padre e hijo. Estamos unidos a una vida que muy pocas personas podrían relacionarse_._ Risa, llanto, entrenamiento, lucha, protección... siempre hemos sido nosotros dos, cuidándonos uno a otro, cuidando la espalda del otro.

Amo a toda mi familia, no me malinterpreten, pero Chi y Goten no estaban allí cuando luchamos contra Radditz o Vegeta y Nappa un año más tarde. No estaban allí cuando Mirai Trunks se apareció para advertirnos acerca de los androides, y estaban sanos y salvos en lo de Kami-sennin cuando el ataque real se puso en marcha. No tuvieron que sentirse impotentes mientras Cell, incluso en su forma imperfecta, tomó innumerables vidas inocentes, y tuvieron la suerte de no estar ahí para ser testigos de su poder perfecto.

_~Y ahora me siento tan adormecido, ya no me conozco a mí mismo  
Pero todavía te conozco~_

Todos estos acontecimientos nos atan a Gohan y a mí juntos. Aunque una gran parte de él desea que yo nunca muestre mi rostro de nuevo, hay otra, en un lugar más profundo que no quiere perderme, sin importar lo que he hecho. Esa porción de su alma llora el recuerdo de años he pasado muerto, incapaz (y en un caso, no dispuesto, lo admito) a regresar.

Nunca me di cuenta de lo profundamente herido que había estado por mis ausencias hasta que sucedió todo esto. Por ello, se siente culpable por sentirse aliviado que he optado por irme, que no es más que la acumulación de más auto-odio y miseria en la parte superior de lo que ya existe.

Esa es la única cosa que me daría cualquier cosa por decirle, que no debería odiarse a sí mismo por lo que he hecho. Necesita centrar sus esfuerzos en su matrimonio en lugar de sentir compasión por sí mismo por cosas sobre las que tenía poco control y no puede cambiar. Aparte de eso, probablemente sonaría como un idiota tartamudo... no como que el espere mucho más, supongo. Aunque no me importaría, en tanto como pudiese hablar con él. Él podría hacer lo que quisiera: gritar, maldecir, golpearme hasta dejarme inconsciente... lo que sea.

No importaría, siempre y cuando pueda estar cerca de mi hijo una vez más antes de irme. Todo valdría la pena, ya que no tengo ni idea de cuándo o si alguna vez voy a tener la oportunidad de nuevo.

El sonido de pasos en la escalera de aluminio de la cápsula me saca de mi ensueño depresivo, y maldigo entre dientes. Estaba tan atrapado en las cosas haciendo remolino en mi cabeza, que no noté que Vegeta estaba viniendo para acá. Es demasiado tarde para actuar como yo como que estaba dormido; ya sabrá mejor por mi ki, así que me levanto de la cama y me pongo de pie mientras la puerta se abre.

_~Llamo, y no hay respuesta, al igual que algunos fantasma gritando en las orejas demasiado lejos  
Cierro los ojos y veo como mi vida pasa, lo único que veo es a ti~_

Aún así, no estoy realmente en el estado de ánimo de otro de sus discursos 'Si fueses un verdadero Saiyajin'.

Él debe darse cuenta de eso también por la mirada en mi cara, si la sonrisa en la suya es de alguna indicación. Debo también ser educado, supongo, ya que no voy a verlo de nuevo por un tiempo. "Hey, Vegeta. Es un poco tarde. ¿Qué pasa?"

Se queda en silencio por un momento, como si me estuviera midiendo. Entonces, "Tu mujer acaba de llamar."

Mi mandíbula se suelta por los pocos segundos que tarda el anuncio antes de hundirse. Ya no tengo que preguntar a que mujer se refiere, lo que lo hace aún más inesperado. "Ella... ¿lo hizo?" logro balbucear, a pesar de que es malditamente difícil con mi garganta tan apretada de repente. "¿Por qué?"

"¿Me veo como un puto servicio de mensajería?" hace una mueca desdeñosa antes de cruzar sus brazos con un bufido. "Al parecer Gohan traerá a Pan mañana para despedirse. Quería que lo sepas."

Oh... entonces eso es todo quería decirme. Soy un idiota, porque por un segundo allí pensé que tal vez-

Me doy una bofetada mental y corro mis manos alrededor de mi rostro. La última cosa que necesito hacer ahora es empezar un segundo de adivinar lo que estoy haciendo o deseo por las cosas que no puede ser. Debería estar aliviado que no era otra cosa, no decepcionado.

_~Por todas las veces que caminaste la línea para mí, de pie a mi lado, te digo gracias  
Aquí yace mi vida, nunca se sintió tan real para mí~_

Me doy cuenta de que Vegeta me está levantando una ceja, así que recurro a mi típica rutina, riendo y frotando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. "¡Correcto! Wow, me alegro de saberlo antes de tiempo. Si Pan simplemente aparecía, ¡probablemente me hubiera asustado y arruinado todo!"

"No tengo ninguna duda de que hubieras logrado hacerlo si sabías o no," comenta, "pero eso no es lo que vine a decirte."

¿Hay algo más? Quiero decir, es después de medianoche, y aunque he visto a Vegeta entrenar por un par de días sin dormir nada, aún es inusual que me busque tan tarde. "¿Es acerca de Pan?" Una ola de pánico de repente destruye mi intestino. "¿Alguien le dijo acerca de lo que pasó?" pregunto en incredulidad. Seguramente ellos no fueron, pero...

"Es sobre romper tu unión con la onna," interrumpe con impaciencia.

Estoy seguro de que me veo confundido como el demonio, pero eso es sólo porque ya hemos pasado por esto. Vegeta está totalmente en contra de la idea, sí, pero supongo que si él no me decía lo que tenía que hacer, lo hubiera intentado hacer yo mismo de todos modos. Claro, no soy tan estúpido como siempre mostré, pero no soy experto en Saiyajin tampoco. La probabilidad de que pudiera haberme librarme de mí mismo es casi nula, y luego están todos los riesgos de daño mental a uno o ambos de nosotros, que Vegeta ya me hubo llenado en el más fino sobre los puntos, aunque a regañadientes.

_~Siempre significarás mucho para mí, y no hay respuesta  
Y no hay respuesta, nunca sabrás cuánto significas para mí~_

¿Entonces por qué está trayendo esto ahora? Él hizo un punto en decirme que iría sólo una vez conmigo con respecto a eso. ¿Está preocupado de que vaya a olvidar algo y arruine las cosas?

Me detiene con un brillo antes de que la oportunidad de preguntar; debió haberlo visto venir.

"Sólo cállate y escucha," ordena, y cierro mi boca y asiento para que él continúe. "Me niego a gastar mi aliento en decirle a un tonto tercera clase tonto como tú lo que tu deber como miembro de la raza Saiyajin es, y no tengo intención de repetir los pasos de un ritual que no tienes derecho a realizar en primer lugar. Como el Saiyajin no Ouji, sin embargo, estoy obligado," continúa, enunciando cada palabra cuidadosamente, "darte una última advertencia."

¿Una advertencia? "Pero tú ya-"

Esta vez, no es tanto que dejo de hablar mientras mi voz ha sido de alguna manera atrapada bajo el peso de su mirada. No hay ira o indignación en lo absoluto, lo que es extraño en sí, pero es casi como... como que está usando tanto sus ojos y su boca para informar este mensaje. Lo que trata de decir, tiene que ser algo importante. La última vez-demonios, la _única_ vez que lo he visto mirarme de esta manera fue cuando me estaba diciendo que dispare a Majin Buu mi Genki-dama, a pesar de que estaba atrapado y él hubiese muerto si atacaba.

"Fallé en mencionar esto antes, sólo porque es poco probable que ocurra. Sin embargo, tu compañera es una guerrera, y debido a esto, hay un último peligro que debes conocer. Es sólo bajo este escenario que estaría obligado a intervenir, así que es mejor presta atención, Kakarotto."

_~Si sólo pudiera llamar a la lluvia para fundir  
Y quitar el dolor que sientes, lo haría~_

Definitivamente captó mi atención.

Vegeta parece satisfecho de eso también, porque finalmente aleja la mirada, liberándome de su adormecedora mirada. "Es mi experiencia que los seres humanos carecen de la capacidad de sentir una unión de apareamiento, con la excepción de momentos de gran crisis o, como mi propia mujer me demostró cuando fui asesinado por Buu, si su compañero muere. Incluso entonces, el efecto de la pérdida parece ser mínimo."

Es sólo mi opinión, ¿o escucho el filo más mínima abatido en su voz? Me pregunto si le molesta, saber que Bulma no puede sentirlo como él. Por otra parte, nunca le he preguntado que fue morir y sentir la presencia de ella arrancada de su alma, tampoco. En este momento, tengo la sensación de que no me lo diría de todos modos, y yo supongo que está más allá del punto. Es diferente para mí y Videl; no podemos estar juntos, y ambos estamos dolorosamente conscientes de ello. No me puedo imaginar nada más lastimándonos más que saber eso.

"Porque ella entiende cómo manipular ki y ha entrenado a su mente y cuerpo como una guerrera, existe la posibilidad de que tu mujer pueda llegar a estar conscientes de lo que está sucediendo cuando comiences la separación de tu espíritu del de ella," gruñe. "Si se da cuenta, y si encuentra una manera de centrar su energía en tu alma, ella, en ese momento, tendría el poder ya sea para ayudarte a romper la unión, o impedirte de que puedas hacerlo."

"Espera un minuto," me ahogo después de entender. "¿Quieres decirme que tiene la capacidad para mantenerme de deshacerse la unión de apareamiento? Pero... ¿cómo?"

Esta vez parece molesto. "Ya te he dicho que este ritual fue empleado raramente en Vegetasei, pero era siempre realizado con el pleno consentimiento y el esfuerzo de los dos compañeros involucrados. En este caso, tendrás la ventaja del hecho de que su mente no está diseñada para cargar una unión para empezar, y por lo tanto tiene poco o ningún control sobre ella."

_~Te entregaste a mí y me mostraste lo que la verdad podría ser  
Por ello, te doy las gracias; esta fue mi vida, nunca tuvo mucho sentido para mí~_

Estoy empezando a ver a donde está llegando, y siento a mi estómago estancarse. "Así que, si gana control, incluso por un minuto o dos-"

"Ella es todavía humana, y dudo que pueda soportar el shock de la separación si trata de luchar contra él. Aunque no esté sensible de su unión, se ha convertido y sigue siendo parte integrante de su ser, al igual que del tuyo," termina, su voz sombría. "Si está dispuesta a dejarla ir, probablemente saldrá sana y salva."

"Pero..." ¿Incluso me atrevo a preguntar? Demasiado tarde, por supuesto. Ahora tengo que saber con certeza, para bien o para mal. "Si trata de detenerlo..."

"Morirá," suministra con tal finalidad que mi sangre corre fría.

Sabía que había una posibilidad de que algo me sucediera, pero eso nunca me molestó mucho; nunca he tenido miedo de la muerte. Quiero decir, puede ir bastante hacia adelante y hacia atrás como me plazca en estos días de todos modos ya que mantengo mi cuerpo. Es casi un no-problema, y puedo entrenar para la contención de mi corazón en el otro mundo.

Pero si hay una posibilidad que pudiera dañar a Videl en el proceso...

Me molesta que nunca consideré esta posibilidad, pero lo que _realmente _me enfurece es cómo, después de toda esa basura que Vegeta me dijo de la unión y de cómo deshacerse de ella, no dijo una maldita palabra acerca de esto hasta ahora.

_~Cierro mis ojos y ver como mi vida pasa  
Lo único que veo es a ti~_

"¿Por qué?" hiervo de ira, a pesar de mi mejor intento de actuar normal. "¿Por qué no me dijiste desde la primera vez que te pregunté sobre esto? ¿Por qué _ahora_, Vegeta?"

Sus se angostan por un momento, como si debatieran si tomar como un problema mi actitud o no. Luego bufa-un signo que lo está dejando pasar por el momento-y se da vuelta para irse. "Lo que revelo y cuando se deja a mi criterio, y mis motivos puedo albergar que son míos solamente. Cuando acordé en ayudarte con este ridículo plan, lo hice sólo para evitar que tomes una aún más temeraria y drástica medida."

Me frunce el entrecejo sobre su hombro, luego da vuelta su cabeza hacia atrás hacia la puerta. "Entiendo mucho mejor que tú la inutilidad de lo que estas tratando de hacer," entona lentamente-diría casi con simpatía si no lo conociera mejor. "Antes que me fuera al espacio para entrenar con los androides, la onna dijo algo que me pareció totalmente carente de sentido en el momento. Tal vez será más lógico para un baka con el cerebro dañado como tú."

¿Algo que Bulma dijo? A pesar de mi molestia, tengo que admitir, estoy curioso por escuchar esto. Por la forma en que está luchando, tiene que ser un extraordinario.

"No importa cuánto puedas querer," cita rígidamente, "no importa a qué distancia te vayas, es imposible lograr tus objetivos hasta que seas honesto contigo mismo. Es sólo entonces, una vez que te hayas aceptado a ti mismo y a tu situación, cuando estés dispuesto a hacer frente a tus miedos y dudas por lo que son en cambio de lo que desearías que no fueran, ahí tendrás éxito."

_~Por todas las veces que cruzaste la línea por mí, de pie a mi lado, te digo gracias  
Tú en mi vida, todo significó mucho más que ser~_

Hombre, podrías oír un alfiler caer ahora. Me sorprende que algo tan... maduro saliera de la boca de Bulma, pero no es nada en comparación con escucharlo de muy mala manera del muy orgulloso príncipe de todos los Saiyajin repetirlo.

Hay varios segundos más de tenso silencio antes de que finalmente se rompa con un gruñido. "Como he dicho, es inútil, demasiado balbuceo emocional para mí, pero quizás puedes hacer uso de ello." Y sin tanto como otra palabra o un saludo, se ha ido, el clank de la puerta haciendo eco a través de la circular cámara.

Lentamente hago mi camino de regreso a la cama, cayendo pesadamente en ella y cubriendo mis ojos con mi antebrazo para tapar las luces que no me molesté en apagar. Ahora el shock inicial está fuera de camino, y comienzo a correr sobre sus palabras una y otra vez. Por supuesto, sólo la idea de hacerle algún daño a Videl, _otra vez_, algo que realmente pudiera matarla... Pero Vegeta mismo dice que las posibilidades de que suceda eran realmente pequeñas, ¿verdad? Correcto. No puedo dejarme caer en su trampa; apuesto que está tratando de intimidarme utilizando el bienestar de ella como el cebo. Sí, eso tiene que ser.

¿Pero por qué en el mundo arriesgaría humillarse por mi cuenta? Quiero decir, lo he conocido durante mucho tiempo-probablemente incluso más que él-no ignora tanto a Bulma como hace creer, pero repetir semejante cosa... que su orgullo siquiera lo permitiera es sorprendente, sin importar cuan indiferente trató de actuar.

Entonces ahí está lo que quiso decir con ello. No soy el mejor en entender adivinanzas, pero tengo la clara impresión de que es su manera de pedirme lo que creo que es realmente el mayor obstáculo para que este plan funcione: ella si siente lo que estoy tratando de hacer y lo pelea, o mi propio secreto, egoísta deseo de no perder el único pedazo de ella que me queda.

De cualquier manera, Vegeta definitivamente me da algo en qué pensar en las próximas horas antes de despegar.

* * *


	12. Despedida Por ahora

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Los dos que dan por sentado**

_(The ones they take for granted)_

Un fic de Pareathe

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

_~Estaba manchado con un papel, en un día ajeno al mío  
Pero mientras entraste en mi vida, mostraste lo que era necesario mostrar  
Y siempre supe lo estaba bien, sólo no sabía que podía  
alejarme y elegir ver con una visión tan diferente~_

Nunca deja de sorprenderme cómo la perspectiva de una persona puede cambiar cuando el tiempo se está agotando. Desde la última vez que vi a Goku, he estado luchando con estos sentimientos de pérdida y desesperanza, y casi había olvidado todo lo demás. Ha afectado mi estado de ánimo, mi capacidad de pensar con claridad... incluso mi relación con Pan. Me he dejado volverme débil. Se hizo dolorosamente claro esta mañana justo después del desayuno. Para su crédito, Gohan mantuvo su palabra. Le dijo a Pan que su abuelo se estaba yendo, quizás permanentemente.

Estoy totalmente disgustada conmigo mismo. Todo lo que pude hacer era sentarme allí como un zombi mientras que mi interior quemaba con ira y vergüenza. Él estaba tan... _calmado_, como si sólo la estuviera ayudando con matemáticas o algo así, hasta que hizo volar la manija. Por supuesto, sabía que pasaría. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero él actuó shockeado por su arrebato. Se recuperó con la suficiente rapidez que ella realmente no notó su falta de empatía, pero yo sí lo vi.

Y todavía, sólo estoy allí sentada. Ella gritó, lloró, tiró su mochila por la ventana de la cocina, y yo lo vi todo desde la seguridad de la sala de estar. La peor parte es que pensé que mi falta de participación era mejor. Quiero decir que mis acciones han llevado a que ella pierda a Goku, y es por mi cobardía que no se enterara antes. ¿Qué derecho tenía en confortarla?

Luego corrió hacia mí, sollozando y temblando de pies a cabeza, y se arrojó contra mí. Pensé que iba a romper mis costillas porque estaba apretando tan fuerte, pero no pudo importarme menos. Lo único que registré fueron las palabras que ahogó contra de la espesa tella de toalla de mi bata una y otra vez como un mantra.

"¡No quiero que se vaya! Tenemos que hacer que se quede, Mamá. Tenemos que hacer que se quede..."

Fue en ese momento, en ese mismo _segundo_, cuando me di cuenta de que he estado mal todo este tiempo. Después de enamorarme de Goku y tener una aventura, realmente creía que nada podía ser peor. En mi propia mente, todo estaba en ruinas a causa de ello. Si no hubiera dormido con Goku, mi familia estaría intacta y mi relación segura. Debido a la culpa que amontoné en la parte superior de la culpa en la parte superior de aún más culpa, no logré ver lo obvio.

Cuando realmente me detengo y lo pienso todo, no me siento mucho peor después de tener una aventura más de lo que me sentí antes de ser infiel. Antes de Goku era la soledad y la inseguridad, ahora es la culpa. Diferentes emociones, pero todas ellas complejas y paralizantes. Lo único llegando a la cumbre de la escala es con quién he tenido la aventura. Si me hubiera metido con un total extraño, estoy casi segura de que las cosas hubieran resultado completamente diferente, y no me refiero a que Goku no estaría preparándose para irse al espacio.

_~Y nunca veré al cielo de la misma manera, y  
Aprenderé a decir adiós al ayer, y yo  
Nunca dejaré de volar si estoy presionado, y  
Siempre llegaré demasiado alto porque que he visto, porque he visto el crepúsculo~_

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, el pensamiento de quedarme con Gohan y obligar a nuestro matrimonio a volver a funcionar parecería... bueno... bastante inútil. Realmente no puedo poner un número en la cantidad de tiempo que he conocido toda la cosa llegando a su fin. Cuando miro objetivamente, parece tan obvio que quiero golpearme.

En primer lugar, fue fácil mantenerlo junto. Amaba a Gohan; él había sido uno de mis mejores amigos en el mundo, y habíamos pasado muchas cosas juntos. Tenía sentido casarme con él. Mi padre estaba determinado en un insanamente poderoso yerno, ¿y quién encajaba en el molde mejor que Gohan? Luego estaba Chi-chi, que pensó que éramos una coincidencia hecha en el paraíso desde que supe que él era un alienígena pero no me importó _y_ yo era de una familia rica. Así que nos casamos como todos pensaban que debíamos hacerlo.

Antes de que realmente hubiéramos tenido mucho tiempo para nosotros mismos como marido y mujer, tuvimos a Pan. Estábamos totalmente centrados en ella; era fácil pasar por alto la falta de pasión, porque estábamos muy ocupados. Él trabajó duro para nosotras, mientras yo me quedaba en casa con la bebé. Parecía tan perfecto entonces, tan fácil de ignorar el hecho de que no sólo no pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, sino que ninguno de nosotros sentía una gran pérdida porque ello.

Entonces Pan comenzó a crecer, y ya no me necesita todo el tiempo. Mis días pasaron de horas de completa diversión y primicias a las reuniones de la asociación de padres y alumnos una vez al mes y viajes de acompañante sobre el terreno. Todavía teníamos nuestras noches juntos, pero más a menudo que no, éramos sólo nosotros dos. A medida que más tiempo pasaba y Pan se volvía más independiente, me encontré sola la mayor parte del tiempo. Fue entonces cuando empecé a buscar a Gohan para que llenara el vacío que Pan había dejado, y fue entonces cuando nuestras diferencias se hicieron evidentes. No estuve bien en hacerlo, y no fue culpa de Gohan que tuviésemos tan poco en común. Él es quién es; no quisiera que cambiara incluso ahora. Ama a Pan con todo su corazón, y sé que haría cualquier cosa para cuidar y proteger a su familia. El hecho es que no me necesita para ser feliz. En verdad, no parece necesitarme en absoluto. No es que tenga el derecho a criticar. La única razón por la que vine a depender de él, a añorar su compañía tan desesperadamente, fue a causa de mi propio egoísmo. Yo esperaba que estuviera conmigo en lugar de trabajar horas extras, quería que me dijera cuánto me extrañó mientras se había ido, quería que me pidiera por mi compañía de vez en cuando.

Al fin y al cabo, no era nada más que una fantasía que concebí dentro de mi propia cabeza de cómo un matrimonio se suponía que iba a funcionar. Simplemente no quería creer la imagen que había pintado en mi mente nunca pudiera coincidir con el hombre con el que me casé. Lo peor es que más empujaba, más injusto era pedirle cosas que simplemente no están en su naturaleza.

_~Nunca me importó, nunca quise, nunca traté de ver qué alardear  
Entonces a propósito, entonces en mi cara, no podía ver más allá de mi propio lugar  
Y fue tan fácil no sostenerme de lo que pude agarrar  
Pero me enseñaste que podía cambiar cualquier que apareciera en estos días someros~_

Me pregunto ahora por qué me quedé así por tanto tiempo. Estoy segura de que parte de ello fue porque no vi muchas de estas cosas antes, y otra parte se debe a que ambos sabemos lo que es estar sin uno de nuestros padres. Nunca hubiéramos querido hacer pasar por eso a Pan. Luego de nuevo, estoy empezando a darme cuenta de que pueden haber cosas aún peor para Pan que sus padres se separen.

¿Realmente estaría mejor si Gohan y yo permanecemos juntos cuando ya hay poco o ningún amor entre nosotros? ¿Crecerá creyendo, como Gohan ahora, que es normal estar casado y tratar a tu cónyuge como un extraño? ¿Puede aprender posiblemente las alegrías y las tristezas, los riesgos y las recompensas, o cualquier otra cosa que enamorarse tenga para ofrecer de su padre y yo? ¿O de Goku y Chi-chi de hecho?

No veo cómo. No entendía yo misma hasta que Goku se volvió una parte tan importante de mi vida. No tenía idea del alcance o profundidad de la verdad, el amor sin inhibiciones para una persona. Nunca me di cuenta de que era posible sentir tantas emociones relacionadas con él-afecto, inseguridad, pasión, desesperación, ansiedad, obsesión, dependencia... Siempre he creído que la mayoría de esas cosas eran puntos débiles, incluso obstáculos que impiden una relación normal. Nunca me había imaginado que había tanta belleza en esas cosas cuando están todas centradas en reciprocidad por una sola, muy especial persona.

Ahora que veo estas cosas, me doy cuenta de la inutilidad de la promesa que le hice a Goku. No importa de quien sea la culpa es o quién deba asumir la culpa de lo que ocurrió, el hecho es que no puedo mantenerle mi palabra. En cierto modo estoy, supongo, porque le dije que haría lo mejor que pudiera, y eso es lo que planeo hacer. Goku quiere lo mejor para nuestras familias. La única manera que puedo hacer mi parte para que esto suceda es siendo honesta, no sólo con Gohan y Goku, sino conmigo también. No puedo dejar que mi culpa por el pasado y el temor de lo que podría suceder en el futuro me vuelta a detener.

El primer paso es aceptar lo irrevocable y lo inevitable. He hecho eso. Sólo desearía que la siguiente parte fuera tan fácil.

Es un poco pasadas las diez, por lo que no tengo mucho tiempo antes de que Goku se vaya. Maldita sea, ahora que estoy pensando en eso de nuevo, voy a tener que volar con visión borrosa. No quiero dejarlo que abandone este planeta, o a su familia, o amigos... ¿A quién estoy yo bromeando? No quiero que me deje. No tiene sentido que trate de hacerlo ver como cualquier otra cosa. Estoy a punto de enfrentarlo una vez más y en consecuencia dar vuelta a mi familia en el proceso. Lo menos que puedo hacer es empezar a ser honesta, especialmente conmigo. El auto-engaño es lo que me metió en este lío en primer lugar.

_~Y nunca veré al cielo de la misma manera, y  
Aprenderé a decir adiós al ayer, y yo  
Nunca dejaré de volar si mantiene me siento presionado, y  
Siempre llegaré demasiado alto porque he visto, porque he visto~_

Ahora que estoy de vuelta en mi camiseta y pantalones cortos, me siento más como yo que en tantos años. Es como la parte de mí misma, la guerrera segura de sí misma, que finalmente sale de la cárcel en la que he estado encerrada cuando Gohan y yo nos casamos. Sí, mientras me voy de mi casa para encontrarme con Goku, mis ojos están hinchados y mi corazón duele como nunca pensé que podría hacerlo, pero hay una medida de alivio también. En el lugar más profundo de mi alma, sé que esto es lo correcto, incluso si la moral convencional dice otra cosa.

"Entonces, finalmente te decidiste."

Salto y me giro a la desdeñosa voz desde detrás del árbol al lado de mi camino, tomando una postura defensiva como de costumbre aunque no hay duda de que es el tono de Vegeta. Nadie más en esta Tierra tiene uno que se le parezca.

Él bufa y se aleja, descruzando sus brazos de su pecho. "Te tomó demasiado tiempo."

Sus palabras son tan duras como siempre, pero de nuevo veo el leve indicio de aprobación en esos pétreos ojos, y tal vez un desafío también. Supongo que se está pregunto que planeo hacer ahora que me he aventurado del seguridad de mi casa.

Todavía no estoy muy segura de que lo hace estar aquí. "Yo... quiero verlo."

La ceja de Vegeta se levanta. Sí, supongo que era evidente hasta el punto de sonar estúpido, ¿no?

"No quiero que él rompa esta... cosa, esta unión, que tenemos ahora. Eso es lo que está planeando hacer, ¿verdad?"

Ahora Vegeta parece interesado. Bueno, tan interesado como el estoico príncipe Saiyajin puede estar, supongo. Él asiente una vez, pero no parece que planee decir algo. ¿Qué diablos le digo ahora? Quiero decir, ¿no hay nada que pueda hacer excepto rogarle a Goku que no me quite la única parte de él que tengo todavía? Sé que no entiendo el verdadero significado de esta unión que los Saiyajin pueden formar con sus compañeras, pero sé que hay un lugar dentro de mí, en mi cabeza y en mi corazón, que alberga un pequeño trozo de su alma. Puedo no ser capaz de sentirlo como él puede, pero creo que lo sentiría si me lo quita.

Vegeta de repente se gira sobre su talón y me da su espalda. "Si quieres mantener tu unión con Kakarotto, te sugiero mantenerte y escuchar bien, onna. No tengo ningún deseo de desperdiciar mi aliento en hacerme repetir."

_~Mientras el sol brilla a través de él empuja y empuja  
Llena la calidez de azul y deja un frío en cambio, y  
No sabía que podía estar tan ciego a todo lo que es tan real  
Pero mientras la ilusión muere, veo que hay tanto por revelar~_

Apenas logro permanecer a su lado mientras él se lanza en un destello de color azul, pero hago exactamente lo que dijo. Sigo con él, y escucho mientras explica la mecánica de la unión como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Irónicamente, me dice que puede muy bien llegar a eso.

Es extraño que aquí alguien como Vegeta hable de la forma en cada uno de los compañeros siente las emociones del otro, y aunque él no ofrece ninguna explicación de por qué los Saiyajin se ven afectados con más fuerza que los humanos, puedo aventurarme a adivinar. Por naturaleza, los seres humanos son criaturas emocionales. Somos nacidos y criados cultivando nuestros sentimientos y expresándolos abiertamente. Los Saiyajin, aunque nacen con emociones igualmente fuertes, quizás incluso más fuertes, que las nuestras, se les enseña a reprimirlas. Alentamos a la ternura y a la compasión; ellos no. Supongo que, debido a eso, nosotros los humanos nos hemos insensibilizado. Tenemos toneladas de pensamientos y sentimientos girando en nuestras cabezas, y no creo que nadie sepa cómo llevar un registro completo de todos ellos. Los Saiyajin son metódicos en todas las cosas, incluyendo el análisis y la catalogación de sus emociones.

Sé que apenas ha sido capaz de mantenerme con el conglomerado de sentimientos que he venido experimentando, pero ahora un montón de cosas están quedando en su lugar. Esta sensación de mi corazón siento roto, este dolor que me ha hecho casi inmóvil, no es todo mío. La mayoría lo es, estoy segura, pero hay un pequeño pedazo, la parte que no he sido capaz de ocultar o alejar, porque no es mía para controlarla.

Pero si eso es cierto, ¿entonces qué es lo que ha estado Goku sufriendo? Si su conciencia de que la unión en sí es más fuerte, ¿significa que ha estado llevando toda la carga de ambos su dolor y el mío?

Si eso es cierto, y sospecho que lo es ahora, tengo otro pesar que añadir a mi lista. Aunque no me voy a dejar sentirme culpable esta vez. Si lo hago, si me condeno a mí misma a revolcarme en la vergüenza y el auto-aborrecimiento, él sufrirá también, y ya no puedo hacer eso. Quiero que sienta un sensación de paz en saber que todo va a estar bien, incluso si no puede ser así ahora. Él necesita saber cuánto lo amo, lo mucho que siempre lo amaré. Que seguiré adelante, al igual que Gohan; que arriesgaré hasta la muerte a sí mismo en mantener el pequeño hilo de su alma entrelazada con la mía.

Que lo amo lo suficiente como para dejarlo ir. Porque sé, que una vez que se hayan asentado las cosas y todos los corazones rotos-el suyo y el mío, el de Gohan, incluso el de Chi-chi hayan sanado, volverá conmigo.

No sé exactamente cómo funciona esta unión, pero si puedes oírme, Goku, quiero que recuerdes eso mientras no estés. Recuerda que te amo, y que al final, todos vamos a estar bien, incluso si duele como el demonio ahora mismo. Eso es lo que quiero que sepas antes de irte.

Siento la sacudida, una mezcla de indecisión y anhelo, en la boca de mi estómago una fracción de segundo antes que Vegeta se detiene a mitad del vuelo mientras Goku se materializa bajo nosotros, justo en el borde del césped de Vegeta.

_~Y nunca veré el cielo de la misma manera, y  
Aprenderé a decir adiós al ayer, y yo  
Nunca dejaré de volar si me mantengo presionado, y  
Siempre llegaré demasiado alto porque he visto, porque he visto el crepúsculo~_

No hay duda de que me escuchó ahora. Mientras aterrizo frente a él, la pregunta está claramente escrita en sus facciones. Mi garganta está demasiado apretada para hablar, así que asiento. Sí, estoy segura. Sí, esto es lo que realmente quiero. Sí, voy a esperar por ti, y sí, voy a luchar con mi último aliento para aferrarme a lo que tenemos ahora.

Simplemente no esperes demasiado tiempo para volver a mí. Yo no soy como tú. No seré joven por siempre.

La esquina de su boca se levanta sólo una fracción, y sólo por un momento. Luego sus ojos parpadean a un lado, como si sitiera algo detrás de él. Cuando mira hacia atrás, es hacia Vegeta, que bufa.

"Voy a cuidar de tu entrometido hijo media raza, ya que la onna parece incapaz de manejarlo adecuadamente," le gruñe a Goku antes de elevarse al aire una vez más.

Varios momentos pasan antes que Goku murmure, "Gohan no tiene ninguna manera de entender esto."

"Lo sé," reconozco. "Lo último que quiero hacer es lastimarlo aún más."

"Yo tampoco, pero parece que esta unión que tenemos está haciendo las cosas mucho más difícil de lo que deberían ser," responde, frotando la parte de atrás de su cuello. "En realidad, creo que es en parte culpa mía que estás aquí, incluso ahora mismo."

Sí, sé que no soy la única que le gusta echarse la culpa. "Estoy aquí porque quise-necesitaba-estar aquí."

Goku sonríe culpablemente. "Sí, pero yo quería que vengas también. Casi seguí adelante y despegué porque sabía que terminarías sintiéndolo." Debió haber sentido mi mi confusión, porque aleja la mirada. "Si no la rompemos, no tendrás más remedio que esperar. Es simplemente la manera en que la cosa funciona, supongo. Así que si cambias de opinión, o tú y Gohan trabajan las cosas-"

"Gohan no es más feliz conmigo que yo con él," interrumpo, aunque no puedo mantener la tristeza fuera de mi voz. "Me preocupo por Gohan, pero nunca estuvimos destinados a ser marido y mujer. El motivo por el que está lastimado ahora es por lo que sucedió. Él no entiende ahora, pero cuando conozca a la mujer con la que será capaz de compartir su alma en el futuro, lo hará. Si yo no creyese eso, no podría estar aquí contigo ahora."

Su expresión es la prueba de que Goku siente lo mismo, aunque la idea de Gohan sufriendo lo está matando por dentro. Incluso puedo sentirlo, el repentino aumento de impotencia. Sólo puedo imaginar lo que debe ser para él soportar este tipo de miseria. Lo siento mucho, Goku...

_~Yo estaba manchada con un papel, en un día, no el mío  
Pero cuando tú entraste en mi vida, me mostraste lo que era necesario mostrar  
Y yo siempre supe lo que estaba bien, solo que nunca supe lo que habría de  
Despegar y elegí ver con una visión tan distinta~_

"No lo estés. No puedes evitarlo más que yo. Créanme, lo he intentado. La peor parte es que ni siquiera creo que hubiera podido haber roto esta cosa entre nosotros ahora."

Tal vez no, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que me dijo Vegeta. Tendría que ser bastante inconsciente, que no lo estoy, incluso si no puedo controlarlo. Y Goku tendría que mentalmente separarnos el uno del otro, y Vegeta dijo que podría volverlo loco. Por lo menos, su mente sería alterada definitivamente en cierta medida. Pero ha estado dispuesto a correr el riesgo, para nuestras familias.

"Sí, pero se ha vuelto más fuerte, especialmente en el último par de días," añade Goku como si todas estas cosas pasando por mi mente se hubieran pronunciado en voz alta. "Vegeta dijo que los estresantes, extremos sentimientos y situaciones... cosas como esas la afecta."

"Nos hace más dependientes el uno del otro."

Me confirma mi sospecha con un insignificante asentimiento. "Parece de esa manera." Luego suspira. "También parece que se nos ha agotado el tiempo. El grupo está viniendo para aquí. Yo debería volver también -"

"¿Estaba bien Pan? ¿Hablaste con ella?"

"Sí, está bien. Estaba bastante enojada al principio, pero yo y Gohan la calmamos." Mira al suelo, luego de nuevo hacia mí. "Le dije que volvería tan pronto como pudiera, pero tardaría un tiempo." Él traga. "Un par de años, quizás más."

Yo asiento, ignorando el hormigueo de crecientes lágrimas. Ya sabía en mi cabeza que sería al menos así de largo, y es una estimación bastante conservadora. Ambos entendemos la realidad. Hay mucho para trabajar. Deseo más que nada que pudiera quedarse conmigo, pero es demasiado pronto. No hace que decir adiós sea más fácil.

¿Qué pasa si algo le sucede en el espacio? ¿Qué pasa si la nave funciona mal? ¿Qué pasa si alguien lo ataca? ¿Qué pasa si alguien nos ataca cuando él se ha ido? No es que no tenemos un montón de chicos para cuidar la fortaleza, pero aún así, la mayoría de ellos dependen de la presencia de Goku, incluso si no está luchando.

Sí, sé que es estúpido que me preocupe por él. No ha habido una situación aún que no haya sido capaz de manejar. Y por supuesto, si algo intentase de hacernos daño a cualquiera de nosotros, él estaría aquí en un parpadeo. Entonces no hay duda de que va a volver, de una manera o de otra. Tiene que hacerlo.

Este no es el final.

_~Y nunca veré al cielo de la misma manera, y  
Aprenderé a decir adiós al ayer, y yo  
Nunca dejaré de volar si me mantienen presionado, y  
Siempre llegaré demasiado alto porque he visto, porque he visto el crepúsculo~_

"¿Videl? ¿Realmente vas a esperar por mí? ¿Está de acuerdo con eso?"

Es una pregunta sin sentido cuando lo piensas. Él puede leer mi mente ahora sin esfuerzo. Él sabe la respuesta tan bien como yo. Pero tengo que recordar que su corazón es tan humano como el mío, y a veces la gente necesita más que un sentimiento. Necesitan escucharlo, aferrarlo en sus recuerdos y agarrarse a ellos.

"No será fácil," reconozco, y trato de ocultar cuán ahogada sueno ya, "pero esperaré por ti. Esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario." Maldición, no quería comenzar a llorar todavía, pero no parezco poder detenerlo ahora que empecé. "Sólo ten cuidado, porque estoy contando con que vendrás a casa, ¿de acuerdo?"

Él abre su boca, y luego la cierra. Realmente desearía poder escuchar sus pensamientos tan claramente como él escucha los míos ahora mismo. Veo al grupo-Gohan, Bulma, y Chi-chi a la cabeza; Krillin, Yamcha, Trunks, y Goten siguen en el medio; Vegeta y Piccolo están haciendo su camino desde atrás hacia nosotros. Entonces por eso Goku se ve tan en conflicto.

Lo sé, habían un montón de cosas que quería decirte antes de que te fueras, pero como has dicho, nuestro tiempo se ha agotado. Por ahora de todos modos. Bueno, yo esperaba que me abrazaras una vez más, pero esperaré. No tengo mucha elección ahora, ¿o sí?

Goku ni siquiera parece oír a alguien hablándole, aunque todo el mundo está preguntándole que que estamos haciendo aquí y si está listo para partir o no, o si ha cambiado de opinión. Por supuesto, con toda justicia, estoy haciendo caso omiso a la siseada demanda de Gohan en cuanto a mi presencia también. Por este último momento, en todo lo que deseo centrarme es en Goku. Para memorizar las hermosas facciones de su rostro, el verdadero amor y ternura en sus ojos de ébano, la fuerza que quiero envuelta alrededor de mí con tantas ganas hasta que mi cuerpo duela. Después de todo, no tengo ni idea de cuando mi próxima oportunidad será. Es bastante malo saber que nuestros minutos finales en quien-sabe-cuantos-años tengan que ser compartidos así, con dos pies entre nosotros y sin afecto compartido sólo para asegurarnos de que nadie más sospeche nada.

Sus ojos se angostan cuidadosamente. "Aunque es un poco inútil fingir ahora, ¿no crees?" pregunta, y me doy cuenta que todo el mundo se ha quedado en silencio. Salvo Chi-chi, aunque eso no es sorprendente. Ella sólo quiere saber qué está pasando y que hizo él para hacerme empezar a llorar. "Quiero decir," dice, aún actuando como si él y yo fuésemos los dos únicos alrededor, "se van a enterar de todos modos, ¿no? Supongo que pueden empezar a acostumbrarse a la idea ahora."

Y la prisas de la emoción que siento es como una explosión. Él realmente no sabe si debe hacer esto o no. Probablemente no. Casi seguramente no. Esto hará volar la tapa del todo. Ninguno de nosotros podrá regresar.

Pero él no puede dejarme así. No puede detenerse, y no quiero que lo haga.

Apenas registro algo afuera de su suavemente murmurada disculpa; no estoy segura si fue para mí, Gohan, Chi-chi, o una combinación. No me importa tampoco. Sentí la repentina ráfaga de calor mientras él me besa, un calor que me llena por dentro y por fuera. Sus labios, su corazón, su lengua, su alma, sus brazos, su espíritu, su cuerpo, su energía. Es la aceptación de quien realmente somos y un abrazo de lo que compartimos. No esperábamos que esto ocurra, nunca hubiera soñado que fuera aún posible. Sin embargo, aquí estamos.

"Te amo, Videl."

Es débil, el leve susurro golpeando en contra de mi conciencia, pero lo escucho sin embargo mientras se aleja. Es una buena cosa que Bulma se acercó a mí en algún momento, porque siento como cada onza de fuerza se está drenando de mis extremidades mientras Goku se aleja más hacia atrás. También oigo un ruido sordo suave, y logro ver lo suficiente a través de la corriente de lágrimas que Chi-chi se ha desmayado. Sí, supongo que sería un shock de repente ver que tu marido besa a tu nuera. Aunque debe estar bien, o alguien por lo menos debería levantarla.

Todos los demás, incluso Gohan, miran demasiado aturdidos para hacer algo en absoluto. Salvo Vegeta y Bulma, aunque creo que no es sorprendente tampoco.

"Bueno muchachos, me voy," declara Goku. Luego me mira una vez más. "Vegeta, cuida de ella mientras no esté, ¿de acuerdo? Cuento contigo."

Vegeta bufa. "A pesar de que el Saiyajin en cuestión es un tonto de tercera clase, ella aún comparte una unión con un guerrero Saiyajin. Te aseguro, tu compañera estará bien."

Goku parece satisfecho con eso, y me da un último asentimiento, una silenciosa despedida, antes de ofrecer a todos los demás un saludo. "Bueno entonces, cuídense, muchachos." Una sombra de una sonrisa. "Los veré en unos pocos años."

Es sólo ahora que está alejándose caminando y se mete en la nave espacial que las personas comienzan a agitarse a mi alrededor. Sé que todos tienen un millón de preguntas, y estoy más dispuesta a responderlas ahora que hace unos minutos. Ahora bien, quiero quedarme aquí y verlo despegar. Voy a mantener mis ojos en esa nave hasta que los fuegos se desvanezcan y la nave redonda se convierta en poco más que una mancha en el cielo. Y voy a seguir viendo, incluso después de que ya no puede ver más.

Así que voy a recordar que está ahí arriba por mí, por los dos. Entonces lo reconoceré, no importa cuán lejos en el futuro pueda ser, el momento en que su viaje en el espacio termine, el nuestro finalmente comenzará.

Hasta entonces, lo extrañaré, contaré cada minuto de cada hora de cada día, y lo amaré un poco más con cada uno que pase.

* * *


End file.
